Gritos en la soledad
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Eriol se convirtio en mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, siempre alegre y carismatico. Nunca me imagine que fuera otra persona pero tampoco puse demasiada atención cuando el gritaba sus verdades... lo hacia en la soledad, en la oscuridad de su alma.
1. Prologo

_Servus!_

 _Hola! Niñas y Niños… Como han estado? Espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado. Bien aquí les traigo un finc.. Que al principio iba a ser un one-shot larguísimo y después lo cambie en capítulos._

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no me pertenecen, qué más quisiera yo."**_

 **Está basado en un suceso de la vida real. Esto me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza por mucho tiempo y creo que adaptándolo a un finc es como podré darle un final y sacarlo de mi sistema. Se tratara sobre la amistad de Eriol y Shaoran.**

 **Un finc contado desde la perceptiva de Shaoran.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Prologo**

Mi padre era administrador en una cadena de mueblerías que tenía varios negocios alrededor de Japón. Así que nosotros viajábamos de ciudad a ciudad conforme le asignaban una nueva compañía. Nunca nos quedábamos más de 6 meses en un solo domicilio. Tanto mis hermanas y yo cambiábamos de escuelas consecutivamente.

Fue en cuando nos mudamos a Tokio que lo conocí. Yo acaba de ser presentado ante la clase. "El nuevo" apodo que llevaba conmigo demasiado tiempo y que nunca parecía ser delegado a otro. Siendo la tercera vez que cambiaba de escuela en ese año.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era un nuevo alumno también. Tenía una semana más que yo en la clase. Aunque parecía que llevaba conociendo a todos los alumnos durante años. Hablaba con una elocuencia que nunca había escuchado en un niño de 8 años, era una persona amigable y bien educada a según la opinión de la maestra que nunca parecía dejar de elogiarlo. A Eriol no se le dificultaba desenvolverse socialmente, siempre parecía tener la atención de todos con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

Por el contrario estaba yo, que era demasiado serio y reservado, nada como un niño a esa corta edad debería de ser. Demasiado encimado en mí mismo como para notar a las personas a mi alrededor.. Pero la verdad no me importaba, nunca me quedaba demasiado en un solo lugar como para tratar de entablar amistad con los demás, pronto se convertirían en una escuela más con alumnos cuyos nombres no me interesaba recordar. Además los demás niños parecían olvidarse de mi existencia tan pronto como mis cortas respuestas salían de mi boca.

Estaba afuera del primer edificio de la escuela, golpeando la pelota de futbol contra la pared. Era mi tercera semana en esa escuela, después de la primera semana y al notar que no había interés de mi parte los demás dejaron de buscarme. Todos, a excepción de Eriol, el aún seguía saludándome en las mañanas y despidiéndose en las tardes. No lo entendía, yo nunca regresaba sus avances, imagino que esa era parte de su personalidad, porque Hiraguizawa era amable con todos.

Ese día pate la pelota con mayor fuerza de la que pretendía y no pude detenerla, la pelota seguía avanzando hasta que Hiraguizawa la detuvo con uno de sus pies, yo me quede quieto quería pedírsela pero no sabía exactamente como dirigirme a él. Abrí la boca un par de veces pero no salía ni una sola palabra. Pero de alguna forma Eriol entendió porque pateo la pelota de una forma que llego justo a mis pies.

Me quede mirando el balón porque Hiraguizawa también lo hacía. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo pate en su dirección y él lo regreso. Jugamos por lo que duro el resto del receso sin mediar palabra entre los dos. Solamente el ruido de nuestros pies contra el balón.

Recuerdo que ese día de regreso a casa no me sentía tan solo como siempre negaba que estaba.

Desde ese día Hiraguizawa siempre iba a jugar con el balón conmigo, sin decir nada. Y me resulto de lo más reconfortante en mucho tiempo.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Boberías de la autora: Como lo mencione antes, iba a ser un one-shot pero decidí en convertirlo en capítulos, tanto como para no agobiarme de que no he terminado de escribirlo como para ustedes que no se cansen de leerlo._

 _Es un finc desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, creo que estamos en un tiempo donde sobrevaloramos a nuestros amigos. Creo que un finc sobre la amistad como protagonista en lugar del amor es algo nuevo y quería intentarlo._

 _Probablemente suba el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el viernes de la siguiente semana._

 _Esta fue mi semana de vacaciones de la universidad, y no quise estar frente a una computadora. Mi carrera tiene que ver con computadoras, usualmente duro de 10 a 15 horas frente a una, quería descansar un poco._

 _Si pudieran dejarme un review para que me comenten que les parece la idea, si le sigo o no._

 _Blouson-cion: Desafortunadamente no hay muchos fincs buenos de ET en español, pero Ángel de Música es un muy buen finc una adaptación del Fantasma de la ópera. No recuerdo el nombre del autor pero está clasificado M… así que léanlo bajo su propio riesgo._

 _Blouson out…._


	2. Balbuceos pero hablamos

_Servus!_

 _Ya sé! Ya sé… dos semanas de retraso… pero hey! Tengo que cumplir en la Universidad y la cosa se está poniendo complicada._

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos, ni en mis más locos sueños."**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Balbuceos pero hablamos**

Los niños son crueles, aunque muchos pensarán que son inocentes y que las pequeñas travesuras que cometen son cosas simples así lo ven los adultos, pero en la mente de un niño simples travesuras como romper un balón o ignorarte por completo son hirientes.

Eriol jugaba a la pelota conmigo más de lo que a veces me gustaba, no porque no me agradara su compañía sino porque sabía que a muchos de nuestros compañeros no les parecía que pasara tanto tiempo a mi lado mucho menos si los dejaba para ir conmigo.

Él y yo seguíamos sin platicar, un saludo y un adiós más nada. En ocasiones comería el almuerzo junto conmigo pero sin siquiera mirarme. A veces lo miraba de reojo y me preguntaba porque seguía acompañándome, era obvio que cuando convivía con los demás niños se divertía más reían, jugaban y platicaban a gusto. En ese tiempo tenía muchas preguntas pero siendo como era, aún no sabía cómo preguntarlas.

Aún está fresco el recuerdo en mi mente cuando Kaitaro tomo mi balón y lo desinflo.

\- Vamos a ver si aún así quiere seguir juntándose contigo - había dicho después. Él era mucho más grande que yo y por obvias razones más fuerte, además mi carácter tan reservado no me permitía defenderme.

Me sentía impotente, con demasiadas palabras en mi boca pero sin voz o elocuencia para pronunciarlas, esto era lo que mi padre odiaba de mí. La razón por la que yo no cumplía con sus expectativas, por eso nuestra relación nunca fue lo suficientemente buena, no por el lado de mi padre por lo menos.

Cuando Eriol llego ese día junto a mí, me encontraba debajo de la sobra de un árbol con el balón en las manos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – me pregunto sentándose enfrente de mí apuntando con su barbilla al balón.

Eriol había empezado a usar lentes desde unas semanas atrás pero pude notar perfectamente como sus cejas se juntaron.

\- Se desinflo… - conteste a media voz agachando la mirada. No quería decirle la verdad, no necesitaba que alguien más peleara batallas que yo no quería pelear – Probablemente tenga otro para navidad…

Apenas estábamos en Junio, mi padre no me compraría otro aunque le rogara. Además la situación económica no estaba muy bien en aquel entonces. Era algo difícil para papa mantener una casa, una esposa, 4 hijas, 1 hijo y al abuelo enfermo con un solo empleo. No pediría otro balón en un tiempo muy cercano.

Hiraguizawa se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo y nada más asintió levemente saco un cartón de jugo de manzana de su mochila que no había notado hasta el momento y me lo extendió, lo tome con ambas manos sin quitarle la mirada de encima, saco un jugo para si mismo y empezó a beber de inmediato.

Ahora que no tenía el balón no sabía realmente que es lo que Eriol haría conmigo, como se supone que llenaríamos los 40 minutos de descanso. Pero Eriol siguió bebiendo calmadamente de su jugo mirando hacia el patio de juegos.

Al siguiente día en mi casillero apareció un nuevo balón de una muy buena marca, lo tome entre mis manos con admiración sabía perfectamente que Eriol la compro, Kaitaro paso a un lado de mi chocando su hombro contra el mío hasta que el balón cayo de mis manos y yo me golpe de espaldas contra el casillero.

\- Va a terminar igual… - siguió con su camino riendo.

Los ojos me picaban y el corazón me latía ferozmente dentro del pecho, me agache a tomar el balón pero Eriol ya lo tenía en sus manos, no sabía si noto el pequeño encuentro con Kaitaro pero el no dijo nada, solo me entere cuando al descanso se presentó con el uniforme desarreglado y sucio, con un raspón en la mejilla.

\- Ya no se desinflará… - me dijo cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle la razón de su condición. Tomo el balón y como si nada empezamos a jugar de nuevo.

La primera vez que lo vi fuera de la escuela fue un sábado. A mi madre le gustaban los bosques pero no había muchos dentro de la ciudad e ir a los que estaban fuera representaba un gasto para una familia tan grande. En lugar de bosques mama nos llevaba a un parque donde había demasiados arboles como para perderse en ellos, preparaba una canasta con sándwiches, frutas y jugos, abordábamos 2 autobuses para llegar ahí pero el viaje valía la pena.

\- ¡Farren! – grité cuando mi hermana me quito el balón y salió corriendo con las gemelas Femei y Futtie - ¡Mamá!...

En ese momento Shiefa quien era la mayor detuvo a Farren y tiro el balón hacia mí, pero lo pateo demasiado fuerte que termino detrás de unos árboles, salí corriendo tras él lo más rápido que pude.

El balón estaba detrás de unos arbustos que no fueron fáciles de esquivar pero por fin pude tomarlo, al levantar la visa vi a Eriol. Estaba sentado con la espalda recargada a un árbol, con los ojos cerrados parecía dormido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí solo?

Seguro si se daba cuenta que lo estaba viendo mientras dormía las cosas se volverían muy incomodas entre nosotros así que di un paso hacia atrás tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido pero tropecé y caí de retaguardia contra la tierra de una forma no muy elegante, en ese instante Eriol abrió los ojos que parecían estar algo decaídos y se me quedo mirando un buen rato, como tratando de ubicarme hasta que rio, se levantó y camino hacia mí con ese paso tan calmado característico de él, me extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme pero yo no la acepte.

\- ¿Qué andas haciendo acá, Li? – era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí por mi apellido, aunque nunca me había llamado por mi nombre tampoco. Me reúse a contestarle, no me gustaba que se burlarán de mi y para en ese momento de nuestra "amistad" si podía llamarla así me sentía confortable enojándome con él. El rio de nuevo al entender mi silencio y tomo de mis manos el balón para empezar hacer rodilleras con él, cuando iba a intentar quitárselo escuche la voz de Futtie cerca llamándome.

\- Me tengo que ir… - le dije tratando de quitarle el balón. Él se detuvo mirando el suelo muy seriamente.

\- Lo sé… - dijo en un tono de voz que nunca le había escuchado, me entrego el balón y suspiro – Te veo en la escuela…

\- Shaoran… te estado gritando como loca durante horas, estoy segura que algunos ya llamaron a la policía porque estoy causando disturbio publico… Cuando te hable contéstame… - Futtie seguía hablando moviendo las manos exageradamente sus rojizos ojos repararon en Eriol – oh… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?..

\- Es Hiraguizawa Eriol… un…

\- ¿Amigo?.. ¿Tuyo?... ¡Wow es algo que nunca imagine ver! – dijo agitándome de los hombros con mucha fuerza, sentí mi cara arder, está bien nunca había entablado amistad con nade pero no era para que hiciera una escena.

\- Hiraguizawa Eriol… para servirle… - se presentó haciendo una inclinación mientras sonreía levemente.

\- Futtie la desafortunada hermana de este enano… - contesto la pesada de mi hermana – ¿Dónde están tus padres, Hiraguizawa?

\- Ellos… trabajando fuera del país… - contesto titubeante – me quedo con mi abuelo ahora…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Entonces vino tu abuelo contigo?... – mi hermana era demasiado curiosa.

Eriol se movió incomodo en su lugar mirando hacia el claro donde estaba un auto de lujo color negro que estaba aparcado en la calle y una persona con uniforme parada fuera de él.

\- No, mi chofer me trajo, mi abuelo es una persona muy ocupada - señalo hacia el carro.

\- ¿Estas solo? – pregunte esta vez yo, el me miro y asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Has comido? – Pregunto Futtie tomándolo de la mano – Seguro que no, además no es seguro que un niño ande solo… ven a jugar con nosotros.

Eriol no tuvo tiempo de negarse Futtie ya estaba arrastrándolo hacia donde mi madre, hermanas y abuelo estaban.

\- ¡Mama! Él es Hiraguizawa Eriol y es amigo de Shaoran… - lo presento Futtie colocándolo enfrente de mi madre, si ese fuera yo habría estado tartamudeando durante mucho tiempo.

\- Un gusto Señora, Señor… - Eriol hizo una reverencia de 90 grados, como era de esperarse, él siempre era diferente.

Mi madre sonrió brillantemente y puso un sándwich en sus manos sin preguntar más él porque estaba solo y donde estaban sus padres como yo esperaba que hiciera.

\- Eriol… No es un nombre japonés… - dijo mi abuelo mirándolo.

\- No señor, es ingles… - contesto educadamente. Eso era algo que no sabía nunca me lo había preguntado, ahora se escuchaban muchos nombres foráneos en el país así que no me pareció de gran importancia.

\- Sería bueno entonces que nos acompañaras cuando vengamos aquí – dijo mi madre acariciándole el cabello a mi amigo, lo que me pareció realmente extraño, pero creí que mi madre trataba de ser amable con él porque era mi primer amigo.

Mis hermanas estaban encantadas con él. Creo que en ese momento pensé que él tenía poderes mágicos que hacía que todos lo quisieran, algo que creí por mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya era tarde Eriol ofreció en llevarnos y aunque tanto mi abuelo como mi madre se negaron el siguió insistiendo hasta que nos subimos a su carro. El auto era de lujo al parecer uno de los nuevos modelos según mi abuelo, demasiado para un solo niño.

Eriol parecía guardar más de lo que decía, eran más largos sus silencios que sus palabras. Ese día me volví más cercano a él, aunque no lo admitiera y en el momento no me diera cuenta. Eriol nos acompañó más de una sola vez a ese parque.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Boberías de la autora: Hola niños, chiquillos, plebes, nenes y todo lo demás. ¿Cómo han estado? Créanme cuando les digo que intente publicar en la fecha acordada pero tuve problemas._

 _Como ya dije estudio algo relacionado con computadoras. Junto con mis compañeros creamos un virus para bloquear el sistema de nuestra universidad, solo por diversión pero se nos salió de las manos que contagiamos a más de la mitad del plantel incluyendo mi laptop y la de los involucrados, el virus bloquea y borra archivos. Así que esta semana estuvimos buscando como solucionarlo. Si van a hacer una maldad busquen un daño colateral._

 _Además ya estoy diseñando en 3D y debo de dedicarle mucho tiempo a mis obras. Sean pacientes._

 _A cerca del capítulo, yo sé que ahorita está aburrido pero prometo que se pondrá más interesante conforme vaya avanzando, por favor dejen un review con su opinión._

 _Blouson-cion: El fanfic es "El efecto Dory" de la autora Boggartt es una de las mejores para escribir humor, siempre me alegro con sus fincs… su categoría es K+ así que no corren ningún peligro… pero no beban nada mientras leen… Pueden ocurrir accidentes._


	3. Pequeños Pasos Largas Distancias

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos, si lo fuera la serie no habría tenido tanto éxito."**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Pequeños pasos… Largas distancias**

Esa noche a la hora de la cena mi padre llego tarde más de lo usual.

Mi padre y abuelo eran chinos, mi madre japonesa, aún a mi edad adulta no logré nunca entender cómo es que se llegaron a casar, eran tan diferentes, tanto en persona como en cultura. Mientras mi madre disfrutaba de la naturaleza y tranquilidad, mi padre siempre parecía tener algo en mente por hacer, demasiado ocupado en cosas más importantes que su familia.

\- Tengo noticias - dijo mi padre limpiándose los labios con la servilleta, todos levantamos la mirada de nuestros platos – debido a la baja venta de inmuebles y a unos cuantos manejos de su administrador en la región de Hokkaido me han promovido, por lo tanto nos mudaremos a Sapporo a finalizar el mes…

Mi madre se levantó abruptamente de la mesa mirando al patriarca de la familia con cara de enojo, tomo su plato y se dirigió a la cocina sin decir más.

Yo deje caer el tenedor que sostenía con más fuerza de la debida, mis hermanas guardaban silencio y solo los pasos de mi madre y su ajetreo en la cocina era oído acompañado del masticar de mi padre.

\- Creí que habías dicho que nos quedaríamos aquí por 2 años – comento el abuelo mirando a su hijo.

\- Yo también lo creí – contesto mi padre tomando de su vaso – pero sabes cómo es el trabajo… uno debe de hacer lo que le piden.

\- Padre – Shiefa fue quien lo llamo, en aquel entonces ella tenía 14 años y aunque éramos muy parecidos tanto en el físico como en la mentalidad, ella contaba con una fuerza que yo aún no descubría – Existe… ¿Alguna forma en que no debamos mudarnos?

Shiefa era la favorita de mi padre, claro nadie había dicho tal cosa, pero era la única entre sus hijos que llenaba sus expectativas. Farren era demasiado tímida y no muy buena en deportes. Las gemelas tenían demasiada energía para su gusto y nunca ponían atención a los adultos. Y después estaba yo, demasiado retraído, no era bueno para la escuela, muy torpe y me faltaba carácter, según mi padre. Shiefa era una niña muy activa, siempre teniendo algo que hacer, tenía una personalidad que la hacía popular entre sus maestros y en cualquier escuela a la que asistía se convertía en la mejor de su clase.

\- No… pero es lo mejor para la familia, además ya he buscado escuelas para ustedes y podrán enrolarse en la mejor de la ciudad con el nuevo sueldo que me van a entregar, así que no te preocupes…

\- Yo no me quiero ir… y creo que ninguno de mis hermanos quiere, creo que ni si quiera mama quiere – Futtie dijo levantando la voz y parándose de su asiento.

\- A mí no me hablas así – siseo mi padre parándose también mirando desafiante a mi hermana – aquí se hace lo que yo diga…

\- Siempre es lo que usted quiere, ¿Se ha preguntado qué es lo que nosotros queremos? – refuto esta vez Femei siguiendo a Futtie que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Yo también quería irme, recuerdo que miré de reojo a Shiefa y pude leer sus intenciones claramente en sus ojos, pero ella no deseaba defraudar a mi padre. Realmente la admiraba pero sabía que ella vivía al comando de voz de mi padre, a veces deseaba que dijera exactamente lo que estaba en su mente. Mis piernas no se movían, por mi parte realmente no deseaba revertir la atención y enojo de mi padre hacia mi esa noche, bastaba con las llamadas de atención cada que tuviera la oportunidad.

\- ¡Ieran! – Grito mi padre - ¿Cómo educas a nuestras hijas? ¿Las pones en mi contra cuando no estoy? – la voz de mi padre era fuerte, demandante y seguro que mi madre la escucho aún mejor cuando el entro a la cocina.

\- No debo de poner a nadie en tu contra, tú consigues enemigos solo… - contesto mi madre. Yo no podía ver sus rostros desde el comedor pero sabía muy bien que ninguno tendría sonrisas en el rostro.

Entonces empezaron los gritos, reproches, los recuerdos y heridas pasadas a volar por el ambiente. Farren se levantó en silencio y subió las escaleras. Shiefa me tomo de la mano haciéndome una señal con los ojos para que me levantara, subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación que compartía con Farren, seguro las gemelas ya estaban encerradas en la suya, cerró la puerta y se recostó en su cama.

\- De todos los lugares en los que hemos estado… este será mi favorito – dijo Farren mirando el techo, yo solo asentí levemente, creo que también sería mi favorito.

Llevamos 8 meses viviendo aquí, no era el periodo más largo pero si donde había creado muchas memorias, simples y ordinarías. En el momento no se me venían ninguna a la mente pero el nombre y el rostro de Eriol era el que tenía más presente.

\- Papa tiene razón, tal vez será mejor para nosotros, Sapporo podría ser nuestra última ciudad – dijo Shiefa tomando un libro solo para sostenerlo en las manos.

\- dijiste lo mismo con Tokio – le dije – papa nos traerá por todo Japón a este paso...

El poco carácter que había reunido para dar a conocer mis pensamientos se desvaneció cuando los gritos se volvieron más fuertes, de pronto el ruido de cosas cayendo siendo quebradas le unió.

\- Nunca valoras lo que hago por esta familia…- se escuchó la voz de mi padre.

\- Porque solo te la pasas metido en el trabajo, ni siquiera sabes en que escuela van tus hijos… Hien no te hagas pasar por un buen padre porque no lo eres… - le reprocho mi madre.

\- ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Qué me fuera de bar en bar como el esposo de tu hermana?.. si trabajo es por ti y los niños… Además del cuidado de los niños estas a cargo tú… ¿O pretendes que haga todo yo?

\- Preferiría que te sentarás con ellos y les preguntarás como estuvo su día… Si tienen amigos, si les gusta estar aquí…

\- Ve por las gemelas Farren, hoy dormiremos en el cuarto de Shaoran – dijo Shiefa tomando unas sábanas y almohadas.

Mi cuarto no era realmente un cuarto, sino un ático que había sido acondicionado, era pequeño pero tenía lo necesario, además desde ahí no se casi nada por eso cuando nuestros padres discutían mis hermanas subían a dormir conmigo.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar el siguiente día, mi madre tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mi padre no estaba por ningún lado.

Tomamos el desayuno calladamente y partimos a clases.

Mire la escuela desde afuera, recuerdo haber sentido un poco de nostalgia al saber que me iría de ahí. El edificio se me hacía tan familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Salí de mi ensueño cuando Kaitaro "tropezó" contra mí.

\- ¿Qué miras? – Dijo poniéndose aún lado de mi - ¿Esperas algún tipo de señal de tu planeta, ET?

Sus amigos rieron sonoramente al comentario. ET fue mi apodo por parte de ellos durante casi toda mi infancia. Yo me puse rojo de inmediato y pensé si me voy a mudar bien puedo golpearlo así lograr que me expulsen, sin embargo eso me traería problemas con mi padre y eso era lo que menos quería. Pero sus sonrisas desparecieron y caminaron rápidamente para entrar al salón.

Cuando me gire Eriol estaba bajando de un lujoso auto color rojo, me miro y sonrió brillantemente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Me pregunto parándose enfrente de mí, una de sus comisuras se levantó sonriendo aún más - ¿Me estabas esperando? – coloco uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello haciéndome una llave.

\- ¡Quisieras! – Conteste yo golpeándole las costillas para que me soltará – ¡Suéltame!..

De pronto el timbre sonó, Eriol me soltó comenzando a correr hacia la escuela.

\- ¡Una carrera hasta el salón, tortuga! – grito riendo, yo le seguí. Ese día quedamos los dos retenidos por llegar tarde a clases.

Antes no había tenido la necesidad de despedirme de nadie, así como llegaba me iba, a veces me preguntaba si mis compañeros notaban que dejaba de aparecer en clases pero la incertidumbre me duraba muy poco, así como la curiosidad en los nuevos lugares.

Era diferente ahora, ahora tenía un amigo… y una situación a la que nunca me había enfrentado antes.

No le dije que me mudaría ese día, ni la siguiente semana, deje que el tiempo pasará porque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta llegue a contemplar el no decirle nada y que se enterara hasta que la maestra lo anunciará el día de mi partida. Después de todo, cuantos amigos de la infancia uno llega a recordar cuando es adulto… así que Eriol no sufriría por mi partida, tendría muchos más amigos. Sin embargo existía esa otra parte de mí que me decía que no era correcto, que él se merecía mucho más que dejarlo en el olvido… y que yo también tenía el derecho de despedirme de él adecuadamente por si en el futuro nos llegábamos a encontrar.

No necesite buscar una ocasión en la que estuviéramos solos, siempre lo estábamos, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos por parte de Eriol por incluirme en los juegos grupales, a nuestros compañeros no les gustaba y a mí tampoco, después de un tiempo dejo de intentarlo. Pero aun así no lograba reunir el coraje para decírselo, la verdad creo que me sentía igual de nervioso cuando besé por primera vez a una chica.

\- ¿Crees que tu madre me dejaría dormir en tu casa hoy? – me pregunto Eriol sin mirarme.

\- ¿Para qué? – mi pregunta fue demasiado brusca, cuando vi sus ojos engrandecerse levemente me arrepentí de mi tono de voz, pero disculparme era algo que yo no sabía hacer.

Sabía que Eriol provenía de una familia realmente rica, aunque no conocía hasta que exentos, aun así no me podía imaginar porque desearía pasar la noche en mi casa que era muy poco comparada a la suya, que aunque no la había visto o visitado para en ese entonces sabía que debía ser una mansión.

Eriol se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar de su jugo de manzana para después dejar escapar un suspiro. Comprendí que tal vez yo no necesitaba saber la razón o tal vez el no creía necesario contármelo, no pregunte más aunque si lo hubiera hecho mucho de lo que paso después habría cambiado, yo habría sido capaz de impedir muchas cosas de nuestro futuro… de su futuro.

Mi madre no tuvo ningún impedimento en que Eriol pasará la noche, creo que pensó que sería un buen recuerdo para mí una vez que estuviéramos en Sapporo, mis hermanas estaban encantadas, incluso mi abuelo parecía mucho más feliz y saludable, creo que también tenía que ver el hecho de que mi padre no estuviera en casa, el ambiente estando el presente cambiaba rápidamente.

\- Quisiera ser como una estrella – me dijo Eriol esa noche mientras miraba por la ventana al cielo, ya era pasada la hora de dormir, yo estaba arreglando la cama donde el dormiría así que solo pude hacer un sonido con la garganta para hacerle entender que le ponía atención – Pero siento que soy más como el sol en verano…

Yo realmente no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, me parecía el fragmento de alguna obra de Shakespeare que a mi corta edad era muy difícil de comprender pero aun así me senté en mi cama y le preste atención, intuí que el solo quería hacer conocer sus pensamientos aunque no fueran claros para mí.

\- ¿Por qué una estrella?.. – pregunte.

\- Tienen un resplandor agradable a la vista, siempre están acompañadas en un infinito cielo y las personas se pueden guiar con ellas… sin embargo el sol… es demasiado grande y estorba cuando hace calor, es como una carga para la humanidad, tiene demasiado brillo para su propio gusto y a excepción de la luna que unas cuantas veces lo visita, siempre esta solo… - después me miro con una seriedad que nunca le había conocido – tu serías la luna…

\- Mejor soy un meteoro – dije yo tratando de romper el ambiente que por alguna extraña razón era demasiado deprimente. Eriol rio por mi comentario, lo extrañaría, sabía que lo haría – Me mudaré a Sapporo en dos semanas…

El permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo y se dejó caer contra mi cama.

\- Lo sé – me dijo sin mirarme, creo que noto mi sorpresa porque continuo – Futtie me lo dijo hace 4 días… fue un error… en realidad se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos cuando pase por ahí y no tuvo de otra más que decírmelo…

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – lo vi encogerse de hombros.

\- Creo que… espere que tú vinieras por voluntad propia… y funciono…

No hablamos más esa noche sobre ese tema, no sé si porque no teníamos más nada que decir o porque no queríamos decir palabras que no deseábamos que se convirtieran en realidad.

Jugamos con los videojuegos de Eriol, quien era un coleccionista y un gran jugador, platicamos sobre nuestros programas favoritos y no supe cuando nos ganó el sueño pero a la mañana siguiente ambos estábamos esparcidos de una forma no muy cómoda en la cama.

\- Su madre y yo hemos estado hablando… - dijo mi padre, ese día había llegado temprano, tanto mis hermanas como yo creíamos que era para empezar con los preparativos para la mudanza – Entiendo que a ustedes no les gusta estar mudándose… créanme a mí tampoco, pero deben de saber que una nueva ciudad representa nuevas oportunidades… - siguió mirándonos a cada uno de nosotros que en ese momento nos encontrábamos armando un rompecabezas – Sin embargo estoy consciente que esas oportunidades son solo para mí, por lo tanto he decidido irme solo y ustedes se quedarán aquí… por un tiempo…

Mis hermanas saltaron de alegría a abrazarlo, yo no pude evitar sonreír mire a mi madre que sonreía leventemente pero que su semblante era serio, creo que no comprendíamos realmente la situación. Mis padres se estaban separando aunque no oficialmente.

Cuando Eriol se enteró de mi boca que no me iría me abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que me asfixiaría. Yo también estaba feliz, como realmente feliz de quedarme.

\- Tu abuelo está enfermo, Shaoran – me dijo mi padre el día de su partida – ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa y debes de cuidar de todos… - me puso una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza y sonrió – confió en ti.

Se despidió de cada una de mis hermanas que lloraban mares y de mi madre con la que sostuvo la mirada por mucho más tiempo.

\- Hasta luego papa – le dijo al abuelo sin siquiera abrazarlo, a esa corta edad yo sabía de la tensa relación entre ellos.

Las cosas cambiaron demasiado en nuestra casa… el tiempo… se convirtió en indefinido a años… y cada vez miré menos a mi padre.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Boberías de la autora: Como están criaturas de luz? Como les trata la vida? He escrito esto con una sola mano… a que sino fue un reto… me roto mi mano derecha practicando… me emocione de más y crack… debieron ver a mi entrenador… fue muy divertido…_

 _Bien el capítulo, hay que conocer un poco la familia de Shaoran… después vendrá la de Eriol. Las chicas aparecerán mucho más adelante porque aún me falta escribir de la adolescencia de los chicos. Así que sean pacientes por favor. Si se dan cuenta los capítulos se han tornado cada vez más largos aún no estoy segura de cuantos tendrá esta historia._

 _A claro esto no es YAOI, no tengo nada en contra de esas historias pero no son lo mío._

 _Contestación de reviews:_

 _ **Carupin:**_ _Ellas tardarán pero llegarán no te preocupes. Debemos de concentrarnos un poco más en los chicos por el momento para poder comprender su futuro y presente._

 _ **Have a nice life:**_ _Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, debo de admitir que tuve y tengo muchas dudas sobre la misma. Sobre el romance esperaremos a llegar ahí para ver como lo estructuramos pero no va a ser nada normal eso te lo puedo asegurar, espero lograr hacer una buena trama que despierte tu interés._

 _ **Cicilina:**_ _Si ya lo leí muchas gracias por la recomendación. Casi todo lo que está en la página ET lo he leído, espero te guste el capítulo._

 _ **Si ad Astral:**_ _No sé si tenga mucho de atípico pero trato de hacerla lo más interesante y original posible. No es YAOI, ojala que te haya gustado el capítulo, siempre es bueno saber de ti._

 _ **Lapse of inspiration:**_ _No YAOI!_ _Pero hay demasiado romance en SCC universo por eso decidí cambiarle un poco._

 _ **Dejen reviews por favor!**_

 _ **Blouson-**_ _cion: Y para festejar que por fin acabo con la historia (wiii! Globos y confeti volando) la recomendación será "Extorción y Amor" de Carupin, que aunque no está completamente centrada en ET es un muy buena historia que les aseguro no los dejara decepcionados, está clasificada "M"… si hay escenas muy XXX… pero hay otras no tanto… ya saben bajo su propio riesgo… tiene unos personajes muy bien definidos._

 _ **Si nada más que decir me despido…**_ _tengan un buen fin de semana. Y cuidensé._

 _ **Dejen reviews por favor!**_

 _ **Blouson out…**_


	4. Punto de no retorno

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos, si lo sé, es una lástima que no se me hayan ocurrido."**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Punto de no retorno.**

\- Ya te estabas tardando – me recibió Eriol aún montado en su bicicleta en nuestro punto de encuentro de camino a la escuela esa mañana.

Eriol dejo de llegar en lujosos autos a partir de nuestro primer año de secundaria, creo que era una forma de hacerse sentir más normal.

\- Papa llego hoy por la mañana… - le di como explicación de mi llegada tardía – Tuve que quedarme a saludarlo y toda esa mierda…

\- ¿Está aquí de nuevo? – pregunto con las cejas levantadas. Comprendía su pregunta, no hacia menos de un mes que vino en sus usuales pero tardías visitas anuales.

Mi padre vivía ahora en Sapporo, al principio nos visitaba cada fin de semana después una vez al mes pero sus visitas se hicieron más esporádicas con el pasar del tiempo, al igual que sus llamadas.

\- Si, Farren ha decidido no asistir a la universidad este año y eso lo tiene furioso – dije empezando a andar en la bicicleta, ya íbamos tarde a la escuela sino nos apurábamos nos cerrarían la puerta.

\- Ha de estar que se lo lleva el demonio – dijo riendo no pude evitar reír junto con él, porque sin ninguna duda mi padre se encontraba casi a las puertas del infierno – Pobre de tu viejo…

A esa edad es muy difícil comprender a los padres, con tan solo 14 años no podía evitar pensar que la situación en mi familia, la condición en la que estábamos no era más que la culpa de mi padre, quien aunque viviera en la misma ciudad nunca estuvo presente mucho menos ahora que vivía a varios kilómetros de distancia de su familia.

Nos encontramos con Kimura Hiroki que venía de regreso del camino que llevaba hacia la escuela.

\- ¿Te han cerrado la puerta? – pregunto Eriol mientras ambos deteníamos nuestro avance.

\- Sí, me he levantado tarde, corrí como loco ni siquiera desayune y aun así no alcance a llegar – se quejó tirando la mochila al piso para luego patearla un par de veces.

Eriol y yo nos miramos, ambos sabíamos que podríamos brincarnos la barda, práctica que habíamos perfeccionado con el paso de los años, pero estaba el dilema de las bicicletas, no había ningún lugar donde podríamos dejarlas.

\- Bien, al parecer nos conseguimos un día libre – dijo Eriol ajustándose los lentes.

\- Hoy teníamos examen de Biología – nos recordó Kimura – No es que haya estudiado ni nada, pero aun así seguro que me sacaba un aprobatorio…

Kimura Hiroki era un buen chico, venía de una familia muy pobre y era el mayor de 3 hijos. Con su cabello oscuro y ojos negros nunca nadie parecía prestarle atención, por lo mismo es que se había convertido en el "chico mandado" del grupo ante los más grandes, él fue el primero en hablarme como siempre mi actitud retraída no me permitió comunicarme normalmente con él, pero no pareció importarle.

En desgracia Eriol y yo no estábamos en el mismo grupo.

\- Si… con la más baja calificación… - le dije a modo de burla – te consigues las respuestas de los exámenes y aun así apruebas con el mínimo…

\- ¡Hey! Sería realmente sospechoso que yo, el último de la clase, consiga un 10 perfecto que solo aquí Presidente logra hacerlo – me dijo apuntando a Eriol que solo giro los ojos ante el apodo.

Presidente era el apodo de Eriol desde que entramos a la secundaria, se lo había ganado a pulso. Siempre ocupado con asuntos del comité de la escuela, siendo presidente del grupo, miembro del concilio estudiantil. Era perfecto para él, así como creíamos que él era… perfecto… una perfecta mentira en realidad.

\- ¿Ahora qué haré? – Dijo para nadie en particular Kimura levantando su ya muy desgarrada mochila del piso – No puedo regresar a casa… mis padres me matarían si se enteran que no llegue a tiempo entre a clases…

\- Yo tampoco quiero ir a mi casa – tenía una excusa y con todo lo que Farren estaba haciendo yo llegando tarde a clases era lo de menos, sin embargo no deseaba ir a escuchar la voz de mi padre.

\- Vamos a mi casa – intervino Eriol haciéndole una seña a Kimura para que subiera a su bicicleta.

Ni Kimura ni yo dijimos nada, la casa de Eriol era mejor que andar deambulando en las calles con el uniforme puesto, si nos veía algún policía que se sintiera con ganas de jodernos la vida llamaría a nuestros padres. Seguí a Eriol por un camino que conocía mejor que la palma de mi mano. Nos tomó un poco de tiempo en llegar la casa de Eriol se encontraba en la zona norte de la ciudad, la zona de los ricos.

\- ¡Woahh! ¿Tú vives aquí? – No pude evitar reír ante la expresión de Kimura, recuerdo haber tenido una reacción parecida en mi primera visita – Sabía que eras rico… pero no que te estabas pudriendo en dinero…

La casa de Eriol no era en realidad una casa, sino una de las más grandes mansiones de su vecindario. Era de 3 pisos, con más habitaciones de las que se podían habitar, 12 habitaciones en la segunda planta, mientras que en la de abajo contaba con un salón de música, de teatro y baile, un comedor, desayunador y cocina del tamaño de mi casa. Un gran patio trasero donde había una piscina y un jacuzzi, contaba con un estacionamiento para los 6 carros que estaban a su disposición. El último piso era de Eriol, una casa dentro de otra. Tenía una biblioteca, una sala de juegos, cuarto de estudio, una pequeña cocina y por supuesto una gran habitación con baño propio y una terraza. Una gran residencia para solo 2 habitantes y sus empleados.

Dos sirvientes llegaron rápidamente haciendo unas reverencias hacia Eriol, tomando nuestras bicicletas de las manos se marcharon. Eriol entro a la casa donde fue recibido por su mayordomo de turno.

\- Mis amigos y yo tenemos hambre… por favor pide que se nos prepare algo de comer… - dijo Eriol pasando su lado sin mirarlo – Y bebidas… ¿Gustan algo más? – nos preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza mientras lo seguía.

\- Chocolates, pizza, sushi… helado – empezó a recitar Kimura con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que estaba seguro que ni aunque su padre lo golpeara justo en ese momento se le borraría.

\- Todo lo que el pida… - dijo Eriol riendo levemente antes de entrar al elevador, su abuelo mando instalar 2 años atrás – Kimura apresúrate… puedes pedir todo lo demás desde el teléfono…

Eriol era un chico muy afortunado, vivir de la forma en que él lo hacía era el sueño de cualquiera a esa edad. Por supuesto no debes de juzgar un libro solo por la portada, existía mucho más que una gran casa y mucho dinero de lo que no me llegue a enterar hasta que fue muy tarde.

\- ¿Tus padres? – pregunto Kimura antes de beber de su refresco para después darle un gran mordisco a la pizza que sostenía en su otra mano.

Los padres de Eriol, tanto su abuelo seguían siendo un gran misterio para mí. Nunca los había visto y lo que era aún más extraño en ninguna parte de la casa había fotografías de ellos ni siquiera del mismo Eriol. Solo por suposición sé que Eriol era hijo único pero de ahí en más ni siquiera sus nombres había llegado a escuchar.

Eriol no contesto a la pregunta sino que se concentró en matar a mi avatar en el videojuego que estábamos jugando. Como Kimura estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo no volvió a repetir la pregunta pero pude ver el cambio de aura alrededor de Eriol, estaba a la defensiva como si en cualquier momento esperara que algún tigre llegara a atacarlo.

De repente el teléfono en el cuarto sonó, Eriol solo se le quedo mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento de querer contestar así que me levante yo a hacerlo.

\- Déjalo sonar… - dijo con su habitual tono de voz, yo lo miré extrañado – Se supone que no estoy aquí sino en la escuela ¿Recuerdas?

Era cierto así que me volví a sentar en mi lugar tomando una cucharada del helado que estaba en la mesa, el teléfono dejo de sonar durante un tiempo para volver a empezar de nuevo, se repitió lo mismo durante un par de veces pero Eriol no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

¿Podrían ser sus padres? ¿Su abuelo? Incluso algún pariente que necesitará saber de él. Yo no era en particular una persona curiosa pero había muchas cosas desconocidas que no podía evitar sentirme intrigado.

\- Señor – todos volteamos a ver al mayordomo a la puerta del cuarto – Su abuelo acaba de llegar y pide verlo en su despacho…

Eriol levanto una de sus cejas y asintió levemente.

\- Dile que por el momento estoy ocupado… tengo compañía – contesto girando la cabeza hacia el proyector – iré a verlo más tarde.

\- Pero señor… su abuelo fue muy demandante con su petición – por el tono de voz del hombre sabía que no quería ir con el mensaje de que el nieto se reusaba a verlo.

\- Ya puedes retirarte… Vamos a jugar Halo – dijo riendo dándole un control a Kimura – apostemos lo que sea…

\- ¿Lo que sea? Haz mi tarea por una semana - Kimura se limpió la boca bruscamente.

\- Vale… pero si yo gano… me ayudaras con los preparativos para el festival…- contesto Eriol – No crean que no me he dado cuenta que no ayudan durante el festival…

En ese momento me sentía incómodo, usaría la excusa de ir al baño para poder robar una mirada de su abuelo pero ni modo que viajara hasta la primera planta teniendo uno disponible a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Suspiré y me deje relajar en el sofá mientras veía a mis amigos jugar. Kimura se encontraba realmente emocionado pero Eriol era un gran jugador, fruto de tantas horas de ocio disponibles a su favor además de que realmente le gustaban los videojuegos.

Recuerdo cuando tuvimos que hacer 5 horas de espera para poder conseguir un chip card de XBOX que era ilimitada. Teniendo Eriol tanto dinero y personal a su disposición uno pensaría que haría uso de ellos pero no… su razonamiento fue que era una experiencia que tal vez solo vendría una vez en la vida o por lo menos así me convenció.

\- He llamado por ti – mi cabeza seguro hizo algún sonido cuando la gire para poder ver al hombre que entraba a la habitación. Me di cuenta que se trataba del abuelo de Eriol aunque no tenían ninguna semejanza física.

El hombre tenía el cabello blanco y era de estatura mediana, sus ojos eran pequeños de color oscuro. Era corpulento y en su cara ya se notaban las arrugas de la edad. Tenía los labios marcados en una fina y firme línea.

\- Lo sé… he dicho que iría contigo después… - contesto Eriol poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia muy floja hacia el hombre.

La mirada del abuelo de Eriol se posó en mí y después sobre Kimura, ambos nos levantamos como si tuviéramos un resorte en el trasero para darle una reverencia formal.

\- Li Shaoran y Kimura Hiroki… compañeros de clase… - dijo extendiendo una mano hacia nosotros sin dejar de mirar a su abuelo – Mi abuelo Hiraguizawa Fukoashi…

\- ¿Así es como pasas tu tiempo? – Dijo el hombre mirando severamente a Eriol – Deberían de estar en la escuela a esta hora… ¿No es así? – me miro directamente a los ojos, sentí todo mi cuerpo temblar, el hombre irradiaba una autoridad y su voz era igual o más potente que la de mi padre, sabía que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí, pero mi torpe lengua como siempre no parecía despertar de su ensueño.

\- Se nos ha hecho tarde – contesto Eriol con mucha calma – no alcanzamos a llegar…

\- Despídete… necesito hablar contigo – sin decir más salió de la habitación.

\- ¡Como que se te armo! – dijo Kimura en tono de alarma mirando nervioso la espalda de Eriol.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dije yo para aliviar un poco de la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, Eriol abrió la boca para protestar – No queremos causarte más problemas – mire a Kimura que asintió enérgicamente – Nos vemos mañana en la escuela…

Eriol se despidió de nosotros en la puerta, tomé la bicicleta que había sido traída por un sirviente. Justo cuando iba a despedirme el ya no estaba presente, Kimura subió a mis espaldas y salimos de la residencia Hiraguizawa.

Deje a Kimura a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, un grupo de chicos que no se veían muy amigables salió a recibirlo así que no me espere mucho para irme.

Recuerdo que de regreso a casa empezó a llover y no pude alejar mis pensamientos de la situación en la que se encontraba Eriol. ¿Su abuelo lo castigaría? ¿Qué tan mal la estaría pasando? ¿Sería muy cruel la reprimenda?

Su abuelo parecía una persona intimidante y mi percepción sobre el no cambio con el pasar de los años. Demasiado intimidante que Eriol no se inmutaba con el tono de voz que le dirigía, fría y distante.

Eriol mostraba una actitud indiferente como si fuera un extraño el que le habla en lugar de su único familiar cercano o al menos eso era lo que parecía. No pude evitar preguntarme que tan cercana o lejana podría ser su relación.

Con lo poco que pude observar en su escaso intercambio de palabras me recordaban mucho como mi padre y mi abuelo se trataban, especialmente mi padre quien no podía soportar estar cerca de su progenitor, de alguna forma yo tampoco podía estarlo del mío.

\- ¡Ya lo he decidido! No hay nada que puedas hacer o decirme para hacerme cambiar de opinión – escuche la voz de Farren justo cuando pase el lumbral de la puerta.

\- No estás pensando racionalmente Farren, ya lo hablamos – esta vez fue la voz de mi padre que por un momento parecía que estaba cansado, todo indicaba que llevaban discutiendo desde la mañana – Has recibido una beca que solo a pocos se les entrega, te ayudará mucho y no permitiré que eches tu futuro a la basura solo por un capricho…

\- ¡No es un capricho! Es mi sueño ¿Qué nunca tuviste uno?...

\- Claro que tuve sueños… pero el mundo real no se construye a base de ellos y tú no vas a vivir de un sueño tan ridículo como ese…

Farren quería estudiar repostería, realmente tenía habilidades para la cocina que mi padre no aprobaba, ha decir verdad el nunca probó uno de las creaciones de Farren hasta muchos años más tarde. Mi padre quería que estudiara contabilidad. Obviamente mi padre no daba a ceder ni un poco pero Farren mostro ser igual o más testaruda que él.

Decidí no entretenerme escuchando más de su conversación, me dirigí a las escaleras donde me encontré con mis hermanas.

Futtie y Femei aún vestían sus _Dobok_ alparecer acaban de llegar de sus entrenamientos tempranos de taekwondo. Hace 4 años mi madre las inscribió a clases de taekwondo para que canalizaran su energía, las gemelas resultaron ser realmente buenas y tener un don nato para el deporte, juntas ganaron varias medallas y en algunas ocasiones les tocaba enfrentarse una contra la otra, para ese tiempo Futtie era la campeona de la ciudad aunque el titulo venía de un lado a otro entre ellas. Ambas eran cinturones _Chorok-Ti_ en ese año y para finales se les otorgaría su cinturón _Parang-Ti_.

\- ¡Shaoran llegaste! – me saludo Futtie poniéndose de pie, yo había crecido mucho durante el verano pero aún mis hermanas me sobrepasaban por centímetros.

\- Baja la voz, sino se darán cuenta que estamos aquí – dijo Femei haciéndome una seña para que me sentara.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – les pregunte. Colocándome en frente de ellas, Femei puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que me callara.

\- Aprende de Shiefa – dijo mi padre – Ella está estudiando algo de verdad, llegara a hacer alguien en esta vida porque escucho las palabras de su padre…

Shiefa acaba de terminar su primer año de la carrera de administración, aún seguía obteniendo excelentes notas sin embargo no se le veía feliz por eso. Debido a que su Universidad estaba demasiado lejos de casa ahora vivía en los dormitorios cercanos al campus.

\- Shiefa es Shiefa… – dijo Farren – Ella es obediente con usted porque no le queda de otra… es la única forma en que puede quitárselo de encima.

\- En realidad… estamos esperando a ver quién sede primero – dijo Futtie mirando hacia la entrada de la sala de donde provenían las voces de nuestra hermana y mi padre, junto con una más tenue que era la de mi madre – Farren está haciéndose escuchar…

\- Es algo que nunca creí ver de nuestra tímida hermana… juro que es la primera vez que escucho tantas palabras salir de su boca al mismo tiempo – secundo Femei a lo que todos reímos, al sonido de un bastón callamos inmediatamente y vimos la figura de nuestro abuelo dirigirse a la sala.

\- Hien basta… deja que la niña haga lo que quiere aún es joven – dijo con un tono de voz cansado.

\- Tú no te metas en esto – le contesto mi padre con un tono de voz duro – Recuerdo perfectamente tu opinión sobre los sueños y responsabilidades…

\- Las cosas son diferentes ahora – replico mi abuelo – la situación no es la misma que cuando tu tenías su edad…

\- ¡Claro que no lo son!.. Yo me hecho responsable de esta familia, no como tú, que nunca serviste como esposo mucho menos como padre… - las palabras de mi padre tenían tanto veneno que si las palabras matarán mi abuelo no estaría más con nosotros.

\- No te permito que me hables así… - dijo el abuelo tratando de endurecer su frágil voz – Hice lo que pude en su momento… aún soy tu padre…

\- Por desgracia… ¿No te has preguntado por que ninguno de mis hermanos vienen a visitarte? – El tono de mi padre había cambiado al de incredulidad – No pueden estar cerca de ti, te desprecian… solo les recuerdas los malos momentos que vivimos en nuestra infancia… sino te he metido a un asilo aún es por la buena voluntad de Ieran… si fuera por mí nunca habría dejado que acercarás a mis hijos…

\- ¡Padre! – esta vez fue la voz de Farren que se notaba preocupada.

De pronto escuchamos que algo callo y los tres nos levantamos de golpe, yo fui el primero en llegar a la sala para encontrarme con mi hermana tratando de sujetar a mi abuelo que parecía haber perdido la fuerza en sus piernas.

\- ¡Llama a una ambulancia! – grito Farren en cuanto noto mi presencia, mi reacción inmediata fue ayudarla a levantar al abuelo, a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Futtie dando la dirección de nuestra casa.

El abuelo era pesado ni entre los tres podíamos sostenerlo, su cuerpo estaba algo duro y su respiración era muy agitada. Miré a mi padre que estaba aún en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Papa! – le llamé al verlo estoico, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar en el rostro de mi abuelo - ¡Ayúdanos a levantarlo! – parpadeo un par de veces antes de acercarse.

La salud del abuelo había empeorado con los años, la edad y malos hábitos de su juventud le estaban pasando factura, sufría de la presión y de dolores constantes la cabeza, ese día el abuelo murió, su envejecido y débil corazón no había soportado el paro cardiaco ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar al hospital… no pude despedirme de él.

Mi padre no dijo nada durante todos los preparativos del funeral no volvió a discutir con Farren, solo paso a ignorarnos incluso a mi madre que preguntaba constantemente entre lágrimas que era lo que había pasado.

¿Cómo decirle que mi padre había matado al abuelo? En ese momento lo creía fervientemente. Sus palabras hirientes, llenas de rencor fueron el detonante para que el pobre corazón de mi abuelo dejara de latir. Lo peor de todo era que a él no parecía importarle, ni siquiera mostraba remordimiento sobre lo sucedido. ¡Era su padre por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío?

Mi relación con mi padre nunca fue buena… pero después de eso empeoro aún más… tanto así que esas palabras que él le dijo al abuelo las terminaría repitiendo en mi edad adulta.

El día del entierro estaba lloviendo levemente. Los hermanos de mi padre asistieron a duras penas y ninguno parecía estar sufriendo por la muerte de su progenitor. Mis tías lloraban más no sentía que fueran lágrimas de verdad, mientras mis tíos y padre lucían como finas esculturas que solo habían sido puestas como adorno. Nunca supe si mi padre lloro… hoy en día me gusta pensar que sus lágrimas fueron disfrazadas por la lluvia… nunca pude preguntárselo.

Fue mi madre la que sufrió incluso más que mis hermanas y yo la muerte de mi abuelo. Sabía que tenían una buena relación y compartían muchas cosas juntas, mi madre de verdad amaba al abuelo como si fuera su padre.

Eriol estuvo conmigo en todo momento, no se separó de mí ni un segundo, después de que todos se retiraron del cementerio, los dos nos quedamos a los pies de la tumba de mi abuelo aún seguía lloviendo.

\- Ah… dicen que habrá tormenta este fin de semana – comento a la nada mirando hacia el cielo – Tu abuelo ha de estar muy feliz ahora…

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Le pregunté – Murió mientras su propio hijo le decía que lo aborrecía – era más que obvio el odio en mi voz.

\- Bueno… donde quiera que esté ya no será lastimado por las crueles palabras de tu padre – dijo sonriendo levemente – o la indiferencia del resto de sus hijos… creo que tu abuelo prefería discutir con tu padre que no ser notado por él…- me acerco un cartón de jugo de manzana que no supe de donde lo saco.

\- Eso no tiene sentido… - dije mirando el jugo con los seños fruncidos.

\- Ser invisible puede dejar heridas más profundas que unas cuantas palabras dichas en un lapso de enojo… - dicho eso tomo de su jugo y se recostó en el césped con los brazos extendidos, nos quedamos hasta el anochecer.

Dicen que la voz de la experiencia siempre tiene la razón… me tomaría un tiempo en comprender sus palabras.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 _Boberías de la Autora: ¿Que tal pequeños pedacitos de bombón? ¿Como les va? Si! Una publicación hoy… porque he tenido mucho tiempo libre… Para este capítulo use una técnica diferente… lo escribí en el transcurso de la semana y no en un solo día como usualmente lo hago… espero que haya quedado bien._

 _Bien este es cuarto capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

 _Este fanfic trata sobre la amistad entre Eriol y Shaoran, pero como está siendo contada desde el punto de vista de Shaoran ustedes pensarán que se está viendo más sobre él. Pero no es así, conforme se vaya alargando la historia esta se tornara más hacia Eriol y creo que para mantener un balance entre mis personajes principales debo de proporcionar bien sus capítulos y contar sus experiencias debidamente. Además es primordial que conozcamos sobre la relación de Shaoran con su padre… marcara una partida más adelante… se darán cuenta en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Como sean dado cuenta los capítulos han sido cada vez más largos… aun así no sé con exactitud cuántos serán en su totalidad, un estimado sería 12 o 13 capítulos._

 _Ahora sobre las chicas… Si todo va a como yo lo veo es probable que Sakura aparezca dentro de dos capítulos y Tomoyo un poco más tarde. Ellas serán personajes importantes más no principales, pueden esperar romance más no será el eje de mi historia._

 _Notas adicionales:_

 _Dobok: Traje que se usa en el Taekwondo_

 _Chorok-Ti: La cinta verde representa el florecimiento de una nueva vida._

 _Parang-Ti: La cinta azul representa el color generado por la unión del cielo y el mar._

 _Muchas Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo y leen mi historia, realmente me emociona recibir reviews es casi tan bueno como comer chocolate todos los días… si casi._

 _Agradecimientos especiales a:_

 _Lapse of inspiration: ¿Te dolio? La caída digo... lo siento te habría levantado si estuviera presente… después de reírme un rato XD XD… es una broma, por supuesto que no los separare, no aún aunque no será una separación en sí. No eres la primera persona que pregunta si es o no YAOI… creo que por eso me empeño en negarlo. Además no es romance sino bromance… por lo menos para mí. ¿Qué piensas de este capítulo?_

 _Cicilina: Gracias… espero sigas leyendo y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

 _Have A Nice Life: No puedo aventar el aceite sin antes poner el sartén… debo de contar ciertas partes de su vida para que puedan encajar con los acontecimientos que vendrán, Muchas gracias… espero te siga gustando el finc y se ha de tu agrado la forma en que está evolucionando. La verdad que es algo difícil hacer los cambios de tiempo y escoger escenas o circunstancias para darle una buena continuidad ¿Qué tal el capítulo?_

 _Carupin: ¿Festividad? ¿Día de la independencia o algo así? Nosotros también estuvimos de "fiesta" la semana pasada… realmente detesto esos días. El punto es mantenerte intrigada y curiosa, opino que para el capítulo 6 ya tendrás una idea más específica, espero que no te desesperes y sigas leyendo…Si las chicas tardarán… todo a su debido tiempo. Por cierto ¡Felicidades por terminar tu historia! Y no hay problema con lo de la promoción… no me cuesta nada… aunque si empiezas a ganar dinero por ella… tendrás que repartir un poco para este lado… XD XD… bromeo… Ojala sea de tu agrado el capítulo._

 _Si ad Astral: No se iba a quedar solo… pero te tengo malas noticias… la fe mueve montañas más no lo hará con esta historia… será triste aunque no sé qué tanto. Las chicas… tomara su tiempo… pero aparecerán… ¿Qué te parece el capítulo?_

 _One universo: Todo tiene su ritmo, no puedo brincarme cosas que sé que serán de interés, a la mejor estos capítulos son de relleno sin embargo no debo de mostrar el climax inmediatamente, pero vendrá y estos capítulos sirven de camino para que puedan entender completamente la historia. ¿Hacer la trama más ligera? No sé con seguridad como se supone que haga eso… a la mejor no he entendí la pregunta. Las chicas no tardan… llegarán, pero el finc no está centrado en ellas o en sus relaciones con los chicos. ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo?_

 _Blouson-cion: Con esta historia se entretendrán durante un tiempo ya que consta de 29 capítulos es de categoría T… "Amando al Enemigo" su autora es Tiff Dincht… la leí hace mucho tiempo pero amo totalmente al Eriol de ese universo, es un gran personaje… no les daré spoilers pero si no les gustan los finales inconclusos no hagan caso de esta recomendación._

 _Creo que eso es todo… Disfruten de lo que resta de la semana… ya empecé a escribir el capítulo 5… pero no estoy segura cuando lo terminare._

 _Dudas, sugerencias, teorías, donaciones monetarias… en los reviews por favor… Gracias._

 _Blouson out…_


	5. Rebeldes ¿Sin Causa?

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… se larga a llorar en una esquina"**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Rebeldes… ¿Sin causa?**

Era un lunes por la mañana aquel día lo recuerdo muy bien, desde el domingo le había dicho a Eriol que no iría a clases, porque simplemente no me daba la gana. La escuela era algo que no me motivaba demasiado y mientras mi padre me la impusiera, más la desentendía… ya saben el típico chico que hace lo que le dicen que no haga. ¿Quién no ha pasado por esa parte en su vida?

\- Rise and Shine! – dicho eso la persona jalo de mis cobertores, abrí levemente los ojos para encontrarme con la sonriente cara de mi mejor amigo.

\- Te dije que no iría – murmure molesto tapándome los ojos con la almohada - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

\- Tenemos examen, sino lo presentas reprobaras el año – me dijo quitándome la almohada para golpearme con ella repetidas veces en la cabeza – No te darán otra oportunidad ya lo sabes…

\- Me importa una mierda si repruebo o no… - le dije sentándome - ¿Podrías por lo menos cerrar la maldita ventana? Está haciendo un frío infernal…

\- Tu oración está mal… no puede ser un frío infernal… suponiendo que en el infierno hay fuego como casi todos los libros sobre el averno sean ciertos entonces…

\- ¿Eriol?...

\- ¿Sí?..

\- Cállate y déjame dormir… - tome el colchón que estaba en el piso, me envolví en él y me acomode de nuevo para volver a dormir.

\- No… no… vamos levántate Lázaro y anda… - abrí los ojos para ver su pose de profeta que de nada le quedaba – Okay… mal chiste… anda apúrate.

Eriol se volvió muy popular, aún más cuando estábamos en preparatoria. Tenía como siempre a los maestros encantados con su inteligencia y fluidez al hablar, seguía siendo un estudiante modelo. Y entre las chicas era un conquistador, siempre recordándoles lo bonitas que eran, que bien les sentaba el color de su vestido y como brillaban sus ojos a la luz del sol, no sé si era su forma de hablar o sus muy bien ensayadas líneas pero ya para aquel entonces había establecido relaciones con alguna que otra, ninguna seria.

Para nuestro segundo año de preparatoria yo me había convertido en el "busca problemas" por así decirlo, si todo para fastidiar a mi padre, para aquel entonces obviamente que yo creía tener toda la razón de comportarme como lo hacía, no importaba cuantas veces discutiera sobre lo mismo con Eriol o con mi familia.

Al principio me costó un poco pasar de ser el chico tímido, o la sombra de Eriol como mis compañeros les gustaba llamarme, a crear un nombre propio… no uno bueno pero mío al final de cuentas.

\- Mira sé que no quieres ir… pero si repruebas no pasarás al siguiente año… - dijo escuche como arrastraba la silla de mi escritorio – Significa que me graduare antes que tu e iré a la universidad…

\- Pues que te aproveche… - dije entre dientes tapándome la cara para no escucharlo más y dar a entender que la conversación había acabado.

\- Y tú te quedarás dos años más en esa escuela…

\- ¡Por favor!..

\- Además que soportarás a tu viejo esos años mientras te gradúas para ir a la univ…

Esa oración basto para que me encontrara bañado y en el carro de Eriol, un nuevo Jeep, de camino a la escuela.

Era joven y estúpido, sin experiencia cometí demasiados errores ese día y los que siguieron, fui demasiado ciego y egoísta. No debí de salir de esa cama.

\- Iré haré el examen y lo voy a reprobar… - dije mirando por la ventana – no he estudiado y el maestro me odia…

\- Tú no te das a querer… siempre causando problemas aquí y allá… - contesto Eriol en su voz se notaba irritación – Si pusieras un poco de tu parte…

\- Ya suenas como mama… Lo dice el señor perfecto… además esta gente no soporta ni una sola bromita – replique estirando los piernas y colocando mis pies sobre el tablero.

\- Solo tú puedes llamar a eso una bromita… hacer estallar el microondas en la sala de maestros y casi incendiar media escuela… sino fuera porque faltaban pruebas en tu contra ya estarías en una correccional…. – dicho eso golpeo mis piernas haciendo que las bajara – Deberías de pensar en tu mama… la pobre se la pasa preocupada por ti todo el tiempo…

-Ya… me sé el cuento… – me baje del carro porque ya habíamos llegado. Mis pasos fueron rápidos, largos y pesados pude escuchar perfectamente el ruido que hacia mi suela al tocar con el piso.

De lejos pude ver a Hiroki repartiendo las respuestas de los exámenes de ese día a unos cuantos alumnos.

\- ¿Tienes el de matemáticas? – le pregunte sentándome en la barda de lejos pude ver a Eriol saludar a unos cuantos de sus compañeros de basquetbol.

\- Estas de suerte… - me dijo estirándome una hoja de envoltorio de chocolate demasiado delgada como para romperse con un soplo – Es el último que me queda… pero te ha tocado el de peor camuflaje…

La tome con cuidado para que no se rompiera y le di el dinero del costo.

\- A este paso te vas a ser rico con todo lo que vendes… - le dije mirando a la fila de chicos.

\- La mayor parte va para quien las consigue... yo solo las vendo… - dijo repartiendo unas pocas más - ¿Te has peleado con tu nov… Ouch! – lo golpe en la cabeza antes que pudiera terminar.

\- Deja de decir estupideces ¿Quieres?... – le dije antes de levantarme para ir a mi salón.

Eriol y yo aunque seguíamos siendo mejores amigos y compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos fuera de la escuela, estando en la preparatoria tomamos diferentes círculos sociales. Él con sus compañeros de equipo de basquetbol y siendo miembro del consejo estudiantil pasaba la mayoría de nuestros descansos en reuniones. Por otro lado yo me juntaba con mis compañeros del equipo de futbol y nadie más.

Nuestro distanciamiento dentro de la escuela lo cause yo en nuestro primer año. Después de escuchar comentarios de sus nuevos amigos. Los cuales aún no olvido.

- _No te cansas de estar al lado de Hiraguizawa todo el tiempo –_

 _\- ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar detrás de él? –_

 _\- Deberías de conseguirte otros amigos… no puedes estar con Eriol a cada minuto del día –_

 _\- ¿Qué no tienes más amigos?.. -_

Por un tiempo lo ignore más porque realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con Eriol… pero no fue hasta que él empezó a salir con chicas que entendí que necesitaba darle espacio… especialmente después de recibir todas las miradas de incomodidad de sus novias cuando iba junto con él en algunas de sus citas, claro que sabía que no debía de ir pero Eriol insistía, lo peor de todo es que cuando dejaba de salir con ellas el culpable de que las dejara era yo… para ese tiempo se formaron rumores de que nuestra relación iba más allá de simple amigos hombres. Cuando le decía a Eriol esos rumores solamente se reía a mí por el otro lado me molestaban demasiado así que después de pensarlo decidí abrirme camino por mí mismo. No fue fácil al principio me la pasaba solo sino fuera porque Eriol era demasiado terco como para ceder y dejar atrás a sus amigos para reunirse conmigo.

En el equipo de futbol fue donde hice amistad con Ueno Toshio, un chico alto y fornido, ojos tan oscuros como su cabello y piel blanco como la nieve, de un carácter impulsivo y arrogante, Fujiwara Masao era otro de mis compañeros de equipo, demasiado alegre y tonto con una coordinación de una tortuga, su cabello rubio y ojos verdes lo hacían resaltar al igual que su piel clara, pero era pésimo para el deporte formaba parte del equipo porque su padre había sido un jugador, después estaba Minami Shigeru con ojos color miel, cabello negro y piel morena con una complexión delgada y de baja estatura el más tranquilo de todos pero uno realmente no sabía lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Hiraguizawa no viene contigo? – pregunto Masao pasándome una mano sobre el hombro a cómo podía ya que le sobrepasaba por unos cuantos centímetros.

\- Se ha quedado afuera ¿Por qué la pregunta? – lo mire antes de entrar al salón donde estaban los otros dos que me saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Bueno la cosa es que… saliendo de la escuela estábamos pensando en ir a "The rite"…

The rite era una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad donde algunos chicos se reunían para beber, fumar, ligar chicas y cosas así. Casi todos los fines de semana se organizaban una fiesta por diferentes jóvenes aunque no había invitación alguna, lo único que te pedían era que llevaras cerveza para que no se acabase en medio de la fiesta porque no había ninguna tienda de autoservicio cerca además de que la mayoría éramos menores de edad.

\- Vas a ir ¿Cierto? – pregunto Shigeru mirándome directamente a los ojos, asentí levemente con la cabeza - ¡Muy bien! Yanawa Yukary estará ahí… esta será tu oportunidad…

Recuerdo a Yanawa asistía a una escuela solo para señoritas, era guapa, de largas piernas y cabello rubio aunque no natural, poseía unos preciosos ojos negros, estaba loco por ella en aquel entonces claro que no era el único. Su carácter dejaba mucho de qué hablar, sabiéndose poseedora de encantos sabía utilizarlos, manejaba a los hombres a su antojo, si yo también caí en sus redes, le gustaba mucho la fiesta, demasiado habladora y siempre cargaba un cigarrillo en su mano.

\- Pero tenemos un problema – dijo Masao parándose de su pupitre para recargarse contra el mío, yo lo mire con interés – El padre de Toshio le ha prohibido usar el auto. Yo no sé conducir y tú ni Shigeru tienen auto…

\- Debes pedirle a Hiraguizawa que nos lleve – dijo Ueno con un tono neutro – Puedes invitarlo si quieres… me da igual siempre y cuando nos sirva de transporte…

\- Saben que a Eriol no le gusta ese lugar… aunque lo invite no ira – les dije con el ceño entre fruncido. Evite mencionar que tampoco le agradaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

\- Tu trabajo es convencerlo… - replico Ueno con la voz dura. Antes de que pudiera hablar Masao me interrumpió.

\- Sabes que a ti no te niega nada… eres casi como su novia – dijo riendo a lo que los otros lo secundaron, golpe la mesa con la palma extendida con fuerza y me levante de un brinco a lo que callaron.

\- Basta con los chistecitos de maricones… si siguen así mejor ni voy yo tampoco… y más vale que le bajen a sus pendejadas antes de que les rompa la cara…

\- Ya, ya… tranquilo lobo… aquí Masao solo estaba bromeando ¿Verdad? – dijo Shigeru mirando al recién nombrado quien asintió energéticamente.

\- Esta bien… déjelo que se quede con Hiraguizawa… me podre ligar a Yanawa sin problemas – dijo Ueno a lo que los otros lo voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos, yo lo tomé de las solapas hasta levantarlo del asiento, ahora que lo pienso la imagen pudo haber sido cómica puesto que Ueno era más alto que yo, este hizo acopio de su fuerza para soltarse - ¡Suéltame! No te voy a agradar si me pongo de malas…

\- Créeme ahora mismo no me agradas para nada – le conteste entre dientes mientras sentía que uno de los chicos me separaba de él.

\- Cuando quieras arreglamos esto – dijo extendiendo los brazos en señal de provocación.

\- Vete a la mierda… - dicho eso me senté de nuevo.

No era la primera vez que Ueno y yo discutíamos, en más de una ocasión habíamos llegado a los golpes hasta que alguno de los chicos nos separaba. Éramos demasiado parecidos, explosivos y de mal carácter.

\- No le pongas atención a Toshio… anda de malas porque su padre no le ha prestado el auto… - dijo Masao pasándome un brazo por el hombro que yo repelí con un movimiento rápido y el solo sonrió – De todas maneras asegúrate de pedirle a Hiraguizawa que nos lleve ¿De acuerdo?..

Yo no conteste y observe como el salón empezaba a llenarse. Eriol llego seguido de su sequito de seguidores y admiradoras a los cuales les agradaba tanto como una espinilla en la frente el día de la foto anual. Me miro fugazmente y se sentó aún de la mano de su chica en turno.

Las clases siguieron sin por menores hasta que fue la hora del examen de matemáticas.

\- Muy bien… por favor guarden todo lo que tengan en su escritorio, lápiz, borrador y calculadora a la mano nada más – dijo el maestro mientras repartía las hojas.

Coloque mi barra de chocolate con las respuestas entre mis piernas. Desenvolví el chocolate y lo deje sobre el escritorio justo arriba de su envoltura, pude ver a algunos otros hacer acciones parecidas a las mías pero con botellas de agua o envolturas de papas. Por algunos minutos solo se escuchaba el ruido que hace un lápiz contra el papel, el desesperado movimiento de borrar y unas cuantas maldiciones. Estaba seguro que a muchos nos estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza, pero no me preocupe demasiado con disimulo logre contestar la mitad del examen gracias a mi gran barra de chocolate con avenas bajo en grasa… paquetes infernales.

Me distraje bastante pensando en ese chocolate.

" _¿Cómo podía existir un chocolate bajo en grasas? Al menos que fuera un laxante… espero que no sea un laxante… por favor que no sea un laxante… matare a Kimura si es un laxante… después de ir al baño…"_

Justo en el momento que me reprendí porque me estaba desviando del tema de las integrales y derivadas, ya habían pasado 10 minutos, el maestro aún seguía detrás de mí así que no podía usar mi "guía de estudio". Trate de resolver algunos por mi cuenta… realmente trate… pero no funciono de ninguna manera…

" _Debí de estudiar con Eriol solo un poco"_ Volteé a mirarlo, ya que se sentaba a dos pupitres delante de mí por la segunda fila, por lo cual solo pude ver parte de su perfil y el lápiz que movía de un lado a otro de forma rápida. Solo significaba una cosa… maldito cerebrito, ya había terminado.

Suspiré y busque al maestro con la mirada quien se había distraído por un momento con su celular lo que aproveche para buscar la respuesta a la pregunta 10 que no había logrado contestar.

\- ¡La respuesta para la pregunta 17 es 8.63 delta de X! – escuché el grito demasiado cerca de mí y como es normal todos levantamos la cabeza para encontrarnos con Eriol de pie recitando las respuestas del examen como si fuera un poema de Becker.

Las reacciones fueron mixtas. Algunos apuntaron las respuestas lo más rápido posible, otros se estaban riendo abiertamente, yo y otros pocos con cara de confusión, por lo último el maestro que tardo varios minutos en gritar el apellido de mi mejor amigo y tratar de callarlo.

-¿Hiraguizawa? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – se levantó de su silla, a lo que Eriol empezó a caminar a pasos agigantados alrededor del salón con el profesor pisándole los tobillos.

Todos los seguimos con la mirada, ya llevaban como 3 vueltas cuando Eriol recito la última respuesta arriba del escritorio del maestro haciendo una reverencia demasiado dramatizada. En respuesta a eso no pudimos evitar reírnos fuertemente, el rostro del maestro estaba colorado a este punto y una vena ya se le había saltado en la parte izquierda de su frente.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Hiraguizawa acompáñeme a la oficina del director! Estoy seguro que estará muy interesado en sus habilidades teatrales - dijo tomándolo del saco del uniforme y tirando de él. - ¡Oye! ¡No sabes con quien estas tratando!.. No deberías de tocarme así, puedo conseguir que lo despidan en cualquier momento… ni que fuera… - todos escuchamos la voz de Eriol desvanecerse de a poco a través de los corredores.

No pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando mandaron a otro maestro para que nos vigilara mientras completábamos el examen.

Conteste los demás ejercicios sin problemas, gracias a mi chocolate.

Sentía cierta incertidumbre por Eriol, esa clase de comportamiento era inusual en él, no había forma que el señor perfecto se comportará de esa manera mucho menos durante un examen y en frente de un maestro, ni se diga. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en la mente pero Eriol no estuvo presente durante las demás clases, así que tuve que ir a preguntarle a su grupo de amigos.

\- ¿No ha salido de la oficina aún? – Pregunté a ninguno en particular, todos me miraron con cara de pocos amigos y se las devolví – He hecho una pregunta… entre más rápido me contesten, más pronto me iré, no crean que me gusta estar viéndoles las cara…

\- No ha salido, sino fuera por tu culpa no estaría ahí en primer lugar – me contesto Riuka, golpeando la mesa con su mano a la vez que se levantaba de golpe, era obvio que estaba molesto. Riuka era el escolta en el equipo de basquetbol así que pasaban muchas horas juntos, comúnmente me trataba bien incluso cuando no estaba Eriol presente, era el más civilizado de sus amigos.

\- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – pregunté levantando la voz y poniéndome en frente de el - ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en lo que hizo?...

\- ¿Por qué involucras a Eriol en tus asuntos?... – hablo esta vez Obaru, el segundo al mando en el equipo, puso una de sus grandes manos en mi pecho y me empujo con fuerza.

\- No me vuelvas a tocar – siseé entre dientes tuve que levantar la cabeza un poco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos ya que era más alto que yo – A como lo veo ustedes me están involucrando en cosas que desconozco…

Me marché dando pasos agigantados, no estaba de humor para pelearme con ellos, los escuche murmurar a mis espaldas pero no le preste mucha importancia.

Me senté enfrente del edificio para ver si Eriol salía, el descanso estaba por acabarse y ya tenía por lo menos unas horas ahí adentro.

Desde el lugar donde estaba sentado podía ver el estacionamiento designado para estudiantes, inmediatamente me aseguré que el auto de Eriol estuviera ahí, lo estaba y abierto, lo primero que pensé es que lo estarían robando.

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, tropecé con algunos compañeros y maestros en mi prisa pero no me importo, mis piernas empezaron a arderme por el esfuerzo inesperado sin precalentamiento.

No me fije en la persona que estaba dentro del auto, simplemente lo jale de la ropa para sacarlo justo antes de golpearlo directamente.

La persona tenía la cara cubierta con ambas de sus manos protegiéndose del golpe que aún no había lanzado, en una de sus manos estaba una caja de jugo de manzana, no había nadie en esta escuela que bebiera ese jugo más que Eriol, de apoco empecé a registrar los rasgos de mi supuesto "ladrón", no era más que el mismo dueño del auto.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Dijo bajando sus manos lentamente - ¿Shaoran te molesta si bajas tu puño? - señalo con uno de sus dedos a mi puño levantado una vez que me reconoció, inmediatamente lo solté.

\- ¡Demonios Eriol! Casi te rompo la cara… ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Sabes desde cuando te estoy esperando? – dije enojado y empujándolo levemente en el pecho hasta que quedo recargado en el coche.

\- Una pregunta a la vez... Estoy bebiendo jugo de manzana – dijo levantado el jugo y sacudiéndolo levemente, mientras sonreía, se atreve a burlarse de mí en mi propia cara – Y no sé desde cuando me estas esperando…

\- ¡Maldito bastardo desconsiderado! – grite arrebatándole el jugo y tomándolo de un solo trago, la carrera me había cansado, mi garganta estaba seca y para todo lo que tenía que reclamarle debía de hidratarla, además de que mi respiración era muy agitada

\- Ahora nadie respeta los jugos de nadie… - murmuro por lo bajo mientras que sacaba otro del compartimiento de aún lado del copiloto donde usualmente solía ponerlos.

Fue en ese momento cuando reparé en sus ojos cansados, hinchados y rojos. En su cara cansada y en lo enrojecida que estaba, también sus manos tenían vendas de las cuales no me había dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué paso en la oficina del director? – pregunte con voz fuerte y firme, él se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia subiéndose de nuevo al auto sin cerrar la puerta.

\- Nada – contesto mirando hacia el edificio – el directo solo trato de contactarse con mi abuelo, en vano claro esta porque al viejo no le importó una mierda… Solo me dio unos días de detención y me tuve que disculpar con el maestro…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué los golpes? – pregunte por su estado.

\- Bueno… el maestro no estaba contento con el castigo, le pareció insuficiente así que tomo el asunto en sus propias manos…

\- ¿Te golpeo? ¿Y tú nada más te quedaste ahí parado? – mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que esperaba dándole un golpe al cofre del carro.

\- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué se los regresará? – me pregunto saliendo del auto encarándome. Su rostro mostraba la furia contenida, el ceño fruncido y sus rasgos duros como una roca, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa de su respiración agitada.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué no tienes orgullo? ¿Para qué tienes manos si no las usas? – Le reclamé - ¿No eres tu quien me dice que no me deje de los demás? ¿Qué me defienda?..

\- Lo que hice es mérito de un castigo… ¿Cómo se supone que me defienda de algo que sé que hice mal? - tomo un sorbo furiosamente del cartón – Lo puse en ridículo en frente de todos sus alumnos, era obvio que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados nada más con un castigo como ese…

\- ¿Qué te paso ahí? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunté lo que debía haber preguntado desde un principio – Estas entrando a la pubertad demasiado tarde… - dije tratando de alivianar el ambiente, rio levemente antes de contestarme.

\- No sé… simplemente me sentí sofocado por unos momentos… y no se me ocurrió otra cosa para salir rápido del aula – me dijo sin mirarme, por alguna extraña razón sabía que no era toda la verdad pero cuando Eriol se proponía a contarme solo una parte no había forma en que le sacara el resto de la información.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en esconderme las cosas? – Harto me pase la mano por el cabello y me sobe la nuca – No soy de papel sabes…

\- No te escondo nada… son puras imaginaciones tuyas… - dijo en un murmullo mientras cerraba los ojos – El sol esta sofocante el día de hoy…

\- Estamos en otoño… creo que tienes descompuesto tu termómetro… - suspiré, sabía que me estaba cambiando la conversación, si no quería explicarme nada no había forma que logrará que lo hiciera - ¿Qué harás en la noche?

\- ¿Quieres tratar de conquistar al mundo? – pregunto e inmediatamente supe que se refería a jugar LOL.

\- Claro que quiero, pero tal vez otro día… vamos a The rite… - le dije con la mejor casualidad que podía fingir.

El me miro con la cabeza ladeada antes de cerrar los ojos y negar energéticamente con la cabeza, solté un suspiro, coloque una de mis manos en sus hombros antes de hablar.

Tal vez debí interesarme más en él, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar de sentimientos, en lugar de ir a cabañas abandonadas y beber cerveza, pero yo no pensaba así en ese entonces, creí que lo ayudaría de alguna forma el salir de su rutina y distraerse, Eriol tenía muchos amigos pero en realidad nunca salía con ellos al menos que fuera el cumpleaños de alguno. Sus amigos aseguraban que era yo quien lo mantenía atado a mí, por lo mismo que no pasara tanto tiempo con ellos. Tal vez ellos habrían sido de mejor ayuda para él, tal vez ellos dejarían aún lado sus intereses para concentrarse un poco más en lo que él pensaba, no como yo, quien le fallo.

\- ¡Anda! Necesitas animarte… además ahí habrá muchas chicas bonitas que seguro te darán más que la hora del día – dije riendo usando mis mejores diálogos, de verdad quería ir a "The rite".

Tenía un mes sin ir, y lo más importante de todo era poder encontrarme en un lío de sabanas con Yanawa. Era mi turno de tener algo de acción y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

\- Sabes que esos lugares no me gustan, huelen feo, demasiado ruido, todos te mañosean cuando bailas… - dijo enumerando cada una de sus razones con los dedos, se acomodó los anteojos y sonrió – No te preocupes, levantando chicas soy experto… Sin embargo creo que el urgido aquí es otro… - me palmeo el hombro con camarería al tiempo que reía.

\- Bueno si… lo admito no me avergüenza – dije rápidamente que creo que ni yo me entendí – No contamos con encanto, tu como mi amigo deberías de ayudarme… Por lo tanto usa esas palabras bonitas y todo el cuento que te tiras para hacerme quedar bien con las chicas… - reímos juntos de buena gana antes de tomar de su jugo de nuevo, no dejo de mirarme durante un buen rato.

\- Si vienes conmigo, mañana jugamos todo el día LOL… Y Halo... – le dije sonriendo al notar que sus defensas se estaban bajando - ¡Anda! Siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres…

\- Ya… si sigues hablando así… todos pensarán que nos calentamos la cama – me dijo mirando para todos lados, yo me calle pero sabía que no había nadie alrededor el timbre sonó unos minutos atrás, los únicos que estaría en el estacionamiento serían algunas parejas compartiendo un poco de calor.

\- ¡La mayoría lo hace! Hasta ahora que te estas preocupando… - dije a modo de broma levantando las manos al aire de manera exagerada - ¿Por favor? – empecé a hacer un berrinche, sabía que si lo hartaba podía hacer que aceptara.

\- ¡Esta bien! Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones – dijo exasperado de mi actitud, festeje mi victoria, ya había aceptado ir ahora necesitaba decirle que los otros 3 también irían - ¡Pero… me puedo regresar cuando yo quiera! ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, sí… lo que digas… solo no me dejes… - le conteste dándole por su lado.

\- Y cuando juguemos LOL me cubrirás la espalda en lugar de estar checando tu estado en Facebook… - dijo a modo de reproche apuntándome con el dedo – La otra vez me dejaste morir solo…

\- ¡Me estaban mandando un mensaje!.. Además tenías a IDon'tLie005 de tu lado…

\- El maldito se desconectó en el último minuto… su mama le estaba llamando o algo así… el punto es que perdí… y me bajaron a bronce por tu culpa….

Solté un largo suspiro mientras lo escuchaba quejarse, Eriol estaba demasiado involucrado en los videojuegos, no hacía mucho formo su propio equipo de LOL. Consistía en mí y un chico cuyo nombre de usuario era IDon'tLie005 que no conocíamos aparte de su voz, su nombre de usuario no iba para nada consigo ya que decía mentiras hasta no más poder lo peor de todo era que Eriol le seguía la corriente, entre los dos lograban distraer al equipo contrario con sus cuentos y mentiras, eso estaría bien si no fuera porque yo también caía en ellas lo cual no me causaba ninguna gracia.

Eriol arreglo varios torneos con diferentes equipos, era un buen líder por lo que logramos ganar varias batallas además de apasionado, las cosas eran bastante entretenidas con los dos hablando sin parar además de que por cada batalla ganada se hacían apuestas bastante grandes.

\- Vamos a comer con Farren… de estarte esperando no he probado bocado…

Farren dejo la casa al no querer entrar en la universidad "una oportunidad única" según nuestro padre, como no siguió sus reglas… bueno ya no podía seguir viviendo en su casa.

Mi madre la había ayudado a poner una cafetería cerca del Instituto por lo que le iba bastante bien, no consiguió estudiar repostería en sí pero tenía talento nato para la cocina por lo que era uno de los más concurridos de la ciudad. Farren vivía en el departamento de arriba sola, algo que no me gustaba pero Eriol y yo íbamos a menudo, algunas veces hasta nos quedábamos a dormir.

Cuando llegamos al lugar había uno cuantos clientes, especialmente estudiantes universitarios en su mayoría varones, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido ya que la universidad estaba algo alejado del lugar, era obvio que no solo venían por los postres de mi hermana, sino por algo más.

\- ¡Bombón! – grito afectuosamente Eriol a mi hermana en cuanto abrimos la puerta, algunos de los clientes voltearon en seguida junto con ellos mi hermana que estaba detrás de la barra de postres.

\- ¡Hola! – Saludo alegremente saliendo a recibirnos, pude ver como algunos de sus clientes masculinos mostraban cara de hastío, para lo que me importaba - ¿Han tomado un descanso de la escuela? – su suave manera de preguntarnos si nos escapamos de nuevo, a lo que los dos asentimos,

Nos sentamos en la barra de postres donde solo había 3 clientes más, ordenamos un Beagle de jamón con una malteada de chocolate.

Esta era el momento perfecto para decirle a Eriol que los demás nos acompañarían.

\- ¿Estaría bien si invito a mis amigos? – pregunte mientras él bebía alegremente de su malteada.

\- ¿Realmente quieres ir o ellos quieren ir? – me contesto con otra pregunta al tiempo que me miraba por sobre sus lentes, su pregunta tenía un rumbo que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo así que lo pudo notar en mi rostro.

\- Lo dices como si me estuvieran manipulando… no soy un niño… y si quiero ir…

\- Bueno… entonces no te alteres tanto, solo fue una pregunta – me contesto volviendo a su malteada. No armaría un escándalo en el negocio de mi hermana por eso me mantuve callado.

Observe a mi hermana trabajar, Farren era realmente excepcional en atención al clientes, los chicos la miraban encantados solamente les faltaba babear, suspire molesto.

\- Debería de pedirle a tu hermana que sea mi novia – escuché a Eriol decir en un suspiro de adolescente enamorado, voltea verlo inmediatamente que creo que me lastime el cuello.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – grité por lo que algunos clientes giraron su vista hacia mí, me sentí tan avergonzado que mi cara se calentó inmediatamente.

\- Es buena cocinando, tiene una bonita sonrisa, es amable… y tiene un cuerpo… - lo callé de un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Deja de hablar de mi hermana de esa manera… - dije entre dientes mientras sonreía forzadamente debido a mi anterior comentario Farren estaba mirándonos desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

\- ¿No te gustaría tenerme como cuñado? – pregunto con esa sonrisa que conocía muy bien. No significaba otra cosa que te estoy fastidiando.

Eriol sabía que mis hermanas eran algo intocable para mí y disfrutaba haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando para enfurecerme, algunas veces no les tomaba demasiada importancia, pero otras, cuando se pasaba de la línea realmente crispaba mis nervios.

Le pellizque la pierna y se retorció de dolor cuando Farren se acercó a nosotros puse mi mejor cara de niño bueno mientras Eriol aún se sobaba frenéticamente la pierna.

\- ¿Cómo están todos en casa? – Pregunto mientras retiraba nuestros platos ya vacíos – Este lugar ha estado consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo y no he podido ir a visitarlos… justo ahora que debería de aprovechar que Hien no está en casa.

Mi hermana se convirtió en una persona indiferente hacia mi padre, así como el hacía a ella. Ella no iba a casa cuando él estaba, y mi padre nunca la mencionaba, cuando dejo la casa le había dicho que dejaba de ser su hija, ella solo siguió caminando. Mi madre lloro mares, mis hermanas también, mi padre solo entro a la casa y desapareció todas las fotografías en las que apareciera, incluso nos dio la orden de nunca tratar con ella de nuevo, a excepción de Shiefa que le hacía caso en todo ninguno siguió dicha orden.

\- Todo igual… solo Futtie que no sale de su depresión – le conteste recargándome en el asiento – Pero madre la está llevando con un psicólogo así que no te preocupes.

\- Debería de ir a verla pronto… ¿Aún están peleando? – refiriéndose a las gemelas.

\- Solo te falta verlas, no hace mucho se estaban lanzando sus medallas a la cara…. – contesto Eriol por mi esta vez – ves esto – se remango la camisa mostrándole unos rasguños en su antebrazo – estos son obra de Femei y estas – dijo haciendo la cara hacia un lado – me los hizo Futtie… en serio son como unas gatas.

\- ¿Tan así de mal? – dijo haciendo una cara de preocupación.

Unos meses atrás Futtie tuvo un enfrentamiento en un torneo donde se lastimo un ligamento de su pierna derecha, el medio le dijo que descansará durante unos meses ya que el daño era bastante serio, pero para entonces empezaba la competencia en su dojo para ver quien representaría a la escuela en las regionales, compitieron las gemelas entre ellas, Futtie trato de ganar lo más rápidamente pero Farren tenía mejor condición.

El problema no fue que ganará Farren, Futtie salió tan lastimada del encuentro que ahora necesitará una operación que tomaría meses en sanar y probablemente ya no pueda practicar Taekwondo, lo cual la tenía en una depresión e ira contenida desde hace tiempo.

\- Si te contará todo lo demás… ¿Ya te dije que Futtie se mudó a tu antigua habitación? – le dije yo, al ver que asentía continúe – Bien pues ahora desayuna, come y cena en su habitación.

\- Entre ellas, tu hermano y tu padre van a volver loca a la pobre de su madre – dijo Eriol en un suspiro - En serio si fuera ustedes trataría de portarme lo mejor posible, su madre no merece esas preocupaciones.

\- Tal vez debería de traer a vivir conmigo a Femei, mientras se calman las cosas – hablo en voz alta Farren mirando hacia ningún lado en particular.

\- ¿Y si yo vivo contigo? – Dijo Eriol sonriendo coquetamente – Podría ayudarte aquí… ni siquiera tendrías que pagarme. Sé que ya te lo he dicho anteriormente pero vivir sola no es propio de una mujer soltera.

\- Vivir con un hombre menor que yo, tampoco es propio de una mujer soltera – le contesto Farren pinchándole la mejilla - ¿Qué pensarán de mi si induzco a un dulce niño como tú?

\- Dulce si soy cariño, pero de niño ya no tengo nada… puedo comprobarlo – contesto él guiñándole el ojo y haciendo la mueca de un beso - ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! – grito al sentir otro de mis pellizcos.

\- Entonces deja de coquetearle a mi hermana – le dije enojado – ¿Te gustaría que hiciera lo mismo si tuvieras una? – la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si Eriol era hijo único, pero lo asumí, ya que nunca menciono a ninguno de sus familiares, ni si quiera a sus padres, solo a su abuela al que tuve oportunidad de ver contadas veces.

\- ¡Li! – escuché que llamarón reconocí al instante la voz de Shigeru - ¡Pensamos que te habías ido! – pude ver de reojo la cara de fastidio de Eriol.

\- Dame la cuenta, por favor bombón – dijo Eriol a mi hermana dándole su tarjeta de crédito. Mi hermana suspiro aceptando la tarjeta – Negocios son…

\- Negocios… lo sé – continuo mi hermana.

Escuché mis otros amigos hacer órdenes de comida, mientras platicaban sobre un partido de futbol que tendríamos pronto. Hasta que Ueno dirigió la conversación hacia mi amigo de ojos azules.

\- Hiraguizawa, ustedes perdieron el su último encuentro en basquetbol ¿Cierto?... – el tono que estaba usando Ueno es de los que fastidia a la gente además de que su cara mostraba toda la intención de molestar a Eriol – No puedo creer que fallaras ese tiro… hasta mi abuela podría hacerlo…

\- Si bueno, seguro tu abuela también podría haber detenido a ese flacucho que te paso por un lado en tu partido anterior… - dijo sonriendo al ver que las palabras llegaban con más efecto a Ueno , soltó un suspiro y añadió dramáticamente – Es una lástima que no juegue en ninguno de los dos equipos…

\- Por lo menos… tengo abuela… - dijo Ueno señalándolo con el tenedor antes de volver a su plato, Eriol solo dio un sorbo de su jugo y no mostro el más mínimo cambio de humor.

Íbamos por la carretera 115 aquella que estaba en tan malas condiciones que en días de lluvia cerraban por los deslaves que se hacían venir, era la única carretera que nos llevaba más rápido a "The rite".

\- Tienes un muy buen carro – comento Masao palmeando a Eriol en el hombro. Mis tres amigos estaban sentados atrás disfrutando del viaje – No cabe duda que tener plata te abre un mundo desconocido…

Llegar al lugar tomaba alrededor de 1 hora que Eriol prefirió rellenar con música con tal de no establecer mayor conversación incomoda en el transcurso. Claro que mis amigos y yo íbamos platicando animados desde que nos subimos al auto.

\- ¡Espera! – Grito Shigeru – Necesitamos pasar a comprar bebidas, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías…

\- ¿Podrías hacer una parada en la tienda de conveniencia a la siguiente vuelta? – le dije a Eriol que solo me miro por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¿Comprarás alcohol? ¿Traen identificaciones? – Pregunto, Ueno soltó un bufido a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el asiento con uno de sus pies – Deja de hacer eso…

\- ¿O si no que?..

\- Ya, bájale – le advertí a mi alto amigo mirándolo por el retrovisor del carro mientras sentía la tensión creciente en el aura de Eriol – No te preocupes por las identificaciones, pagamos un poco más pero no hacen preguntas…

\- Ya somos clientes… nos conocen… casi todos quien van hacia el "The Rite" compran ahí, les conviene… - siguió Shigeru explicando justo cuando estábamos por bajar del auto, Eriol asintió siguiendo el ritmo de la conversación aunque sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- Yo los espero aquí… - dijo sin más volviendo su atención hacia el PSP que guardaba en la guantera.

El sitio ya tenía algunos carros aparcados, casi todos los clientes eran de nuestra edad, era más que obvio que ninguno contaba con la mayoría de edad para comprar bebidas, pero eso no importaba siempre que trajeras la cantidad adecuada en la billetera.

\- Debes de bajarle a tu humor Toshio – dijo Fujiwara mientras pagábamos en caja – Vas a acabar con la buena paciencia de Hiraguizawa…

\- A mi ese maldito niño bonito me vale… ¿Crees que me puede ganar? – dijo haciendo una mueca de hastió.

\- Seguro que Eriol te da una paliza sin esfuerzo… - dije yo queriendo hacerlo enojar.

\- Era más que obvio que saldrías a su defensa… no por nada te dicen su puta – dijo entre dientes cargando la bolsa con el alcohol, justo cuando me iba abalanzar sobre el me detuvo Shigeru.

\- Cálmate… no queremos causar problemas aquí cierto….

\- Escúchame Ueno, si no quieres seguir con nosotros estás invitado en irte mucho al demonio…

No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino, la música estaba su máximo volumen, se podía distinguir a varios chicos de preparatorias diferentes andar por el lugar, algunos ya estaban algo tomados, otros al igual que nosotros iban llegando.

En cuanto me baje distinguí a Yanawa desde antes de que me bajara del auto, estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicos, había una bebida en su mano derecha y un cigarrillo en la izquierda, una sonrisa coqueta adornaba su cara, sus piernas largas estaban al descubierto tras solo vestir una minifalda corta y una blusa a tirantes dejaba su vientre plano a la vista de todos.

\- Ahí está tu presa, lobo… ¡Ha por ella! – dijo Masao golpeándome en el hombro antes de desaparecer con los otros dos entre la muchedumbre, mire a Eriol que de nuevo estaba entretenido con su PSP.

\- ¿No piensas bajar? – le dije recargándome en la puerta.

\- Adelántate, solo avanzaré un poco en la partida y ahorita te alcanzo… - dijo sin mirarme.

\- Esta bien… te compre unos jugos y te dejare esta cerveza aquí… No tardes mucho…

Suspire mientras daba unas cuantas miradas hacia el auto, Eriol en ocasiones era muy difícil de tratar, vi a Ueno jugando a las vencidas en una esquina, Shigeru ya se había conseguido una chica y no había señales de Masao por ningún lado.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, ya con unas botellas de cerveza en el sistema pude acercarme a Yanawa quien también anda un poco pasada de copas. Antes en algunas fiestas anteriores, había logrado platicar con ella, incluso hasta bailado pero era una chica muy popular así que conseguir eso todo el tiempo no era posible.

Varios de los chicos que la rodeaban ya estaban demasiados pasados en bebidas que habían terminado en el piso o con alguna otra chica en el camino, pero yo no me daba tan fácilmente por vencido.

Pronto me encontré con ella a los besos y caricias al aire libre, no había habitaciones cerradas en la cabaña, comúnmente si querías estar a solas debías adentrarte al bosque y escoger el árbol más cómodo que encontrarás.

\- Sigamos con esto en otra parte… - dijo ella con la voz más sensual que a mis escasos 17 años había escuchado, asentí como idiota, antes de seguirla dirigí una mirada hacia el auto donde ya no se encontraba Eriol, me detuve de inmediato y escanee el lugar en busca de mi amigo.

\- ¡Hey Lobo! – Me llamo Yanawa jalándome del brazo – ¿Vienes?..

\- Si… - mire por última vez el auto antes de adentrarme al bosque.

Estuvimos besándonos durante un buen rato antes de que el ruido de risas, golpes y cosas siendo tiradas me distrajera, en realidad llevaba buen rato tratando de concentrarme en Yanawa pero la idea de que Eriol estuviera solo, caminando por ahí me distraía un poco. Era algo tonto lo sé, él era grande, no un adulto pero casi se comportaba como uno así que no debía de preocuparme demasiado por él.

Me separe un poco de Yanawa para mirar por donde venía el ruido.

\- Al parecer hay una pelea… - dijo la chica mientras me besaba el cuello, no era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer pero tenía varios meses trabajando mi camino hacia esta, no debía de desperdiciar mi oportunidad.

Volví a besarla y mande a la mierda mi curiosidad. Tenía mi mano metida debajo de su blusa y la otra en su trasero para acercarla más a mí. Un disparo nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunto Yanawa con miedo mientras se agarraba de la solapa de mi camisa.

\- Creo que alguien está un poco emoci… - de pronto se escucharon dos más. Hubo gritos y demasiado ajetreo – Quédate aquí, iré a ver qué sucede…. – sin esperar respuesta empecé a correr hacia dónde provenía el ruido, había demasiada gente, una chica estaba llorando histérica y pero casi todos los hombres se encontraban reunidos al comienzo de un claro donde habían puesto una fogata.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – le pregunté al primer chico que me encontré.

\- No sé amigo, acabo de llegar… - me dijo como pudo y su aliento a alcohol me golpeo la cara con fuerza, suspiré y me hice espacio entre la muchedumbre hasta que pude divisar la espalda de Ueno.

\- Deberías de retractarte… - dijo este, su cuerpo estaba temblando por lo que podía adivinar era ira la que lo provocaba.

\- ¿Por qué?... No es como si estuviera mintiendo… - esa era lo voz de Eriol, ambos estaban de pleito de nuevo, pero quien era el que traía el arma – Te estas comportando como un nene… solamente te falta ir corriendo por tu abuela...

Algunos de los espectadores comenzaron a reír a carcajada abierta mientras mi corazón latía aún más rápido de lo normal, era obvio que muchos de los chicos a mi alrededor estaban demasiado ebrios como para comprender lo que estaba pasando, conocía el mal genio de Ueno si estaba bebido solo aumentaba mi preocupación.

\- Por lo menos tengo una abuela… tu ni si quiera eso has de tener… - grito Ueno hecho una furia.

Cuando por fin pude hacerme de un hueco para salir los mire, Ueno tenía un revolver en su mano derecha apuntando hacia Eriol quien estaba sentado arriba de una mesa de campo y sus pies se encontraban recargados en una de las sillas, tenía una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha que solo movía de lado a otro.

\- Eso no importa Ueno… pero te aseguro que si tuviera abuela, la tuya trabajaría para la mía… - vi la sonrisa de Eriol, tal vez también se encontraba ebrio porque estoy seguro que nadie se mostraría tan tranquilo mientras le apuntan con un arma, más si quien la porta no puede controlar sus emociones, se llevó la botella a los labios y tomo un corto trago – ¡Tal vez tú puedas trabajar para mí!

Observe a Ueno levantar sujetar la pistola, de lejos pude ver a Masao y Shigeru les hice una seña rápida para que tratarán de taclear a Ueno pero los muy idiotas andaban en las nubes que no podían entenderme así que corrí y me pare enfrente de él.

\- Baja el arma… ¿Qué estás loco? Trayendo esas cosas aquí… - le dije alterado tratando de que bajara el revólver, él me empujo con el brazo hasta que caí al piso, no sé cómo ni cuándo pero desde el piso pude ver a Eriol darle un puñetazo a Ueno en la cara. En algún momento de mi conversación con el grandote mi amigo se las arregló para acercarse.

\- Te crees muy hombre cargando una pistola ¿no? – se mofó Eriol golpeándole el brazo para que la soltara, hubo muchos gritos.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti?.. Presumiendo la plata que ni siquiera es tuya… - gimió Ueno entre dientes mientras golpeaba a Eriol en el estómago.

\- Mía o no mía… aun así yo soy quien la gasto no tu… y eso es lo que te carcome por dentro - dijo Eriol mientras se retorcía, de pronto fui arrastrado por los brazos hasta la orilla donde empezaba el público, miré sobre mi cabeza para ver a mis otros dos compañeros de equipo. Voltee de nuevo a ver mi mejor amigo batirse a puños con el otro chico que era una cabeza más alta que él.

\- Debemos detenerlos, no ven que se están dando a matar – les dije a los dos mientras me levantaba.

\- Por eso mismo no debemos de meternos, alguno de nosotros puede terminar muerto – dijo Shigeru mirando a los otros, había demasiados gritos, los típicos de aquellos cuando hay una gran pelea, demasiado barbulló, vítores aquí y voces diciendo groserías por otro lado.

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Grito un tipo haciéndose paso entre los demás estaba siendo seguido por 5 tipo más, se veían demasiado grandes, como si fueran de universidad – ¿Por qué hay tanto maldito ruido?

\- Malditos mocosos, andan arruinando las fiestas ajenas, por eso te digo que no permitas la entrada de cualquiera… - dijo otro que le seguía, en ese momento no los reconocía había muy poca luz y mi vista estaba en mis amigos, los vi ser separados por dos tipos aún más grandes que Ueno.

\- ¡Oh! Pero mira quien tenemos aquí – dijo uno de los tipos mirando fijamente a Ueno en la cara mientras este hacia una expresión que nunca conocí en su rostro, parecida a la de miedo.

\- ¡Toshio! Mi amigo… - dijo el que parecía ser su líder – Pensé que te habías echado a perder por ahí…

\- Aquí ya no hay nada que ver… - dijo uno de los tipos empezando a espantar a la muchedumbre - ¿Qué hacen que no se van? – nos preguntó.

\- Venimos con ellos… son nuestros amigos – conteste cuando encontré mi voz, el tipo abrió las cejas haciendo un gesto de sorpresa antes de sonreír.

\- Bien, bien… amigos de Toshio son nuestros amigos, ¿Verdad chicos? – dijo tomando de los hombros a Shigeru de una forma demasiado brusca.

\- Escucha Ryoga, no estamos buscando problemas, nos hemos exaltado un poco… ya sabes lo cabeza hueca que puedo llegar a ser… - dijo Ueno soltándose del sujeto.

Me sonaba el nombre, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes en algún lugar aunque no podía recordar de donde en ese momento.

\- Esta bien, Toshio. Hablas como si te fuéramos a hacer daño… eres nuestro amigo… nosotros no lastimamos a los nuestros… - le contesto sonriendo, su tono de voz no me gustaba para nada – Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿Por qué no bebemos algo?...

Dicho eso otros sujetos trajeron botellas de cerveza y nos la pusieron en la mano. Mis amigos y yo bebimos un sorbo, más por obligación que por gusto, tal vez también había un poco de miedo mezclado.

\- Ahora como estamos entre amigos… traes la plata ¿Cierto? – Dijo Ryoga mirando fijando su mirada en Ueno – Han sido ya 3 semanas… imagino que la debes de traer…

Ignore el resto de la conversación para acercarme a Eriol quien se había vuelto a sentar en la banca donde se encontraba anteriormente, se estaba limpiando los labios y sus nudillos estaban sangrando, además que su ropa estaba rasgada, llena de tierra y despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol.

\- ¿Estas ebrio? – pregunté, Eriol no era de aquellos que bebía hasta perder el conocimiento, siempre paseaba el mismo trago.

\- Tu estúpido amigo me tiro encima cerveza…

\- Es por eso que se estaban dando a puños…

\- No, que me haya bañado en cerveza de mala calidad no me molesta… sin embargo dicha cerveza se derramo también sobre mi PSP y no había guardado mi partida… - dijo frustrado quitándose el saco.

\- Esos juegos realmente te hacen violento… - le dije sonriendo - ¿La pistola era de Ueno? – Lo vi asentir mirando de reojo a mi compañero de futbol mientras este platicaba en susurros con los chicos mayores - ¿Qué le dijiste para que se saliera de sus cabales?..

\- Empezó a decir pendejadas, solo le conteste para hacerlo enojar… no sabía que fuera tan delicado… tan bronco que se comporta - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Deberíamos de irnos… estos tipos no me dan buena espina…

Justo cuando iba a llamar a Shigeru y Masao, los "amigos" de Ueno se nos acercaron.

\- Aquí nuestro amiguito nos ha dicho que tu manejas mucha plata – dijo uno de ellos mirándonos, estaba seguro que se refería a Eriol.

\- ¿Y?.. – contesto Eriol con la mayor indiferencia.

\- Así que tú eres Hiraguizawa ¿huh?... Toshio nos ha hablado mucho de ti… - dijo Ryoga quien era el líder.

\- Me alegra saber que soy un tema de conversación entre ustedes y que me he vuelto tan popular… - respondió Eriol levantándose de la mesa y brincando fuera de la misma – pero si nos disculpas debemos de irnos… - dicho esto avanzamos hacia donde el auto estaba estacionado pero otros dos tipos nos impidieron el paso.

\- Verás… Toshio tiene una deuda conmigo, es bastante para él pero seguro que para ti será como comprar un dulce…

\- No sé qué te ha estado diciendo, sin embargo nosotros no somos amigos asistimos a la misma escuela y tenemos un amigo en común peor no hay nada que me impulse a comprar ese dulce…

\- Vaya, vaya que valiente… - acto seguido aplaudió sonoramente - creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, por tu bien y el de tus compañeros solo danos el dinero… - se acercó a Eriol poniéndosele enfrente a lo que este solo bufó.

\- Ese tipo no es mi amigo, fue obvio que nos estábamos dando a puños porque no nos soportamos… - apunto a Ueno que estaba en la parte de atrás de los demás, miro al tipo con una sonrisa de sorna en su rostro - ahora vienes aquí pidiéndome que pague una de sus deudas…no nos conocemos pero te aseguro que no soy idiota…

\- ¡Tampoco necesito de tu ayuda! – Grito Ueno acercándose a grandes pasos, su cara se encontraba roja y sus brazos temblaban – Veré la forma, te aseguro que te daré hasta el último centavo…

\- Vengo escuchando lo mismo desde hace tiempo… - tomo de la solapa a Eriol - ¿Es tu auto cierto? – apunto al carro, claro que se dio cuenta que era de él, no había nadie en la fiesta que aparentara tanto dinero como Eriol - Creo que podríamos cubrir la deuda con él… - al ver que el rostro de Eriol no mostraba miedo alguno.

\- Empiezo a pensar que sufriste de alguna caída muy fuerte cuando eras niño… ya dije dos veces que no, necesitas una ilustración para comprenderlo mejor… - Contesto Eriol mirando fijamente al tipo y levanto la barbilla, el líder se sonrojo furiosamente mientras le apretaba aún más el cuello, solamente vi a Eriol apretar los labios y entrecerrar los ojos.

\- ¡Hey! Tengo una idea… deberías de pasar unos días con nosotros y podríamos pedir un poco d dinero a tu familia – dijo uno aún lado de su líder.

Todos entendimos a lo que se refería, un secuestro incluso mire la cara de espanto de Ueno, al parecer no era la primera vez que se dedicaban a esa clase de actividades. Entre en pánico, pude escuchar perfectamente el frenético latido de mi corazón y como mis pulmones empezaban a llenarse del frío aire que había en el ambiente.

\- Si… eso me gusta más – contesto el líder sonriendo, mire a Eriol hacer una seña con la mano - ¿Pero qué haremos con el resto?... No creo que valgan lo mismo….

Mire a Shigeru y Masao que de alguna manera estaban cerca del auto y sin ninguno de los tipos obstruyéndoles el camino, trate de hacerles llegar la señal de Eriol que ni yo misma entendía pero sabía que era para sacarnos de aquí.

\- Está bien – dijo Eriol soltándose del agarre del tipo, metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando las llaves del auto – Te las daré y nos dejarás ir…

\- No… me las darás y te quedarás aquí… ya te di esa oportunidad ahora la apuesta ha subido… - dijo el tipo sonriendo lánguidamente. Pero la sonrisa se le borro de la cara tan pronto la rodilla de Eriol se impactó en ella, yo me abalance al tipo que tenía enseguida, golpeándolo repetidas veces en el estómago y piernas para que no se levantara.

Nos encontramos pronto en una guerra a puños y patadas, recuerdo incluso a ver sujetado a uno de los cabellos, que lo portaba particularmente largo. Por el rabillo de ojo pude a ver a mis amigos, que estaban en casi las mismas condiciones que yo, a puños con uno de los del otro bando, incluso Ueno se estaba dando de golpes contra otro que era mucho más grande que él.

A lo lejos escuchamos el sonido de una sirena, supongo que alguno de los otros chicos que ya se marcharon a causa de los disparos dio aviso a la policía.

\- ¡Ryoga Vámonos! – Grito uno de ellos – Si nos vuelven a encerrar no salimos… - el hombre llamado Ryoga maldijo por lo bajo dando una seña a sus compañeros.

De pronto todos ellos empezaron a correr entrando al bosque y desapareciendo en él, nosotros nos quedamos mirándonos unos a otros todavía sin comprender del todo las implicaciones de nuestros actos anteriores. Fui el primero en reaccionar, miré a Eriol tirado en el piso con toda la cara cubierta de sangre, corrí hacia a él y lo levante.

\- También debemos irnos… - le dije apurado, busqué con la mirada a los demás, Shigeru ayudo a Masao a caminar ya que esté parecía haberse lastimado la pierna, Ueno estaba hincado con la cabeza agachada a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, no sabía si decirle que se viniera con nosotros tomando en cuenta su pelea con Eriol.

\- Este no ha sido mi día… - murmuro Eriol gimiendo mientras se sujetaba las costillas – Ve por él… no lo dejaremos atrás… - me dijo apuntando con su cabeza a Ueno, asentí y deje que se fuera cojeando al auto.

\- Anda… - salía vapor de mis labios, la noche estaba demasiado fría, demasiada humedad en el aire – No te hagas el difícil… - le advertía al momento que lo sujetaba de los hombros, él no se resistió.

Pronto nos encontramos en la carretera, las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Eriol tuvo que pasarse por la segunda salida, aquella que era solo una carretera de terracería para evadir a las patrullas y así no ser vistos.

Íbamos demasiado rápido, el auto se tambaleaba por lo desnivelado de la carretera, casi parecía que estábamos en una montaña rusa, tenía tantas curvas y poca luz, empezaba a caer demasiada neblina que dificultaban aún más la vista.

Sentía la adrenalina correr mis venas, había demasiada emoción y exaltación en la atmosfera, mire a los chicos que estaban en los asientos de atrás, todos sujetándose de la puerta, ninguno portaba el cinturón, poco nos importaba en esos momentos, después vi a mi mejor amigo quien estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo, se pasó una mano sobre la cara para quitar la sangre que le estaba cayendo en los ojos, apenas hasta ahora reparaba que no traía los lentes, tal vez los perdió en su pelea con Ueno o con el otro tipo, quizás no los traía desde un principio.

Busque rápidamente en la guantera un pañuelo para limpiarlo, me sonrió en cuanto lo hice.

\- ¡Esa ha sido una tremenda golpiza! – me dijo sus dientes estaban sangrando pero traía una enorme sonrisa en la cara, los chicos atrás gritaron de la emoción.

\- Creo que deje calvo a uno – les dije mostrándoles mis manos a las que se les había pegado unos mechones de pelo, todos empezaron a reír.

\- ¡Frena, con un demonio frena! – escuche la voz de Masao llena de pánico, a lo lejos los gritos de mis otros dos compañeros, y todo empezó a dar vueltas.

Mi cuerpo choco contra la puerta, me golpee fuertemente la cabeza contra el vidrio, perdí la conciencia inmediatamente, no sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve así, cuando desperté mis oídos zumbaban. Todo estaba oscuro y en algún momento había empezado a llover porque el auto tenía goteras por todos lados.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y necesite demasiado esfuerzo para girar la cabeza pero no podía ver nada solo unos pocos rayos de luna iluminaban levemente, estaba seguro que me había roto algo.

\- Shaoran… - escuché la voz de Eriol, su llamado era más como un quejido – ¿Estás bien?... – quería contestarle pero mi boca no quería moverse, lo busqué con la mirada pero no podía distinguir nada además mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, trataba de mantenerme consiente aunque mis ojos se me estaban cerrando.

\- ¡Mi pierna!... – esa era la voz de Shigeru - ¡Creo que me la rompí!..

\- No te muevas – dijo Eriol, el auto estaba lleno de gemidos y gruñidos – Ya voy contigo… - su voz se escuchaba cansada – Abrázame… - la voz de Eriol se escuchaba como un susurro – A la cuenta de 5… 1… 2… 5 – seguido se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor que me hizo girar el cuello, entre los parpados medios abiertos pude ver a Shigeru siendo arrastrado hacia un árbol, solo ahí me di cuenta.

Que el auto estaba de lado izquierdo, la razón por la que me dolía tanto el cuello era porque me estaba ahorcando con el cinturón de seguridad. Unas cuantas nubes se esparcieron dejando a la vista que yo era el único ocupante del auto, Ueno y Masao estaban en el mismo árbol donde Eriol dejo Shigeru. Pude ver que mis otros dos amigos estaban en mejores condiciones.

Cuando quise salir el auto se movió desequilibradamente.

\- ¡No espera! – escuche la voz de Eriol, pronto llego corriendo hacia mi lado – No te muevas… ya llamé a las autoridades… por favor no te muevas – pude ver pánico en sus ojos y mucho miedo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté asustado, me dolía el cuerpo pero no notaba nada más.

\- No pasa nada, pronto estarás afuera – sus ojos estaban hinchados, había demasiados cortes en su rostro seguro hechos por el golpe, su cabeza estaba sangrando aún más y uno de sus ojos estaba rojo. Pude notar que su hombro estaba caído al ver donde se dirigía mi mirada, sonriendo cansadamente – Parece que me lo rompí… Pero está bien… las chicas se sienten atraídas por los chicos con yesos… - movió sus dos cejas de forma simultanea coquetamente, quise reír pero no pude fue cuando la vibración de mi estómago golpeo contra algo, quise mirar hacia abajo pero mi cuello me dolía terriblemente.

\- No te preocupes, no creo que sea grave… pero no te puedo sacar así, prefiero que lo haga alguien que sepa – me dijo Eriol, entonces ya lo había intentado, solo asentí dándole a entender que estaba bien, pero mis ojos me empezaban a pesar, fue cuando escuché el sonido de sirenas a lo lejos y es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: Bien, han pasado com meses desde mi última publicación. Estuve internada durante 1 y medio a causa de una infección en mis vías respiratorias, además que tuve una infección en los ojos que me impedía estar cerca de las computadoras.**

 **Ahora me siento ligeramente mejor aunque aún no salgo del Hospital, pero estoy positiva de que todo estará mejor.**

 **Espero les guste este capítulo, he estado escribiendo como loca desde hace dos días. Es ligeramente más largo que mis anteriores entregas así que espero que eso compense mi ausencia.**

 **Blouson out….**


	6. Las buenas intenciones no bastan

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… Si pudiera compraría a Eriol, pero no puedo… "**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Las buenas intenciones… no bastan.**

La primera vez que Eriol y yo tuvimos una pelea fuerte, fue cuando teníamos 15 años, yo estaba saliendo con una chica de otro salón a la que Eriol no parecía agradarle en lo más mínimo, no perdía momento para hacérmelo saber.

\- No creo que sea una buena chica – me dijo mientras estábamos en la hora del almuerzo.

\- Pienso que no la conoces lo suficiente, además ya tenemos 3 meses saliendo, creo que me daría cuenta si algo está mal con ella – le dije con tono cansado después de dar un resoplido.

\- Si estuvieras pensando con la cabeza y no con los pantalones estoy seguro que lo notarías – me dijo golpeándome con uno de sus dedos en la cabeza seguidamente, le dí un golpe en la mano e hice un movimiento hacia atrás. En ese momento sonó la campana – La mayoría de nuestro grupo y nuestros superiores han salido con ella, no creo que solamente se hayan tomado de la mano…

\- ¡Basta Eriol! – Lo fulminé con la mirada – Te estás pasando de la raya…

\- Escúchame, no te conviene de ninguna manera, Konoe es una ofrecida… ¿No has visto como se me insinúa?... – le di un empujón en el pecho y con mi puño lo golpee directo en la mandíbula haciendo que callera en el piso, se me quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, sus lentes estaban a un lado de él intactos, y yo tenía todavía el brazo en el aire. Fue la primera vez que lo golpeara.

Ya todos se habían marchado a sus clases así que no había quien reportara esto a la dirección, lo cual agradecí internamente lo último que necesitaba era que mandarán llamar a mis padres.

\- No… no debes de hablar así de la novia de tu amigo… - estaba agitado, no creía lo que acaba de hacer, parpadee varias veces para tranquilizarme.

\- Bien… - se puso de pie y me miró con el ceño fruncido – Si lo que quieres es que te vean la cara de estúpido… allá tú… después no vengas conmigo…

Después de eso no nos hablamos por 5 días. Sabía que había hecho mal en golpearle, era mi mejor amigo después de todo, el único en realidad asi que no tenía de donde compararlo pero me dolía el distanciamiento, yo no quería darle la razón, y él obviamente estaba enojado el golpe.

No fue hasta que encontré a Konoe con otro chico que fui con él.

\- Por favor… olvidemos el asunto – le dije mientras le daba un cartón de jugo de manzana, él miro el jugo y luego a mi.

\- Te lo dije… lo siento… no pude evitarlo – me dijo riendo.

\- Lamento lo del golpe… - Eriol se encogió de hombros y no le dio mucha importancia.

\- Recuerda que te deje ir esta vez cuando sea mi turno… - me dijo riendo.

Después de eso tuvimos más peleas, algunas insignificantes otras a puños y garras donde ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer, las típicas de una amistad en crecimiento. Sin embargo esas discusiones no eran nada en comparación a lo que paso después del accidente.

Desperté tres días después en un cuarto blanco que supe de inmediato era de hospital. Me dolía la cabeza y mi abdomen también, mi pierna estaba enyesada siendo sostenida en por una grúa al frente. Mi mano estaba siendo sujetada fuertemente, me dolió el cuello al voltear y me maree ante el esfuerzo.

Mi padre estaba ahí dormido, su mano sujetándome la mía, mi respiración se agito rápidamente, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar. Ese hombre que nunca había mostrado señales de afecto hacia mí estaba ahora sosteniendo mi mano tan delicada y cariñosamente. ¿Era un sueño o una pesadilla? No lo sé, se me formo un nudo en mi seca garganta, no sabía que sentir, quise hablar pero tampoco sabía que decir.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y considere la idea de fingir estar dormido por algunos segundos. Me miro y sus ojos estaban brillosos, sonrió levemente.

\- Has despertado… - fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, me acaricio la frente y yo temblé ante la caricia, deje de respirar por unos segundos, me aparto unos mechones de cabello de los ojos y me sujeto la cara con ambas manos – Nos tenías demasiado preocupados… - su voz era suave y tranquilizadora, mis ojos empezaron a empañarse. No sabía cómo responder a este tipo de acercamiento, estaba acostumbrado al padre autoritario, molesto y serio. Aquel que imponía su palabra y me miraba con reproche ante cada metida de pata. Esto era nuevo… y yo no era bueno con cosas nuevas – Iré por el doctor… - camino hacia la puerta y me miró de nuevo por unos segundos antes de salir de la habitación.

Pronto mi madre entro por la puerta y me explico mi situación. Tenía una costilla y la rodilla fracturadas, unas cuantas contusiones y moretones.

\- ¿Dónde está Eriol?... – pregunte después de unos minutos, mis padres se miraron entre ellos pero no me contestaron – Mama… - fui interrumpido por la puerta donde entraban las gemelas, Futtie apoyándose en su bastón sin aceptar la ayuda de Femei.

\- Bienvenido Enano… - Futtie besó mi frente y después se sentó en la silla aún lado de mi cama – Sí que fue toda una gran aventura… - traté de sonreír. Mis padres salieron del cuarto dejándome a solas con ellas – Llamaré a Shiefa y Farren para darles la buena noticia…

\- Yo lo hago quédate ahí… - dijo Femei mirándola, cuando vio que su gemela quiso contraatacar la interrumpió – No hoy… no ahora… - le apunto con el dedo antes de salir.

\- Solo porque es la mayor cree que puede andar dándome órdenes… - dijo entre dientes mirando la puerta, me miro a mi y sonrió - ¿Cómo te sientes?... Parece que te paso encima un camión…

\- Yo diría que más bien me pateo uno… Estoy bien, adolorido y confundido – le contesté - ¿Y tú?

\- Al parecer seremos los dos usando bastón ¿he? – Me dijo a modo de broma pero pude notar la tristeza en sus palabras – Por lo menos tú no necesitaras operación… Por el otro lado yo, estaré a muletas por lo que queda del año…

\- Las chicas te mandan saludos, Farren vendrá después de cerrar – dijo Femei entrando a la habitación – Shiefa vendrá a visitarte el fin de semana…

\- ¿Dónde está Eriol? – Pregunté de nuevo porque me parecía extraño que nadie lo hubiera mencionado - ¿Y los demás? – las miré ansioso por una respuesta, por lo último que podía recordar suponía que debían de estar bien.

\- ¿No te han dicho? – Pregunto Futtie mirándome – Masao, Ueno y Shigeru están bien… no tenían más que unos cuantos rasguños y golpes pero nada serio… - suspire aliviado pero sin poder quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de Eriol - Por otro lado…

\- Eriol está detenido… - la interrumpió Femei.

\- ¿Qué?... pero… ¿Por qué? – pregunte rápidamente.

\- Él era quien iba manejando, Shaoran… olía a alcohol además no estaba usando sus lentes, fue el culpable de que se fueran por el barranco, tenían que detener a alguien… - dijo Futtie molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¡Pero no pueden detenerlo!.. – Grité enojado tratando de sentarme – Eriol ni siquiera toma más de dos cervezas, si olía demasiado era porque Ueno le tiro una encima… Y estaba lloviendo, ni siquiera yo podía ver algo con tanta agua…

\- Cálmate, acabas de despertar – Femei me empujó hacia la cama pero mi respiración ya estaba agitada desde un principio.

\- ¿Hace cuánto está detenido? ¿Cómo va a salir? – pregunte ansioso mirándolas a ambas.

\- Tenia una contusión en la cabeza así que lo llevaron a examinar… tiene dos días detenido nada más… - dijo Femei mirándome con lastima – Casi los mata ahí afuera Shaoran, me agrada Eriol pero si hizo algo mal debe pagar por ello…

\- Además encontraron cocaína y una pistola en el auto… - dijo Futtie aún molesta – Tuvieron que hacerte pruebas de antidoping a ti y a todos tus amigos…

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible, Eriol no consume drogas mucho menos yo… - le repliqué la cabeza empezaba a dolerme y todo me daba vueltas no podía sacarme de la mente la imagen de Eriol solo en una celda, sabiendo cuanto odiaba estar solo.

\- Todos salieron negativo… no te preocupes más, Eriol saldrá en unos cuantos días, tan pronto puedan localizar a su abuelo…

Gemí de frustración, las dos brincaron ante el sonido y empecé a darme de golpes contra la cama agitándome aún más. Futtie me sujeto un lado del cuerpo apretándome contra la cama, y Femei me sujeto del otro.

\- ¡Shaoran, por favor!..

\- Lo conocen saben que no es así, él no es así… ¡suéltame! – hice el intento de levantarme pero ellas ejercieron más fuerza sobre mí. – Déjame ir… ¡Quiero ir a verlo!.. ¡Lo voy a sacar de ahí!

No podía soportar el hecho de saber que Eriol estaba solo, siendo acusado de algo que obviamente era falso, no sabía como pero debía de liberarlo. No podía ni imaginar lo que podía estar sintiendo, solo y abandonado, esperaba que supiera que yo no tenía nada que ver con esto, que no estaba de acuerdo y que haría todo lo necesario para sacarlo de ahí. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente, el pecho empezaba a dolerme.

\- Ve por una enfermera… ¡Rápido! – grito Futtie a su gemela mientras me sujetaba con todo su peso contra la cama – Maldito seas… no dejas de ser un malcriado…

\- No… ¡No!.. – Grité al momento que vi la puerta abrirse para dar paso a una enfermera seguida por mi hermana - ¡Solo déjenme ir! … Quiero… quiero – perdí el conocimiento al tiempo que el sedante viajaba por mis venas.

Me desperté horas después, ya era de noche, había muy poca luz en la habitación y pude reconocer el rostro de mi hermana mayor, Farren, sentada usando su celular, carraspeé para llamar su atención. Me miró y rápidamente se puso a mi lado, me dio un poco de agua pero aún me sentía adormilado.

\- Eriol… Por favor… - le dije en un susurro porque los ojos se me estaban cerrando, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y asintió consecutivamente – Ve…

\- Sí, lo veré mañana, duerme… - obedecí más porque no podía conmigo mismo que por querer hacerlo.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla. Estaba en aquel parque al que mi familia solía ir. Tenía un balón en las manos y mi ropa estaba llena de lodo, acababa de llover podía oler la brisa fresca del césped en el aire, había una leve neblina que oscurecía el lugar, los árboles eran más grandes y altos de lo que recordaba, y el viento hacía que sus ramas se agitarán levemente provocando un ruido aterrador para mis oídos.

Mire alrededor en busca de alguna otra persona, en el suelo entre el lodo estaba el DS de Eriol, aquel que perdiera la noche anterior, traté de levantarlo pero fue tragado por el lodo. Me asusté y retrocedí unos pasos, el balón ya no estaba en mis manos, se había convertido en una caja de jugo de manzana.

\- Shaoran, ¡vamos se nos hará tarde! – Alguien me estaba llamando pero no podía reconocer la voz, tenía un eco extraño, se escuchaba tan cerca y lejos a la vez, voltee a todos lados rápidamente pero no había nadie en el lugar a excepción de mí.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué esperas?... – sentí una mano en mi hombro sobresaltado voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con la nada, en el movimiento se me callo el jugo pero su color era más espeso y fuerte que el del jugo normal, parecía sangre – ¿Me vas a dejar?.. Justo como todos lo hacen… al final de cuentas no eres diferente de los demás… - la voz ya se escuchaba cerca, como si me la estuvieran susurrando en el oído. – Bien… entonces no vuelvas… - dicho eso el lodo empezó a mezclarse con el jugo y mis piernas fueron tragadas por ella, grité y pedí auxilio.

Pronto la mezcla empezó a llenarme los pulmones mientras que sentía una mano en mi cabeza empujándome aún más hacia adentro.

\- Debemos decirle… - escuche susurros, me tomo un minuto en recordar donde estaba cuando mis ojos se abrieron.

\- No va a estar de acuerdo… teníamos que haber dicho la verdad en cuanto todo ocurrió, ahora estamos en problemas tu y yo – dijo otro su voz la conocía, era Masao, con un tono de derrota – No puedo seguir así…

\- Cállense los dos… ya despertó – esa era la voz de Ueno, mire a mis tres "amigos" parados frente a mi cama. Ueno tenía vendada su mano derecha, mientras que Shigeru y Masao solo tenían unas cuantas marcas en el cuello y cara, pero de todo lo demás parecían estar perfectamente bien. Nos quedamos mirando durante unos segundos, ninguno tenía una buena expresión en el rostro, y supongo que la mía tampoco era muy buena.

\- ¡hay Lobo! Que gusto tenerte de vuelta en el mundo de los vivos… - dijo Masao con su acostumbrado buen humor aunque en esta ocasión parecía que lo estaba actuando.

\- Sí que te llevaste la peor parte del pastel… - dijo Shigeru sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tocaba mi pierna enyesada.

\- La peor parte se la llevo Eriol… - dije yo con enojo evidente en mi voz, los miré con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me sentaba en la cama, hice una mueca al sentir una punzada de dolor en mi abdomen.

\- No creo que sea seguro que te sientes… - comento Ueno, su voz no tenía ningún rastro de agresión o fastidio en ella, por lo que me pareció demasiado extraño.

\- Quiero saber… sé que son tuyas pero necesito escucharlo… La droga y el arma… Son tuyas ¿No es así? – le pregunté directamente a Ueno. Recordaba que días anteriores había estado "trabajando" por lo tanto cargaba demasiado dinero consigo, pero ahora que lo pensaba era de eso de lo que estaban hablando los hombres la noche que fuimos al "The rite", lo que les debía era dinero en ventas de drogas, drogas que ahora mantenían a Eriol encerrado.

Ninguno me contesto, Ueno abrió la boca un par de veces pero no dijo nada. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo, podía oír el goteo del suero en mi bolsa y las respiraciones de cada persona dentro de la habitación.

\- En lo que respeta a la policía, son propiedad de Eriol ya que se encontraban en su auto… - fue la débil respuesta de Shigeru pero seguía sin mirarme. Lanzé un bufido y los apunte con mi mano.

\- ¿Y ustedes se quedaron callados?... Sabiendo que es mentira – les pregunté, estaba perdiendo el temperamento, sentía que pronto comenzaría a gritar – Si la policía piensa eso debieron de sacarlos de su error… - golpee la cama repetidas veces – Bien, yo lo haré, malditos inútiles…

\- En realidad… - esta vez fue Masao quien habló se acercó a mí, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía grandes ojeras de color morado debajo de ellas – Lo siento, pero nosotros declaramos que eran de él.

Me quede callado, suponía en mi inocente mente que la acusación de Eriol no era más que una equivocación de los detectives incompetentes. No porque a quienes consideraba mis amigos declararon contra él.

\- No puedes decir lo contrario, no puedes declarar en contra de Ueno – dijo Shigeru tomándome de la mano – Si lo haces no solo Toshio saldrá perjudicado, nosotros también – dijo mirando a Masao, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentí que algo espeso se me subia por la garganta, me solté de su agarre y volteé hacia la ventana.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, el sol había sido cubierto por unas densas nubes negras. Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cansancio y el viento hacia que lo árboles se agitarán de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, esa tormenta que estaba afuera no era nada comparada con el torbellino de emociones que me recorrían por dentro.

\- No está bien, diré la verdad… no dejaré que Eriol pague por las estupideces de este – dije mirándolos a ellos – Es mi amigo…

\- Y… ¿Y nosotros que somos? – dijo esta vez Masao, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas – Dios, no puedo hacerle esto a mi madre ¿Entiendes?... Le partirá el corazón… - empezó a murmurar por lo bajo hasta que ya no pude entender que era lo que decía.

\- Shaoran – Ueno me llamó, eran contadas las veces que usaba mi primer nombre para referirse a mí – Sé que Hiraguizawa es tu amigo, y que lo que hemos hecho te parece injusto. Pero piensa un poco. Ellos – señalo a Masao y Shigeru – Han mentido por mí, porque saben, conocen mi situación. La misma en la que ellos se han metido.

\- Tú lo has dicho, fue su elección. Si los convenciste de alguna forma, arréglenlo entre ustedes… - reclame mirando a mis puños – Pero haré que Eriol salga limpio de esto…

\- No lo entiendes… Hiraguizawa tiene dinero, demasiado. Podrá pagar la fianza, incluso sobornar para que limpien su historial pero nosotros… ¿Crees que mi padre podrá conseguir tal cantidad? ¿O la madre de Masao? – Dijo sujetándose del cabello – Hiraguizawa no saldrá perdiendo, te lo puedo asegurar. Por otro lado nosotros no podremos librarnos de las estupideces que hemos hecho. – se golpeó el pecho repetidas veces.

\- Aún asi… ¿Entiendes lo que me estas pidiendo? ¡Es una traición! No puedo… y no lo haré, además ustedes no conocen al abuelo de Eriol, es posible que el viejo no de ni un centavo para sacarlo de ahí…

\- No, lo hará. Crees que permitirá que su apellido se manche. – dijo esta vez Masao – Por favor, Shaoran, mi madre está enferma, lo sabes… Ueno tiene demasiados hermanos que su padre no pondrá un dedo por él y los padres de Shigeru tiene tantas deudas que es posible que él estando en la cárcel sea su salvación. Considéralo, Hiraguizawa tiene el camino arreglado, su familia no lo dejará…

\- No me importa, estuvo mal lo que hicieron… deben de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus acciones.

\- La multa es demasiado alta, y los cargos para salir bajo fianza. La contratación de un abogado, los trámites legales… - dijo esta vez Shigeru que ahora estaba sentado en la silla de mi lado derecho, tenía los codos recargados en sus rodillas y los hombros caídos – Preguntamos… es demasiado, ¿Crees que de otra forma estaríamos culpándolo?..

\- Si, si lo creo. No hacen otra cosa más que recordarme cuánta plata tiene Eriol, no lo dijiste tú – apunte a Ueno – Que ni siquiera era su dinero, sino de su familia… - agite la cabeza repetidas veces – juro que si pudiera me pondría de pie para darles una paliza…

\- Bien, no nos quieres ayudar, no te rogaremos más… De todas formas podemos alegar que estás mintiendo – dijo Masao limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas – Somos 3 contra 1, sabes matemáticas, no hay duda quien va a ganar….

Mire a Masao y Shigeru, ellos siempre se portaban bien conmigo a pesar de las diferencias que Ueno y yo tuviéramos. Eran buenos chicos, divertidos y amables en su propia forma, su petición me desconcertaba un poco, no podía existir otra explicación nada más que ellos estuvieran involucrados más que en solo una mentira.

\- Ustedes también estaban vendiendo ¿No es así?... – hice una mueca con mis labios y asentí varias veces – ¿Y tú queriendo hacerme creer que lo hicieron porque son muy buenos amigos?... Malditos cabrones… Buenos amigos resultaron… Por eso la insistencia de ir esa noche…

\- No nos juzgues, no sabes porque lo hicimos, nosotros no nacimos en cuna de oro y casa grande, nuestros padres son simples trabajadores que no pueden aforar las cosas que realmente necesitamos… - dijo Shigeru apuntándome con el dedo, su tono de voz enojado, escupía cada vez que hablaba y su cara empezaba a tornarse roja – Hacemos lo que hacemos para sobrevivir, si estuvieras en nuestra situación ¿Estás seguro que no lo harías?...

\- Aquí estas diciendo que es correcto y que no, cuando todo lo que haces es comprar las respuestas de los exámenes… - dijo esta vez Masao cruzándose de brazos – No tienes ningún derecho. Sabes porque Hiraguizawa empezó a gritar las respuestas… - me apunto con ambos brazos, yo entrecerré los ojos – Para protegerte… ¡idiota! – negué repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras mi mente recreaba los sucesos del viernes - Eres demasiado estúpido como para creer que en realidad el maestro no se dio cuenta, eres un imbécil… Así que salió Hiraguizawa al rescate – hizo unos movimientos de burla con su mano mientras su voz baja una octavo - ¿Dime no te sientes culpable ahora?... No eres mejor que nosotros, eres una mierda.

¿Era cierto? Tenía que preguntarle a Eriol, si era así. Como podría mirarlo a la cara, recibió una paliza por parte del maestro por mi culpa, debía de haber sido yo, no él.

\- ¡Mientes!.. ¡Mientes! – lo jale de su chaqueta para poner su cara a la altura de la mía, trate de golpearlo pero aún estaba muy débil y con facilidad se soltó de mi agarre – Espera a que pueda ponerme de pie…

\- Sigue pesando que es mentira si eso te hace sentir mejor… - escupió en el piso – Pero no eres mejor que nosotros… - salio de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

\- Recuérdalo… 3 contra 1… - dijo Shigeru antes de seguirlo.

\- También deberías de irte… - le dije a Ueno quien estaba sentado en la silla con los brazos cruzados – No me convencerás…

\- En lugar de convencerte, quisiera que entendieras… - me contesto se pasó ambas manos por la cara y soltó un largo suspiro – No lo hice por gusto, es cierto que Hiraguizawa y yo no nos llevamos bien – iba a replicar pero el levanto una mano para detenerme – mayormente por mi culpa, lo sé. Sin embargo no puedo darme el lujo de pagar todo eso, tampoco pueden los otros dos. Mi padre trabaja dobles turnos, mi madre sirve a gente rica, tengo otros 3 hermanos menores, el dinero no era suficiente – sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, se mordió el labio inferior – Me harte de verlos cansados, agotados y sin ninguna energía en la vida. No es una excusa, son mis razones. De haber nacido en la situación de Hiraguizawa tal vez nunca habría llegado a esto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras procesaba todo lo que me dijo. La lluvia había menguado y solo había un leve chipoteo. Era increíble que el siempre molesto, malhumorado y desinteresado Toshio Ueno este hablando de esa manera, si alguien me hubiese dicho una semana atrás que esto iba a pasar estoy seguro que los habría mandado al carajo por mentirosos.

Me pase la lengua por la comisura de los labios. No podía creer que estaba considerando si quiera en hacerles caso. Era cierto que Eriol podría salir sin ningún prejuicio en su contra, no legalmente al menos. Pero a lo que más le temía era el tiempo que pasaría ahí si su abuelo no aparecía pronto o si lo dejaría ahí por más tiempo como forma de castigo. Además estaba el hecho de la estabilidad mental de Eriol y la mía.

¿Realmente era capaz de traicionarlo? ¿De hablar en su contra?

Sí yo me sentía de esta manera para decidir, no podía ni imaginar cómo se sentiría él, solo y sin nadie que lo apoyara. Soltee un suspiro y gruñí por lo bajo lanzando un par de maldiciones al aire.

\- Haz lo que consideres mejor, si dices la verdad lo aceptaré y te apoyaré frente a los otros dos. Sino lo haces te estaré eternamente agradecido… - me puso una mano en el hombro y me sonrió, ya no parecía el tipo grande con pinta de matón sino un pequeño niño listo para ser regañado por su madre – Todo estará bien… Descansa. – salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Puse mis dos manos en mi cabeza ejerciendo presión y me agite con fuerza en la cama al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

\- ¡Demonios! Demonios… malditos sean…

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que tomara una decisión así?... De no haber esta inconsciente todo este tiempo no habrían llegado tan lejos, seguro que con mi declaración pronta habría impedido que Eriol pusiera un pie en la comandancia en estos momentos podría estar a mi lado bromeando y jugando video juegos como si nada, no tendría que haber escuchado las razones de los otros, en especial la de Ueno y mi conciencia estaría tranquila.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición!... – tire la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche – Malditos sean todos…

\- Señor Li… ¿Está bien? – pregunto una enferma en cuanto abrió la puerta, supongo que mi ruido la hizo entrar.

\- Perfectamente jodido… así de bien… - le conteste con sarcasmo mientras me dejaba caer en la cama.

Miré el techo con demasiada atención, era blanco como todos los demás techos en el hospital, como todo el hospital mismo.

En ese momento recordé aquella ocasión cuando teníamos 14 años, estábamos en la casa de Eriol, me había quedado a dormir el fin de semana y ya era de noche. Nos encontrábamos viendo un documental sobre la Teoría de los colores.

\- Tú color favorito es el azul, realmente se complementa con tu perfil. – Comente realmente interesado en el tema – Si lo piensas bien, es casi como si te estuvieran describiendo.

\- No me gusta la soledad – dijo en tono bajo – Sin embargo tengo que estar en la soledad…

\- ¡Oye! – Le tiré un par de palomitas - ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Un mueble?... – le dije sonriendo.

\- No llegas a tanto, tal vez serías el retrete en esa clasificación – dijo riendo.

\- No importa, conmigo no estarás solo…

\- Ya me da igual, estoy acostumbrado… pero - me contesto con una sonrisa sincera y me tiro un puño de palomitas en la cara - Contigo no me siento solo… es bueno no sentirse solo – le respondí tirándole un par de caramelos y pronto el documental quedo olvidado mientras nos batíamos en una guerra de golosinas.

Me pase el dorso de la mano por las mejillas sin darme cuenta que estaba llorando. Volviendo a la realidad la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Qué haré?

Sí tomaba en cuenta la situación de Ueno, realmente debía de tomar su lado. Los chicos la tendrían muy difícil para salir de esta, era posible que tuvieran muchos más crímenes en su contra y que se desatará una investigación que destruiría sus vidas. Podrían terminar en la correccional o peor aún en la cárcel, y todo sería por mi culpa, no sería la de ellos, en ningún momento fue mi idea que se metieran en ese lío, no eran mi responsabilidad.

Eriol, oh Eriol ¿De todos porque tú?... ¿Porque no yo? Todo sería más fácil si fuera yo. Aún mejor que fueran el estúpido de Shigeru o el idiota de Masao que hasta ahora me daban a conocer sus verdaderas caras, solo contemplando su propia sobrevivencia. No contemplo Ueno a quien debería de ser el mayor responsable, porque había mostrado arrepentimiento y actuado de una manera más adulta que los otros dos. Su situación era aún más complicada y si bien tenían razón en que Eriol podría salir sin ningún cargo en su contra, ellos no correrían con la misma suerte.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que nunca escuche la puerta abrirse y que mis padres junto otros dos detectives entraban con ellos.

\- Hijo, estos caballeros vienen a tomar tu declaración… - dijo mi padre pasándome una me puse pálido de inmediato, había considerado que tendría más tiempo para pensar en mis respuestas - ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto, su tono de preocupación aún era una sorpresa para mí, esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzará a gritarme y a decir lo decepcionado que estaba de mí.

\- Tu padre se quedara contigo ¿Está bien? – pregunto mama esta vez, mirándome con una sonrisa consoladora, esperaba y necesitaba que se quedará ella, ya que me sentía más seguro pero no quería romper la armonía que había entre mi padre y yo, así que solo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

\- Nos alegra que se encuentre mejor joven Li – dijo uno de ellos en cuanto mi madre salió del cuarto – Primero relátenos lo que recuerda del pasado viernes.

Y así pasaron dos horas diciéndoles lo que pasó aquella fatal noche mientras me interrumpían con preguntas, no me di cuenta hasta el final de interrogatorio que había omitido la parte de la pelea entre Eriol y Ueno, así mismo el arma que Ueno cargaba.

\- ¿Sabías que el joven Hiraguizawa llevaba un arma y 3 paquetes de 4 kilos en su auto?... – me pregunto el segundo detective.

\- No… - la respuesta salió con naturalidad – Eriol nunca ha consumido drogas…

\- Sí, todos salieron limpios en sus pruebas de sangre, sin embargo no podemos descartar el hecho de que podría estar proporcionándolo a otros jóvenes en el lugar, incluso en la escuela – contraataco el primer detective mientras hacía unos cuantos apuntes rápidos en su libreta.

\- Es estúpido… - mi padre me tomo del hombro y me lo apretó fuertemente en señal de que cuidara mis palabras – Digo, ¿Por qué demonios Eriol haría algo como eso? Ni siquiera necesita el dinero…

\- Muchos muchachos ricos lo hacen, solo para divertirse, me imagino que tenerlo todo se vuelve aburrido después de vivir siempre así – dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros – Estarían asombrados a lo que pueden llegar a hacer para divertirse…

\- Eriol no es así, lo conozco… Tú lo conoces – le dije a mi padre mirándolo de reojo, sabía que estaba en lo cierto – Estuvimos en un lugar lleno de gente, pudo haber sido de cualquiera, tal vez alguien lo puso ahí, quizás aquellos tipos con los que nos peleamos – trate de desviar sus conjeturas hacia ellos, para no involucrar a ninguno de mis amigos.

\- Tomamos en consideración esa teoría durante un tiempo – dijo el detective caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación – Pero fue descartada después de la declaración de los otros tres acompañantes del auto, los tres aseguran que tanto el arma como las drogas son sin duda propiedad de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

\- No lo sé…

\- Puedes decirles la verdad hijo – dijo mi padre desde mi lado – Eriol no podrá hacerte nada – reí ante el comentario, como si quisiera o pudiera.

¡No! No lo son, Eriol nunca ha tocado esas cosas en su vida, pertenecen a esos tres mismo acompañantes que están tirando toda la culpa hacia él solo porque ha nacido en mejores condiciones que ellos. No son de él, y que lo tengan detenido es totalmente injusto, deberían de hacer bien su trabajo y no dejar que unos adolescentes les llenen la cabeza de mierda.

Desafortunadamente esa no fue mi respuesta.

\- Tal vez… - mis ojos se movían de un lado a otro mientras la imagen de Eriol apareció en mi cabeza y seguida por la de los otros tres, tenía su vida en mis manos, podría condenarlos con tan solo decir una palabra – Si, son de él… - cerré los ojos mientras el sentimiento de culpa se esparcía en mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir miserable, me pase una mano por la cara mientras veía las sonrisas complacidas de mi padre y los detectives, me felicitaron por ser tan valiente, cuando en realidad me sentía hecho mierda.

Masao tenía razón, era igual a ellos, una mierda.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien – me dijo mi madre una vez mi padre acompañara a los detectives fuera de la habitación, me acaricio la frente con ternura y yo sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas – Será bueno que te apartes durante un tiempo de Eriol…

\- Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan… - escuche a mi padre decir, yo estaba mirando por la ventana, el estómago se me había revuelto por el asco que sentía hacia mí mismo – Tal vez no está muy completo y todo ese tiempo solo lo ha trastornado…

\- ¡Basta! – grité a todo pulmón, lo había traicionado, no hable a su favor, no lo saque de donde estaba, pero de ningún manera dejaría que hablaran mal de él – No saben de lo que hablan, y como no saben prefiero que se callen…

\- No permitiré que nos hables así Shaoran – me reprendió mi padre con tono severo, pero muy lejos del tono enojado al que estaba acostumbrado – Dinos que es lo que no sabemos para poder ayudarte…

\- Lo único que necesitan saber es Eriol es mi mejor amigo… él saco a todos del auto y sin él no habríamos podido huir de los otros tipos… nos salvó - lo dije más para convencerme a mí mismo que a ellos – Y por ningún motivo me separaré de el. – mi tono fue tal que ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer ningún comentario.

Esperaba con ansias la visita de Farren para saber si había podido encontrarse con Eriol pero no pudo llegar ese día ni el siguiente, para cuando me permitieron usar mi celular ya habían pasado 5 días, cuando la llame me contó que no había podido verlo ya que solo familiares estaban permitidos.

Salí del hospital a los dos meses los cuales no supe nada de Eriol, mi relación con mi padre iba mejor, ya que pasábamos la tarde juntos, platicando o jugando cartas y ajedrez. Incluso cuando ya estaba en casa con muletas como soporte

\- No sabía que fueras tan bueno en esto – comento cuando movió su alfil negro dos posiciones, llevábamos ya dos partidas que había ganado yo. Era mi segundo día en casa.

\- Eriol me enseño, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos… - le dije encogiéndome de hombros – Él siempre gana, de hecho en los torneos siempre gana…- moví mi caballo a para proteger a mi reina a la vez que tomaba uno de sus peones.

\- Sí, siempre se nota que es un muchacho muy inteligente… - dijo en voz baja a la vez que completaba su siguiente movimiento – Me da gusto que sea tu amigo… - creo que mi sorpresa se notó en mi rostro porque sonrió – Aunque no esté presente en casa siempre estoy pendiente de ti y tus hermanas.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunté con sorna evidente en la voz, estaba tentado a recordarle sus constantes ausencias, desprecio y lo sucedido con mi abuelo pero me mordí la lengua para detenerme.

\- Eriol es un buen muchacho, es una buena influencia para ti… - creo que mi padre estaba loco, no hace ni unos días atrás estaba diciendo que estaba trastornado por pasar tanto tiempo solo – No estoy siendo muy coherente, pero sé que Eriol no lo hizo, confió en ti y tu tendrás tus razones…

\- Llévame con él… - le dije totalmente serio, era mi turno y estaba alargando el tiempo – Quiero verlo…

Tomé ese buen momento como una oportunidad, lo más sorprendente fue que lo hizo. Cuando llegamos a la comandancia nos enteramos que la multa y fianza fueron pagadas un 2 semanas atrás por lo tanto Eriol fue puesto en libertad. Así que nos dirigimos a su casa.

\- No pensé que viviera en un lugar así – comento mi padre mirando la mansión - ¿A que se dedican sus padres?

\- Lo único que sé es que viven en el extranjero y son dueños de una compañía pero no sé de qué… - le contesté al tiempo que me baja del auto y caminaba hacia la entrada con la ayuda de mis muletas, toque el timbre varias veces.

\- Residencia Hiraguizawa… - por la voz pude reconocer que era el nuevo mayordomo del lugar, el otro se había retirado a principios del año.

\- Soy Shaoran, Li. Busco a Eriol – le dije por el interlocutor.

En realidad no sabía que iba a decir o a hacer. Lo más seguro es que debía pedirle disculpas porque era obvio que sabía que había mentido para salvar a los otros. Solo hasta ahora me venía el pensamiento de sí no me perdonaba, ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Tendría que rogarle e intentarlo hasta que entendiera, no que no entendiera pero que por lo menos comprendiera mis razones. Tenía miedo y nervios, pero necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien que a pesar de todo estaba bien.

\- El joven Hiraguizawa no se encuentra en casa… - me contestaron, arrugue el entrecejo.

\- ¿Cuándo volverá? – pregunté.

\- Ha salido del país, no sabemos cuándo regrese – después de eso cortaron al comunicación.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó mi padre cuando subí al auto y tire las muletas atrás de él, molestia evidente dibujada en todo mi rostro.

\- No está… dicen que salió del país… Tal vez no quiere verme e hizo que los sirvientes mintieran sobre su paradero – le dije a mi padre las primeras sospechas que se me vinieron a la mente.

\- ¿Crees que no te recibiría si vinieras?...

\- Probablemente… si al final de cuentas lo traicioné, es posible que no me quiera ver ni a 3 metros de el – solté un suspiro y mire a la ventana.

\- Dijiste que sus padres viven en el extranjero ¿Qué hace Eriol aquí con su abuelo? – me preguntó esta vez, me encogí de hombros.

\- Me dijo que siempre están ocupados y no se quedan en un solo lugar…

\- Tal vez fue con ellos, después de todo lo que paso querrán saber todos los detalles de parte de su hijo ¿No crees? Seguro que vuelve pronto – me dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.

Tenía razón, era posible que lo mandaran llamar. Espero que no la esté pasando mal, que por mi culpa las cosas se hayan tornado más tensas entre la relación a larga distancia con sus padres o la fría relación que tenía con su abuelo.

\- Cierto, tal vez deba llamarlo por teléfono…

Lo pensé más no lo hice, los días pasaron, cada vez que veía su número me arrepentía. Ahora no sabía si era mejor explicarle en persona o por teléfono, tal vez por teléfono no creería que era sincero. Después de unos días tome valor y lo hice, lo llamé pero la línea sonaba muerta, lo intenté varias veces en los siguientes días pero el resultado era el mismo.

Para cuando regresé a la escuela existían demasiados rumores absurdos sobre Eriol. Que si era un traficante de drogas, estaba ligado a los Yakuzas incluso que su familia era parte del clan, que él pertenecía a uno de los hombres más buscados por la interpol y todas las estupideces que unos adolescentes se pueden inventar sin tener nada que hacer.

Incluso alguno de esos estúpidos se me acercaba para hacerme preguntas tontas, de que si Eriol me tenía amenazado o si sabía sobre su "segunda vida". Era cómico ver a personas acercarse a mi cuando antes no me daban ni la hora del día, de pronto me había convertido más popular en la escuela, pero la emoción acabo rápido cuando se dieron cuenta que no diría nada que les gustará, era increíble cómo podía ser la gente de convenenciera antes ni siquiera me daban la hora del día.

Shigeru y Masao habían tratado de hablarme pero no les hice caso, no podían esperar que todo siguiera como si nada, por otro lado Ueno tomaba el almuerzo conmigo por lo menos así no me sentía tan solo no era lo mismo pues ni él ni yo éramos del tipo conversador pero con la compañía bastaba.

De lo poco que llegamos a conversar me conto que ahora estaba trabajando en un almacén en el centro por las tardes, me di cuenta del gran amor que sentía por sus hermanos pequeños, era un buen tipo escondido tras un gran cuerpo y una mala cara pero un buen tipo al final de cuentas.

\- ¿Has hablado con él? – me preguntó un día. Sabía que con él se refería a Eriol.

\- No he podido contactarlo… - para ese tiempo estaba seguro que ya no volvería de donde sea que estuviera, tal vez ya no tenía por qué regresar. No pasaba una noche en la que no deseara poder disculparme con él, por lo menos que supiera que realmente lamentaba la situación.

\- Espero que sepas que lamento mucho esta situación, sé que tal vez Hiraguizawa no regrese y es todo mi culpa al final de cuentas… - levanté la vista de mi libro y lo miré sorprendido, pensé que la conversación había terminad, estiro el cuello y miro hacia el cielo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro - No sabes cuan agradecido estoy de que me hayas otorgado esta oportunidad… Cuando llegue el momento también me disculparé con él. Por todo – dicho eso se levantó, agacho la cabeza en señal de despedida y se fue.

Era increíble, dicen que la vida te da muchas sorpresas y que para muchas de ellas no estarás preparado nunca. Esta fue una de ellas para mí.

Ueno no volvió a clases el siguiente día ni lo que quedo del semestre. No lo volvería a ver hasta que ambos fuéramos personas adultas con diferentes vidas, pero de seguro el me dejo una enseñanza muy importante en la vida, tus enemigos pueden convertirse en tus amigo y tus amigos pueden ser tus enemigos.

Mis días se fueron entre leer libros y escuchar música. Mi pierna se recuperó pero realmente ya no sentía pasión en jugar Futbol, mucho menos sabiendo que los otros dos estaban ahí. Traté de ocuparme en otras cosas en la ausencia de Eriol, mis calificaciones mejoraron significativamente puesto que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Algunas veces jugaría LOL esperando ver a Eriol conectado pero su cuenta había sido puesta en suspensión, fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que me volví cercano a IDon'tLie005 cuyo nombre real resulto ser Takashi Yamazaky quien vivía en uno de los pueblos cerca de la Tokio, Tomoeda. Farren se había vuelto adicta al juego y los tres formábamos un equipo regularmente.

Para cuando había perdido toda la esperanza de volverlo a ver… volvió. Pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

\- ¿No es este el abuelo de Eriol? – pregunto Futtie enseñándome el periódico, la página principal contenía una foto del señor, la noticia no era otra que la de su muerte a causa del cáncer, su abuelo resultó ser dueño de una importante subsidiaria de autos.

\- Es cierto… - dijo mi madre tomando el periódico y revisándolo con detenimiento - ¿Crees que Eriol venga a su funeral? – me pregunto mirándome, me tomaron unos segundos en procesar su pregunta hasta que continuo – dice que será enterrado en el cementerio de esta ciudad, el próximo lunes.

Tomé el periódico con emoción para leer toda la noticia, era cierto, cabía una gran posibilidad de que Eriol estuviera presente, esta era mi oportunidad.

\- Vas a ir ¿no? – pregunto esta vez Femei bebiendo de su malteada matutina.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? – pregunto mi padre esta vez desde la sala, negué vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- No, iré solo…- hay cosas en la vida que tienes que hacer solo y esta sin duda era un de ellas, debía de resolver lo que estaba mal y reconstruir lo que se había demolido, era mi misión y no me echaría para atrás.

El lunes llego y me encontraba puntual en el cementerio, no había mucha gente de hecho pude contarlos uno tras otro pero no veía a Eriol por ninguna parte, no era posible que no asistiera por lo menos alguno de sus padres a quienes le podría preguntar sobre su paradero o forma de localizarlo.

Cuando estaba por darme por vencido lo vi, se bajó de un auto negro, vestía un traje de corbata, saco y pantalón negro, con la camisa blanca. No pude ver su rostro pero caminaba con grandes pasos hasta donde el ataúd estaba. Seguí toda la ceremonia con respeto pero con la constante pregunta de cuándo sería bueno acercarme rondándome la cabeza. Apreté el paquete que contenía varios cartones de jugo de manzana, una ofrenda de paz o de perdón, como quisiera llamarle.

Al finalizar uno a uno de los presentes empezó a marcharse, esperaba que Eriol también lo hiciera pero fue el último en quedarse, su cabeza estaba agachada, sus hombros caídos y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Por unos segundos dudé en seguir mi plan, tenía miedo y el nerviosismo me estaba comiendo, estaba preparado para que me gritará incluso para que me golpeará pero no a su rechazo. Habían pasado 3 meses desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Pero debía hacerlo, no podría vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que había perdido a una gran persona, no podía, lo haría y lo haría ya. Así que con determinación salí desde mi escondite y caminé hacia él, abrí la boca un par de veces para llamarlo pero no sabía que decir.

Mis pesados pasos me delataron porque Eriol volteo hacia mí, no traía lentes, su cabello estaba más largo y su cara tenía unas ojeras enormes además que parecía haber perdido peso. Parpadeo varias veces y ladeo la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Sus ojos, estaban distintos, distantes, vacíos, como si la oscuridad se hubiera abierto camino devorando la luz poco a poco, di un paso hacia atrás, me asusto de verdad.

\- Yo… - carraspee y trague saliva – Lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo… - me coloque a su lado con cierta distancia, acomode el paquete que traía en las manos y suspiré, el silencio era incomodo por lo menos para mí, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que podría estar pasando en su cabeza y eso me tenía preocupado. Me pasé la lengua por los labios y puse mi mente a trabajar sobre que más podría decirle pero como siempre en los momentos en lo que la necesitas nunca funciona.

\- ¿Así?... – dijo con sorna después de un gran suspiro, su voz era áspera, volvió al vista al ataúd que aún no había sido puesto bajo tierra – Tal vez algo debe de estar mal en mí… - dijo palmeándose el pecho repetidas veces – Yo no, no lo siento para nada…

Lo vi quitarse el saco y tirarlo al piso, se arremango la camisa hasta los codos y volvió las manos a sus bolsillo, me miro, hizo una señal con la cabeza al paquete en mis manos.

\- ¿Son para mí?.. – asentí y le pasé un cartón de jugo, del que bebió ávidamente sin detenerse hasta acabárselo, le di otro que bebió con más calma, tomé uno para mí.

\- He tratado de localizarte…

\- ¡Oh!.. – dijo con tono de sorpresa fingido, una sonrisa ladina se curvo en sus labios y levanto ambas cejas – Si, me fui de vacaciones. De pronto no me sentí bienvenido en este lugar – patee una piedra que estaba cerca de mí para sacudirme un poco la incomodidad.

\- ¿Has visitado a tus padres?... – idiotamente pregunté, su cara cambio totalmente, ahora se veía el enojo evidente y la furia había hecho que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad.

\- Mi padres murieron en un accidente aéreo hace dos meses atrás… - dijo en voz baja mirando hacia el cielo, me quede sin palabras, tenía muchas dudas pero no sabía si era correcto preguntarle en ese momento – No quiero hablar más al respeto – me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos, asentí sin pensarlo, estiro los brazos y curvo la espalda – Ahora sí, estoy completamente solo en esta vida de mierda ¿Huh?... – dijo con una sonrisa triste en la cara – No abuelos ausentes, no padres irresponsables… y no hipócritas que se hacen llamar amigos – me apunto con el dedo mientras la sonrisa no se le borraba de la cara, mi rostro se puso rojo y mi respiración se entrecorto – ¿Hey? No me tengas lastima, te lo prohíbo, al final de cuentas yo tengo dinero que me va a arreglar todo en la vida – cerré los ojos mientras el muy familiar sentimiento de culpa se propagaba por mi cuerpo.

\- Lo lamento, realmente lo siento… sé que no basta y probablemente pasaste por muchos problema—

\- ¿En serio? No para nada, como te dije, el dinero lo soluciona todo… también atrae malas compañías…

\- Pues saliste de ahí caminando ¿No fue asi?... Si hubiese sido alguno de los otros chicos estarían en un reformatorio todavía, trata de comprender…

\- Comprender ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me sacrificaron a mí porque tengo plata? ¿Qué era mejor yo que ellos? ¿Qué acaso es mi culpa? – Grito acercándose amenazadoramente hacia mí – Solo comprendo una cosa… ante tus ojos, fue mejor entregarme porque tenía el camino arreglado no porque fuera lo correcto – me pico con el dedo en el pecho, dolía todo lo que me decía dolía, pero me lo merecía

\- Perdóname, fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa… pensé que tu abuelo te sacaría pronto y que no habría de que preocuparse – me pase una mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

\- Son increíbles, realmente fascinantes – dijo en un siseo, volteo súbitamente para ver el ataúd – he sido tratado como un idiota todo este tiempo, defendiéndote, cuidándote, preocupándome por ti… para que vengas y me apuñales por la espalda para salvar a un trio de orangutanes.

\- ¿Qué acaso te lo pedí? ¿Qué me cuidaras y todo eso? Lo hiciste porque quisiste no vengas a reclamarme nada… - estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la conversación no estaba yendo exactamente hacia donde quería.

\- Bien, puesto que tu no estabas haciendo un buen trabajo solo, alguien debía de hacerlo – me dijo tirando el cartón de jugo a mis pies, todavía tenía un poco y termino salpicando mis zapatos – ¿Así es como agradeces? ¿Debería de poner la otra mejilla?

\- Lo que deberías de hacer es callarte y dejarme explicarte la situación… Además si vamos a empezar por ahí, pues déjame decirte que tú tampoco haces un buen trabajo sobre ti mismo… - me quede callado súbitamente, por poco me metía en asuntos familiares que eran un tema delicado para Eriol, cerré los ojos e inhale y exhale un par de veces para calmarme. Había venido para arreglar las cosas, no para empeorarlas.

\- Vete, no quiero hablar más contigo… - me dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- Ya te pedí perdón, espero que realmente sepas cuanto lamento esta situación, tal vez debí haber hecho otra cosa pero ya no lo puedo remediar… - dije con la voz más sincera que podía usar en el momento, los ojos empezaban a picarme – La culpa me estuvo carcomiendo todo este tiempo y me moría por saber dónde estabas…

\- Estoy bien, como puedes ver… - dijo levantando su saco del piso y lo sacudió un par de veces, empezó a caminar hacia el auto, sentía que mi oportunidad se me estaba escapando de las manos.

\- Dime que puedo hacer, que debo de decir para que me perdones, no me importa que sea lo haré… - eso lo detuvo en seco y volteo hacia mí - ¿Quieres que me arrodille? ¿Qué brinque?, lo que sea yo…

\- ¿Te arrodillarías?... – dijo lentamente ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos mientras una sonrisa extraña se dibujaba en su rostro, yo asentí con hesitación - ¿Lo harías?...

Deje caer el paquete de jugos haciendo un ruido seco al tocar el piso. Lo mire por varios segundos, antes de mirar de regreso a Eriol que me miraba expectante con la cabeza gacha y las cejas levantadas, se estaba divirtiendo lo podía leer en su rostro, me agache lentamente y antes de que mis rodillas tocaran el piso me levanto de los hombros.

\- Eriol, por favor… yo—fui cayado con su puño que se impactó directamente en mi cara.

\- Levántate… ¡Levántate! Me debes más que eso… - dijo mientras me sujetaba de mi saco y me volvía a golpear esta vez en el estómago, haciéndome que me retorciera de dolor, me volvió a poner de pie – ¡Defiéndete! Usa los puños… te estoy haciendo daño… ¿No lo sientes?...

No podría, aunque quisiera, no podría regresarle los golpes, no en ese momento cuando sabía lo mal que la había pasado por mi culpa, lo mal que la pasaba por todos.

\- Sigue, sigue… - le dije con voz calma al tiempo que recibía otro golpe en mi mandíbula – Muy bien, bien… descárgate… ¡Pégame!... – me golpeo un par de veces más antes de abrazarme, estaba cansado lo sentía en sus golpes, estaba llorando y yo también podía sentir lagrimas correr por mis mejillas – Fui un cabrón, lo lamento…

Estuvimos un buen tiempo así, abrazados sin decir nada y es que para ese momento las palabras sobraban, lo importante es que Eriol estaba conmigo y que aunque no parecía que fuera fácil conseguir su perdón lo lograría porque… no es eso lo que haces cuando te importa una persona, yo quería a Eriol como un hermano y no dejaría que una metida de pata arruinara nuestra amistad, no especialmente si era mía.

\- ¿Cómo está tu pierna? – me pregunto, no encontrábamos afuera de su casa sentados sobre el auto.

\- Bien, me duele cuando llueve pero dijo el doctor que era normal…- me encogí de hombros - ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?..

\- Has visto las novelas, la gente rica tiende a heredar todo a sus hijo y tal hijo se hará cargo de todo… - asentí dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención – Y este hijo revolucionaria algo y sería bien fregón… bueno yo venderé la subsidiaría, esta casa y todo lo que esté a mi nombre… Realmente no quiero ser ese hijo…

\- ¿Estás seguro?... al final de cuentas es todo lo que tus padres te dejaron…

\- Exacto, es lo único que es seguro que es mío… por eso haré con él lo que me plazca.

\- Conocí a IDon'tLie005…

\- ¿En serio? Por favor dime que es un flaco debilucho con mucho acné y que tiene voz de animadora de televisión…

\- No, ninguna de esas cosas. Es un buen tipo muy parlanchín, vive algo retirado de aquí pero nos encontramos en el centro para jugar algunas veces. Además Farren se ha vuelto adicta al juego…

\- ¿De verdad?... – me pregunto sorprendido con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, te puedo asegurar que es mucho mejor que yo…

\- Bueno, tú para empezar eres un asco…

\- ¡Oye! Déjame decirte que he mejorado bastante…

Platicamos durante mucho tiempo, tuve que avisar a mi casa que no llegaría a dormir a lo que mi padre no replico en lo más mínimo. Toda la noche se nos fue mientras platicábamos de todo y nada, pero nada era igual, todo era diferente.

Nos tomó tiempo recuperar la confianza pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos regresar a lo que éramos antes, debíamos sin ninguna duda seguir adelante mejorando lo que habíamos tenido y perdido. No podíamos ignorar nuestros problemas, no más, ambos teníamos que buscar la forma de mejorar.

Sentía un gran alivio después de todo, los días de escuela fueron más llevaderos con Eriol de mi lado. Y aunque algunos de sus antiguos amigos le hablaban para preguntarle sobre el accidente él simplemente sonreía y los pasaba de largo sin darle importancia.

Sabía que mi sentimiento de culpa no se iría inmediatamente pero por lo menos cada vez era más soportable sentirlo especialmente porque Eriol no volvió a tocar el tema hasta meses después cuando lo tomábamos más a juego que seriamente.

Pero algo estaba diferente en él, lo podía sentir, se quedaba mirando el vacío constantemente y en ocasiones murmuraba cosas que yo no entendía del todo, algunas veces eran frases completas otras solo balbuceos sin sentido. Podía preguntar, pero no quería saber si era por mi causa que estaba así, lo más seguro era que fuera por sus padres o su abuelo, pero hacia lo posible para distraerlo para que no pensara demasiado, que no se angustiara demasiado.

\- ¿Vendrás a cenar?.. – pregunté por el teléfono.

\- No, estoy metido entre tanto hombre que ya me siento medio gay… debo de firmar no sé qué papeles y cenaré con el posible comprador de la mansión… Gracias de todas formas – me contesto, cuando me dijo que vendería unas semanas atrás realmente no le creí al principio pero ya llevaba varias propiedades vendidas.

\- Lastima, Farren iba a traer el postre… un delicioso pastel de queso… - sabiendo que era el postre favorito, además que mi hermana hacia el mejor pastel de queso que jamás hayamos probado.

\- Debes de guardarme una rebanada, y te prometo ayudarte en tu examen de ciencias sociales…

\- Es una oferta tentadora… tal vez si le añades mandarme gold dime en LOL puede que lo considere…

\- Todo lo que quieras, di la cantidad y ya lo tienes…

\- ¡Shaoran!... – gritaron desde la planta baja, reconocí la voz de mi hermana Shiefa.

\- Shiefa ya llego, debo de irme – colgué y baje las escaleras a paso rápido. Hasta encontrarme con mi hermana mayor, recuerdo que antes de vivir en Tokio éramos muy unidos pero luego ella se volvió hacia el lado oscuro, el de mi padre, y yo pues todavía quería ser un Jedi con la fuerza de mi lado… o lo que sea que sea eso.

\- ¡Que gusto verte!... Mira que grande te has puesto, y lo guapo, seguro que las chicas se alinean para ser tus novias… - me tomo de las mejillas, estábamos a la misma altura, empezó a pizcármelas con fuerza y a darme besos.

\- Ya, ya… me vas a acabar… también me da gusto verte – llevábamos un año sin vernos, puesto que la universidad en la que estaba era algo lejos, pero según como entendía ya se iba a graduar este año.

Solo fue hasta que me separe de ella que noté la alta figura de un hombre a sus espaldas, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color, era un hombre demasiado alto tal vez de 1.80 o más, su figura era de un atleta, pero tenía cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¡Oh cierto!.. Este es Kinomoto Touya, mi novio - ¿Qué?... ¿Su qué? - y su hermana Kinomoto Sakura…

No había reparado en la pequeña figura de la muchacha enseguida del hombre, pero estaba seguro que nunca olvidaría esos claros ojos verdes y su sonrisa tímida. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño claro casi rubio, la piel de un moreno claro y su cara estaba delicadamente refinada. Tal vez la mire por más tiempo del necesario y mi expresión fue una muy buena porque la mirada que me dirigió Kinomoto no fue nada agradable.

\- Un gusto, Li Shaoran.

\- Kinomoto Sakura – y me sonrió levemente cerrando sus ojos en media luna, era encantadora.

Fue la primera vez que me encontré con Sakura, una de las tantas que marcarían una historia en mi vida, en la de Eriol y los que estaban por venir. No me encontraría con ella de nuevo hasta dentro de 2 años pero sus ojos y sonrisa me siguió a todas partes.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Una entrega más, esta no ha tardado tanto como la otra puesto que ya estamos entrando a lo interesante de la historia, la inspiración me está golpeando como canguro.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y me digan sus conclusiones en un review. Así mismo agradezco los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora, por falta de tiempo no puedo contestarles a cada uno de ellos, pero solo puedo pedirles que tengan paciencia.**

 **Bien ya apareció Sakura, y en el siguiente capítulo tendrá mayor protagonismo. Pero les recuerdo que no es un fanfic plenamente romántico dirigido a las parejas. Espero lograr transmitir mi idea de la historia conforme a su desarrollo.**

 **Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Si pueden, quieren pueden dejar un review con sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Buenas noches, días o tardes.**

 **Blouson out…**


	7. Esa parte de nosotros

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… Si pudiera compraría a Eriol, pero no puedo… "**_

 _ **Nota: Empezamos con el punto de vista de Eriol.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Esa parte de nosotros.**

" _Game over_ " decía la pantalla de mi DS, levanté mis lentes y me refregué los ojos con fuerza.

 _-_ Estoy aburrido… - murmuré a nadie en particular, me encontraba sentado en una meseta debajo de una palmera de adorno de la universidad.

Shaoran estaba en clases, Yamazaki tenía practica de fútbol y aunque tenía varios conocidos en alrededor ninguno me daba la suficiente confianza para acercarme.

Lo que más odiaba de la universidad era eso, tener horarios diferentes, me llevaba bien con mis compañeros pero no era lo mismo.

La única razón por la que no seguí a Shaoran a la facultad de medicina era porque realmente no quería que se diera cuenta lo apegado que estoy a él, además de que la medicina no era lo mío. Yamazaki estudiaba administración, quien diría que un chico tan hiperactivo y con tanta imaginación escogería una profesión tan aburrida. Yo por otro lado escogí Diseño Gráfico, porque los dibujos son lo mío, además de que puedo pasar horas frente a la computadora jugando, esa era una ventaja sin dudas.

En realidad escogí una carrera que me apartara lo mayormente posible de mi " _familia"_ aunque realmente no sé cómo referirme a ellos. Sabía que estudiando Diseño las probabilidades de encontrarnos en el ámbito laboral serían muy pocas.

\- Hay mucha gente hoy en la universidad… - pensé en voz alta, hice una mueca con mis labios tratando de recordar que día era hoy, me levanto de mi asiento en busca de algo de comer – Shaoran también tiene laboratorio después de esta hora…

A unos cuantos pasos vi una cabellera castaña que reconocí al instante.

\- Pues claro, es día de nuevos ingresos…

Camine a pasos rápidos para poder alcanzarla, venía cargando unos cuantos cuadernos y libros en la mano muy mal acomodados ocasionando que uno se les callera.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunté sonriendo mientras levantaba el libro.

\- ¡Eriol! – Sus ojos verde esmeralda me recibieron, sonriendo levemente inclino la cabeza - ¿No tienes clases?

\- No, hoy he entregado un trabajo y me despecharon temprano – conteste tomando los demás libros que cargaba - ¿A dónde vas?

\- De hecho, estamos buscando el auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida – dijo refiriéndose a las otras dos chicas que estaban a sus espaldas, que no había notado, asentí levemente con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

\- Puedo llevarlas – dije señalando hacia el edificio – No está muy lejos…

\- Gracias Eriol… ¿Se encuentra Shaoran en la universidad? – me pregunto mirando hacia todos lados al tiempo que empezábamos a caminar.

\- Sí, seguro está en clases… no lo he visto desde la mañana – le conteste, desde el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Kaho, podía notar sus celos a miles de kilómetros.

Esa mujer no entendía que no teníamos ninguna relación, que acostarse y compartir una cama de vez en cuando no me convertía en su novio y por lo tanto no le debía ninguna fidelidad.

\- Ellas son Mihara Chiharu y Sasaki Rika… - escuche la voz de Sakura – Él es amigo del cuñado de mi hermano… Hiraguizawa Eriol.

\- ¿Te estas quedando con tu hermano? – pregunté a modo de conversación además de que estaba realmente interesado, la vi negar con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto que no, solo tienen 2 años de casados, no quiero ser una molestia para ellos – me contesto – además Hita – dijo refiriéndose a su sobrino de unos cuantos meses de nacido – no me dejaría dormir nunca – dijo riendo levemente.

\- Entonces ¿Con tu padre?... ¿Viajas desde Tomoeda hasta aquí?

\- No, mi padre sigue en las excavaciones, de hecho las chicas – mirando a sus amigas – y yo rentamos un departamento no muy lejos de aquí, en la zona universitaria C. ¿Tú y Shaoran donde viven?

\- En la zona universitaria A.

\- No viven ahí los que vienen de familias millonarias – murmuro una de sus amigas, aunque no sé cuál era en realidad, no pude evitar reír.

Sí, bueno tenía dinero y los departamentos eran más grandes que los de las otras dos zonas, además de que empecé a vivir mucho antes de entrar a la universidad cuando vendí la mansión de Fukoashi, Shaoran se vino a vivir conmigo cuando comenzaron las clases. Y si era de los chicos privilegiados de Japón pero no nos llevamos con ninguno en realidad a pesar de las grandes fiestas que se organizaban en el lobby o la terraza.

\- No les prestes atención.

\- Bien, aquí es señoritas – dije con galantería deteniéndome enfrente del enorme auditorio, había demasiados alumnos entrando y saliendo.

\- Muchas gracias, Hiraguizawa – dijeron las dos chicas haciendo una reverencia levemente después siguieron su paso a entrar al recinto.

\- Sin tu ayuda habríamos llegado tarde – dijo Sakura sonriendo, me encogí de hombros.

\- Estaba aburrido, es mejor pasar la tarde con muchachas hermosas – dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa y le guiñaba el ojo, mis encantos tuvieron efecto porque ella se sonrojo levemente. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos tratando de mostrar mi mejor pose de galán.

\- Ya debo irme, nos veremos después – me dijo haciendo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta, no había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando volteo a verme, levante ambas cejas para hacerle entender que le estaba prestando atención – Puedes… Mándale mis saludos a Shaoran – dijo nerviosa antes de salir corriendo hacia sus amigas que la esperaban a dentro, me quede mirando el lugar unos segundos antes de que un suspiro saliera de mis labios.

Claro, le daré tus saludos a Shaoran. Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras comenzaba mi marcha hacia la cafetería, necesitaba algo de tomar, tal vez podría encontrar un jugo de manzana.

Pude ver a Kaho acercarse a mí a pasos gigantes y con una expresión de enojo evidente por toda su cara. Seguramente me estuvo siguiendo mientras acompañaba a Sakura y sus amigas.

Ya venía otra descarga de celos, mi mejor opción es mantener la calma.

\- Sr. Hiraguizawa – saludo con acidez en la voz, hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- Profesora Mizuki – conteste, sí es maestra, no de mi carrera sino de la diseño de modas pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto a pesar de ser 6 años mayor que yo.

\- Tal vez deberías de dejar a las nuevas estudiantes en paz y concentrarse en sus estudios… - tal vez lo último se refería que me concentrara en ella – No es bueno que ande perdiendo el tiempo co…

\- Es muy mi asunto como uso mi tiempo, Profesora – dije lo más calmadamente, suspire lentamente, al momento que ella quiso replicarme levante mi mano para detenerla – Escucha Kaho, no somos nada, si nos acostamos de vez en cuando pero no significa nada… - dije en un susurro mientras miraba hacia otro lado para verificar que no haya nadie escuchando.

\- Eso dices porque todavía no te das cuenta… ¿Quién se acuesta con alguien con la que no tiene sentimientos? – dijo incrédula mientras encerraba los ojos, reí con sorna ante el comentario.

\- Eres mayor que yo, pero no naciste en el siglo 19, Kaho – dije riendo todavía – Pero mira si así lo quieres… dejemos de revolcarnos y listo. Al fin de cuentas ya me estabas aburriendo – conteste con veneno en la voz.

\- ¡No! – Grito pero luego su voz se cambió a un susurro – Estoy mal, lo lamento no volverá a pasar…

Lance un suspiro demasiado sonoro, no debería de creerle, cuantas veces me ha dicho lo mismo, con tal de que dejemos de compartir la cama, pero había días en que necesitaba de contacto humano.

Pero también estaba _ella_ y si se enteraba de mi relación con Kaho nunca podría tener una oportunidad, además estaba el otro asunto por arreglar.

\- No, estoy decidido… no me busques. Se acabó.

Camine rápidamente y gracias a los dioses que no me llamo, su carrera se vería muy afectada si se enteraban que estaba acostándose con alumnos, espero que me deje en paz.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire el identificador antes de contestar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?...

\- Tienes clase libre ¿No? – Me dijo mi mejor amigo rápidamente continuo incluso antes de que yo pudiera contestar – Se suponía que debía de pasar por Futtie para llevarla a terapia pero se me ha olvidado por completo ¿Puedes ir?

\- Está bien…- conteste era mejor pasar la tarde con Futtie que solo - ¿A qué hora?

\- A las 2 – miré mi reloj de muñeca antes de gritarle.

\- ¡Son diez minutos pasadas las dos!

\- ¡Te dije que se me olvido!

\- ¡Buen hermano que eres!

\- ¡Deja de gritar! Le llamaré para decirle que vas en camino – dicho eso colgó y yo emprendí el camino corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras choque con una chica.

\- Disculpa – dije agachándome para rejuntar sus carpetas.

\- No hay problema – me contesto, tenía una bonita voz - ¿Superior? – Pregunto con timidez, yo asentí sin voltearla a ver mientras trataba de arreglar el desastre que hice - ¿Puede decirme donde está el auditorio?

Así que ella también era una de nuevo ingreso que iba a la ceremonia, cuando la mire, la mire, tiene el cabello largo de un color negro-violeta y sus ojos son casi del mismo color, esas tonalidades hacían contraste con lo blanca de su piel. Me levante lentamente con sus pertenencias en mis manos, se las dí sin dejar de mirarla, pude ver como una comisura de sus labios se levantaba levemente.

\- Muchas gracias… ¿El auditorio? – volvió a preguntar ladeando la cabeza de una forma adorable.

\- ¡Ah! Sí… Sigue derecho por aquí, allá donde esta ese edificio – señale – das vuelta a la derecha, después de que pases el club de ajedrez, lo verás, es enorme, no te perderás – ella me sonrió de una forma muy dulce, nunca he visto una sonrisa así, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde.

¡Tarde! Ya iba tarde por Futtie.

Llegue a mi auto en cuestión de segundos, voy a conducir al límite de velocidad, no más, no quería volver a pasar por el incidente de hace unos años atrás.

Recordar los días que estuve encerrado ahí me daban escalofríos, mi cuerpo tembló involuntariamente.

\- Escuché Sr. Hiraguizawa todo será más fácil para usted si declara – me dijo el detective, el cuarto en el que me tenían encerrado era no más grande de cuatro metros.

La cabeza me dolía a morir, me encontraba algo mareado y desorientado. No tenía mis lentes probablemente quedaron aplastados en algún lugar del choque, mis ojos me ardían y mi garganta estaba seca.

Tenía en ese cuarto varias horas no sabía cuántas bien pudieron haber sido días. Los detectives no se cansaban de hacerme las mismas preguntas y yo no cambiaba mis respuestas.

\- No, escúcheme usted – le dije apuntándolo con el dedo, harto – Ninguna de esas cosas son mías, nunca he consumido drogas y jamás he sostenido un arma.

\- ¿El auto es de usted? – Volvió a preguntar uno - ¿Sabe que tanto el arma como las drogas se encontraron en la parte trasera?

Me sobé el tabique cansadamente, ¿Cómo era posible que fueran tan estúpidos?

\- ¿Y solo porque estaban en mi carro, son míos? Estuve en una fiesta con cientos de personas – les dije sin abrir los ojos – Cualquiera pudo ponerlo ahí – dije, sabía que los dueños debían de ser alguno de los amigos de Shaoran, pero no estaba completamente seguro, no podía decir solo suposiciones.

\- Tenemos la declaración de 3 de tus acompañantes – entrecerré los ojos – Ellos aseguran que el arma y las drogas le pertenecen. Cuando el Sr. Li se encuentre en condiciones también testificará.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunte.

\- El Sr. Li está en una mejor condición que usted – me respondió otro - ¿Dónde consiguió las drogas Sr. Hiraguizawa?

\- En Narnia – conteste molesto – El verano pasado cuando Jack Sparrow y Harry Potter vinieron a visitarme.

\- ¡Basta de juegos! – Grito el que hizo la pregunta - ¿Sabe cuánto te estas arriesgando? Podría pasar sus siguientes años en un reformatorio juvenil.

\- No voy a llegar a eso. No soy culpable – les dije con voz dura – Y no diré nada hasta que mi tutor o un abogado esté presente. Pueden irse al infierno los dos.

Me recargue en la silla y me cruce de brazos. Uno de ellos golpeo la mesa con fuerza seguro que trataba de intimidarme.

\- No conseguirá nada tratándonos de esa manera, estamos para ayudarle. El consumo de drogas en jóvenes adultos como usted es muy alto. Y la que usted portaba ha estado circulando en la ciudad por bastante tiempo.

\- Si coopera, podemos hacer que su sentencia sea menor – le siguió el otro antes de suspirar - ¿Quién le suministra la droga?

\- Le están preguntando a la persona equivocada… - les conteste.

Ambos hombres voltearon en el momento en que tocaron la puerta.

\- Recibimos una llamada del hospital, el Sr. Li ya despertó y está listo para testificar… - me dijo uno de los detectives después de regresar de hablar con el otro sujeto.

\- Te quedarás aquí hasta que termine la investigación.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome solo.

No soy ningún extraño al sentimiento del abandono, lo he experimentado varias veces desde los primeros años de mi vida, uno pensaría que después de ser negado por mi propia familia ya debería de estar acostumbrado, sin embargo no dejo de doler cuando me dijeron que Shaoran también testifico en mi contra.

Nunca le pedí explicaciones, supongo que sus razones debía de tener. Pero el sentimiento de traición, y la desconfianza fue algo que no logré superar fácilmente. Él estaba arrepentido, pero yo no sabía de qué. ¿De haberme inculpado? ¿De no ir a verme? Si la situación fue al revés ¿Habría hecho yo lo mismo? No, por nada del mundo.

Entonces pensé que tal vez Shaoran estaba involucrado con ellos, o tal vez todo le pertenecían a él, y se estaba encubriendo, salvando el pellejo. Y me sentí furioso, solo quería salir de ahí para poder romperle la cara. No tenía nada en contra de los otros, no teníamos una buena relación y no esperaba nada bueno de ellos pero con Shaoran era diferente, el me conocía, decía ser mi mejor amigo y me tiraba a la boca de los lobos para salvarse.

Estuve molesto con Shaoran durante un tiempo, en realidad fue un cumulo de emociones que no supe controlar. Sabía que los otros 3 me iban a dejar con tal de salvarse las manos, en parte comprendía su situación, la otra parte solo quería ir con ellos para desmentirlos. Me defendí lo más que pude, negué todas las acusaciones en mi contra, desde el manejo de armas hasta la posesión de drogas.

Por eso me fui, me escape de Fukoashi y tomé el primer vuelo a Inglaterra que encontré. Era tiempo que descubriera porque tenía que estar separados de todos, porque me enviaron a Japón cuando niño. Pero las respuestas que conseguí no eran lo que esperaba, regrese a Japón porque no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir, no había un hogar para mí en Inglaterra y tampoco aquí.

Es cierto que al final salí sin que mi nombre quedará en los registros, sin embargo Fukoashi no fue por mí sino que cuando sintió que era suficiente tiempo de estar ahí, como forma de castigo claro está, mando a su asistente a sacarme, nunca le pregunte porque, sé que no le agradaba aunque por mucho tiempo trate de ganarme su cariño.

El porque me dejo toda su fortuna al momento de morir, seguirá siendo un misterio para mí, nunca leeré esa maldita carta que dejo a mi nombre, el hombre fue un fiasco como abuelo y como ser humano. Tal vez le gano el sentimiento de culpa en el final de sus días, no importa, lo malgastaré como mejor me dé la gana, esa será mi venganza. Espero que se esté pudriendo en el infierno, junto a todos los demás llegadas su hora.

Divisé a Futtie recargada contra la pared, tenía el mismo ceño fruncido que era tan familiar en los Li.

\- Guapa – le llamé bajando el vidrio del auto - ¿Te llevo? – hice una seña hacia el asiento del auto sonriendo coquetamente, ella rodo los ojos al momento que tomaba su bastón.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Eriol! 10 minutos más parada y te juro que te abría partido tu preciosa cara sin pensarlo – dijo agitando el bastón hacia mí, yo di dos pasos hacia atrás para que no me golpeara.

\- Cuidado que te vas a lastimar…- le abrí la puerta – Además el culpable es tu queridísimo hermano menor.

\- ¿Cómo pudo Shaoran olvidarse de mí? – dijo enojada mientras subía al auto, me encogí de hombros.

\- Ha estado muy ocupado con la escuela, las prácticas y su nueva novia – le conteste mientras que hice una cara de asco.

\- Bien, pues dile que entre sus prioridades debería de poner a su familia… ¿Entendiste?

\- ¡Si, Señora!... ¡Ouch!... – me golpeo en la cabeza.

\- No me digas señora…

\- ¿Cómo vas? – pregunte dándole un vistazo a su pierna, ella se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueva con los labios.

\- Igual que siempre… Sigue mal, el doctor dijo que probablemente necesite otra operación…

\- ¿Otra? – Dije sorprendido – No será la 3 desde que te lastimaste.

\- Sí, no entiendo nada. Me operan y me mandan a rehabilitación, pero no mejoro – dijo molesta – A este paso sería mucho más fácil si solo me arrancarán la pierna.

\- No digas eso, te repondrás… No es cualquier lesión – dije sin quitar la mirada del camino.

\- Por supuesto, si me repongo andaré cojeando el resto de mi vida – me contesto de mala gana – Nunca volveré a combatir y Femei se quedara con toda la gloria. Tal vez ese era su plan desde el principio, sacarme de la jugada para que se le abriera el camino.

\- Tu hermana no te hizo esto intencionalmente, Futtie – le dije calmadamente – No puedes estar enojada con ella toda la vida.

\- Es mi derecho. Tomo ventaja de mi rodilla lastimada…

\- Se te dijo que no participarás – le interrumpí para que entrara en razón – Ya te estabas lastima, que entrarás a la final contra tu hermana fue tu decisión.

\- ¡Querían que me echará para atrás! No soy una cobarde. Soy mejor que Femei, quería probarlo.

\- Bueno, entonces admite que fue tu culpa, no pudiste dejar que tu hermana te ganará solo una vez – Señale a su pierna – Ahí tienes las consecuencias.

\- Sino me hubiera golpeado tantas veces en la pierna, sería diferente.

\- No, si le hubieses hecho caso tu sentido común en lugar de a tu ego, no estaríamos teniendo está conversación – me estacione en frente de la casa Li – Tu abrías hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar. Además querías probar que eras la mejor, ¿Hubieses preferido que combatiera contigo cuidando de no lastimarte? – voltee a verla, su cara estaba enrojecida y sus labios apretados en una fina línea – Femei es tu hermana, y seguro que se siente mal por todo. ¿Por qué no te pones en su lugar?

\- ¿Por qué todos la defienden? Soy yo la que va vivir pegada a este maldito palo el resto de su existencia – me dijo abriendo la puerta sin dejar que yo lo hiciera por ella, cuando le extendí la mano me empujo hacía atrás – No necesito de tu ayuda.

No dijo nada más antes de caminar derecho hacia su casa de forma brusca y sin cuidado, me quede recargado contra el auto durante el tiempo que le tomo llegar a la puerta.

Me quite los lentes al momento que me tallaba los ojos, últimamente se me estaban irritando demasiado y muy seguido.

Los Li eran una familia extraña, pero familia al fin de cuentas.

Su padre ha cambiado con los años, cuando lo conocí por primera vez me recordaba mucho a ese hombre al que llame padre durante mis primeros días, no al cariñoso sino en quien se convirtió al enterarse de la naturaleza de mi existencia.

Su madre es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, cuando éramos pequeños siempre nos regañaba por nuestras travesuras pero a los minutos reía con nosotros, siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo creo que solo con ella he llegado a sentir lo que es tener una madre, la mía dista mucho de serlo.

Sus hermanas son como toda mujer, complejas, competitivas y extremadamente cariñosas, a excepción de Futtie que los últimos años se ha vuelto un poco insoportable.

Me siento agradecido por la forma en que me aceptaron con ellos, sé que mi amistad con Shaoran es un factor muy importante pero la manera en que todas las mujeres Li me tratan me hacen sentir parte de ellos. A diferencia de mis primeros años en Japón donde todo era tan confuso e incierto.

Realmente me molestaba que las gemelas siguieran separadas, ya habían pasado 3 años desde aquello, pero Futtie era demasiado rencorosa y Femei no cedía tan fácil tampoco. Su situación mantenía los Li en un estado de constantes conflictos, y los obligaban a tomar un bando, especialmente Futtie quien no entendía lo equivocada que estaba.

Pero aun así se mantenían unidos, como familia. Shaoran es muy afortunado en tenerlos, y yo soy muy afortunado de haberlos encontrado.

Gracias a los cielos a aquel balón de futbol, sino fuera por eso, realmente no sé qué sería de mí.

Arranque el auto tratando de no pensar más allá de ese futuro que no debía de tocarme.

Es domingo por la mañana y como es nuestra costumbre desde que vivimos juntos, salimos a jugar basquetbol a la unidad deportiva cerca de nuestro departamento, y cuando él ganaba practicábamos futbol.

\- ¡3 puntos! – Grito Shaoran al momento que lanzaba el balón pero salte a tiempo para desviar el tiro - ¡No es justo! Te aprovechas de tu altura.

\- No es mi culpa, juegas futbol te la pasas casi todo el tiempo agachado por eso no creciste más, enano – le dije rebotando el balón, dando una vuelta mientras me lo quitaba de encima y encestando – Así es como se hace, nene. – le removí el cabello y el me quito la mano de un golpe, camino hacía la banca y tomo grandes bocanadas de agua de su botella, mientras yo seguía encestando tiros libres.

\- ¿No te cansas? – pregunto tirándome agua para sacarme de mi racha de tiros seguidos, tome mi botella y se la empecé a vaciar en el cuerpo - ¡Ya no tengo agua! Me doy – dijo riendo, no pare hasta que mi contenedor estuviera vacío por completo.

\- Te lo buscaste… - dije antes de sacar otra botella de la mochila para beber.

\- Es hora de irnos, si queremos llegar a tiempo a desayunar – me dijo tomando una toalla para secarse el sudor, y me puso la mía alrededor de mi cuello.

\- Tus prisas son porque la amargada de Saionji no quieres que llegues tarde a casa de sus padres – le conteste con sorna lo cual me gano un golpe en la nuca.

\- Te he dicho que no le días así a Kazumi – me regaño empezando a caminar – ¿Por qué odias a todas mis novias?

\- Porque sales con puras imbéciles, cabezas huecas – conteste levantándome rápido para evitar otro castigo de su mano.

\- Son buenas chicas…

\- No lo son, todas, absolutamente todas han sido o interesadas, superficiales o infieles. Si son buenas es muy en el fondo – le pase un brazo sobre el cuello mientras caminábamos.

\- Nunca me he quejado de tus novias.

\- Yo no tengo novias.

\- Entonces de tus conquistas – replico – ¿Sabes que incomodo es encontrarte a una chica en tu cocina sin saber quién es?

\- Bueno, en mi defensa, me las encuentro en mi cama y no sé quiénes son – dije riendo.

\- Sínico… - murmuro por lo bajo – Con esa actitud nunca vas a conseguir nadie mejor que la maestra Mizuki – dijo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces – Ni siquiera puedo verla a la cara cuando sale del departamento. Ni se diga de los ruidos que hacen en las noches. Tengo que acostarme con mis auriculares para poder conciliar el sueño.

\- Ya, está bien. Pero si te hace feliz, te diré que ya no verás a Kaho en el departamento – me miro con una de sus espesas cejas levantadas – Es en serio, final, ya nada.

Se quedó callado el resto del camino hasta que llegamos al lugar central, donde estaba una construcción de unos nuevos edificios donde había un cartel que decía "Hiraguizawa Corporation".

\- ¿Es está empresa de tu familia? – escuche la voz de mi mejor amigo, mi semblante cambio radicalmente.

\- No, no lo es – conteste en voz suave, yo no tengo familia – Hay más de un Hiraguizawa en el mundo – le conteste a modo de broma siguiendo con mi camino. En realidad no sabía si había más de uno, pero espero que el apellido no me pertenezca a mí solo.

\- No he conocido a ningún otro, tu apellido no es nada normal.

\- Es que yo soy único y original – le dije dándole un codazo. Me miro con sospecha el resto del camino, sabía que no me había creído, pero igual, no tenía nada que ver con esos Hiraguizawa.

Adelante estaba una agencia de autos, sonreí ante la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir.

\- Vamos a ver si mi apellido es poderoso – le dije jalándolo hacia la agencia.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Tú sígueme la corriente.

\- Nos van a correr de este lugar, mira como venimos – me dijo.

Sudados, con tierra en algunas partes del cuerpo, los tenis sucios, en camiseta deportiva y shorts largos. Sonreí aún más, iba a ser divertido.

En cuanto entramos todas las cabezas se giraron a nuestras personas, nos miraban con interés, un vendedor se acercó a nosotros.

\- Lo lamento, jóvenes pero debo de pedirles que se re…

\- Soy Hiraguizawa Eriol – dije en voz fuerte y tratando de parecer importante, el semblante del tipo cambio totalmente.

\- ¡Si, claro! Sr. Hiraguizawa, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – dijo con voz chillona haciendo un par de reverencias que abrían continuado de no ser por que levante la mano para que parara.

\- Quiero probar ese – conteste acercándome a un auto descapotable.

\- Con gusto Señor – me abrió la puerta, le hice una seña para que Shaoran entrara de copiloto. Mientras el vendedor subió en la parte de atrás parloteando sobre las nuevas adiciones del motor y otras cosas que realmente no me interesaron mucho.

\- He estado pensando… - dije para llamar la atención de Shaoran que estaba encantado con el auto y haciendo que el vendedor se callara – Necesito una novia formal…

\- ¡Ya era hora! – dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

\- Sí, bueno ahora que me he desecho de Kaho, siento que es el momento.

\- Muy bien, ¿Quieres que te presente algunas de las amigas de Kazumi? – dijo mirándome con ojos brillantes, reí y negué con la cabeza.

\- No, ya tengo a alguien en mente… - le dije haciendo espacio para el suspenso.

\- Anda hombre, dime.

\- Me gusta Sakura. – El silencio en el auto se hizo presente junto con una gran incomodidad – La invitaré a salir. – dije mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al tiempo que él no me respondía - ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, yo… - trago pesado – no me lo esperaba, eso es todo. Me da gusto por ti.

Su voz era distante, y lejana a la emoción de felicidad que quería expresar, pero no le prestaré mucha atención, después de todo puede ser solo la impresión.

\- ¿Seguro? – Volví a preguntar mientras metía el auto al agencia de nuevo – Puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si te gusta, te gusta – me contesto palmeándome la espalda en modo de camarería.

\- ¿Crees que acepte? – pregunte con duda en la voz, lo miré pasarse la lengua por los labios.

\- Claro, eres Hiraguizawa Eriol, nadie se resiste a ti – me dijo con una gran sonrisa temblándole en los labios.

\- Cierto, cierto.

\- ¿Qué le parece el auto Sr. Hiraguizawa?

\- Sí, ya lo pensé. No lo quiero, gracias por sus atenciones – me retire dejando al vendedor deseoso de su comisión por venta.

\- Pudiste comprarlo.

\- ¿Y para que quiero un auto así? – Le dije entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Crees que Sakura saldrá conmigo más rápido si la paseo en él? – pregunte mirando hacia la agencia de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sakura no es esa clase de persona.

\- Por eso me gusta.

Estoy seguro que llegado el momento a Sakura no le importará mi pasado, o mi nombre, mi procedencia. Tal vez ella me pueda querer de verdad, como se supone que las personas quieren. Mi propósito es hacer que eso pase.

No es que Shaoran le importen esas cosas, pero son cosas muy difíciles de confesar, sacarlas a la luz es como aceptar su existencia, mientras nadie sepa ni me juzgue todo estará bien.

\- ¡Fue tu culpa! – escuche el grito de una mujer en la habitación continua, suspiré mirando el reloj, ya tenían discutiendo como 2 horas.

\- No, no puedes echarme esto en cara – la voz de mí mejor amigo era amarga.

Me estiré en mi asiento, tenía mucho tiempo diseñando esta ilustración para la primera hora del jueves. Talle mi cara con ambas manos antes de levantarme por un vaso de jugo de manzana.

\- Son mis amigos… - la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran se abrió de golpe mostrando a la morena de caballera negra larga salir hecha una furia, me miro con enojo a lo que yo sonreí divertido levantando mi vaso en su honor – Maldito psicópata, ya estarás feliz. Por fin lograste meterte entre nosotros. – me dijo con rencor yo grite de felicidad haciendo que su cara se colorara aún más.

\- Él no me dijo nada, Kazumi – dijo Shaoran detrás de ella – Yo te vi, con mis propios ojos como te besabas con "tu amigo".

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! – Grite lanzando un puño al aire antes de apuntarle a la cara – Esa cara de niña inocente no me la trague nunca… eres una zorra en piel de oveja.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que me hable así?

\- Ya no me interesa como te llame – le contesto mi amigo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Shaoran, sí nos besamos pero era una fiesta y se suponía que debías de estar conmigo pero te fuiste con este – me miro de arriba abajo con desprecio - Y había tomado demasiado.

\- Regrese por ti, como dije que iba a hacer – le contesto – me encontré con esa escenita – negó repetidas veces con la cabeza – Vete, ya no quiero verte.

\- Pero, Shaoran…

\- Fuera… ya largo – le dije empujándola – Y no vuelvas – le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Shaoran estaba mirando hacia la ventana con una expresión pensativa, desde donde estaba pude ver sus hombros empezar a moverse.

\- ¡Hey hombre! No llores mira… - me acerque y el desgraciado no estaba llorando sino riendo.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre tienes razón respecto a mis parejas? – Me dijo riendo, yo me encogí de hombros mientras le daba mi vaso de jugo – Pero es tuyo… - dijo regresándomelo.

Siempre me han dicho que cada persona tiene su propia forma de sobrellevar grandes acontecimientos en su vida, tal vez la risa es una de ellas.

\- Tómalo, te sentirás mejor.

Lo senté frente a la televisión y puse el juego que más le gusta, Legend of Zelda, llame a pedir una pizza y nos perdimos en la fantasía una vez más. Nada era mejor que dejarse llevar por el mundo de los juegos.

\- ¿Cómo es que te gusta tanto el jugo de manzana? – me pregunto horas después de silencio, no era la primera vez que me preguntaba, supongo que ninguna de mis respuestas le satisfacía.

\- La manzana tiene forma de corazón – le dije con una sonrisa que fue recibida por su mal humor.

\- Sé sincero conmigo, por una vez en tu vida – me dijo con voz dura mientras pausaba el juego.

Suspiré quitándome los lentes dejándolos en la mesa del centro.

No es que yo no confiará en Shaoran, claro que lo hacía, era mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo hay cosas que no puedes contar tan fácilmente, por lo menos que se trate de mi pasado, y el jugo de manzana era una de las pocas conexiones que había dejado de _esa_ familia en mí.

\- Cuando tenía 4 años me caí de un caballo – empecé a relatar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación – No paraba de llorar porque me raspé la rodilla y el codo, era demasiado escandaloso – reí levemente y mi amigo también hizo lo mismo, me pase la lengua por los labios antes de decir lo siguiente – Mi… mi padre, él me dio un cartón de jugo de manzana, para calmarme – continúe con un poco de esfuerzo – Me dijo que… las cosas dulces sanan las heridas – me encogí de hombros – Supongo que aún consumo el jugo porque me hace sentir bien cuando lo hago, me consuela – dije honestamente, evitando mencionar que fue la última vez que se comportó como un padre conmigo.

\- Es una buena razón – aseguro él asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Sí… la es.

\- ¿Qué más?... – lo miré con las cejas levantadas – Cuéntame algo más.

\- ¿Algo más? – por alguna razón me encontraba dispuesto a complacerlo en eso, tal vez porque su novia lo acaba de dejar, o porque ya era hora de que supiera un poco más de mi – No nací en Inglaterra – le confesé, lo mire abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Ah no?... – negué con la cabeza.

\- Nací en Irlanda, pero mi familia es de Inglaterra, me registraron allá.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho? – me encogí de hombros reanudando el juego.

\- No le vi mucha importancia, ¿Qué caso tiene? – mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - ¿Quieres saber algo más? – le pregunte juguetonamente, él asintió murmurando un sí por lo bajo – Nunca me ha gustado el futbol.

\- ¿Qué? – Casi grito tirando el control – Pero ¿Y todos esos días que jugamos en el parque?..

\- En la vida hay ocasiones en las que tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan – le dije como respuesta, no quería que supiera que en mi infantil mente esa había sido la única forma en que me podía acercar a él sin ser una amenaza a su persona.

\- Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes, habríamos jugado a cualquier otra cosa – continuo enojado, no pude evitar sonreír ante su actitud.

\- Sí, habríamos, pero lo disfrute. Me divertí mucho – era verdad, estar con Shaoran en el parque o en el patio de la escuela pasándonos el balón era mucho mejor que estar encerrado en una enorme casa sin nadie con quien hablar.

\- Con razón eres pésimo para jugar – me dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Soy mejor que tu enano! – le conteste tirándole la almohada en la cara.

\- A ti te confundían con el palo del poste, Pie grande – me contesto subiéndose arriba de mi mientras me golpeaba constantemente con la almohada, yo subí las manos para mitigar el impacto.

\- Preferible eso a que me patearán pensando que soy el balón, Pitufo – le respondí pataleando para alejarlo de mí.

\- Ya cállate, Largo – tomo un puño de papas y me forzó a abrir la boca para comerlas.

Me sacudí las migajas de la cara antes de levantarme, le revolví el cabello.

\- ¿Quién es está pequeña cosita? – le dije en voz mimosa pellizcándole las mejillas – Eres tan adorable. Cuando te enojas pareces un perrito chihuahua – me quite antes de que me golpeara las costillas y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

\- ¡Hiraguizawa vuelve aquí! – lo escuche gritar.

Incluso aunque las cosas hayan ido mal en mi infancia y mi relación con Shaoran no fuera la mejor, éramos personas diferentes a final de cuentas, eran estos momentos en los que bromeábamos como amigos, nos cuidábamos como hermanos, eso sobrepasaba todo lo malo en mi vida.

\- ¡Sakura! – Grite corriendo hacia ella – Buenos Días.

\- Superior, Buenos Días – me saludo de regreso, que no me llamara por mi nombre me desconcertó un poco pero sonreí de todas maneras.

\- ¿Acostumbrándote a la vida universitaria? – pregunte.

\- Aún estamos en la etapa de presentaciones, nada muy difícil.

\- Sí, las cosas se pueden poner muy fastidiosas las primeras semanas… ¿Tienes clases en esta hora?

\- No, tengo planes para almorzar – me contesto sonriendo levemente, aunque había algo extraño en su ella.

Bueno por ahí se iban mis planes de invitarla a comer.

\- ¿Estarás libre el viernes por la tarde? – sin embargo yo no era de los que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

\- Yo no… Aún tengo cosas que desempacar.

\- Vamos, hay una película que quiero ver ¿Me acompañas? – le dije mostrando mi mejor sonrisa – Le diré a Shaoran si también quiere ir e invitas a alguna de tus amigas.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de asentir.

\- Muy bien, en la sección C vives ¿Cierto? Paso por ti a las 4 – le di un beso en la mejilla para después salir corriendo.

Sakura es una chica muy simpática y bonita. Pero lo que más me atrae de ella es su alegría es como un rayito de sol en días lluviosos, y yo tenía mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. Ya me tocaba algo de sol para variar. Ademas de esa energía positiva que irradiaba sin control.

Despues de viajar por todo el mundo con su padre, un afamado arqueólogo, por fin se quedaba en un solo lugar. Me pregunto si el cambio no le estará afectando un poco.

Touya su hermano era doctor, no sé si tuvo alguna influencia en Shaoran para escoger la carrera pero a mi amigo le parecía ir bien así que no fue una muy mala decisión.

Saque mi teléfono para compartirle la noticia de mi cita con Sakura.

\- ¿Eriol?

\- Invite a Sakura a salir y me dijo que ¡sí! – le dije rápidamente - ¿Dónde estás? Tienes hora libre ahorita ¿no?... ¿Estás en la cafetería?... – dije al reconocer algunos ruidos al fondo - Voy para allá.

\- ¡No! – grito de pronto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte preocupado.

\- Me tiré el jugo encima – me dijo pero su voz se notaba como si estuviera nervioso.

\- Estas con una chica ¿Cierto? – le pregunte sonriendo coquetamente – Superaste a Saionji muy rápido. ¿Quién es?

\- No estoy con ninguna chica, Eriol – me contesto – Me encuentro en el laboratorio, no pude terminar una práctica y debo de entregarla antes de las 3.

\- Muy bien, te creeré. Pero si te veo con una mujer no te vas a librar de mí. ¿Quieres ir conmigo y Sakura a ver una película el viernes?

\- ¿Qui..eres que vaya con ustedes?

\- Sí, estoy seguro que será más divertido – le conteste mientras entraba a mi auto, mis clases ya habían terminado.

\- Pero es una cita, para dos.

\- Le dije que invitara a una de sus amigas, las vi el otro día, son guapas – dije recordando a las dos chicas – Seguro que te entiendes con alguna.

\- Gracias por tus buenos sentimientos – me dijo pude incluso imaginarlo negar con la cabeza – Pero paso, además el viernes iré a la sesión de terapia con Futtie.

\- ¡Oh cierto! ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le pregunte, lo olvide por completo.

\- No viejo, pásala bien con tu cita.

\- ¿Seguro? No hay ningún problema, puedo decirle a Sakura que salgamos otro día – volví a preguntar.

\- Sí, nos vemos en casa, tengo que colgar.

\- De acuerdo.

Esa conversación fue extraña, no sé qué es lo que estaba mal pero podía presentir algo. Tal vez eran solo los nervios de salir con Sakura.

Me encontraba a fuera del edificio de la Zona C, algunas chicas salían del edificio lanzándome miradas coquetas, tal vez algo tenía que ver el auto que estaba detrás de mí, pero a quien engaño, sé que no soy feo.

Mis labios se curvaron en cuanto Sakura se puso frente a mí. Traía un bonito vestido azul con unas zapatillas blancas y bolsa a juego, estaba preciosa.

\- Te ves muy bonita hoy – le saludé abriéndole la puerta, pude ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Gracias, tú no te ves muy mal.

\- ¿Esperaremos a alguna de tus amigas? – le pregunte antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- No, ambas tenían planes previos. Imagino que Shaoran no nos acompañara tampoco ¿Cierto?

\- Tenía una cita con Futtie – le dije arrancando el auto, la vi asentir levemente con su cabeza volteada hacia la carretera - ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunte, algo en su persona no me dejaba tranquilo, era como si estuviera aquí pero al igual muy lejos de mi alcance.

\- Sí – me sonrió para después girarse levemente - ¿Compraste los boletos de la película? – me pregunto con su voz emocionada.

\- No, pensé que sería mejor si ambos la escogiéramos. Si lo hacía yo solo seguro terminábamos viendo una de superhéroes.

\- Shaoran me conto que eres muy fanático de ellos – me dijo sonriendo – Que incluso tu ropa interior es de la serie.

\- ¡Te dijo eso! – mi cara se pudo tornar ligeramente roja de vergüenza - Él también lo es, solo que no le gusta admitirlo, Te apuesto que no te comento de sus boxers con pelotas de futbol fluorescente – le dije sonriendo, causando que riera al imaginarlo – Y esos son los bonitos, no quieres saber dónde están las pelotas en realidad – levante mis cejas en modo sugestivo, ella reía a carcajadas, siempre fui bueno con las chicas, no había una que se me negara – Te ves hermosa cuando ríes – le cause un sonrojo descomunal y me dirigió una sonrisa tímida.

\- La verdad que no tengo ganas de ir a ver ninguna película – me dijo sorprendiéndome, parpadeé varias veces para que continuara – Vamos a caminar por ahí.

\- Muy bien – detuve el auto y me baje de prisa para abrirle la puerta, le extendí la mano para ayudarla a bajar – Tus deseos son ordenes – sonreí galantemente y ella golpeo mi hombro evitando sonreír.

\- Es un día muy bonito – comento emprendiendo el paso, asentí, de verdad lo era.

\- ¿Qué te parece la vida sedentaria?

\- Algo… aburrido. – me confeso riendo – Tal vez no aburrida pero si rutinaria. Viajar con papa siempre fue interesante, pude ver y hacer cosas que muchos chicos a mi edad no. Pero siempre fue un recorrido muy solitario – dijo perdiendo la mirada en algún punto del parque en el que acabábamos de entrar, metí mis manos a mi pantalón – Era como tener el mundo sin nadie quien lo habitará.

Entendía perfectamente ese concepto, tener dinero se considera tenerlo todo, por lo tanto la gente no puede creer que realmente te falte algo o necesites algo. Pero dicen que en la vida nada se obtiene y mi situación era igual.

\- Después de que Touya se fue a la universidad, solo fuimos papa y yo, nunca imaginaria que extrañaría tanto a mí hermano – rio levemente.

\- Kinomoto te quiere mucho – le dije.

\- Es muy sobreprotector, sino fuera porque mi padre fue el de la última palabra ya estaría viviendo en el mismo edificio que él y Shiefa – me dijo sentándose en la banca.

\- Se supone que así deben de ser los hermanos. Shaoran no es diferente con sus hermanas, incluso yo llego a celarlas de vez en cuando. A excepción de Femei y Futtie, los chicos la piensan mucho para salir con ellas.

\- Escuché de la fama de las gemelas Li incluso antes de que mi hermano saliera con Shiefa. ¿Y tú tienes hermanas? – me pregunto con inocencia, mi sonrisa flaqueo solo unos instante antes de contestar.

\- No, soy el afortunado hijo único – le dije tratando de sonreír a un más.

\- Tienes mucha suerte.

\- Ni te imaginas. Ni te imaginas – dije mirando hacia el atardecer.

Hablamos de todo un poco, conociéndonos. Me dijo como su madre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña, le conté de la muerte de mis padres, me comento cuando desaprobaba la familia de su madre el matrimonio con el Profesor Kinomoto y la consecuencia de que hubieran perdido contacto con ellos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla cuando la deje frente a su edificio y una promesa de salir una segunda vez.

\- ¿Así de bien te fue? – Me dijo Shaoran cuando me vio entrar a la casa, asentí sonriendo aún más antes de aventarme en el sofá - ¿Ya cenaste? – me pregunto, lo abrace con fuerza.

\- Ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida – exclame lanzando un suspiro.

\- Tienes una cara de tonto.

\- Estoy tonto por Sakura Kinomoto… ¡Hey dije una rima! – Lo vi sonreír levemente - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mizuki vino a verte, me dijiste que todo había terminado ¿Me estabas mintiendo? – me dijo con cautela.

\- Claro que termine con ella, tal vez aún no lo comprende, es algo posesiva. No le habrás dicho que estaba con Sakura ¿Verdad? – dije temiendo al escena que seguramente estaría planeando Kaho.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero deberías de aclarar bien las cosas con ella, antes de que Sakura se entere.

\- No hay nada que aclarar, si Sakura pregunta no debes de decirle nada ¿Entiendes? Puedo decir que es una maestra obsesionada conmigo – porque era parte de la verdad – y que nunca le he hecho caso.

\- ¡No voy a mentir por ti!

\- ¡Solo es una mentirilla blanca! – le grite – Por favor, ¿Por mí? – Le dije mostrando mis ojitos de cachorrito hasta que lo vi asentir – Sí lo descubre por ella misma no te arrastrare conmigo.

\- Más te vale – gruño por lo bajo.

Un sábado como cualquiera, mi querido amigo desparramado aún lado mio vistiendo solo sus boxers mientras redactaba un ensayo de una de sus materias en su laptop. Yo también estaba en boxers, éramos chicos nos conocíamos casi toda la vida, y no teníamos nada de diferente a excepción de mi estatura y la increíble musculatura que Shaoran había ganado, yo no me quedaba tan atrás pero había una diferencia. Yo estaba jugando online con Yamazaki.

\- Vas a perder esa pradera – me dijo mirando de reojo.

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? El perdedor se toma una lata de refresco sin detenerse – me dijo sonriendo. A ninguno de los dos nos gustaba el refresco.

\- De acuerdo – le dije confiado en mis habilidades en el juego. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Yamazaki había invadido la pradera y tomado los suministros para dejarme fuera de ella.

Shaoran me toco el hombro extendiéndome la lata, la tome de mala gana y la abri, suspire varias veces antes de beberla de golpe, sentí el sabor dulzón y el gas golpearme la garganta al mismo tiempo, sentía el cosquilleo detrás de mis orejas, la inflación en mi estómago y tuve que aguantar las ganas de escupirla cuando termine la puse por encima de mi cabeza mientras escuchaba los aplausos de mi amigo, en la primera oportunidad que tuve eructe sonoramente.

\- ¡Uff! – Exclamo Shaoran – ¡Eres todo un macho! – lo pude ver reír triunfal.

\- Por tu bien espero que no le hayas mostrado las coordenadas a Yamazaki – le dije apuntándole con una mano mientras que con la otra me sostenía el pecho, aún sentía el gas en mi sistema, me levante y aleje la mesita para ponerme hacer unas abdominales – Necesito sacarlo de mi sistema.

\- Eres todo una vista desde aquí – comento Shaoran sentado en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas debajo de él – Si te tomo unas fotos y las subo a internet, seguro que me gano unos cuantos miles.

\- Te ganas unos golpes en la cara – le replique parándome – Apostemos de nuevo – le dije sentándome en el sillón de nuevo y cambiando el juego por Smash Bross – El perdedor debe de correr en el pasillo solo en boxers.

\- No…

\- Gallina, sabía yo que eras un cobarde, tu padre va a estar avergonzado de ti, serás una deshonra para todas las generaciones de los Li, se hablara de tu cobardía durante siglos…

\- Ya, dale, antes de que empieces con historias de Star Wars – dijo tomando el control.

Shaoran debía de saber desde un principio que iba a perder, mis habilidades en Smash Bross eran fantásticas, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando le gane 3 batallas consecutivas.

\- Ve y sé un Macho – le dije riendo golpeándole la espalda al tiempo que salía corriendo, mire su figura desaparecer por el pasillo hasta el final, no podía para de reir, cuando estaba por llegar le cerré la puerta.

\- ¡Eriol! – Toco fuertemente – Esto no era parte de la apuesta, abre inmediatamente.

\- ¿Creíste que no me enteraría que le avisaste a Yamazaki? ¡Eso es hacer trampa! – le grite.

\- Vamos, haré cualquier otra cosa, ábreme antes de que me lleven por exhibicionista – murmuro de prisa – Buenas Tardes, ¿Cómo está? – Después escuche muchas risas femeninas – Abre de una maldita vez – murmuro enojado - ¿Necesitan ayuda? – no tenía ni idea con quien estaba hablando.

\- Me parece que eres tú el que necesita ayuda. Señor Pelotas – contesto una voz femenina, pude escuchar la diversión e imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro – Un placer conocer a mi vecino – seguido de eso el sonido de tacones alejándose se dejaron escuchar.

\- ¡Maldita sea Eriol! – abrí la puerta de golpe dejando entrar a Shaoran que termino tirado en el piso, su cara estaba enrojecida a más no poder y yo no podía mermar mi risa.

\- Bien hecho, eres todo un macho – le dije riendo aún más, lo miré levantarse enojado mirándome furico - ¡Oh vamos! Es una broma – le dije sin parar de reír – No lo puedes tomar en serio, Señor Pelotas – tuve que agacharme lo más rápido posible antes de que el control de la televisión me diera en la cara.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – me grito desde su habitación mientras yo me retorcía de risas en la sala.

Todo estaba bien ahora, todo estaría bien desde ahora en adelante. Yo no tenía por qué seguir solo, y esas voces que no me querían se callarían por fin, dejándome vivir. Era tiempo, era mi tiempo.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: He tomado en cuenta sus reviews, tenía mis razones para no involucrar el punto de vista de Eriol al principio de la historia sino hasta más adelante pero ahora intentare algo nuevo. Mostrando sus pensamientos sin dar a conocer mucho de su pasado.**

 **Espero haya sido de su agrado y lamento el retardo en la actualización, me costó algo de trabajo hacer este capítulo porque el tiempo no estaba a mi favor.**

 **Ya va tomando más rumbo la historia.**

 **Dejen review, todo es bien apreciado.**

 **Blouson out…**


	8. ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… Si pudiera compraría a Eriol, pero no puedo… "**_

 _ **Nota: Empezamos con el punto de vista de Eriol.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **¿Qué hay de malo en mí?**

Nos encontrábamos comiendo en un restaurante muy popular entre los universitarios, especialmente por su buena comida a un precio accesible y porque podías conocer muchas chicas lindas.

A pesar de que tenía bastante dinero como no trabajar el resto de mi vida y mucho más dándome lujos, realmente no me gustaba mucho separarme de la clase social a la que estaba impuesta Shaoran.

Sabía que se sentía culpable y avergonzado muchas veces de que yo pagara los gastos del departamento y algunos otros de nuestras salidas. A mi amigo no le gustaba que pagara por sus gastos, orgullo y ego acompañados, él estaba lleno de ellos. A mí no me importaba, por ahí dicen que es mejor gastar entre amigos que solo y era cierto, me gustaba compartir.

\- Esta va por mi cuenta – murmuro tomando un poco de Sashimi.

\- Ahora que trabajas de secretario en ese consultorio andas tirando dinero a lo loco – le dije como broma riendo levemente.

\- No soy secretario – me replico apuntándome con los palillos – Soy asistente, hay diferencia.

Su cuñado, Touya quien también era médico, movió un par de conexiones para que Shaoran pudiera trabajar en las tardes que tuviera libres y los fines de semanas como asistente, a él le encantaba, tomaba de experiencia en muchas cosas según sus palabras.

\- Lo mismo, lo mismo – murmure tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza de raíz, en realidad nunca he sido fan de las bebidas alcohólicas, el sabor amargo y el gas no me gustan – Por lo menos llegas a ver lindas enfermeras. ¿Usas las camillas de otra manera?

\- Eres un degenerado… - me dijo riendo a la vez que ponía un poco de fideos en mi plato - ¿Es que solo piensas en chicas?

\- ¿En qué quieres que piense? – Le dije riendo - ¿En hombres? – el negó con la cabeza mientras paseaba los ojos por el lugar.

Era un ajetreado sábado, el local estaba a morir no había ninguna sola mesa disponible.

\- ¡Hey! – escuchamos que alguien grito, ambos giramos la cabeza para encontrarnos con la sonriente mirada de Takashi haciéndose paso entre las mesas - ¿Acaban de llegar? – pregunto saludándonos.

\- Sí, apenas nos acaban de servir – contesto Shaoran - ¿Vienes acompañado? – pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Sí, invite a las chicas a cenar – dijo apuntando hacia la entrada – pero no imagine que estaría así de lleno – rio levemente – Supongo que las llevare a otro lugar, me han dicho que la próxima mesa estará disponible dentro de 30 minutos.

\- Tu no quieres hacerlas esperar – le dije riendo – Se ponen unas fieras cuando tienen hambre.

\- Considerando que siempre andan hechas fieras – secundo Shaoran y nos echamos a reír – Mira, te voy a ahorrar el viaje – me miro y yo solo asentí, la compañía no nos vendría mal – Pueden sentarse con nosotros si quieren.

\- ¿En serio? – exclamo emocionado – Gracias, no sabes de la que me has salvado, hombre. Pensé que no anotaría nada hoy – ambos entendimos el mensaje – Voy por ellas.

\- Mama nos ha invitado a comer mañana – me dijo, levante la mirada de mi plato.

\- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – según recordaba no era el cumpleaños de nadie ni el aniversario del matrimonio, no es que no los visitáramos pero cuando nos mandaban llamar era casi una sorpresa.

\- No menciono nada, pero si me dijo que mis hermanas irán – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Todas? – Pregunte con sorpresa – ¿Incluso Femei?

\- Al parecer, creo que saldrá de concentración nada más para eso – me contesto.

Femei estaba entrenando con los seleccionados para las olimpiadas, otra razón más para su enemistad con su gemela, así que era muy rara la vez en que lográbamos verla.

\- Debe de ser muy importante – murmure, pude ver a Yamazaki jalando a una castaña de la mano a la que reconocí como Mihara y la chica pelirroja de bonitos ojos, Sasaki, pero la otra castaña que venía aún lado fue la que me hizo sonreír - ¡Sakura está aquí! – le dí un golpecito en el hombro y este volteo rápidamente hacia nuestro amigo, pude también la sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Tenía entendido que iría a visitar a su abuelo – murmuro por lo bajo, mi seño se frunció levemente.

\- Me dijo lo mismo por eso no salimos hoy… - dije extrañado. No éramos novios en sí, pero llevábamos unas 5 citas en su haber además de las casuales salidas a comer, casi 3 semanas de cortejo.

Quería hacerle la pregunta, pero siempre que llegaba el momento mi oportunidad se venía abajo por ya sea la interrupción de alguien o porque perdía el coraje – Que sorpresa – dije al verlos llegar, saludé con una leve reverencia a las otras chicas y besé la mejilla de Sakura quien se puso nerviosa de inmediato.

Shaoran tenía la cabeza casi metida en su plato de Ramen, palmee su espalda para que se despabilara.

\- Sasaki puede ser para ti – le murmure mientras los demás ordenaban así que ninguno escucho – No te sientas mal, la chica es linda – el negó con la cabeza.

\- Sasaki tiene novio – murmuro con los dientes apretados, como sabía eso era totalmente desconocido para mi.

\- Bueno, yo no lo veo aquí ¿Tu si? – Le dije sonriendo ante la posibilidad – No te cierres.

\- No sabía que estabas saliendo con Mihara, Takashi – comento Shaoran una vez que la mesera se fue.

\- En realidad llevábamos un tiempo juntos – contesto Takashi sonriendo.

\- Vaya y yo que pensé que solo te interesaba LOL y Warcraft… Bien por ti amigo – le dije a Takashi quien solo sonrió.

\- ¿No me digas que tú eres uno de esos? – Dijo con algo de repulsión Mihara – me he pasado meses diciéndole que deje esos juegos infantiles, son solo una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¡Claro que no es una pérdida de tiempo! – Dije casi a medio grito exaltado – No son juegos infantiles, se necesita de muchos conocimientos en guerra, coordenadas y comandos.

\- Nada más se las pasa aplastando los controles a loco – me interrumpió la castaña mirándome, después hizo un gesto con las manos como restándole importancia a mi comentario – Solo se la pasan sentados y gastando dinero que necesitan para otras cosas.

\- Invertimos dinero sí, pero desarrollamos personajes que después podemos vender a mucho más de lo que gastamos. ¿En cuánto vendiste tu último personaje? – le pregunte a Takashi antes de que me pudiera contestar su novia intervino.

Los demás solo intercambiaban miradas, sabía que la conversación se estaba calentando un poco. Pero esta mujer no podía estar equivocada en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Ese no es el punto – contesto Mihara, solté un suspiro desesperado – Deben de madurar, tal vez para ti este bien Hiraguizawa, pero Takashi debe de concentrase en sus estudios – mi cabeza se ladeo ligeramente ante la oración.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.. – Dije ya un poco enojado recargándome en la mesa, Shaoran puso una mano sobre mi hombro y yo la quite algo brusco – Sé más clara.

\- Eriol vamos por unos trágos – me dijo Shaoran parándose y obligándome a pararme, mi cara mostraba todo mi descontento de la situación.

\- Voy con ustedes – se levantó Takashi de pronto dejando a las damas en la mesa – Disculpa a Chiharu, ella tiene una idea sobre cómo deben de ser las cosas. Es muy testadura.

\- ¿Cómo te involucraste con alguien así? – le dije haciendo una seña con mis manos en señal de descontento.

\- Chiharu es linda y me llevo bien con ella – me dijo sonriendo levemente – Nos conocemos de casi toda la vida.

\- ¿Y aún así sales con ella? – Dije sin creérmelo – Vamos hombre, que feo no eres. Seguro que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor.

\- Quiero a Chiharu, Eriol. Sí, tenemos nuestras diferencias pero quien no las tiene.

\- Mínimo debería de respetar tus gustos.

\- Ya, hermano. Déjalo morir – me dijo Shaoran tomando la bandeja de bebidas que nos entregaron – Respeta los gustos de Takashi.

Así que me fui a obligado a guardarme todos mis demás comentarios respeto a la elección de mujeres de mi amigo.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa las chicas estaban envueltas en su propia conversación. Ya habían llevado sus órdenes.

\- Así que me vine temprano, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ellas – terminó de decir Sakura.

\- Creo que lo estás tomando demasiado personal – murmuro la pelirroja por lo bajo, ambas mujeres la miraron para que continuara – Era la presentación de tu sobrino, debiste por lo menos quedarte hasta que tu hermano se retirara.

\- No permitieron que mi papa fuera…

\- Él aún está de viaje, no habría llegado a tiempo para la reunión – la interrumpió de nuevo Sasaki.

\- Sin embargo pudieron esperar a que estuviera en la ciudad – intervino Miharu – No lo hicieron porque no querían al Profesor Kinomoto presente, es más que obvio.

\- No estas ayudando en nada – le recrimino Sasaki.

Nosotros, los hombres, nos dedicamos a comer sin mostrar demasiado interés en la conversación.

\- De todas maneras no habría sido conveniente, esa familia siempre está ocupada, si sé dio la fecha hoy fue porque lograron limpiar sus agendas de compromisos previos – repuso Sakura antes de masticar lentamente su comida.

\- Así son las personas con dinero – dijo la novia de Takashi con veneno en la voz, pude sentir su mirada encima de mí – Creen que su tiempo es más importante que el de los demás.

Vi a Takashi darle un codazo y murmurarle algo al oído, ella también contesto con el rostro fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu visita con tu abuelo? – pregunto tímidamente Shaoran a mi lado.

\- Mejor de lo que se podría esperar – le contesto Sakura sonriendo levemente – Hita estaba encantado con la lluvia de juguetes que la familia le hizo.

\- Típico de ellos, comprar afecto con dinero – murmuro por lo bajo Mihara.

Todos optamos por ignorar el comentario aunque a mí me molesto bastante.

\- ¿Cómo te va con tu proyecto Takashi? – Le pregunte sorbiendo un poco de mi vaso – ¿Te sirvieron los libros?

Hace unas semanas me lo encontré en la biblioteca estresado porque tenía que hacer un ensayo sobre el marketing y relaciones humanas, ningún libro le convencía, así que le preste unos que había conservado de la mansión.

\- Sí, hombre. Gracias por recomendármelos, pude hacer el estudio aún mejor que muchos de mis compañeros. Incluso mi maestro no sabía de su existencia.

\- Son autores un tanto viejos, y muy poco reconocidos por su trabajo. Pero tienen puntos de vista muy interesantes – dijo Shaoran mirándolo y después apunto hacia a mí – Me hizo leerlos hace algún tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo los encontraste? – Me pregunto curioso Takashi – No son libros comunes.

\- Mi abuelo los trajo de Inglaterra cuando nos mudamos – dije, no era la verdad completa pero nadie lo sabría – Y como siempre estaba ausente me pase la mayor parte de mi infancia leyéndolos.

\- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando empezaste? – la curiosa esta vez fue Sasaki, le sonreí levemente al tiempo que hacia memoria.

\- Fueron mis primeros años en Japón, tal ve años.

\- ¿Tan pequeño? ¿Y entendiste todo lo que decían? – pregunto de nuevo sorprendida, yo negué con la cabeza divertido.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero me entretenían, los volví a leer junto con Shaoran. ¿Qué especialidad cursas Sasaki? – la chica tenía modales y carácter, me agradaba.

\- Siempre me han gustado los niños, así que escogí para maestra de primaria o preescolar de ser posible – me contesto sonriendo, yo asentí contento.

\- Te va a bien, me parece que has acertado – le dije sonriendo.

\- Takashi me dijo que estas en su misma facultad ¿Administración o Finanzas? – pregunto Shaoran a Mihara, creo que lo hizo por ser cortes porque estoy seguro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Administración – contesto sonriendo coquetamente para después mirar a Takashi – Así puedo estar más cerca de él.

Le lance una mirada a mi amigo de no puede ser cierto, me tuve que morder la lengua para no decir unas cuantas cosas.

\- Solo le faltará instalarte un GPS – murmure con el vaso entre mis labios, solo Sasaki y Shaoran me escucharon porque rieron levemente, los demás nos miraron desconcertados - ¿Es cierto lo de la fiesta de blancos? – pregunte a Sakura quien solo sonrió levemente.

Todos sabían que quienes ingresaban a la carrera de Turismo tenían una fiesta de blancos, donde pasaban cosas que nadie sabía, existían muchas leyendas y mitos. Casi todas las facultades tenían su propio ritual pero nadie era tan secretito como los de Turismo.

\- Sabes que no puedo decir nada al respecto – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Por favor al menos dime que hay algo de cierto en los rumores – le dije sonriendo.

Los rumores decían que las hacían beber hasta que ya no pudieran más y después cantar el himno nacional de atrás hacia adelante mientras hacían unas cuantas piruetas. No era nada del otro mundo, pero el hecho que ellos no dijeran nada movía mucho más la curiosidad de algunos, la mía incluida.

\- Puede ser… - murmuro mirándome – Pero no diré nada más.

\- Con eso me basta… - le dije levantando las manos – Por lo menos no son tan aburridos como los de ADMON o tan locos como los de Medicina.

\- Después de ir al cementerio y desenterrar un cadáver de mentira no he podido volver a mirar una película de terror – murmuro Shaoran.

\- Pero bien que lo disfrutaste cuando fuiste el anfitrión – dijo Takashi riendo a lo que Shaoran no pudo evitar unírsele.

\- Eso es demasiado infantil y peligroso – opino Chiharu, ¿Había algo en este mundo que no le parecía infantil? – Nada como una cena elegante en un buen restaurante con música de fondo – dijo con ojos soñadores describiendo perfectamente la fiesta de su facultad.

\- ¿Traes tu auto? – pregunto Shaoran a Takashi, este asintió con la boca llena, nosotros ya habíamos terminado de comer mientras ellos todavía tenían sus platos a la mitad, me miro y entendí que era hora de retirarnos cuando estaba a punto de levantarse se quedó quieto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte mirando hacia donde veía, enfrente estaban un grupo de chicos musculosos haciendo un par de bromas.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conte? – Murmuro despacio, nuestros acompañantes nos miraron a los dos - ¿Lo de los chicos que molestaban a nuestra vecina?

Haciendo memoria asentí. Dos días atrás Shaoran se enfrentó con unos rufianes que habían intentado robarle a nuestra nueva vecina a quien yo aún no conocía, bueno mi amigo no le basto quitárselos de encima sino que golpeo sus motocicletas haciendo que cayeran causando un desastre, los tipos no pudieron alcanzarlo porque justo en ese momento unos oficiales de tránsito rondaron el lugar.

\- ¡Oh hombre! Te van a destrozar – murmure mirando hacia ambos lugares buscando una salida pero el local solo tenía una entrada – Los distraeré y sales ¿De acuerdo? – asintió.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunto Takashi levantándose también.

\- No te metas en problemas ajenos – murmuro Mihara con el ceño fruncido.

\- Esta bien, nos las arreglaremos – le dije a mi amigo sonriendo, nos despedimos de las damás, besé la mejilla de Sakura. Era una lástima pensaba acompañarla de regreso a su casa, no habíamos conversado mucho en la velada.

Me separe de Shaoran mi dirigí al grupo de hombres con mi mejor sonrisa. Uno de ellos cargaba un gran tarro de cerveza en la mano, traté de pasar aún lado de él sin estropearle el trago pero me fui imposible una chica me empujo y lo próximo que supe es que el tipo estaba bañado en malta.

\- ¡Oh lo siento amigo! Te invitare la siguiente ronda – le dije poniéndome en el bar ordenando las cervezas y pagando la cuenta - De verdad lo lamento – dije rápidamente mientras me alejaba, todos parecían estar en trance, me encontré con Shaoran a fuera.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – antes de contestarles escuchamos un grito.

\- ¡Hey! Es el que nos fastidio el otro día – rugió uno reconociendo a mi amigo, todos sus complices se pusieron de pie de inmediato.

\- Bien, pudo salir peor – le conteste a Shaoran – Creo que vienen a saludarnos – le dije sonriendo mirando al grupo de hombres.

\- No me siento muy amigable – murmuro Shaoran – ¿A la cuenta de 3? – me pregunto.

\- 1…

\- 3 – dijo antes de salir corriendo, me quede unos momentos antes de seguir detrás de él, pronto escuche los millones de pies detrás de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué paso con el 2? – jade a su lado, él volteo hacia atrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Son más de los que recordaba! – Dimos vuelta en una esquina chocando con un par de personas y un puesto de comida ambulante - ¡Lo sentimos! – grito, corrimos un par de cuadras más hasta que recordé que justo enfrente había una inclinada donde podríamos escondernos. Aunque los dos estábamos en excelente forma y supiéramos artes marciales, esos eran como 15 hombres, no era lo suficientemente ególatra como para asegurar que podríamos con todos.

\- Apura el paso – gemí le toque el hombre y le señale la intersección.

Me recargue en una mano al momento de saltar, la caída eran com metros, no era mucho pero al aterrizar me golpee fuertemente la mano derecha, Shaoran salto detrás de mí y tuve que sujetarlo para que no se golpeara la cabeza en la pared de enfrente, hice que pegara su cuerpo lo más posible contrariamente a la luz. Vimos pasar al grupo de rufianes a toda prisa un minuto atrás, probablemente por la oscuridad de la inclinada no pudieron ver donde nos metimos así que siguieron derecho.

Ambos estábamos respirando sonoramente, el aire me quemaba los pulmones, correr así de noche con brisa no era bueno.

\- Casi – murmuro Shaoran – Ya quemé todas las calorías que consumí hoy – lo miré de reojo, mi mano me dolía.

\- Creo que me rompí la muñeca – gemí levemente tratando de moverla pero no hubo reacción.

\- Déjame ver – murmuro colocándose enfrente de mí, me tomo la mano y empezó a inspeccionarla – Sí, tienes un par de deformaciones aquí – toco un bultito en la parte interna que no me dolió pero cuando su dedo hizo presión más abajo mi cuerpo respingo involuntariamente - te la has roto, es mejor que vayamos al hospital.

Después de que me enyesaran la muñeca junto con toda la mano terminamos comiendo de nuevo en un puesto cerca del hospital. No había sido algo muy grave por lo que después de 2 semanas podría quitármelo según palabras del doctor.

\- Ahora solo podré jugar WiiU – murmure con pesar – Seguramente a la pesada de Mihara le dará gusto.

\- Le tomaste mala fe a la muchacha en cuanto la viste – dijo Shaoran riendo.

\- ¡Que va! Ella fue la que empezó… no me vas a decir que no escuchaste todos sus murmullos – le dije tomando de mi jugo de manzana – La mujer estaba en una cacería de brujas.

\- Ya, simplemente no le sigas el juego… por el bien de Takashi.

\- Bien, pero invitaré a Takashi a jugar WiiU más seguido – mi amigo rio de buena gana y yo solo sonreí.

Nos encontrábamos en la casa Li, todos alrededor de la mesa. De alguna forma siempre me maravillaba al ver las delicias que su madre hacía, muy pocas veces me tocaba comer comida casera, y ella era una gran cocinera.

\- Come más despacio – me dijo la señora Li, palmeándome la espalda – Puedes ahogarte.

\- Parece que no se alimentan bien, seguro no salen de los lugares de comida rápida – comento Farren que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Es una sorpresa que aún estén delgados… comiendo solo hamburguesas y ramen – esta vez fue Shiefa que mantenía a Hita en brazos.

\- En mi caso es porque recorro la mitad de la universidad antes de llegar a la facultad – dijo Shaoran antes de morder su Mandu, la facultad y nuestra zona estaban bastante alejadas – Él es el que va a terminar rodando, solo se la pasa comiendo y sentado frente a la televisión.

\- Si contratamos a alguien que cocine para nosotros, en lugar de tratar de envenenarnos – le dije quitándole un pedazo del mandu, era el último – Estoy seguro que podríamos hacer que crecieras un poco más – me gire a ver a Farren – Deberías de darnos un par de clases, lo único bueno que nos sale es el arroz.

\- Sopa de Arroz – continúo Shaoran.

\- Arroz con salsa soya.

\- Salsa soya con arroz.

\- Arroz frito.

\- Arroz sin freír.

\- Bolitas de arroz

Para ese punto todos estaban riendo levemente. No éramos tan malos como para solo comer arroz, pero si lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo mejor que nos salía.

\- Tal vez Touya pueda enseñarles – dijo Shiefa mirando a su esposo – Es un excelente cocinero.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el susodicho con cara de pocos amigos.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos mutuamente a la par que negábamos.

\- El arroz está bien – dijo Shaoran rápidamente

\- Somos asiáticos, es parte de nuestra dieta.

\- Es una fuente de proteína.

\- No los mires así, los asustas – dijo riendo Shiefa, su esposo solo se encogió de hombros a la par que tomaba la última costilla.

\- Asustaría a su propio hijo con esa mirada – murmuro Shaoran a mi lado y casi me ahogo con mi te.

Hita era un recién nacido, no hacía más que comer, dormir y llorar. Pero era lindo cuando sonreía, gracias a todos los cielos, lo hacía como su madre y no presentaba la típica mirada asesina de su padre, lo único que se notaba que era de Kinomoto era el color de piel y cabello, de ahí en más era todo Shiefa.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y el pequeño Hita fue puesto a dormir nos sirvieron el postre, un delicioso pastel arándano cortesía de Farren.

\- Tenemos algo que anunciarles – dijo el Señor Li, que en todo momento permaneció callado y pensativo, tomo la mano de su esposa antes de mirar a sus hijos.

Me sentí fuera de lugar así que me dispuse a levantarme al mismo tiempo que Touya, ambos entendimos que era algo en familia. Me levanté tomando mi plato y vaso de té. Le di una palmada a mi amigo en forma de apoyo y junto con Kinomoto salimos al patio a sentarnos en las sillas jardineras.

\- Escuche que tienes un particular interés en mi hermana – dijo con su tono de voz normal.

\- Me gusta Sakura, y se lo he dicho – le dije sentándome recto – ¿Debo de pedirte permiso?

\- No, pero quiero que sepas que no te apruebo – me dijo mirándome con la misma expresión en sus ojos que minutos atrás, mi ceño se frunció levemente y moví la cabeza hacia la derecha.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

\- No es que haya algo malo en ti, Eriol – me dijo soltando un suspiro – Pero no creo que seas la persona que mi hermana necesita.

\- Tu hermana debería de decidir eso ¿No? – dije bruscamente.

\- Lo hará, cuando el momento llegue, deberás de respetar su decisión.

El jueves por la tarde regresaba de clases, en realidad no podía hacer mucho con mi mano así pero me gustaba escuchar cátedra de algunas otras carreras, como las de filosofía o historia, eran interesantes y mucho más provechoso que estar encerrado en casa. Y hacían pasar el tiempo mucho más rápido, presente incapacidades para el resto de la semana, no me perdía de mucho, yo no era el mejor de la generación pero lograba sobresalir, así que no había mucho problema para no asistir a las prácticas.

No había visto a Sakura el resto de la semana, la llamé un par de veces pero siempre parecía tener compromisos previos, en ocasiones me daba la impresión de que me estaba evitando, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Anteriormente había hecho costumbre el acompañarla de regreso a su área residencial, mis clases terminaban casi a la misma hora que las suyas, pero los medicamentos me mareaban un poco así que cuando no podía llevarla le pedía a Shaoran que lo hiciera si estaba libre, y siempre que le preguntaba porque no me contestaba las llamadas él me decía lo mismo; que estaba ocupada.

Suspiré mientras miraba el edificio departamental hacerse grande delante de mí, podía ver luces en la azotea, seguramente alguna otra fiesta de los residentes, todos éramos universitarios de buena posición algunos más elevados que otros así que era raro ver a alguien que se tomara en serio las clases, a excepción de mí y Shaoran que no éramos de ir a fiestas.

Miré una limosina detenerse en la entrada, no era nada nuevo, muchos eran dejados en limosinas o en carros mucho más ostentosos.

Un par de lindas piernas blancas y contorneadas se dejaron ver.

\- Madre, por favor… - esa voz la conocía de algún lugar – Por enésima vez, no necesito la limosina para trasladarme – estaba hablando por celular – Es la última vez que me subo a ella, habíamos acordado que accederías a mis decisiones si me quedaba en la Zona A – hizo una pausa mientras salía del coche con un portafolios enorme en sus manos y unos cuantos libros, el portafolio parecía ser de trazos, tal vez estudiaba arquitectura detrás de ella se bajó otra muchacha de menos estatura con unos lentes redondos y de cabellera castaño oscuro, ambas eran muy bonitas – De acuerdo, pero es a lo último que acedo – espero a que el auto se fuera y le sonrió a su acompañante - Gracias por comprender, sí te aseguro que Naoko y yo vamos a estar bien. Te amo, mama.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto la chica de lentes.

\- Sí, por lo menos ya no nos mandará la limosina.

\- Es una lástima, me estaba acostumbrando – dijo su amiga a tono de broma – Tal vez llame a papa para decirle que envié mi auto.

\- Yo preferiría usar una bicicleta – murmuro la chica de cabello largo negruzco con tonos violeta, ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el elevador donde yo estaba – Igual mama me mandará un auto, pero mejor usare bicicleta.

\- Es una buena idea – secundo su la castaña – Tal vez me una a ti. El ejercicio me vendrá bien

El elevador llego y nos metimos a él, por primera vez ellas repararon en mi presencia e hicieron una reverencia muy marcada.

\- ¡Superior! – dijo la de cabello largo, la forma en que lo pronuncio me hizo recordarla, era la misma chica con quien había chocado.

\- ¡Ojos violetas! – grite sonriendo, cosa que causo gracia en ambas.

\- Él es amable superior que me ayudo a encontrar el auditorio – le explico a su amiga.

\- Y tú eres la desafortunada que choco contra mí – dije jocosamente ganando más risa por parte de las chicas – Hiraguizawa Eriol – me presente haciendo una leve reverencia - ¿Vive aquí, Ojos violetas? – ella rio cubriéndose la boca con una de sus blancas manos.

\- Sí, nos acabamos de mudar – me respondió – Estamos en el piso 22…

\- ¿En serio? Yo también vivo en el piso 22 – le conteste sonriendo.

El edificio constaba de 25, cada piso constaba de 5 departamentos cada uno constaba de 2 habitaciones, una amplia cocina, sala con una pequeña terraza y un baño con tina. No era el único edifico en la zona universitaria A, había otros 4 iguales, la única diferencia entre este y los demás era su terraza con piscina donde casi todas las fiestas se organizaban.

El elevador se detuvo en nuestro piso, nos adentramos por el pasillo.

\- ¿Arquitectura? – pregunte señalando su portafolio, me detuve enfrente de mi puerta, era el segundo departamento después de salir del elevador.

\- No, diseño de modas – me contesto sonriendo - ¿Aquí vive? – Pregunto curiosa, asentí levemente para mirarme con sorpresa – Fue aquí donde vimos al Señor pelotas ¿No? – pregunto girando a ver a su amiga quien rio y asintió al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Señor pelotas? – Repetí confundido - ¡Ah, ustedes eran las muchachas que vieron a Shaoran! – dije soltando una carcajada, ellas hicieron lo mismo – Sí, vivo con el Señor pelotas.

\- Fue un buen recibimiento – dijo la muchacha de lentes con una media sonrisa – Además que influencio bastante para decidir tomar este piso en lugar del 24.

\- Eso, y el constante ruido – comento su compañera.

\- Sí, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo – abrí el departamento con el código de desbloqueo – Bienvenidas, nos veremos.

Ellas hicieron una reverencia y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eran chicas lindas, y no tan arrogantes como la mayoría del edificio. Tal vez debería de invitarlas a cenar.

\- Se me olvido preguntarles sus nombres – murmure ya una vez dentro del departamento, deje mi maletín donde cargaba mi laptop en mi habitación.

El lugar estaba algo oscuro así que prendí todas las luces, miré por el ventanal de la terraza y noté que había empezado a llover, un escalofrío involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo. Olvidaba que era temporada de tormenta.

Me senté en el sillón mirando las gotas caer, aún era de día las nubes estaban demasiado negras y espesas para dejar pasar los rayos del sol. Los días de lluvia aquí y en Inglaterra eran diferentes, a veces eran iguales. No sabría explicarlo con exactitud.

En Inglaterra cuando llovía mi madre me daba chocolate caliente con bombones y galletas, nos sentábamos enfrente de la chimenea, cuando mi padre llegaba del trabajo jugaba con nosotros o me tomaba para cargarme colocarme en las rodillas para contarme historias de dragones y damiselas en peligro, al anochecer ambos me llevaban a mi cuarto y me colmaban de besos antes de dormir, me arropaban y me decían cuanto me amaban. Esos eran buenos días de tormenta.

Nunca olvidaré la mirada de odio de ese hombre, al momento que irrumpió en mi alcoba, me saco de la cama y me aventó al otro lado de la habitación como si tocarme le quemará. Para después gritar cosas que parecen muy lejanas, que no recuerdo exactamente, pero entre más trataba de calmarlo con mis pequeñas manos, cuando me subieron al carro y clame su nombre y el de mi madre, cuando les suplique y llore fue inútil, ninguno de los dos me miraron, ninguno de los dos se detuvieron.

Fue un día de tormenta cuando me sacaron por la puerta trasera de la Mansión. Cuando perdí todo, aunque a mí tierna edad no supiera porque, aunque aún ahora no entiendo por completo la razón. Yo solo tenía 6 años recién cumplidos.

También había una tormenta la primera noche que pase en Japón, pero nadie estuvo para darme chocolate caliente o contarme historias, para arroparme y besarme. Era una pequeña casa con un maestro de Japonés, y otro de etiquetas japonesas que vivían conmigo, ninguno era muy amigable, además de una persona que se dedicaba al aseo.

Eran noches solitarias, era un pobre niño en un país desconocido completamente confundido, clamando por mis padres, preguntando a cada rato por ellos y cuando vendrían por mí. Esas respuestas no fueron contestadas hasta que Fukoashi vino una tarde, el día de mi cumpleaños número 7, pero tampoco eran respuestas satisfactorias, no respondía ninguna de mis dudas. Pero mis tiernos años fueron controlados por falsas esperanzas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Escuché la voz de mi amigo, por estar perdido en mis cavilaciones no noté que ya había llegado, dejo la mochila en el sillón - ¿Has estado llorando? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Me toque la cara y efectivamente tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en las mejillas, me las talle fuertemente y sonreí.

\- Estaba pensando en algo… - le contesté poniéndome de pie para ir a la cocina y sacar los ingredientes para la cena, según el calendario era mi turno.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – Pregunto con precaución acercándose a mí – ¿Es sobre Sakura?

Me gire para mirarlo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vienes de dejarla? ¿Sabes porque no me contesta las llamadas? – dije para desviar el tema, además de que ya tenía planeado preguntarle eso de todos modos – No me vengas con que está ocupada porque esa es una excusa ya muy gastada.

\- Entonces ve y pregúntale tú mismo – me contesto algo enojado que me sorprendió levemente.

\- ¡Claro que he ido! – Dije exaltado – Pero no está o no me abre la puerta.

\- Eso debería de decirte algo – murmuro por lo bajo.

\- Sí tienes algo que decirme, hazlo.

\- Tal vez no le gustas a Sakura, y esta es la forma en que te lo está haciendo ver. No todas las mujeres mueren por ti, Eriol. Entiéndelo.

\- Sakura me lo habría dicho, llevamos 2 semanas saliendo, ¿Crees que no notaria sino le gustara? – Dije mirándolo de frente dejando un cartón de jugo en el mesón – Además mis besos no parecen disgustarle – le dije sonriendo levemente, algo en él cambio, me miró como si quisiera asesinarme - ¡No tienes por qué enojarte! No es como si fuera tu hermana.

\- Que la seduzcas no significa que le gustes – dijo con voz ronca – Tal vez pensó mejor las cosas y no le atraes de esa manera - sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados aunque su voz era más calmada.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? – me encontraba repitiendo la misma oración que unos días atrás.

\- Olvídalo, estoy cansado – murmuro enojado – Ya comí, iré a dormirme temprano.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – dije fuerte para que me escuchará.

Él entro a su habitación dando un gran portazo, yo me quede en la cocina sin comprender como es que llegamos a discutir. Mire la puerta de su habitación por largos minutos, hasta que tomé una manzana y la lancé con mi mano buena fuertemente la puerta, la manzana se hizo añicos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – Exclamo saliendo del cuarto sin la chaqueta puesta - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

\- No, eso te lo pregunto a ti primero – le dije acercándome para encararlo – Pareces saber algo que yo no.

\- ¡No sé de qué me hablas! Te estas comportando como un crío, Eriol – antes de que volviera a entrar a su cuarto lo detuve.

\- ¿Le contaste de Kaho? – pregunte mirándolo directamente a la cara, él bajo la mirada – Lo hiciste ¿Verdad? – Me pase el dorso de la mano por los labios – ¿No podías mantener cerrada tu maldita boca por una buena vez?

\- ¡Yo no dije nada! – Me empujó hacia atrás – Si se entero fue por otras personas, no por mí.

\- ¿Otras personas?

\- No creas que fuiste muy discreto revolcándote con Mizuki, era un secreto a voces lo que hacían en su oficina.

\- Entonces… ¿Es por eso que me está evitando? ¿Por lo de Mizuki?

Nos miramos por largo rato, pude ver en sus ojos la duda, como sus labios se movían levemente sin decir nada, al final soltó un suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé, ya te dije pregúntale tú – me dijo sin mirar atrás entro de nuevo a su habitación – Deja de estar tirando las frutas.

Sentía una extraña sensación dentro de mi cuerpo, un hormigueo incesante y punzante en las puntas de las manos, y un calor detrás de las orejas, precisamente en la nuca, abrazante. Me pase las manos por el cabello fregándomelo con fuerza al tiempo que respirara fuertemente. No era la primera vez que la experimentaba, cuando estuve detenido me daba de vez en cuando pero últimamente las sensaciones eran más fuertes, considere que fuera normal ya que tenía tiempo sin sentirme así.

Fui a la cocina de nuevo y tome un gran vaso de agua con el que casi me ahogo, me golpe con la palma extendida en el pecho repetidas veces para poder calmarme.

Me tire en mi cama y puse los lentes en la mesita de noche. Aún seguía lloviendo.

Si Sakura estaba molesta por mi desliz con Kaho, no tenía porque, no es como si le estuviera siendo infiel, además nunca tocamos el tema de nuestras pasadas relaciones, no le mentí ni omití nada, su comportamiento está fuera de lugar en la situación.

Estaba leyendo un libro en el café cerca de la universidad, el siguiente viernes. Tomé un sorbo de café mientras miré hacia la ventana.

Mirar a la gente pasar de un lado a otro, con sus propios problemas e inquietudes, cada uno en su propio mundo. Había niños jugando, corriendo, parejas tomadas de las manos y varios estudiantes con libros en la mano con toda la prisa para llegar a su siguiente clase.

Pero fue la silueta de dos cabezas castañas las que me llamaron la atención. Al principio no los reconocí, iban caminando demasiado juntos, la cabeza de ella ligeramente inclinada hacia la de él y la sonrisa era diferente, él también sonreía una de sus manos estaba ligeramente tocando la espalda femenina.

Saque mi celular para llamarle, pero él solo saco el celular y al ver el ID lo ignoro. Ahora le marque a ella pero también hizo lo mismo. Mis labios se apretaron fuertemente al igual que la mano que sostenía la taza.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamé entre dientes.

Salí del local a toda prisa, dando grandes pasos hacia ellos, que ahora parecían discutir. Sus voces eran susurros pero se notaba que la tensión había acabado con la paz que ambos portaban minutos atrás. Tal vez fueron mis pasos que no eran nada sutiles pero ambas cabezas voltearon hacia mí al mismo tiempo. Deberían de haber visto sus caras, la sorpresa pintada en sus ojos, el temblor en sus bocas.

\- ¿Por esto? – murmure aún caminando hacia ellos, volvía a sentir esa sensación en la paloma de las manos, así que las hice puños, mi mano que estaba aún con el yeso me dolió pero lo ignore – ¿Esto era? – Me detuve a 2 metros de distancia, Shaoran se puso enfrente de ella, asentí levemente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se asomaba por mi rostro - ¡Que estúpido! Por eso era que sabías que yo no le gustaba.

\- Déjame explicarte – dijo Shaoran dando un paso hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué me vieron la cara de idiota? ¡Tú y está maldita zorra! – le grite y casi medio mundo se detuvo a vernos, pude ver a Sakura dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡No le digas así! No es lo que crees…

\- ¡Oh claro que no! Mi buen amigo pero sé que dos más dos son cuatro cuando los tengo enfrente – le dije apuntándole con el dedo, el ardor detrás de mí nuca se estaba haciendo insoportable – Seguro se burlaban de mi…

\- Eriol, por favor hablemos – dijo esta vez Sakura.

\- ¿Ahora sí? ¿Por qué no todas las veces que te llame? ¿Las que te busque? ¿Las que me evitaste? Ahora si tienes tiempo, ahora que descubrí tu verdadera cara.

\- Sé que estuvo mal, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, no encontraba el momento preciso – me dijo con voz compungida se apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro antes de continuar quiso dar un paso adelante pero Shaoran de la forma más íntima que he visto la tomo de un hombro.

\- No te le acerques – le murmuro sin quitarme la mirada de encima, al parecer creía que era capaz de golpear a una mujer, pero mi cerebro me gritaba que lo golpeara a él, que lo tirará al piso y le pegará en la cara tantas veces hasta que el ardor en mi nuca desapareciera, hasta que el hormigueo en mis manos se fuera.

\- ¿No sabías cómo? – Repetí sin creerlo – Este tampoco parece ser el momento preciso.

Me gire y empecé a caminar sin rumbo desconocido, esperaba, una parte de mi esperaba que Shaoran me siguiera, que intentará de nuevo explicarme, pero no lo hizo. Otra parte esperaba que lo atropellara un carro o un camión.

Me sentía aturdido, había un zumbido agudo en mis oídos y giré la cabeza para tronarme el cuello, en cuanto estuve en un callejón golpee lo primero que tuve en frente que fue un contenedor de basura.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Grité mientras descargaba fuertes patadas contra el contenedor, patee unas cuantas cajas que estaban alrededor - ¡Maldita sea! – mis ojos ardían y mi nuca también – Los mil demonios… - murmure al sentir las gotas de lluvia en mi cara.

Ahora entendía todo, la forma en que ambos se comportaban cuando estaban en mi presencia, las miradas que compartían y esa extraña forma de comunicarse que solo ellos parecían entender.

La cara sombría de Shaoran cuando le contaba de mis citas, la mirada perdida de Sakura cuando estaba conmigo, mordí mi labio con fuerza, me jale el cabello con fuerza sintiendo las primeras lagrimas abandonar mi rostro.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? – volví a gritarle a nadie en particular, el sonido de mi teléfono llamo mi atención, el identificador decía Li Shaoran, lo apreté con toda la fuerza que podía tener hasta que lo lance lo más lejos de mí - ¡Vete a la mierda!

Me deje caer en el piso, sucio con barro a la par que grandes gotas caían del cielo, odiaba los días de lluvia, parecía que todo lo malo me ocurría en esos días.

Pero que se puede esperar, ni mis propios padres me quisieron, realmente tenía esperanzas de que Sakura lo hiciera, de que pudiéramos ser algo mucho más que amigos. Que ingenuo, probablemente ella lo vio, todo lo que carecía, todo lo que me faltaba y no quiso ser parte de ello. Tal vez fue Shaoran quien se lo dijo, tal vez ese era su plan.

Miré hacia el cielo, las nubes eran grises pero no tan cargadas, las horas se van volando cuando te hundes en tu propia miseria, concluí.

Camine con desgana a la primera tienda de conveniencia que encontré, una vez adentro busque jugo de manzana pero no tenían.

\- Se ve bastante mal, jovencito – me dijo el encargado con simpatía, no tiene ni idea – Lo mejor para estás ocasiones es el licor, tengo un buen licor con extracto de manzana. ¿Lo quiere?

\- Eso es mejor que nada – murmure al tiempo que le paga y me daba la botella.

Me senté en la banqueta mientras las personas trataban de protegerse del agua. El cosquilleo en mis manos se calmó gradualmente pero el ardor en la parte de atrás de mi nuca seguía ahí como un constante recordatorio del porque me encontraba así. Miré la botella, y sin pensarlo la abrí dándole un gran sorbo, sabía casi a nada de manzana y más alcohol, pero el viejo tenía razón, por lo menos encontré un poco de alivio.

\- ¿Superior? – gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a mi nueva vecina, vestía un conjunto de vaqueros con una blusa azul clara que le quedaba perfectamente en su mano derecha cargaba un paraguas. Arrugue la nariz, esperaba que no me preguntará si estaba bien – Se ve horrible.

\- Gracias – murmuré con una de mis comisuras levantadas, ella levanto la mirada casi no había nadie en las calles y la lluvia no mermaba.

La miré fruncir los labios un poco antes de ver como se sentaba a mi lado, quería decirle que no lo hiciera que terminaría sucia y mojada, mi instinto caballeroso me dijo que le diera mi chaqueta para cubrir el piso pero estaba empapada así que el resultado sería el mismo. Ella termino sentándose juntando las piernas en una acción muy femenina y retrayendo el paraguas dejando que las gotas de lluvia le bañarán el rostro, cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

\- Va a terminar enferma – le dije mi voz estaba algo ronca y me dolía la garganta.

\- Probablemente, pero usted también.

\- No importa – dije con desgano, a nadie le importaba si me enfermaba o no después de todo.

\- Sí se enferma, podemos cuidarnos uno al otro – me volteo a ver y me sonrió completamente, sus ojos formaron una bonita media luna que hizo que también sonriera - ¿Me convida? – su mirada se dirigió a la botella que aún tenía en mi mano.

\- Es licor y creo que aún eres menor de edad – le dije dejando la botella a un lado, ella no quito su sonrisa.

\- Bien, entonces lo invito a cenar – para este momento ya estaba completamente mojada al igual que yo, y el lodo había cubierto sus zapatos, no me sentía de humor para ser amable pero asentí suavemente porque no quería darle un rechazo.

\- No creo que nos reciban aquí – le dije una vez nos encontramos enfrente de un restaurante, mire mis ropas y las de ella, por primera vez estaba consiente que no podríamos pasar con nuestras fachas.

\- ¿Preferiría ir ahí? – me dijo apuntando a un puesto de comida callejera, tal vez ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer en esa clase de lugares, me reprendí por no considerar su posición, me tomo del hombro antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el local.

\- No, creo que esta… - no continúe porque ya habíamos llegado

\- ¡Señorita Tomoyo! – exclamo el señor detrás de la cocina con gusto al verla.

Vaya parecía que la muchacha era una regular

\- Buenas noches Señor Takaro. – Sonrió la chica encantadoramente – Me da lo usual por favor. ¿Superior? – me miro esperando mi orden.

\- Lo mismo que ella – le dije rápidamente, mi cabeza empezaba a dolerme.

Ella se dirigió a una mesita y me obligue a sentarme con ella, nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella trataba de secarse el largo cabello.

\- No debiste sentarte en la banqueta… - murmure.

\- No me voy a morir por un poco de agua – me replico.

Pronto tuvimos enfrente de nosotros dos grandes tazones de tallarines y un gran plato con Takoyakis y otro de Yakitori, una tetera con Hojicha.

\- Sé que tal vez no te sientas con muchos ánimos de comer – dijo acercándome el tazón – Pero todo parece mejor cuando tienes el estómago lleno – ella tomo su tazón y empezó a comer, así que la emite, los tallarines estaban deliciosos – Un mal día ¿He?

\- Pésimo – conteste mire alrededor - ¿A tu novio no le molestará que estés tan tarde con otro hombre?

\- A mi novio le molestan muchas cosas – me contesto encogiéndose de hombros, claro una chica tan bonita – De hecho creo que se la vive enojado, tiene esta cara todo el tiempo – dijo antes de imitar el rostro de su pareja. Arrugo la frente tanto que sus ojos casi desaparecieron y sus labios fueron fruncidos, mientras sus cejas se juntaban en el medio, no pude evitar reír a carcajada a abierta.

\- ¿Peleaste con él? – pregunte interesado.

\- No exactamente – respondió – Solo que tenemos nuestras diferencias.

\- ¿Va en la universidad? – tenía genuina curiosidad por la pequeña dama.

\- No, Kurogane es mayor que yo.

\- ¿Qué tan mayor? – pregunté levantando una ceja, ella ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha y miro al techo como tratando de recordar - ¿Tanto así? – dije un poco alto que hizo que soltara una risilla.

\- No, solo 6 años.

\- Seguramente no le gusta que vengas a sitios como este – dije tirando el primer anzuelo.

\- Eso y mucho más – contesto con una mueca en los labios.

\- Si no se entienden ¿Por qué siguen juntos?

\- Es algo complicado, además tenemos saliendo 4 años no es como si puedo terminar una relación así como así, Kurogane tiene sus puntos buenos…

\- ¡4 años! – casi me ahogue con el té.

\- Oh si, las relaciones entre nuestras familias son bastante estrechas – entrecerré los ojos tratando de entender.

\- ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? – Pregunte con asombro – ¿En pleno siglo 21?

\- En nuestro circulo es muy normal – murmuro algo cohibida, me pase una mano por el cabello – Sin embargo Kurogane y yo nos queremos de verdad – agrego rápidamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sentí pena por ella por unos segundos, no sabía si me decía la verdad a mi o a ella misma.

Seguimos comiendo sin tocar palabra, ella parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos y yo ya había recuperado un poco de mi humor.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Sakura y Shaoran ahora, no creo que mi ausencia les moleste demasiado.

\- ¿Superior?

\- Hiraguizawa esta bien – le dije, sabía que no podía permitirle llamarme por mi nombre tan pronto según la etiqueta japonesa.

\- Hiraguizawa, usted no tiene ninguna relación con los de dueños de la compañía – dijo como un hecho, yo entrecerré los ojos con sospecha.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – pregunte cauteloso, tal vez ella no era lo que parecía ser, había bajado la guardia demasiado pronto.

\- Conozco a la familia, y el más viejo de los varones tiene 9 años, así que al menos que usted sea un tipo de reencarnación de mago que puede cambiar de edad a su antojo y gana, dudo que pertenezca a ella – dijo una leve sonrisa que se me contagio inmediatamente.

\- Una muy buena referencia a Card Captor Hana… - dije asintiendo contento.

\- Una gran fan aquí – dijo apuntándose – Cabe resaltar que su nombre no es tradicional ni tiene ningún Kanji en él, y por alguno de sus ademanes al tomar el té y sus palillos me da a entender que fue criado aquí pero nació en el extranjero – dijo mirándome fijamente con voz suave.

\- Eres muy buena – murmure asombrado, ella sonrió de nuevo con esos ojos formando una media luna y dando un sonido de alegría – ¿Sabes que aún no te has presentado? – Miré como sus ojos se agrandaron levemente – Sé que tu nombre es Tomoyo porque el encargado lo dijo cuando llegamos.

\- Discúlpeme Superior – dijo haciendo una reverencia apurada, se levantó alisándose la camisa y acomodo su cabello – Daidouji Tomoyo, un gusto conocerle – dijo haciendo una reverencia formal ante mí.

\- Siéntese – dije sonriendo - ¿Daidouji? ¿Cómo Daidouji Games Network? – dije con cuidado y sorprendido una vez su apellido se registró en mi cerebo, ella asintió.

Estaba sentado frente a la heredera de Daidouji Games Network, no me lo podía creer. Eran los organizadores de todos los torneos de WarCraft, Halo y LOL de Japón, sin contar su área de producción que tenía a su haber los mejores controles a larga distancia en existencia, y producían figuras de acción coleccionables realmente buenas casi como los dioses de Japón.

\- Increíble – murmure embelesado, ella rio burlándose de mi - ¿Y puede andar así como así? – pregunte mirando para todos lados con preocupación, era una familia con una gran fortuna que una de ellos se paseara por las calles con tanta tranquilidad era imprudente.

\- Bueno considerando a mis guardaespaldas – dijo apuntando a dos mujeres que estaban en la esquina del puesto a las cuales no había visto en ningún momento. Ambas vestían ropa formal de negro y traían un comunicador en una de sus orejas, la forma en que se paraban daba algo de autoridad.

\- ¿Solo dos? – pregunte incrédulo - ¿Y mujeres?

\- En realidad son 5, y créame cuando le digo que son muy letales – me dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa – Me he criado con ellas – las volteo a ver y las chicas asintieron ante su conocimiento – Sé de lo que son capaces.

\- ¿Dónde están las otras 3? – pregunte curioso, no era la primera vez que miraba guardaespaldas, pero que fueran mujeres era otra cosa.

\- Por ahí – hizo un gesto con la mano - incluso justo ahora una de ellas puede estar apuntándole a la nuca – la forma en que lo dijo no me dio cabida para las dudas – Pero no se preocupe al menos que sientan que estoy en peligro no actúan.

\- Que alivio – dije entre dientes.

\- No iba a preguntar pero… Si quiere un hombro para llorar puede hacerlo – dijo después una vez terminamos de comer.

\- Ya no sé porque estoy molesto – le dije con sinceridad, ella levanto una delgada ceja con incredulidad.

Ella había sido honesta conmigo, contestado cada una de mis preguntas, era justo que yo hiciera lo mismo, así que lance un suspiro.

\- He discutido con mi mejor amigo – dije reacio recargándome en la silla – Me vieron la cara de tonto, les dije a ambos lo que sentía y ellos simplemente se burlaron de mi a mis espaldas – de nuevo el cosquilleo en mis manos se presentaba trate de apuñarlas, sentí la mano femenina tomarme la mano derecha, la que aún estaba enyesada.

\- Nunca sanaras si te haces daño – dijo suavemente – continua.

\- Me gustaba, les dije y ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decirme a la cara que tenían algo. Ahí estaba yo de idiota declarando mi amor mientras mi mejor amigo me la gano.

\- Por lo que me dices parece que les falto comunicación…

\- No, estoy seguro que lo hicieron para burlarse.

\- No crees eso, son tus amigos…

\- No los conoces, no sabes… - dije ya un poco agitado.

\- Pero tú sí – me interrumpió – Debes de preguntarte a ti mismo si ellos serían capaces de hacer algo que te lastimará. Creo que si les das la oportunidad puedes arreglar algo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué no te dijeran su relación o que te ganara con la chica? – Pregunto suavemente – Sí es la primera puedes preguntar cómo se dieron las cosas, tal vez te sorprendas.

\- ¿De qué lado estas?

\- Del que te haga feliz – me sorprendió con su respuesta – Si te duele tanto la situación quiere decir que realmente te importan, no creo que seas feliz estando molesto con ellos. Date tiempo, dices que es tu mejor amigo, ahorita mismo puede estar muy preocupado por ti.

\- No me importa, por mí se puede ir al demonio – dije enojado, pero ella solo rio suavemente.

\- Parece que estás haciendo un berrinche, te ves tierno – dijo suavemente, mire hacia otro lado.

\- Esto me pasa por querer tener una relación formal, no tenía está clase de disgustos con Kaho – dije tomando un poco de té.

\- ¿La profesora Mizuki? – Dijo con asombro, cerré los ojos, se me había escapado de la lengua – ¿Salías con la maestra? Sí sabes que me da clases ¿no? – dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí, probablemente no debas mencionar que me conoces, digamos que no terminamos en muy buenos términos – dije sonriendo nerviosamente, rascándome la cabeza.

\- Tiene fama de ser muy selectiva, debes de saber que no estoy entre las alumnas de esa selección.

\- Empezaste corrigiéndola – afirme – Muy mal, ella odia eso.

\- Gracias, ahora lo sé – dijo sarcásticamente - Pero tomare tu consejo y evitare mencionarte.

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? – Dije con arrogancia – Soy una persona difícil de olvidar – continué a modo de broma.

\- Por alguna extraña razón – sonrió suavemente – te creo – la sinceridad con la que sus ojos me miraron y la suavidad de su voz hizo que yo también lo creyera por unos momentos.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews, todas sus opiniones me importan y trato de mantener la historia dentro de mis gustos y los suyos. Cada que actualizo me pongo una meta de reviews, el último capítulo ha superado mis expectativas, muchas gracias a todos por sus buenos comentarios. Muchos no entienden algunas cosas, pero no puedo simplemente decirles toda la trama.**

 **Para mí los primeros capítulos son importantes, es probable que muchos hayan abandona la historia, agradezco a los que aún siguen aquí, aguantándome y soportando mi escritura.**

 **Me superé, dos actualizaciones en un mes, es probable que el siguiente tarde un poco más, sean pacientes.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me ha gustado bastante, creo que ha sido el mejor hasta ahora y el más largo. Apareció más Tomoyo y la trama seguirá su curso, al principio creía que sería una historia de 12 capítulos ahora creo que será de 15, espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **Ahora sí, viene lo bueno.**

 **Por favor dejen reviews, cada opinión de ustedes me importa y así como ustedes esperan actualización con esa misma emoción, yo espero reviews, de esa manera puedo mejorar la historia gracias a sus críticas y comentarios positivos.**

 **Blouson out…**


	9. Las ventanas del alma

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… Si pudiera compraría a Eriol, pero no puedo… "**_

 _ **Nota: Empezamos con el punto de vista de Eriol.**_

 _ **Si no te interesa leer lo que tiene que decir la autora, por favor pasa directamente a la historia, gracias. Disfruta.**_

 _ **Aclaraciones; Algunos mencionaron que no se esperaban que Tomoyo fuera menor de edad. La edad promedio para entrar a la Universidad en Japón es de 18 años y la mayoría de edad en ese país es hasta los 20, Tomoyo cumple años el 3 de Septiembre, por lo tanto entraría a la vida educacional un año más tarde que los demás, por lo que en este finc tiene 19 años. Espero que eso aclare sus dudas, cualquier otra cosa, review.**_

 _ **Alguien comento que mi uso de formalismo era excesivo, este es un finc y puede llevarse a acabo en Mongolia y podría hacerlos hablar árabe porque todo se permite en el mundo de la ficción, trato de mantener la esencia del manga, basándome que está ambientada en Japón.**_

 _ **Todos odiando a Sakura y Shaoran (hagamos un Hashtag), mi punto es que en los fanfics perdemos la realidad, siempre mostramos a los personajes demasiados buenos en todo; físico, inteligencia, dinero, amistades, cualidades… demasiado perfecto y eso no existe en la vida real. No estoy diciendo que está mal pero este fanfic no es así, llegará tal vez el momento que odiarán a cada personaje y ese es el punto, mostrar sus imperfecciones aunque nunca las lleguen a superar. Las relaciones humanas son así imperfectas, porque como individuos o sociedad somos imperfectos.**_

 _ **Además es posible que su odio hacia Shaoran sea porque los aburrí varios capítulos con su punto de vista. Es mi culpa.**_

 _ **Ahora si, a leer. Disfruten.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Las ventanas del alma**

Cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, Sasaki se levantó inmediatamente del sillón, su mirada me recorrió el rostro y el cuerpo con una mueca de preocupación evidente en sus ojos. Creo que mi apariencia pudo haberla asustado un poco, mi ropa estaba enlodada al igual que mis zapatos, el yeso de mi mano estaba desecho, posiblemente apestaba a perro mojado pero realmente no me importaba mucho

Le hice una señal con la mano para que volviera a sentarse, en realidad no tenía ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que hacía en mi casa.

Me deje caer sobre el sillón sin mucha delicadeza, estaba cansado. Después de mi cena con Daidouji tuve que rechazar su ofrecimiento de traerme de regreso al edificio, aunque me sentía mejor no me encontraba en la mejor solución para enfrentar la situación de nuevo. Así me despedí de ella y caminé por la ciudad durante toda la noche y parte de la mañana, hasta que sentí que mis pies me habían traído de regreso al departamento, el reloj de la pared marcaban las 11 con 12 minutos.

\- Te prepararé un poco de té… - la escuché murmurar, su pequeño cuerpo se perdió dentro de la cocina.

Me recargue por completo en el sillón cerrando los ojos, tenía mucho sueño pero por alguna razón no podía dormir, sabía que no podría hacerlo hasta que hablará con ellos.

Sasaki se acercó a mí con una taza de té que puso en la mesa. Me miró con esos grandes ojos castaños llenos de preocupación así que para dejarla tranquila sonreí un poco aunque pudo haber sido más una mueca que una sonrisa en realidad.

\- Sería bueno que te cambiarás – me dijo en un tono maternal, calmado y suave, sus temblorosas manos se pusieron en mis hombros tratando de quitarme la chaqueta, a lo que cedi, la prenda estaba estropeada por completo.

\- Tienes el mismo color de ojos que mi madre… - le dije en un murmuro mientras la miraba fijamente – Unos bonitos ojos rojizos… - no sé porque me acorde de ella en ese preciso momento, pero los ojos de Sasaki tenían casi la misma tonalidad que los de mi progenitora – Mi hermana también tiene sus ojos…

Ella solo sonrió, tal vez pensó que era un cumplido pero era totalmente lo contrario.

\- No entiendo porque debemos de buscarlo nosotros – escuche una voz femenina que venía desde el pasillo, conocía esa chillona voz, solo esto me faltaba.

\- Es mi amigo, Chiharu – ese era Takashi – Si me necesita iré con él. Además viniste sola, nunca te pedimos ayuda.

\- Las personas como Hiraguizawa están acostumbrados a conseguir todo, y cuando no lo obtienen hacen está clase de berrinche…

\- Puedes por favor guardar tus ácidos comentarios…

\- Seguramente se fue a quedar a algún hotel de lujo mientras Shaoran y tú se la pasaban bajo la lluvia, te digo Takashi, debes de mantenerte alejado de él… - callo súbitamente cuando me vio sentado en el sofá.

\- Eriol… - murmuro Takashi acercándose a pasos agigantados e ignorando a su novia - ¡Gracias a Dios que apareciste!

\- Ya era hora que se dignará… - Mihara se cruzó de brazos y habría continuado con su monologo sino fuera porque Sasaki la reprendió con la mirada.

\- Este no es momento, Chiharu… - le dijo Sasaki tomándola de la mano para meterla a la cocina.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Takashi con preocupación en la voz – Te buscamos por todas partes… No sabes cuán preocupados estábamos por ti, Shaoran ha estado buscándote desde anoche junto con Sakura, yo apenas me enteré hoy… - se calló súbitamente levantándome de los hombros – Vamos a darte un baño, vas a enfermarte en este estado.

\- ¡Takashi! – replico Mihara desde la cocina.

\- Ahora no, si quieres irte, vete. No te detengo – le contesto duramente mi amigo, no pude evitar sonreír ante la cara de enojo de la mujer.

Con la ayuda de Takashi me desvestí y me duché con agua caliente, mi cuerpo me dolía, no había notado cuanto frío tenía hasta que sentí alivio al salir de la regadera, mis extremidades estaban algo acalambradas. Levante los brazos para estirar mi espalda, y el dolor en mi mano se multiplico, como el yeso se había perdido entre tanta lluvia era probable que me lo hubiera lastimado aún más.

Me puse un pijama de dos piezas, necesite la ayuda de Yamazaki para cerrar los botones de la camisa.

\- Rika te preparó una sopa – me dijo poniendola en mi mesa de trabajo – Pero primero debes de tomar unas píldoras para el dolor de tu mano – me aserco un vaso de agua y las pastillas – Y estas son para prevenir la gripe, es una suerte que Shaoran sea estudiante de medicina, tiene todo un botiquín en medicamentos – me tomé las pastillas, mi cabeza me dolía.

\- ¡Takashi! – cerro los ojos con una mueca de fastidio.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – le pregunté sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

\- No, te aseguro que no. Te habría dicho o por lo menos habría hablado con Shaoran por cómo estaba llevando las cosas.

\- ¿Y ellas?

\- No lo sé, nunca me mencionaron nada. Lo lamento mucho Eriol, de verdad. También lo de Chiharu, ella tiene una boca muy grande y a veces se le suelta la lengua de más.

\- Quiero dormir…

\- Está bien, descansa.

Me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación, no había notado que tan blanco era, de ese blanco deprimente, como el de los hospitales o sanatorios psiquiátricos. Necesito pintarlo… necesito darle una tonalidad diferente, regresarlo a la vida para que todos lo contemplen, para que no sea solo el fondo sino quien da forma y contraste a la pintura.

\- ¿Esta aquí? – Esa era la voz de Sakura, cerré fuertemente los ojos, el techo comenzó a girar demasiado a prisa - ¿Cómo está?

\- Cansado… creo que va a enfermar, le preparé una sopa pero no la ha comido aún – contesto Sasaki – No es conveniente que entres sola, Sakura.

\- Después que tú y Li se mofaron en su cara, no creo que esté muy feliz de verte - la sañosa voz de Mihara era inconfundible.

\- Las cosas no fueron así, no hables de lo que desconoces.

Después de eso hubo demasiadas voces en conjunto, no pude entender que era lo que estaban diciendo y por lo lejano de su voz supuse que estaban en la cocina.

La imagen de mi madre mientras lloraba se presentó en mi cabeza de repente. Era una fría noche, me levante de la cama porque tenía sed, hacía tiempo mis padres se comportaban de una manera muy extraña, distintos, lejanos, como completos desconocidos ante mi existencia, lo podía notar, aún a mi corta edad, la tensión que mi presencia brindaba en el cuarto.

Toque varias veces la puerta al mismo tiempo que la llamaba, pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte, una mano se posó detrás de mí, los ojos rojizos de mi hermana me miraban con preocupación, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza a la vez que me cargaba, bajamos a la cocina donde me sirvió un vaso con leche y unas cuantas galletas.

De haber sabido que sería la última vez que hablaría con ella, la habría abrazado y dicho lo mucho que la amaba. Recuerdo que ella tenía un bonito vestido blanco al que termine pintando con mis crayones, había llorado mucho pero entre lágrimas me dijo que sin duda el color arcoíris quedaba mejor.

A veces me preguntó dónde estará, si ella terminó también en un país completamente diferente con otras personas, si alguna vez se acuerda de mí, si piensa en mí. Supongo que no, de haber sido así ya me habría venido a buscar o tal vez creyó que era mejor así, al final de cuentas yo solo soy una vergüenza para la familia, una persona que nunca debió nacer.

Creo que es una de las cosas que más envido de Shaoran, sus cuatro hermanas. Últimamente pienso mucho en la mía, aunque no sé si será mi hermana en realidad.

Las voces afuera se escuchaban más cercanas y entre ellas pude notar la de Shaoran.

¿Me encontraba listo para confrontarlo?

 _\- Pregunta, antes de caer en conclusiones, no desarrolles una ópera trágica en tu cabeza sin saber todos los argumentos_.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Daidouji me dijo a modo de consejo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y los pasos de la persona hacían un eco dentro de la habitación.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios! – su voz era un susurro, igual pude notar lo acongojado que estaba, supongo que pensó que estaba dormido, sentí su mano en mi frente apartándome un poco de cabello – Demonios Eriol, estas hirviendo.

\- Al parecer las pastillas que le di no hicieron ningún efecto…

\- Takashi, pásame la bolsa que traje por favor.

\- ¿Esta bien? – la voz de Sakura hizo que abriera los ojos levemente, pude ver su figura en el marco de la puerta, se veía temerosa como caperucita roja en la cueva del lobo.

\- Tiene fiebre, y su mano se ve algo estropeada, pero estará bien… - le contesto Shaoran rudamente – Es mejor que te vayas, Sakura. No será bueno para él verte aquí.

\- ¿Y crees que estará muy contento contigo? – Reiteró ella con el mismo tono, sus voces aún eran un susurro – Ambos tenemos la culpa en esto, Shaoran.

\- Lo sé, si me hubieras hecho caso cuando hablamos esto no estaría pasando.

\- ¿Crees que no lo intente? Tú mismo no pudiste mantenerte al margen, tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta, sin embargo si hubieses sido un hombre y hablado frente a frente con él…

\- Ya es suficiente, discutiremos esto después.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana, el próximo jueves?

\- Basta – murmuré levantándome para sentarme en la cama.

\- Ten cuidado con tu mano… - dijo Shaoran pero al momento en que lo miré sus ojos terminaron en su regazo.

Yamazaki regresó con la bolsa colocándola en mi mesa de trabajo, Sakura continuaba parada donde estaban sus ojos en todas partes menos en mi persona, la tensión creció dentro del cuarto. Shaoran empezó a sacar el contenido de la bolsa, unos rollos de venda elástica y unos tubos de sulfato de calcio en polvo y otras cosas que no pude reconocer.

\- Takashi, te importa si nos dejas a solas – le dije como pude, mi garganta empezaba a dolerme. Él me miro a mi y seguido a Shaoran – Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer con Mihara.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Puedes darle las gracias a Sasaki, sería bueno que la llevarás a su casa – él asintió y antes de que saliera agregue – También a Kinomoto – pude ver fácilmente como los ojos verdes de ella me miraban por sobre su flequillo – No quisiera retenerla por más tiempo aquí.

\- Eriol, espera. Por lo menos déjame darte mis razones – la voz compungida de Sakura me obligo a mirarla de frente.

\- Me las darás, pero no hoy. Cuando sea un buen momento – le conteste mirando hacía la ventana, era un día triste, había nubes grises pero sin una gota – Ahora por favor vete.

\- Vamos, Sakura – dijo Takashi tomándola del hombro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Nos quedamos en silencio, el único sonido que llenaba el cuarto era nuestra pesada respiración junto con las ocupadas manos de Shaoran.

\- Voy a… - carraspeo fuertemente – Quitaré el resto del yeso para hacerte uno nuevo – dijo tomándome la mano pero yo la aparte bruscamente lastimándome en el proceso – Entiendo que estés molesto, pero déjame curarte – me pidió en medio de un suspiro.

\- Debería golpearte… - murmuré molesto - ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas decepcionándome? – le pregunté mirándolo por fin a los ojos - ¿Me tomas por idiota?

\- Si quieres pegarme… puedes hacerlo – me murmuro.

Sabía que podía hacerlo, mano enyesada o no. Pero golpearlo no me ayudaría en nada, no era como aquella vez, si me había engañado y jugado conmigo, pero ya no éramos un par de críos para darnos a golpes solamente porque no podíamos arreglar las cosas con palabras. No podíamos recurrir a eso de nuevo, había servido una vez.

\- Tal vez no tengo mucha experiencia, pero estoy seguro que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo – le comenté, no esperaba la sonrisa sarcástica que apareció en su rostro mientras trabajaba en el yeso de mi mano.

\- Eriol, tu mejor que nadie sabe que todos tenemos nuestros secretos – me dijo con voz calmada y medida – Hay cosas que siempre guardamos.

\- Pero no está clase de cosas, donde alguien que puede salir lastimado es involucrado – le replique molesto.

\- Sé que fuimos unos completos idiotas, debí hacerte frente pero nunca te vi interesado en nadie por eso me mantuve al margen – al ver que me mantenía callado mirando como sus manos estiraban el yeso para vendarme la mía – Sakura y yo estábamos en una relación, por decirlo así, mucho antes de que terminara con Kazumi – levanté mis cejas en señal de asombro.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que el siempre fiel Li Shaoran estaba engañando a su novia?

\- Las cosas no habían estado bien con Kazumi y tú lo sabes, cuando me enteré que se había besado con su amigo… yo no sé, Sakura siempre me ha gustado, cuando se mudó aquí y Touya me pidió que la ayudará a adaptarse pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y las cosas se dieron.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

\- Aún salía con Kazumi y lo mío con Sakura no era nada formal, yo no sabía qué hacer, para cuando termine con Kazumi, tú me habías dicho que querías intentar algo serio con Sakura.

\- Debiste haberme dicho que te gustaba, que estabas interesado en ella.

\- Lo sé, pero yo quería que fueras feliz. Sí Sakura te hacía feliz entonces yo podía hacerme a un lado, o al menos eso pensé.

\- ¿Y Sakura estaba de acuerdo?

\- Ella no tenía mucho que decir, estaba involucrándose con un hombre con un compromiso previo.

\- ¿Decidiste por ella? Vaya si serás imbécil.

\- Nunca te vi interesado en una mujer más que para llevártela a la cama… Sí Sakura era lo que necesitabas yo no lo iba a impedir.

\- Pero aun así te quedaste con la chica.

\- No, entre ella y yo no hay nada. Te lo juro.

\- ¿Me la estás cediendo? ¿Cómo si fuera una propiedad?

\- ¡No! No es así. Yo he tomado mi propia decisión, a ella tal vez le cueste un poco entender pero yo no haré nada para seguir…

\- No te creo…

\- ¿Perdón? – sus grandes ojos color miel me miraron con sorpresa.

\- Son puras mentiras, acepto que lo hagas por mi beneficio pero hay que ser un idiota para mentirse a uno mismo. – Le dije enojado – Eres más inteligente que eso… No tendré nada con Kinomoto – le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – No me interesa, sería muy estúpido de mi parte tratar de tomar algo que desde un principio pertenece a otro.

\- Pero Eriol… - levante mi mano izquierda para callarlo.

\- Kinomoto no me quiere, no sé qué le habrás dicho para que continuará con lo que sea que tu estúpida – lo golpee con uno de mis dedos – planeó, pero no es justo para ella, ni para ti y mucho menos para mí.

\- Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

\- Pero lo hiciste, intención o no. Si hubieses venido de frente a decirme que ya tenías tus ojos en ella y que te aceptaba, entonces habría entendido. Tal vez me molestará por un tiempo pero no me metería entre ustedes.

\- Lo lamento, de verdad. Sé que pude haber hecho las cosas diferentes pero realmente creí que podrías ganarte a Sakura.

\- ¿Y tú habrías sido feliz? ¿Si realmente me quedaba con ella? – Le pregunté al ver que se quedaba callado lance un suspiro de cansancio - Quiero dormir – le dije dando por terminada nuestra conversación, me acosté de nuevo mientras él terminaba de arreglar el yeso.

Lo miré recoger todas sus cosas en total silencio perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

No sé cómo pude aguantar tanto tiempo hablando. La cabeza me daba vueltas y el techo de mi habitación me resultaba asquerosamente blanco, necesitaba pintarlo, _la casa de mis padres era blanca_.

\- Siéntate un momento para que tomes estas pastillas – me dijo pasándome un vaso con agua – Son más fuertes que las anteriores y acabarán con tu dolor de cabeza. Espero que no te suba más la fiebre – hice caso a mala gana, mientras el dolor de cabeza se fuera.

Justo antes de que saliera del cuarto me volteo a mirar, pude ver sus ojos, café claro casi amarillos como los de un felino, como la miel tostada.

\- No, no habría sido feliz… Sin embargo tu eres mi mejor amigo, mujeres hay muchas, otro como tú… - negó aprensivamente moviendo su cabeza – Lo habría superado – cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Hacerle caso a Daidouji fue algo bueno, la chica no solo es bonita sino inteligente, una rara combinación en su círculo.

Pero aunque ahora sabía la verdad desde el lado de Shaoran y no podía evitar creerle, ¿Qué ganaba él en decirme todo eso? En todo caso perdía a la mujer que le gustaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado para que yo la tuviera, no sé si era realmente estúpido o noble de su parte. Pero yo ya no tomo limosnas, nomás, tomaré lo que es mío y era obvio que Sakura nunca lo sería.

Mala suerte en la familia, mala suerte en el amor… por lo menos tenía dinero. No todo se puede obtener en esta vida.

 **Shaoran PoV**

Mire el identificador de llamadas de mi celular, está era la quinta llamada que me hacía en una hora. Sakura no parecía querer desistir en sus intentos, pero ahora no era el momento, Eriol aún estaba enfermo, las pastillas solo habían funcionado para ponerlo a dormir pero su temperatura había aumentado las últimas horas.

Me senté con desgana en el sofá mientras esperaba que la sopa se calentara.

Uno no se arrepiente de sus errores hasta que sabe que es un error. Siempre fui estúpido en las relaciones sociales, Eriol siendo uno de mis únicos verdaderos amigos.

El día de ayer que nos vio fue una pesadilla para mí.

¿Cómo es posible que cediera tan fácil?

Había estado evitando estar cerca de Sakura desde que Eriol empezó a pretenderla, pero desde que se lastimo la mano y me pidiera que la dejara en su casa. Traté con todas mis fuerzas mantener mis sentimientos por ella, fueran lo que fueran, alejados. Pero entre más pasas tiempo con ella es inevitable sentirte atraído.

Eriol la quería o le gustaba, cuando me lo dijo nunca antes había visto esa ilusión en sus ojos. No con Mizuki, no con nadie. Fue por eso que decidí apartarme. Eriol merecía felicidad y cuando hablaba de Sakura su rostro no podía ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba, era como si estuviera a punto de conquistar todo un país.

Tomé un tazón y serví una pequeña cantidad, era probable que su estómago no pudiera comer más, la deje sobre el mesón para enfriarla.

Recargue ambos codos mientras acunaba mi cabeza con mis manos. Era un completo idiota, a este paso no sabía si mi cerebro funcionaba como realmente debería.

Sakura me había hablado el mismo día que Eriol la invito a salir por primera vez, me había preguntado qué hacer y mi respuesta no fue la que esperaba, no era lo que quería. Yo aún salía con Kazumi y no sabía si realmente la quería a ella o a Sakura, porque debería de detener a mi amigo en sus avances cuando yo no sabía que quería hacer.

¿Debería haberle dicho la verdad? Que mantenía una relación con ella sin saber que dejaría a Kazumi, o simplemente quedarme callado y dejar que todo siguiera a su propio ritmo, es obvio que no decidí sabiamente.

Kazumi era una buena chica, pero yo era demasiado apegado a Eriol algo que a ella no le gustaba, debo de admitir que el hecho de que me engañara había sido parcialmente mi culpa por eso no dije nada en el momento, una parte de mi quería venganza y la otra quería dejarlo todo.

Cuando conocí a Sakura lo supe, me gustaba, quien no se sentiría atraído por esos ojos verde esmeralda.

Lo nuestro había empezado entre cajas de mudanza y visitas de un departamento a otro. Lo podía sentir, la atracción hacia ella era evidente y yo no era extraño a sus avances, Sakura sabía que tenía novia, sabía que solo podía darle encuentros casuales aunque nunca llegamos a tener intimidad, nunca me pidió que dejara a Kazumi y yo estaba feliz de tener la ventaja para variar en una de mis relaciones.

¿Han sentido ese sentimiento? ¿El de saber que estás haciendo algo mal pero lo sigues haciendo? Dejas a un lado la lógica y sigues tratando de auto-convencerte que todo va a estar bien al final.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Eriol, pero oí su voz así que supuse que ya estaba despierto.

\- Madre… - murmuro suavemente – Déjame regresar… - estaba teniendo una pesadilla, toque su frente con mi mano, la fiebre solamente iba en aumento.

Fui por un poco de agua fría y un trapo para colocárselo en la frente. Esperaba que eso calmará un poco de su dolor.

\- Help me, please Na! – Gimió apuñando los ojos fuertemente, tomé su mano derecha para verificar que el yeso esté completo – I won't do it again, not again, tell father… no más.

Me tape una de las manos la cara, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar entre sueños, así como no era la primera vez que lo cuidaba cuando se enfermaba.

Aun así cada vez que lo hacía, su voz era irreconocible. Llena de dolor, acongojado. Era como la voz de un niño perdido en una gran metrópolis. Siempre cambiaba de idiomas, no podía controlarse.

\- Father, please… I'll be good. Seré bueno por favor, ya no lo haré. No romperé ningún otro jarrón…. Mom, mom… - su cara estaba contraída en una mueva de dolor, y su frente bañada en sudor.

\- Eriol, despierta… - estaba sufriendo, podía verlo en su rostro compungido. Yo no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que estaba viviendo, esa soledad a la que estuvo forzado desde pequeño, al amor de padres que se le fue arrebatado, conocía muy poco de él, pero tampoco me atrevía a preguntar mucho, debía de detener mucho cuidado en lo que decía o preguntaba a su alrededor – Anda vamos a comer…

Lo ayudé a levantarse, se secó el sudo con la parte interna de su brazo derecho.

\- Tu eres todo lo que tengo… ¿Lo sabes? – Me dijo deteniéndome la mano donde estaba la comida, yo no supe que contestar así que le ayude a comer – Mi padre tenía un gran perro, enorme… – comenzó a hablar – Tenía el pelo largo, un día… lo saqué a pasear y se lastimo la pierna – dejo de comer mientras miraba un punto sin definir en la habitación – Lo vendé… pero mi padre lo noto de todas maneras.

\- ¿Te regaño? – pregunté tratando de hacerle conversación.

\- No, mi hermana se culpó – eso era nuevo, no sabía que tenía una hermana.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Dije totalmente interesado, estaría mal de mi parte preguntarle algo en la situación en la que estaba – Es una buena hermana.

\- Sí… - sus ojos azules estaban perdidos, recordando el pasado – Lo fue.

Se quedó dormido después de eso. Me quede en la misma posición cargándolo durante varios minutos, Eriol era así, como esa clase de libros que salen en trilogías y tienes que esperar a que el autor esté dispuesto a contarte los secretos de uno de sus personajes.

Me molestaba, en ocasiones lo hacía. Pero después de todo que podía hacer por él conociendo la verdad de su procedencia. No es como si pudiera regresar a sus padres de la muerte o a su abuelo.

Tal vez podría llegar a comprenderlo mejor, su aprensión hacia las mujeres era algo extraño, en algunos momentos las quería y al otro no quería nada con ellas.

Ahora venía a relucir la existencia de una hermana que en los 14 años que tengo de conocerlo nunca la llego a mencionar. ¿Qué tanto podría seguir ocultándome? Solamente faltará que me dijera que era el hijo perdido de algún hombre de la nobleza… totalmente de película.

 _¿Cómo es que siempre terminas decepcionándome?_

Suspiré acostándome de largo en el sillón.

¿Cómo llegar a alguien que no te lo permite? Todos mis compañeros piensan que es muy bueno tener como amigo y compañero a Eriol. Es divertido, inteligente y lo que todos miran… el dinero.

Pero es muy diferente al niño descuidado de antes, era obvio que la muerte de su abuelo y la de sus padres lo habían cambiado eso sin dejar a un lado mis… acciones hacia él en el pasado. Claro que aún era bromista y juguetón, hablaba sin parar pero había ciertos días en que no parecía ser él.

Había veces en que lo llamaba y no me contestaba, como si no reconociera su propio nombre. Algunas veces me miraría intensamente como tratando de decirme algo pero nunca salían palabras de sus labios, y cuando le daban esos pequeños ataques de locura… los de hacerse pasar por otra persona para conseguir algo, no lo entendía, y aunque preguntara no me lo decía.

Recuerdo cuando compro 3 cajas de jugo de manzana, , no debería de sorprenderme sabiendo cuan apegado está a esa bebida, pero esa misma noche los tiró todos por el lava platos, alegando que no sabían bien.

No era necesario ser psicólogo para saber que algo no estaba bien, sin embargo no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, miré el ID reconociendo el numero de mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Farren? – pregunté desganado, no había dormido nada.

\- Mama fue llevada al hospital hoy por la mañana – me levanté de prisa y me encaminé a la puerta pero el recuerdo de Eriol hizo que me detuviera de golpe.

\- ¿Está bien? – pregunté con temor en la voz.

La última vez que habíamos ido a cenar a casa de mis padres era porque tenían que decirnos algo. Mama estaba enferma, tenía mucho tiempo enferma, no nos habían dicho antes para no preocuparnos pero al ver que las quimioterapias no erradicaban el cáncer, los doctores le recomendaron que se prepare para lo peor.

\- Sí, por suerte sí. He estado marcándote desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Perdona, estaba ocupado. Eriol está enfermo.

\- ¿Esta bien?

\- Solo fiebre, ¿Se quedará mama en el hospital?

\- No ya vamos de regreso a casa.

\- En cuanto se reponga Eriol iré para allá… dile a mama que la amo – colgué de inmediato recargándome en la pared.

Mi madre estaba muriendo, nos lo dijo. Ya no había nada más que hacer por ella, ningún medicamento estaba siendo efecto ni siquiera las medicinas alternativas.

Nos había pedido entre lágrimas que no sufriéramos por ella, que no nos preocupáramos, pero no es fácil hacerlo, entre más tiempo pasa sé que la enfermedad la hace sufrir, que la está consumiendo poco a poco. Lo difícil de estar con ella era fingir que no estaba enferma, por ratos lo olvidas pero cuando ya no se puede levantar o comer por sí sola, no puedes evitar pensar en el momento en que ya no va a estar.

Apreté mis ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Nunca había notado que tan buena madre era hasta que ahora sé que tengo el tiempo con ella contado.

Los días siguientes fueron como una hoja medio borrada en un cuaderno olvidado. Eriol pasaba el menor tiempo posible conmigo, lo único que seguí intacto era nuestros juegos los domingos pero aun así estaba distante.

No se comparaba a su actitud cuando nos reunimos en el funeral de su abuelo, ni siquiera el de los días que vinieron. Era distante, frío y cuidaba cualquier interacción conmigo. Ahora podía ver su desconfianza en sus ojos azules, leerlos a la perfección, la incertidumbre y cuidado al hablar, dolía pero me lo tenía merecido.

Abrí la puerta del departamento dejando la caja de pizza en la mesa.

\- ¡Eriol! – Le llamé – Traje comida – sabía que estaba aquí porque sus zapatos estaban en la puerta – Vamos hombre, se va a enfriar.

Toque su puerta pero no hubo contestación, seguramente estaba dormido, la noche anterior se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde. Me iba a retirar cuando escuche el ruido de algo caerse.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa al entrar al cuarto, todos sus muebles estaban cubiertos de plástico protector, y él estaba en una silla pintando el techo.

\- ¡Wow! – no pude evitar exclamar, no sabía que fuera tan buen pintor, claro había visto algunas de sus obras pero siempre las desarrollaba con un programa de la computadora.

El techo relucientemente blanco fue suplantado por una noche con lluvia de estrellas. Era como una pintura de acuarela sacada hacia la realidad, las estrellas brillaban de una manera diferente como si estuvieran vivas, el fondo tenía diferentes tonalidades de negro y varias sobras grises, el techo parecía estar en movimiento.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – me pregunto, su cabello estaba manchado de pintura al igual que el resto de su ropa, se limpió la nariz con la manga solo consiguiendo mancharse a un más.

\- Es precioso… - quería preguntarle porque había pintado todo el techo, desafortunadamente yo no podía comprender en qué estado se encontraba ahora, sus azules ojos parecían una tormenta de emociones, como si la escena le recordará algo en particular… algo doloroso pero igualmente hermoso para él.

Él asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza con un sentimiento de orgullo y plenitud que no pude identificar en el momento, estaba satisfecho.

\- Precioso – murmuro posando una mano sobre el techo sin tocarlo en realidad.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunte mirando alrededor del cuarto.

\- No, ya he terminado – me dijo poniéndose donde estaba el interruptor – Esta es la mejor parte…- apago las luces y la pintura cobro vida, no sé con qué clase de pintura lo hizo, pero realmente parecía que las estrellas estaban cayendo y las nubes se movían con lentitud – Justo como lo recordaba…

\- ¿A qué te recuerda? – pregunté con sumo cuidado, sin mirarlo la oscuridad del cuarto no me dejaría ver sus facciones, el silencio se prolongó así que estuve completamente sorprendido cuando escuche su respuesta.

\- A una noche en casa… - murmuro con una voz en soñadora – Ya no es blanco, nada de blanco.

Sonreí levemente, parecía estar contento con lo que fuera que haya sacado de su mente. Fui a la cocina a tomar la pizza, la coloque en el piso junto con unos vasos llenos de jugo de manzana, le hice una señal para que se uniera a mí, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que compartíamos el mismo espacio.

Comimos en silencio y en la oscuridad, siendo alumbrados por las estrellas de los recuerdos de mi mejor amigo.

Salí del departamento un poco tarde, después de comer, lo ayude a acomodar sus muebles y a limpiar el resto de la pintura.

\- Iré con mi madre ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunte, de nuevo volvió a comportare distante, suspiré – Nos vemos más tarde…

¿Qué podía hacer? Él parecía estar empeñado a alejarse de mí, sin importar cuanto me esforzará arreglar las cosas, está bien acepto que me lo merezco, y tal vez estoy acabándome los recursos de una segunda oportunidad porque ya me habían dado una, pero no debería de comprender.

No fue fácil llegar a la decisión de renunciar a Sakura. Pero debí de convencerme con más fuerza de que podría ser capaz de alejarme por completo de ella.

Me moría de celos nada más los veía juntos, pero no podía decirle nada, las cosas ya estaban avanzadas, pero igual todo se fue a la basura por mi indecisión.

Entre al elevador, visitaría a mi madre y después iría al trabajo.

Touya me miraba totalmente diferente ahora, no sabía que tanto conocía de mi relación con su hermana pero estaba segura que algo sospechaba.

Antes de que se cerrará la puerta una blanca mano la detuvo dando paso a la delicada figura de una muchacha con largo cabello negro con destellos azulados, cerré los ojos de vergüenza, era nuestra nueva vecina.

\- Buenas tardes – murmuro haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la cual conteste de igual manera sin mirarla fijantemente - ¿Se encuentra Hiraguizawa bien? – su pregunta me sorprendió, al ver que no le contestaba prosiguió – No lo he visto desde el día que llovió, me preguntaba si no se había enfermado por casualidad.

\- Ah… sí, le dio un resfriado por estar tanto tiempo en la lluvia – le conteste con reservaciones.

\- Soy Daidouji Tomoyo – dijo sonriendo, la muchacha parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana, demasiado bonita para ser real.

\- Li Shaoran…

\- Lo sé, Hiraguizawa me hablo un poco de usted, superior… - me dijo sin dejar de mirar la puerta del ascensor, ahora tenía real curiosidad – la culpa que está cargando no le ayudará.

\- No creo que sea apropiado que me hables así – le conteste rudamente, esta chica no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y apenas nos acabábamos de presentar.

\- Discúlpeme, fue grosero de mi parte – me dijo haciendo una nueva reverencia – Creo que tampoco es apropiado que engañe a su amigo.

\- Yo creo que no sabes de lo que estás hablando…

\- Cuando me encontré con Hiraguizawa se encontraba… muy perdido y realmente dolido. Sé que no lo hizo a propósito porque nadie quiere herir a alguien que quiere. Pero debería de decirle eso… que es importante para usted, así Hiraguizawa lo sabría.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo sabe? – le pregunte mirándola enojado, que se creía para estar metiéndose en asuntos ajenos, esta…

\- Solo lo sé, lo puedo ver, sus ojos lo dicen. Me extraña que usted no, siendo que son tan buenos amigos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El elevador se detuvo y ella salió sin esperarme. ¿Cómo era posible que pretendiera conocer mejor a Eriol que yo? ¡Es una estupidez!

\- ¡Espera! Daidouji… - le llame caminando de prisa para alcanzarla pero la vi detenida en la entrada del edificio – Sakura… - murmure sorprendido por verla aquí.

Me quedé callado durante unos segundos, no sabía que decir ambas chicas tenía una batalla de miradas que obviamente empezó con Sakura, seguramente entendió todo mal.

\- Un gusto encontrarme contigo, Sakura – saludó Daidouji sonriendo levemente.

\- Igualmente Tomoyo – el rostro de Sakura mostraba fastidio en lugar de gusto – No sabía que vivías aquí.

\- Me mudé hace poco, de hecho he tratado de localizarte para invitarte a comer – le contesto la nívea sonriendo – pero nunca contestas mis llamadas.

\- Disculpa, he estado ocupada… - el sonido del claxon de un auto detuvo lo que fuera a decir, atrás de ella estaba un hombre alto, de piel morena y cabello negro oscuro, vistiendo impecablemente un traje de oficina pero su cara de pocos amigos fue lo que más me llamo la atención, de cierta manera me recordó al marido de mi hermana mayor.

\- Bueno, me retiro – hizo una reverencia y puso su mano en el hombro de Sakura como despedida – Saluda a Touya de mi parte – él hombre abrió la puerta de pasajeros para que entrará dejándonos solos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

\- Te he estado llamando, es hora de que hablemos – me contesto mirando el auto que aún no se marchaba.

Miré adentro del edificio, temiendo internamente que la figura de Eriol se hiciera presente, tal vez nos podría ver desde el departamento, la tomé del brazo y caminando rápidamente nos alejamos de ahí.

\- Te dije que yo te buscaría, no es bueno que vengas aquí – le dije poniéndome de frente, sus ojos verdes me miraban con enojo y tristeza, me recriminé por tratarla así.

\- Eso fue hace días. Ignoras mis llamadas y me evitas en la universidad ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? – me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Esperar, demonios… ¿Qué te costaba? – le dije exasperado.

\- Te he esperado lo suficiente… quiero saber, ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

\- ¿Nosotros? Nunca hubo un nosotros para empezar – le dije enojado metiéndome ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón para que no notará mi temblor.

Vi como sus ojos se agrandaban de sorpresa y confusión, su barbilla temblaba levemente y no parecía entender lo que le acaba de decir, yo aún tenía dificultades para comprenderlo. Podía escuchar el latir de mi corazón en mis oídos.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿Es por Eriol? – me pregunto en un susurro.

\- Él parece estar un poco desorientado, pero estoy seguro que te buscará – le dije para convencerla tratando de que mi voz sonará lo más normal posible – Debes de darle un oportunidad…

\- No va a funcionar, lo intenté…

\- ¡No lo intentaste lo suficiente! – Grité haciendo que ella diera un brinco de sorpresa – Ni yo, pero nosotros no tenemos nada Sakura, entiéndelo… Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, no era nada serio.

\- Shaoran, por favor escúchate a ti mismo y dime si crees en lo que estás diciendo – ella me tomó del brazo sacando mi mano del bolsillo cubriéndola con la suya, me miro directamente a los ojos – Yo sé que te estas mintiendo… pero yo no quiero a Eriol de esa forma y no creo que llegue a hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunté enojado – No hay nada de malo en él… le gustas y creo que si realmente tu y yo nos alejamos…

\- No, no va a pasar. Incluso podría llegar a odiar a Eriol por tu insistencia – me dijo tratando de luchar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No puedo… no puedo estar contigo – le confesé agachando la cabeza – Sé que estamos en esta situación por mi culpa, nunca debí pedirte que salieras con él. Sin embargo creí, tontamente que podrías quererlo.

\- Estoy dispuesta a aceptar la parte de la culpa, porque fue iluso pensar que entre él y yo habría algo más que una amistad, deje que mis sentimientos por ti me manipularán – me dijo soltando mi mano tomando dos pasos hacia atrás – Fuimos muy injustos, pero si crees que esto… – hizo una señal entre ella y yo con la mano porque no parecía encontrar la palabra adecuada – Es lo mejor, estas equivocado.

No sabía que decirle, podría pedirle que se quedara y ella lo haría. ¿La quería? ¿Lo suficiente como para poner en peligro mi amistad con él? Era más que ovbio que teníamos alguna clase de conexión pero no sabía hasta qué extremo. Me despeine el cabello al tiempo que miraba hacia al cielo.

\- Le di falsas esperanzas solamente porque tú me lo pediste, fue mi error el hacerte caso – continuo – Planeo hablarlo con él, pedirle disculpas… hacer las cosas bien, igualmente le diré que… me gustas tú y que no creo que tengamos una oportunidad.

\- No puedes… podrías romperle el corazón – dije con esfuerzo, claro sino es que ya lo tenía por completo roto.

\- Lo haré… - me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme levemente en los labios, mi cara ardía y mi corazón latía descontroladamente – Tu también deberías de decidirte.

El problema es que yo no sabía que decidir.

\- No esperaré, no te esperaré para siempre – dicho eso me soltó para darse la media vuelta y caminar calle abajo dejándome más confundido que media hora atrás.

Lance un suspiro mientras levantaba mis brazos con las manos extendidas hasta el cielo.

Mi especialidad era hacer la vida de los demás miserable… un idiota de primera.

 **Eriol PoV**

Caminar por la universidad con los manos libres mientras escuchas una de tus canciones favoritas es como tener tu propio video musical en tu mente. Ya saben a veces deseas que tu vida sea una comedia romántica… donde todo es un mal entendido y al final salen todos cantando, y el chico se queda con la chica y de alguna manera retorcida encuentran la felicidad a su manera.

Felicidad… ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Cómo la diferencias? Estoy seguro que he sido feliz alguna vez, es decir no puedes vivir 22 años en la tristeza y el dolor, pero tampoco sé si realmente, genuinamente he sido feliz. Tal vez en Inglaterra cuando mis padres aun eran afines a mi persona o cuando de niño un nuevo videojuego salía a la venta, quizás cuando de adolescente me felicitaban por mis buenas notas y méritos, probablemente ya de adulto cuando conquistaba a una chica sin mucho esfuerzo. Sí, tal vez conocí lo efímero que puede ser la felicidad a porciones pequeñas…

Realmente mi comportamiento era infantil, cuantas personas no vivían en peores condiciones que yo, es decir por lo menos yo tenía… salud, dinero, amigos y… salud mental… creo. Debería de ser fácil para mi dejar ir todos estos sentimientos… sin embargo no lo es. ¿Por qué me empeño en ser la victima de esta historia de terror que yo mismo he construido? Si tan solo pudiera…

\- ¡Ah! – gemí de dolor cuando alguien quito bruscamente de mis oídos una de las bocinas - ¡Daidouji estas tratando de matarme! – le replique a la chica que estaba a mi lado a quien no había notado.

\- Estoy evitando que se quede sordo – me replico sonriendo – Lo he estado llamando durante varios minutos…

\- ¿Ah sí? Perdona, estaba pensado – le conteste aun sobándome la oreja – Pero pudiste tocarme el hombro…

\- No se me ocurrió – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia - ¿Se encuentra mejor? A pesar de vivir en el mismo edifico, incluso en el mismo piso no he podido verlo en los últimos días.

\- ¿Tú no te enfermaste? – le pregunté curioso.

\- Tomé medicina oriental china para el resfriado en cuanto llegue, le habría dado un poco pero considere que tal vez enfermarse podría ser bueno para usted además de que rechazo mi ofrecimiento de llevarlo a casa – me dijo sonriendo acomodando un poco su flequillo.

\- ¿Bueno para mí? – Dije extrañado – Dime en que me pudo beneficiar.

\- A veces somos demasiado… testarudos, y cuando estamos enfermos bajamos la guardia.

\- Eres muy extraña… - su risa me llego a los oídos, sincera y desinhibida, mis labios no pudieron evitar curvarse levemente.

\- Eres la primera persona en decírmelo… pero aprecio tu opinión – se sentó en una de las bancas cercanas y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera, hize una mueca de disgusto, tenía cosas que hacer pero para retribuirle su ayuda la seguí – Entonces… ¿Cómo sigues?

\- El resfriado ya se fue – le conteste, sentí su mirada insistente en mi rostro por lo que supuse que esa no era su respuesta – En realidad, no es algo que te incumba – sus ojos violeta reflejaron una pizca de dolor, estaba siendo grosero pero solo había hablado con ella en un momento de total necesidad.

Ella lanzo un suspiro y miro al cielo durante varios minutos, lo que me hizo sentir completamente culpable por la forma en que le hable.

\- Estamos bien, tan bien como podemos estar – dije en un murmullo – Me siento incomodo estando a su lado y él lo sabe, temo que terminemos separándonos.

\- ¿Es lo que quieres? No sé mucho de chicos, pero no hay una ley implícita que dice que ninguna mujer se interpone entre la amistad – dijo mientras se ocupaba la mejilla con una de sus manos, acción que me pareció irresistiblemente adorable.

\- No es sobre que él se quede con Sakura – le dije sonriendo levemente.

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Kinomoto Sakura? – pregunto sorprendida, yo asentí distraídamente.

\- ¿La conoces? – pregunté curioso al ver su reacción.

\- Sí, pero eso no es lo importante – me dijo rápidamente moviendo una mano en el aire - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

\- Él hecho que crea que debe de cuidar de mí como si yo fuera un perrito perdido en la lluvia – conteste molesto.

\- Tal vez así te proyectas ante sus ojos – me dijo como no queriendo herirme – Somos tratados tal y como nos desenvolvamos con nuestros allegados…

\- Pareces tener experiencia en el tema… - le dije mirándola fijamente, ella hizo una mueca con los labios.

\- Algo – sonriendo mostrando su dedo pulgar e índice para mostrar que tanto.

\- Quisiera que fuera capaz de decirme las cosas a la cara sin temer en mis reacciones. Pero a la vez siento que no tengo derecho de pedir honestidad de su parte si yo no soy honesto con él tampoco – le dije recargándome por completo en la banca.

\- ¿Y si él decide estar con ella? ¿Estaría bien para ti?

Ya había pensado eso anteriormente, la verdad es que no me importaba.

 _Si ella te hace feliz…_

\- Si ella lo hace feliz… a él no le debería de importar mi opinión al respecto – le conteste con toda la honestidad que pude.

\- Pero te quiere tanto que se aparta de ella por tu bien – me dijo suavemente – Tal vez te escogió a ti sobre ella, no sabe si puede tener a los dos.

Lo mío con Sakura no era más que un capricho, quería saber que era una relación seria, una en la que está involucrada más que una cama y una noche de copas. Realmente me gustaba pero no al límite de quererla, sabía que no lo hacía.

\- No conoces a Shaoran, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto? – le pregunte, ella se puso de pie rápidamente estiro los brazos y sonrió.

\- Leo muchos libros, además es divertido – se encogió de hombros de una manera muy infantil.

\- No me dijiste de donde conoces a Sakura – le recordé.

\- Nuestras madres eran primas – dijo sin pensar – eso nos convierte en primas en algún nivel. Debo de irme.

\- ¿Te espera el cara de enojado de tu novio?

\- Tenemos una cena familiar…

\- Una cita con la familia…

\- En realidad – pensó por algunos minutos – Nunca hemos tenido una cita…

\- Pero has tenido citas… - empecé a caminar junto con ella.

\- Oh no, no tengo permitido salir románticamente con nadie, sería como ser infiel.

\- ¿Te lo crees?

\- No realmente, pero tampoco me han invitado a salir – la miré sorprendido, eso era algo muy fuera de lugar – Los chicos simplemente huyen de mi apellido, y de él.

\- Pero eso es porque nada más estas alrededor de personas de tu circulo – le dije sonriendo – Te diré que, te invito a salir como pago por todos tus, digamos buenos consejos.

\- ¿En serio? – sus ojos le brillaron de la emoción.

\- Nada romántico, simplemente entre compañeros – le aclaré antes de que se hiciera emociones e ilusiones falsas.

\- Por supuesto, no permitiría otra cosa – me dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

\- Muy bien, ¿Te parece este fin de semana? ¿A las 8?

\- Perfecto – dijo antes de hacer una reverencia dio un paso hacia atrás antes de volverse a mí de nuevo – Piensa en lo que te dije.

\- De acuerdo.

Caminé hacia mi próxima clase con energías renovadas, no sé qué tenía Daidouji que parecía leer exactamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor incluso sin estar involucrada, era sorprendente.

En el pasillo miré a Shaoran hablando con uno de sus compañeros, tal vez debería de mantener una conversación con él pronto, le hice una seña para que se acercara cosa que hizo con prontitud.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Me dijo llegando conmigo – ¿Estas enfermo? – reí tontamente, siempre pensaba que estaba enfermo.

\- No, escucha hablé con Sakura el otro día – sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se levantaron.

 _\- Shaoran me convenció de hacerlo, y lo lamento. Jugar con tus sentimientos fue cruel de mi parte – me dijo la oji-verde mientras jugaba con la bastilla de su blusa._

 _\- Lo fue, pero si me hubieses dicho que sentías algo por Shaoran, habría entendido – le replique recargándome en la pared._

 _Nos encontramos a fuera de la universidad por pura casualidad, ella venía con Mihara, como detesto a esa chica no sé qué vio Takashi en ella, se despidió de ella hasta que se puso frente a mí._

 _\- Pero Shaoran tenía miedo de como reaccionarías… - me dijo apresuradamente – Debo de admitir que también estaba algo preocupada por tu reacción, los últimos días cuando deje de contestarte las llamas le pedí que te lo dijera, que confesará todo, él accedió por lo que yo deje el tiempo pasar…_

 _¿Miedo? Nunca he sido una persona violenta, claro que si me atacan termino defendiéndome no soy tan estúpido pero quería a Shaoran como un hermano, no sería capaz de hacerle daño, no por lo menos uno que no tuviera remedio._

 _\- Esta bien Sakura, estoy molesto por su falta de confianza pero no te odio – le dije, estaba cansado, toda esta situación me enfermaba de alguna manera – La verdad es que no te quiero – le dije mirando hacia otro lado para no ver su cara – Me siento atraído hacia ti, y creí que saldría algo bueno de nosotros, tal vez lo confundí con una relación de pareja. Puedo aceptar que salgas con Shaoran…_

 _\- Él dio por terminada lo que sea que lo nuestro fue. Entendí que no pondría en riesgo su amistad – me dijo con ojos llorosos._

 _\- ¡Wow! – Exclame tocando su mejilla con un dedo – Fui realmente ciego para no ver las señales ¿Ah?, es en parte mi culpa también. ¿Realmente lo quieres? – pregunté, al verla asentir con las mejillas sonrojadas no pude evitar sonreír – Podría hablar con él, pero la decisión es suya._

 _\- Gracias Eriol, ahora entiendo porque Shaoran te aprecia tanto – me dijo en un susurro mientras unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sonreí satisfecho._

 _\- Lamento haberte llamado zorra, estaba molesto – le dije avergonzado._

 _\- Esta bien – se limpió las lágrimas – Me lo merecía._

 _\- Sí, te lo merecías pero no debí haberlo gritado – le dije tocándole el hombro antes de empezar a caminar._

\- No me molestaré si sales con ella – le dije cruzándome de brazos – Entiende que no es el hecho de que me ganes con la chica – dije con una media sonrisa – Sino que no puedas contarme cosas como estas, pero imagino que es una mini venganza de tu parte.

\- De ninguna manera, lo hice con buenas intenciones pero al parecer me salió el tiro por la culata – me contesto rápidamente.

\- ¿La quieres? – le pregunté a lo que él me miro sin comprender la pregunta - ¿Románticamente? Tu sabes… como en las novelas, esa clase de querer – proseguí sonriendo traviesamente al mirarlo frustrado.

\- No lo sé… realmente – me miro confundido – No sé qué siento por ella.

\- Ella te quiere, lo sabes – le dije mirándolo asentir – Tal vez si pasas más tiempo con ella, puedas saber si la quieres.

\- ¿Sería justo? ¿Y si descubro que no la quiero? – me pregunto frustrado, yo me encogí de hombros.

\- No lo sería, pero nada es justo en la vida – le dije palmenadole el hombro - ¿Y si descubres que la quieres y ya no te espera?

Lo mire entrar en pánico por unos segundos.

\- ¿Estarías bien? – me pregunto - ¿Si lo intentará? – sus ojos me miraron con demasiada a atención.

He estado en situaciones peores, pensé.

\- No me voy a morir, tú mismo lo dijiste – dije estirando la mano – hay muchas mujeres en el mundo, y tu fuera del camino más para mí.

\- ¿No me odias? – me pregunto ignorando mi pregunta.

\- Me va a costar ser como era contigo otra vez, pero por supuesto que no te odio – le pase un brazo por el cuello – Si lo hiciera te abría pateado el trasero fuera del departamento – le dije a modo de broma – Respecto a Sakura… tienes que mirar al cielo en la noche para poder alcanzar una estrella.

\- ¿Qué? – me pregunto confundido, sonreí ante su cara.

\- Piénsalo… Te dejo que ya voy tarde, me invitas la cena… - estire mi mano a modo de saludo empezando mi marcha hacia el siguiente edificio.

No podía estar enojado por siempre con Shaoran ni con Sakura, tal vez con el mundo pero no con ellos, después de todo era lo único seguro, constante y activo.

No era nadie para intervenir en la felicidad de esos dos, si estaban destinados a estar juntos entonces Shaoran se daría cuenta que la quiere, aunque yo no sabía si lo hacía. Pero no sería la causa de los "Que habría sido si…" en su futuro. Esto era lo mejor, miré a una chica con un bonito cuerpo seguirme los pasos y sonreí coquetamente, tal vez atarme a una sola mujer no era lo mío.

\- Joven Hiraguizawa, es una sorpresa mirarlo en el campus – miré a Kaho saliendo de su oficina y la sonrisa se agrando en mi rostro.

\- Profesora Mizuki, tengo algunas dudas sobre unos temas – le dije la línea que usaba para pasar tiempo a solas, la sonrisa en su rostro se dejó ver con brillantes - ¿Me podría explicar? – sonreí coquetamente, como sabía que la podía tener a mis pies.

\- Con justo, pase a mi oficina por favor – sonreí haciendo una leve reverencia.

Si las relaciones formales no eran lo mío, además aún era joven porque no tomar lo que me ofrecían sin ataduras, aunque fuera Kaho, tal vez pasar tiempo con ella me hiciera ver que la quería, pensé tomando en cuenta mi propio consejo.

Toma lo que se te da, no pidas más. No exijas más tal vez mi padre tenía razón no merecía nada del mundo.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: Tengo tres one shot en trabajo de edición, simplemente no quedan como quiero, creo que estoy pasando por un bloqueo, lo cual es bastante malo porque me duran bastante, he tratado de leer muchos fanfics para inspirarme, pero no he encontrado ninguno bueno, si gustan recomendarme uno adelante.**

 **Debo de admitir que con todo y el bloqueo esto no salió exactamente como quería, discúlpenme por entregar un trabajo tan pobre, es solo que ya tengo más de 20 días sin actualizar, así que pensé que era mejor esto a nada cierto, por lo mismo este capítulo ha sido algo corto.**

 **Dejen review por favor!**

 **Blouson out…**


	10. Uno roto y el otro armándose

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… de ser así haría una continuación"**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Uno roto y el otro armándose.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, un suspiro salió de mis labios involuntariamente. Me pase la mano por la cara con frustración.

No había ningún ruido en el departamento, ni el zumbido de una mosca. Odiaba el silencio, me recordaba a aquella pequeña casa que conoció mis angustias cuando niño y a la perfecta mansión blanca que fue testigo de mi odio mientras crecía. Demasiado silencio, podría volver a uno loco.

Miré los lentes que estaban a un lado del lavamanos, con ellos me parecía demasiado a mi padre. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, la misma forma de ladear la cabeza, había muy poco de mi madre en mí, nunca sabré si es bueno o malo. Odiaba verme en el espejo, especialmente cuando estaba solo.

Podía ver la misma mirada de desinterés en mis ojos al igual que la vi en los ojos de él cuando tenía 17 años y fui a Inglaterra.

 _\- Desaparece de mi vista…_

Apuñe mis manos contra la pared, odiaba el silencio, odiaba mi rostro y los odiaba a ellos.

Pero también odiaba la soledad.

Me coloque la playera antes de salir del baño con los lentes en mi mano.

Tomé mi mochila y salí hacia la cocina que estaba desierta. Mis ojos se dirigieron involuntariamente hacia la otra habitación del departamento, me quede parado mirándola durante unos segundos, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez si tocaba me abrirían la puerta, pero era inútil, nadie habitaba el cuarto de todas maneras.

Hice una mueva con los labios de disgusto. Odiaba la soledad… por sobre todo lo demás.

Azote la puerta al salir.

Camine con la cabeza agachada hacia el elevador.

\- Ten cuidado, no vayas a chocar contra algo… - escuché la voz de una mujer a mi lado, la miré con una ceja levantada.

\- Demasiado cínica para hablarme después de dejarme plantado ¿No crees? – le dije con voz apagada, la sonrisa de su rostro flaqueo levemente.

Nuestra "cita" nunca se concretó, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde entonces, casi un mes y no nos habíamos encontrado en todo ese tiempo por puros juegos del destino. Aunque no había pensado mucho en eso, mi mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.

\- Kurogane llego de improviso, no encontré la manera de zafarme de él ni de avisarte a ti – dijo suavemente mientras entrabamos al elevador – Además no es como si fuera una cita verdadera… no debes de enojarte por eso.

\- Si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, seguro que estaría presenciando tu lado maniático ahorita mismo…

\- Es probable. Pero también comprendería la situación – contesto asintiendo solemnemente – Realmente lamento no poder ido a la cita… o no cita – dijo recargándose en la pared del elevador, me encogí de hombros porque realmente no me importaba, había ofrecido la salida como modo de agradecimiento, no más, claro que nadie le gusta que lo dejen esperando pero no era algo por lo que debería molestarme, después de todo ella no me debe ninguna explicación.

\- No hay problema… - murmure desinteresado, era realmente una pena que me la encontrar en uno de mis malos días.

\- Te invito a cenar a mi casa…

\- ¿Un soborno? – dije levantando la ceja sin mirarla aún, mientras limpiaba mis lentes con un pañuelo, ella rió bajito.

\- No, una forma de pedir disculpas… - buscando entre sus bolsas saco un dulce – y esto es para que te esa cara de amargado desaparezca de tu cara…

\- No me gustan los dulc… - no pude terminar de hablar porque ya tenía el caramelo en la boca.

\- Te espero a las 8 en mi casa… - dijo con una sonrisa en los labios antes de salir del elevador caminando rápidamente.

La mire marcharse y solté un suspiro. Me dirigí al bote de basura más cercano para escupirlo en él. Sabor cereza, odiaba la cereza. Me limpie la boca con la parte reversa de mi mano.

Tomé el celular en mis manos pensando seriamente en llamar a Shaoran, pero deseche la idea rápidamente, si lo llamaba que iba a decirle.

Después del incidente con Sakura y aunque realmente intente poner todo el asunto detrás de nosotros inconscientemente se creó una brecha entre los dos. Una incomodidad plausible y la tensión tan presente que podía sentirla en cualquier momento alrededor de nosotros.

Al final de la primera semana me lo encontré con las maletas hechas.

 _\- Creo que es lo mejor… - me dijo levantándose del sillón con los ojos pegados al suelo – He hecho cosas terribles Eriol, no te lo merecías y sin embargo una parte de mí trata de justificarse… pero nada está bien._

 _\- Tonterías… - murmure mirándolo fijamente._

 _\- Esto es bueno para los dos…_

 _Una parte de mi quería hacer el comentario que esto parecía una separación de enamorados y que yo no iba a hacer el abandonado. Pero la situación era un poco más seria que eso._

 _\- Sé que sientes mal, ya hablamos de esto…_

 _\- No, nunca lo hicimos – me contraataco – nunca nos ha gustado hablar sobre nuestros problemas Eriol, todo lo que sé de ti es porque te lo he sacado a fuerzas y eso ha creado problemas entre nosotros._

 _\- ¿No tengo permitido tener secretos? – Dije un poco molesto – No tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo… aquí el único que ha fallado eres tú._

 _Lo miré cerrar los ojos por unos segundos antes de asentir._

 _\- Es cierto y nunca lo vas a superar. En realidad Eriol… - trago pesadamente – nunca he sido el amigo que quisiera ser para ti, tampoco sé si lo llegaré a ser. A estas alturas debería de ser capaz de saber cómo eres, quien eres… pero me encuentro igual que 14 años atrás._

 _\- ¡Mierda si eso es cierto! – Gruñí enojado por completo – No voltees las cosas. Cuando me has necesitado he estado ahí, en las buenas y malas. ¿No es eso suficiente? – dije rodeando la sala._

 _\- Sí, pero no para ti – me dijo mirándome – nos hará bien._

 _\- ¿Así que te vas a ir nada más porque sí?_

 _\- No, me voy a ir porque es lo mejor para ti. Obviamente nuestra amistad te ha hecho más daño que bien, me duele saber eso y no poder arreglarlo porque no sé cómo, desconozco la manera._

 _Solté un suspiro involuntario._

 _\- No te estoy abandonando… - me dijo antes de salir del departamento mirándome por encima del hombro – No lo hago, estas herido y te he hecho daño… esto… solo es temporal… te prometo que encontraré la manera._

 _\- ¿En serio? – Dije sarcásticamente riendo con dolor - Pero es más fácil de lejos ¿no?.. Maldito cobarde._

 _\- ¿Qué pasaría si me quedará? Vamos a seguir igual, fingiendo que todo está bien cuando en realidad no soportas verme y yo no soportó la idea de que he traicionado la poca confianza que me tenías – se giró para verme de frente, mire como atención como su pecho se relajaba al soltar aire – No estás en paz conmigo, aunque dijiste que lo estabas. Yo quise creerte, pero obviamente ambos nos estábamos engañando._

 _El silencio entre nosotros se hizo insoportable, él balaceaba su maleta de un brazo al otro y yo contenía la urgencia de quitársela para darle con ella. Me quite los lentes y exhale furiosamente._

 _\- No vas a cambiar de opinión – dicte como un hecho – tampoco te voy a rogar. Si quieres irte, adelante. Ya no me importa._

 _Dicho eso me encerré en mi habitación tirándome en la cama mientras cubría mi cara con mi antebrazo derecho._

 _\- Te veré el domingo… - yo no me presente a jugar el domingo… ni el que siguió._

No lo he visto desde entonces. Sin embargo el muy idiota me manda mensajes para saber cómo estoy y como la estoy pasando. Sin vergüenza.

Me baje del auto al llegar al campus. En realidad no tenía deseos de asistir a clases, pero era mejor que estar encerrado, de nuevo, en el departamento.

Una parte de mi aceptaba que tenía razón. En realidad nunca me gustaron las confrontaciones, son demasiado cansadas y estresantes, es mejor perdonar o por lo menos fingir que lo haces, al aparecer eso no iba a funcionar ahora.

Él lo había aceptado perfectamente cuando sucedió lo del incidente, no veo porque ahora debe de comportarse como si me hubiese insertado una daga directamente al corazón. Probablemente la daga ya estaba ahí desde un principio.

¿Podríamos volver a ser los mismos de antes? Era mucho más simple cuando éramos pequeños. Jugar, comer, dormir y estar juntos era fácil. Él me necesitaba y creo que la principal razón por la que me acerque a él era porque también lo hacía.

Ambos estábamos solos, de alguna manera u otra. Yo con un abuelo al que le importaba muy poco siempre y cuando los negocios fluyeran, y él con un padre que parecía más un sargento militar, y con un carácter de los mil demonios.

Pero siendo justos, él siempre tuvo más que yo. Quitando el dinero en mi cuenta de banco y las pertenencias a mi nombre, yo no era más que un huérfano con un nombre muy poco común en otro continente. Y aunque la familia de Shaoran estaba muy lejos de ser perfecta, eran… son, por lo menos una familia, disfuncional pero se tienen unos a otros.

Cuando era niño, siempre me pregunte porque yo no podía tener lo mismo. Los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mis padres, algunos son buenos, otros son malos, muchos ya no son lo mismo, probablemente mi mente los confundió con algún otro suceso.

Mis padres fueron buenos conmigo, por lo menos sé que fue así por los vagos recuerdos que aún tengo y por la horrible sensación que se apoderó de mi cuando ya no estuve con ellos.

Éramos dos niños con diferentes tipos de soledad. Yo había sido forzado a aceptarla y Shaoran la abrazó con fuerzas por su personalidad cerrada, tal vez como una acción auto-defensiva.

Desde que lo vi, parado frente al salón pude darme cuenta, era como un pequeño cachorro ser lobo. Supe que podríamos ayudarnos de alguna manera u otra, tampoco pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, comúnmente las amistades de la infancia se pierden con el tiempo, y a pesar de esas dos estupideces que hizo nunca habíamos tenido problemas serios.

Entre a una cafetería para comprar un café, algo que me mantuviera despierto las siguientes horas.

\- ¡Eriol! – escuché mi nombre, volteando a ambos lados no pude encontrar a la dueña de la voz.

Ordené y pague a la chica antes de recoger mi café cuando sentí una mano en mi codo.

\- He estado llamándote como loca…

\- Oh, lo siento Sakura, estaba distraído… - conteste con una leve sonrisa.

¿Qué tanto puedes odiar a alguien? ¿Hay un límite? Estaba seguro que nunca odiaría a Shaoran, en ocasiones cuando sobre pensaba las cosas y tomaba acciones equivocadas, llegaba a detestarlo, su sola presencia me molestaba.

Sabía que tampoco odiaba a Sakura, pero hoy no era uno de mis días buenos y estaba seguro que por más que tratará de actuar civilizadamente mi lengua me traicionaría en cualquier momento.

\- No te he visto desde hace mucho… - me dijo tomando su café antes de seguirme a la salida del local – Yamazaky me dijo, sobre que Shaoran ya no vive contigo…

\- ¿No te lo dijo él mismo?..

\- Nosotros decidimos darnos un tiempo, las cosas se volvieron muy complicadas – pausó por un momento como meditando sus siguientes palabras – No iba a funcionar de todas maneras… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

Ese estúpido, bueno para nada…

\- Espero que no se les haya metido la idea de que nosotros si funcionaremos – le replique caminando hacia el edificio de artes digitales, sorprendido de que me siguiera.

\- ¿Qué?... No, claro que no – me dijo rápidamente – Tal vez sino… me hubiese liado con Shaoran desde un principio…

\- Ya no importa – la interrumpí no me gustaba ser plato de segunda – De todas maneras eres muy bajita para mi… - le dije palmeando su cabeza como un perrito pequeño, levante una ceja en señal de pregunta en cuanto entramos al edificio.

\- Quede con mi prima, Tomoyo… - al ver que obtuve ninguna reacción continúo – Vive en el mismo edificio que tú… la otra vez estabas platicando con ella enfrente de él.

\- Sé quién es Daidouji – le conteste – Me la encontré de salida. Es una persona un tanto diferente ¿No? – dije pensativo recordando la sonrisa de la muchacha.

\- Solíamos ser muy cercanas cuando niñas, después mama murió y tuve que salir con mi padre a sus viajes… no hemos interactuado mucho desde entonces.

\- ¿Son ellos la familia de la que Mihara se quejaba tanto? – pregunté recordando aquella cena en el restaurante unos meses atrás.

\- Sí, ellos. Disculpa a Chiharu, ella tiene ciertas… experiencias que la ser como es...

\- Sería bueno que se guardará sus comentarios… - murmure recordando a la pequeña pelirroja – Quisiera hacerte compañía pero tengo clases… - le dije.

\- Oh, no te preocupes – miró su reloj de pulsera – Ya no debe de tardar – me sonrió – Fue un gusto verte…

Incline levemente la cabeza antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

\- Deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido… - grito detrás de mí y yo fingí no escuchar.

Una vez que llegue al taller tomé mi asiento favorito, el que estaba cerca de la ventana, desde ahí podía ver la plazuela del campus y a todos los estudiantes, me ayudaban a inspirarme.

Era una perfecta vista, desde mi posición pude ver como Daidouji se acercaba a su prima, ambas mantenían una lejanía moderada y su conversación parecía ser algo incomoda. ¿Así nos vemos Shaoran y yo cuando hablamos últimamente?

Me restregué el cabello con la mano antes de voltear a la lectura, no necesitaba pensar en cosas innecesarias en este momento.

Mi celular vibro al finalizar de mi cuarta clase.

 _Farren_

 _¿Estás ocupado? Sino te invito a comer, te espero en la cafetería de la tercera avenida._

Eso era nuevo, pero desde que Shaoran y yo nos distanciamos Farren tenía como meta personal pasar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Aunque solo fuera en la hora del almuerzo y cenas.

 _A las 3. Ahí estaré._

Le respondí antes de salir del aula.

\- Hiraguizawa, tendremos una reunión en mi casa este fin de semana… ¿Te interesaría asistir? – me dijo Yurikoo, el presidente de la clase, lo mire durante unos minutos y estuve a punto de rechazarlo cuando vi detrás de mí como mis demás compañeros negaban con la cabeza.

\- Claro…

\- ¿En serio? – me pregunto sorprendido, seguramente esperaba una respuesta negativa al igual que todos los demás.

\- Sí, al menos que ya no quieras.

\- No, no… - negó rápidamente con la cabeza – Aquí está mi dirección – apunto rápidamente en una hoja de su cuaderno antes de dármelo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- El sábado a las 7. Puedes llevar compañía si quieres.

\- Okay… nos vemos – dije agitando la hoja entre mis dos dedos antes de salir.

\- Vaya, por fin accedió a algo.

\- Cree que está muy por encima de nosotros – escuche los murmullos detrás de mí.

Caminé por los largos pasillos del edificio, tenía las siguientes horas libres hasta mi almuerzo con Farren, podría irme al departamento a jugar un poco pero realmente no tenía deseos de estar pegado frente al televisor.

Entonces en que podría invertir mis siguientes horas. ¡Ah! una de las desventajas de estar solo.

\- ¿Hiraguizawa? – me pregunto una bonita muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

\- Sí.

\- Me ha mandado la Maestra Mizuki, desea verlo en su oficina lo más pronto posible, Superior – dicho eso dio una nueva reverencia y se marchó.

¿En serio?

Kaho era demasiado tonta para su propio gusto, mandarme llamar con una de sus alumnas cuando todos sabían que nunca me ha dado clases y que en pocas palabras teníamos una relación que aunque no era prohibida por la escuela fuera de sus instalaciones se miraba mal dentro de ellas. Lance un suspiro.

¿Era tan difícil hacerme una llamada o mandarme un mensaje? Probablemente no le preocupaba perder su trabajo y a mi realmente me daba igual lo que dijeran sin embargo uno pensaría que siendo mujer sería un poco más discreta en cuanto a su vida personal.

Me encaminé hacia su oficina que estaba algo retirada de donde me encontraba. Tomaría el camino largo pasando por la facultad de medicina porque realmente no tenía nada más que hacer y mientras más me tardará menos tiempo tendría de llenarme la cabeza de cuentos de fantasía.

Lo mío con Kaho, sea lo que fuera, servía por un tiempo, el tiempo que nos tomaba quitarnos la ropa y perdernos en la pasión del momento. No había forma que coincidiera la idea de hacer algo serio de nuestros encuentros.

Pude sentir la mirada de alguien en cuanto pase la segunda esquina, ya saben esa sensación de hormigueo en tu espalda que te hace voltear sin embargo sabía quién era.

Lentamente dirigí mi mirada hacia él. Asentí suavemente con la cabeza como saludo y él hizo lo mismo con una leve sonrisa. Uno de sus compañeros le toco el hombro antes de señalarle el edificio, levanto la mano a modo de despedida y lo siguió.

¿Éramos completos extraños ahora, Shaoran?

Personas que alguna vez se conocieron, compartieron todo y que ahora solamente se trataban como lejanos conocidos.

¿Era solamente tu culpa? ¿Era mía también? ¿Será que forcé las cosas para que fuera algo que nunca debió ser? ¿Estaríamos mejor si nunca me hubiera acercado a ti? Estaba tan desesperado por algo más que una casa sola y fría que no me fije realmente en cuanto daño nos podríamos causar.

Las relaciones humanas son complicadas.

Mi teléfono vibro dentro de mi bolsillo, mire la pantalla esperando que fuera un nuevo mensaje de Farren pero era de su hermano menor.

 _Shaoran_

 _¿Estás bien? Salgamos este sábado, escuche que hay una exposición de mangas en el centro. Compre los boletos._

Hice una mueca mientras consideraba mi respuesta. Podría decirle que sí, tal vez podríamos hablar apropiadamente después pero recordé que ya había aceptado una propuesta para ese mismo fin de semana.

 _Estoy bien, tengo planes. Quizás otro día._

No tardo ni un minuto en responderme.

 _Shaoran_

 _Sí, quizás._

Solté un largo suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina de Kaho, muchos maestros pasaban con miradas curiosas. ¿Cuántos de ellos habrán tocado a la misma puerta en diferentes tiempos?

\- Adelante…

\- Te estas volviendo demasiado descarada para llamarme así – le dije en cuanto entre al lugar, me senté en el sillón que estaba contrario a su escritorio y ella sonrió desde su puesto.

\- Querido, no hay ninguna razón para guardar las apariencias… - me dijo antes de acercarse a mí.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste? – pregunte cruzándome de piernas y evitar que se sentará en mi regazo como era su costumbre sin embargo eso no detuvo sus avances y se sento en el antebrazo de sofá.

\- Simplemente te extrañaba… - me dijo pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de mí cuello y arreglando la solapa de mi camisola.

\- ¿Solamente por eso? – le pregunte con una ceja levantada – No tengo tiempo para boberías. Sino tienes nada más que decir…

\- No, espera… - me empujó hacia el sillón – En realidad quería saber si podrías acompañarme a una cena familiar, una de mis primas se va a casar…

\- No, estoy ocupado.

\- ¡Aun no te he dicho cuando es! – me replico.

\- No importa, de todas maneras no puedo ir.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te mantiene tan ocupado? Además solamente será solo una noche Eriol, no puedes…

\- No quiero ir – le dije soltándome de su agarre y poniéndome de pie – Kaho, no volvamos a lo mismo.

\- Tú vuelves conmigo Eriol, no te hagas el tonto.

\- Vuelvo porque me complaces, no hay nada más. Siempre intentas hacer de… - la señale a ella y a mi con desesperación – esto, algo que no es.

Ella se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupe y se cruzó de piernas mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan difícil? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

\- Tú eres quien hace las cosas difíciles – le dije apuntándole con el dedo, me acomode los lentes en mi desesperación – No quiero volver a tener esta misma discusión.

\- Eres imposible… ¿Por qué es tan complicado darme… darnos una oportunidad? – Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos – Podríamos tener algo bueno si tan solo me dejaras amarte.

Exhale fuertemente por la nariz ¿Amarme? ¿A mí? Ni mis padres me habían amado, que la hacía pensar que caería por algo que a la larga me dejaría con el corazón roto.

Había conocido el amor en mi infancia, lo tuve en mis manos y de alguna forma me fue arrebatado por circunstancias fuera de mi alcance, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a repetir la misma historia.

El amor no bastó para mis padres, y no me bastará a mí ahora, ni nunca.

\- No digas tonterías – replique entre dientes - ¿Qué sabes tú de amar? ¿Con cuántos no te has revolcado dentro de estas cuatro paredes y le has dicho lo mismo? – extendí el brazo señalando la oficina - Sería un idiota si cayera en esas mismas artimañas.

\- ¡A ninguno! – Me grito – Antes me querías. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo ahora que estoy dispuesta?

Apreté los labios con fuerza. Sí, cuando recién entre a la universidad, la quería, pero ella no.

\- Que jugada del destino ¿no? – le dije con sorna – Lo único que me podías dar en ese entonces era tu cuerpo y lo acepté sin quejarme. Ahora las cartas están volteadas. Deberías de tomar mi ejemplo.

\- Fue mi error, ya te lo he dicho. No podía darme el lujo de enamorarme de un alumno pero eso ya no importa porque sucedió – dio unos pasos hacia mí, mismos pasos que yo retrocedía para evitar el contacto – Ahora te estoy entregando todo, puedo hacerte feliz Eriol.

Negué repetidas veces con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- Tu cuerpo me basta, no deseo ni necesito nada más. Tampoco exijas algo diferente de lo que te puedo dar, porque no lo haré – le dije con la voz dura – Y si no te gusta el arreglo podemos ponerle fin cuando quieras.

\- La última vez le pusiste fin y volviste a mí – me recalco con una sonrisa de triunfo.

\- Eres más estúpida de lo que creí si realmente piensas que solamente tú me calientas la cama…

Dicho eso abrí la puerta justo en el momento que escuche como algo se estrellaba contra la puerta.

Me encaminé hacia el estacionamiento dándome cuenta que solo me quedaban 30 minutos para llegar con Farren, no sería problema sino fuera porque las calles estaban demasiado transitadas por ser la hora pico y viernes para terminar.

 _\- Eres más estúpido de lo que creí por haber vuelto…_

El mismo tono, las mismas palabras. Los odiaba. Agite la cabeza para quitarme las imágenes de la cabeza pero me fue imposible.

 _Estaba cansado físicamente por las horas de vuelo y mentalmente porque no podía dejar de pensar en que diría en cuanto estuviera enfrente de ellos._

 _Necesitaba verlos, y saber que aún era su hijo. Que aunque viviera en otro país en las condiciones que ellos mismos me habían impuesto, estaba seguro que en cuanto me vieran, les contara como vivía, entenderían su error. ¿No se supone que el mejor lugar para los hijos es con sus padres?_

 _\- No eres un niño Eriol – dijo con voz dura Fukoashi en cuanto me resivió en la casa._

 _\- ¿Me preguntarás si soy inocente o no?..._

 _\- ¿Acaso importa? Pague una suma muy grande para sacarte de ahí, obviamente ellos sabían que eras culpable._

 _\- ¡Pues no lo soy! – grite caminando hacia las escaleras._

 _\- ¡No lo sé maldito niño malcriado! – me guiré para mirarlo antes de bajar los escalones que ya había avanzado._

 _\- Lo sabrías si te dieras el maldito lujo de conocerme, viejo – le dije de cara a cara, al ver que su cara se tornaba roja, no sé si por la vergüenza o la ira, pero no pude evitar sonreír levemente._

 _\- Mi deber es ver que no te falte nada y mantenerte vivo, no conocerte._

 _\- ¿En serio? Ves estos – señale las marcas de golpes que tenía en el rostro – Déjame decirte que estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Cuando mire a mis padres les voy a contar…_

 _\- ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! – Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que no pude descifrar, entrecerré los ojos - ¿Crees que van a estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos?_

 _\- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú mismo me dijiste que cuando cumpliera 18 me llevarías con ellos… - le apunte con el dedo - ¿Te estas retractando ahora?_

 _\- No me voy a retractar en una promesa que no sirve, pues fue una mentira… Tus padres no te quieren con ellos, por eso estas aquí – me dijo tomándome del cuello de la camisa, pestañe repetidas veces – Deberías de estar contento que encontraron la forma de darte una vida relativamente normal…_

 _\- Mientes… ¡Mientes! – Le grite soltándome violentamente de él, lo empuje del pecho para poder tener espacio entre los dos – Me dijiste que era necesario que estuviera aquí, que ellos no podían cuidarme por el momento. Mis padres… ellos… me quieren._

 _\- Muchacho iluso._

 _\- Mientes para herirme, pero cuando los vea y los traiga ante ti te vas a tragar tus mismas palabras – le dije brincando los escalones de dos en dos – Ya te arrepentirás._

 _Me encerré en mi habitación por días enteros, no fui a la escuela e ignore por completo los intentos de acercamiento de Shaoran._

 _Por supuesto que estaba enojado, furioso y no creía que se mis ánimos se calmarían pronto. Esperaba que su culpa y conciencia se lo estén comiendo vivo, que no lo dejaron comer y dormir, no debería de encontrar paz hasta que me suplicará perdón._

 _Esos días encerrados me habían dejado pensar en muchas cosas. Cuando me mandaron a Japón era un niño que no podía decidir por mí mismo pero ya he crecido, por lo tanto mis padres deberían de entender que debía estar con ellos._

 _Espere a que Fukoashi se fuera en otro de sus viajes de negocios interminables, para poder entrar a su estudio, lugar que me estaba prohibido desde mi niñez. Fui un niño obediente y complaciente, ya cuando adolescente no le vi mucha importancia a entrar al lugar. Ahora necesitaba encontrar mi pasaporte y la dirección de mis padres, recordaba un poco del lugar pero sería difícil solo con eso el llegar._

 _Encontré una caja fuerte en la puerta del escritorio que seguramente debería de tener llave, y que la caja de seguridad no tenía ninguna clave. El viejo realmente era muy confianzudo. Abrí la caja muchos documentos, relojes, y paquetes de dinero de baja numeración, en una esquina estaba mi pasaporte esperaba que fuera el correcto, no sabía si aún servía el anterior._

 _Lo metí en mi mochila y también un poco de dinero, el boleto de avión lo compré con mi tarjeta pero de todas manera no sabía cuándo el viejo se daría cuenta de mi ausencia y de la compra, seguramente me buscaría de inmediato, incluso antes de que yo pudiera dar con mis padres._

 _Busque en la computadora por alguna dirección que me pudiera guiar a ellos, hasta que encontré un par de emails dirigidos a mi padre, rastree la dirección electrónica hasta que di con lo que buscaba._

 _Tome las cosas y volvía a subir a mi habitación. Solamente tenía que esperar el momento para salir. Y ese llego en la mañana del día siguiente, no podía esperar más solamente compré los boletos de ida, no había ninguna forma de que regresara a Japón sin mis padres conmigo._

 _Tomé mi mochila y una pequeña maleta con unas cuantas cosas que sabía necesitaría y baje lo más sigilosamente que pude las escaleras, el ascensor sería demasiado ruidoso._

 _Abrí la puerta de enfrente sabiendo que el personal aún estaba dormido como para verme, y porque sabía los códigos de seguridad no habría problema en desactivarlos antes de salir._

 _Solté el aire comprimido en mis pulmones una vez me encontré en la acera frente a la casa, la mire por última vez antes de empezar a caminar, tendría que avanzar unas cuantas calles antes de llamar un taxi._

 _\- Sabía qué harías algo así… - me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz de mi abuelo. Trague en seco y todos mis planes se vinieron abajo._

 _Me voltee para verlo parado frente a la puerta de la casa, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba en ella. Pero me di cuenta que acababa de llegar al ver el carro enfrente de ella._

 _\- ¿Vas a detenerme? – le pregunte mirándolo fijamente, era mi tutor legal, yo había falsificado su firma para que me dejará salir del país, con una sola llamada para delatarme y nada habría valido la pena._

 _\- Si lo hago, volverás a intentarlo cuando creas que es el momento indicado… - negó suavemente con la cabeza – Sí quieres irte, adelante – dijo dando unos pasos hacia a mí, yo entrecerré los ojos ante el tono de su voz, no parecía él. Levanto una de sus manos lentamente, como dudando, antes de colocarla sobre mi hombro._

 _\- Muy bien… les daré tus saludos – dije incomodo ante el acercamiento, el palmeo ligeramente mi hombro._

 _\- Escucha – soltó aire fuertemente – Ve, pregunta y si las cosas no salen como lo esperas, olvida – me dijo seriamente – Olvida todo lo que te digan, todo. Déjalo todo allá en Londres, vuelve siendo Eriol y vive esa vive esa vida… - su mano cayo pesadamente a su costado – Ese sería mi segundo mejor consejo – se dio la vuelta encaminándose a la casa de nuevo._

 _\- ¿Cuál sería el primero? – pregunte confundido por la conversación._

 _\- No vayas… no trates de limpiar el agua sucia de tu pasado, muchacho, puedes ahogarte con ella – dijo sin voltearse – Llévalo al aeropuerto – le ordeno a su chofer, me miro por el rabillo del ojo – Suerte._

No seguí su segundo consejo nunca, lo cual en sí fue malo, pero siempre me arrepentiré de haber ignorado el primero. Me ahogue y aún sigo respirando en esas aguas oscuras.

Algunas veces me encontraba tentado a leer la carta que dejo en su testamento, estaba furioso con él, le guardaba un rencor profundo por nunca ser quien dijo ser, ni ser diferente conmigo. No le habría matado mostrarme un poco de cariño. Pero no podía, algo dentro de mí me decía que lo que fuera que estaba en esa carta cambiaría mi opinión de todo lo que conozco, de esa familia que una vez fue mía y de esos padres que alguna vez fueron los míos. No sé si estoy preparado para algo así, no de nuevo. No de nuevo.

Me baje del auto y caminé hacia la cafetería donde pude ver a Farren sentada en una esquina frente a la ventana del lugar, levante la mano en señal de saludo en cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Cuando era adolescente tenía un gran enamoramiento con ella. Farren es sin duda la mejor persona que he conocido, siempre mostrando quien es, sin aparentar, buscando sus sueños a pesar del poco apoyo por parte de su padre.

El señor Hien tenía esperanzas en todas sus hijas, pero desde que Farren se independizo y busco vivir por su lado, él realmente no esperaba mucho de ella, solamente el fracaso que no parecía llegarle que según él la traería de vuelta de rodillas a buscar su protección, cosa que después de los años no ha pasado. Claro ponía mayor presión sobre Shaoran al ser el único varón, aunque su relación había mejorado con los años imagino que aún había ciertos roces entre ellos, uno de esos siendo que Shaoran rechazará estudiar negocios por medicina.

\- ¿Tienes mucho esperando? – pregunte antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella me sonrió y el adorable hoyuelo que todos los miembros de la familia Li parecían tener en diferentes versiones apareció en su mejilla.

\- No, acabo de llegar. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has estado comiendo? Te ves muy delgado… - dijo mirándome de pies arriba, yo solté una carcajada involuntaria.

\- Estoy bien, y si estado comiendo – le dí la señal al mesero para que tomará nuestras órdenes.

Farren ordeno por los dos, más comida de lo que podríamos acabar pero no me queje, me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, alguien por lo menos.

\- ¿Cómo está tu mama? – le pregunte tomando un poco de agua, ella soltó un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

\- Mejor, pero el pronóstico no es bueno – se encogió de hombros – Le harán una operación en pocos días, pero las cosas no se ven bien.

\- Debes de mantenerte fuerte, tu madre lo es y seguro que sale de esta… - murmure por lo bajo antes de tomar su mano.

\- Los doctores no tienen muchas esperanzas, la operación es complicada y si logran extirpar una parte del cáncer hay una gran probabilidad que vuelva a crecer.

Me quede en silencio sin saber que decir, como confortas a alguien en una situación así. Ellos estaban más que seguros que su madre no sobrevivirá y yo también, su cáncer es demasiado agresivo y se ha esparcido por gran parte de sus órganos.

\- Esperemos que todo salga bien, ya verás que así será.

El mesero dejo nuestra comida en la mesa, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que ella iba a decir.

\- Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Femei y Futtie hicieron las paces – dijo sonriendo levemente, yo la mire sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo después de enterarse lo de mama y con Femei fuera de los olímpicos las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco entre ellas.

\- Futtie encontró un poco de venganza en el asunto ¿No?

Femei estuvo involucrada en un asunto de falta de disciplina dentro de las concentraciones, en realidad no fue tan fuerte como eso. Al parecer uno de sus compañeros le gustaba mucho la fiesta, compañero del cual Femei tenía cierto interés, lo que la llevo a salir después de su toque de queda, ir a un antro, embriagarse e involucrarse en una pelea. Las cosas no se habrían salido de control sino fuera porque dicha pelea estuvo por toda la internet la mañana siguiente. La prensa no fue muy buena con ella y el directivo no tuvo más opción que retirarla de la lista participante debido a la presión de los medios.

Falta decir que su padre estuvo furioso, después de todo Femei y Shiefa eran las niñas de sus ojos por así decirlo.

\- Quisiera que no, pero supongo que ella le llamó justicia divina – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Siempre sintió que Femei le había robado su lugar.

\- Ahora ninguna de las dos tiene uno, no sé cómo Femei va a recuperar su carrera.

\- Creo que como las dos no tienen a donde ir, se encontraron así mismas. Solamente espero que Femei no se amargue la vida.

\- Sí, sería una lástima.

Femei era con quien menos he convivido, siempre en competencias y fuera de casa que era muy rara la vez en la que nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar.

\- Basta, hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo vas? – dijo agitando la mano.

\- Estoy bien, como 3 veces al día, salgo a correr dos veces por semana, duermo minimo 6 horas y entrego todas mis tareas – dije sonriendo – deberías de estar orgullosa – finalice sonriendo, ella rió levemente.

\- Detecto una mentira por ahí aunque no sé cuál es, tal vez debería de irme a quedar contigo los fines de semana… ¿Qué te parece?

Sí, la mentira era que no estaba bien.

\- ¡Oh por favor! – Dije sonriendo – Puedo cuidarme solo – me defendí rápidamente aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso.

\- De acuerdo, sin embargo me gustaría ir a hacerte una cena casera de vez en cuando. Comer afuera todo el tiempo no puede ser bueno.

\- Si es para hacer comida, adelante. Haz todo lo que quieras – le dije levantando las manos.

Ella sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

\- Estoy saliendo con alguien – dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

En todo el tiempo conociendo a Farren nunca le he conocido un novio, tenía miles de pretendientes pero nunca un novio, incluso había pensado que jugaba para el otro equipo aunque en realidad fuera Futtie quien si tenía esas preferencias. Así que su declaración me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Vaya… ¿Desde cuándo? - pregunté sonriendo.

\- No hace mucho, un par de meses a lo máximo. Es uno de mis clientes regulares, bueno, regular desde principios de año pero no fue hasta hace poco que mostro más interés en mí.

\- ¿Un buen tipo? Debería de hablar con él para que sepa cuál es su lugar… - le dije juguetonamente mientras tronaba mis nudillos.

\- Tranquilo – me palmeo el brazo – Aún no es algo serio... – bajo la mirada a su regazo antes de continuar con una mirada perdida.

\- Pero… quieres que lo sea ¿Cierto? – pregunte suavemente, ella asintió sin subir la mirada - ¿Y él?

\- No lo sé, no le hemos puesto un nombre a… - ella dudo en continuar.

\- Entonces habla con él. No podrás avanzar sin que él esté de acuerdo – mire sus ojos y pude ver cierta duda en ellos – Farren, no eres la aventura de nadie. Si es un hombre de palabra, no dudará en hacer formal lo suyo. No creo que sea demasiado idiota como para no darse cuenta lo maravillosa mujer que eres.

\- Muchas gracias Eriol. Siempre sabes que decir – me beso en la mejilla y no pude evitar ruborizarme.

\- Si él te dice que no, ven conmigo, yo puedo hacerte feliz – le dije coquetamente.

\- Un día de estos voy a tomar en serio todos tus avances… - me contesto sonriendo levemente – Y espero que cumplas con tu palabra… como todo un hombre.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Eres al único que se lo he dicho, me gustaría que me guardaras el secreto – levanté una de mis cejas en señal de pregunta – Hasta que averigüe a donde va.

\- De acuerdo, hasta que sepas que es.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminaba de pagar la cuenta, era un caballero ninguna mujer pagaría por mi aunque ella fuera quien me invito en primer lugar. Pude sentir su mirada durante todo el momento que salíamos del lugar.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – le pregunte mientras me pasaba la mano por encima.

\- No, nada de eso – me dijo rápidamente antes de colocar su mano en mi mejilla, contacto que me tomo desprevenido – Eres un buen hombre, Eriol. Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy afortunado de tenerte – al mirar mi cara de confusión continuó – Tu le ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas, siempre temí que se convirtiera en un hombre como papa.

\- Shaoran solamente tiene el carácter testarudo de tu padre.

\- Cuando era pequeño tenía mucho más. Fue gracias a ti que aprendió como relacionarse mejor con las personas.

\- Bueno, creo que aún le quedan unas cuantas cosas por aprender –dije con un poco de molestia.

\- Es cierto – dijo mientras suspiraba - Shaoran sobre carga su mente con muchas opciones y toma decisiones equivocadas casi todo el tiempo.

\- Lo que yo no puedo entender ¿Cómo es posible que no pudiera decírmelo? – le dije con el ceño fruncido – ¿Soy una persona difícil? Creí que tenía confianza en mí.

\- No sé porque lo hizo, y tal vez él tampoco – me dijo suavemente mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento, tal vez no era el lugar apropiado para hablar de esto, había evitado mencionarlo en nuestras conversaciones a propósito porque estaba seguro que avivaría mi odio al recordar todo – Pero sobre lo difícil… lamento decirte esto, pero sí hay ocasiones que lo eres – me dijo despacio y yo abrí la boca para reclamar lo contrario – No lo digo para defender a mi hermano, lo que hizo estuvo mal y te aseguro que se no estoy de acuerdo en cómo manejo las cosas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto entonces? – Dije molesto cruzándome de brazos y recargándome en su auto - ¿Qué soy culpable de que me viera la cara?

\- No, eres culpable de encerrarte aquí – me toco el pecho justo donde mi corazón galopeaba – tú único problema Eriol es que estas y no estas – al ver mi cara, realmente no entendía lo que quería decirme – Aunque parezca que dejas entrar a la gente las mantienes alejadas a una distancia cómoda para ti, dejas ver solo que quieres que vean.

\- ¿Para que los acerco más? Mira a tu hermano, mi maldito mejor amigo, se supone que era el más allegado a mí y termino por golpearme en la espalda.

\- Shaoran sabe que hizo mal, te daño muchas veces, lo sé y él también - me dijo con un tono de desesperación en su voz - Sin embargo hay ocasiones en las que debemos andar con cuidado contigo, nunca sabemos cómo vas a reaccionar, Shaoran pensó que te estaba haciendo un bien, obviamente no fue así – tomó aire fuertemente.

\- No te entiendo, ¿Estás diciendo que me tienen miedo?.. Es… absurdo – replique levantando las manos en el aire.

\- No, estoy diciendo que eres difícil. A veces eres tú y otras no. Es como si estuvieras dividido y cuando se te dice algo reaccionas como otra persona.

De repente recordé el callejón y el bote de basura que destruí a golpes aquella tarde en que los vi juntos. No podía ser eso. Trague en seco a la vez que me pasaba una mano por los ojos por encima de los lentes, me picaban las manos de nuevo.

\- Me gustaría preguntarte muchas cosas Eriol, tus padres, tu vida. Como Shaoran también desea hacerlo pero se guarda las preguntas para sí mismo tratando de descifrar la persona que eres – me dijo con una mirada triste – Tal vez, así podríamos saber porque eres así.

\- ¡Con un demonio Farren! – Exclame con los dientes apretados y ella dio un brinco sorprendida - ¿No puedo tener secretos?

\- Secretos que te están matando por dentro, te comen vivo – me dijo poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros como consuelo, pero lo sentí más como una forma de mantenerme bajo control – ¿No lo sientes? – ella me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me dijo suavemente – Te estas ahogando… y no dejas que nadie te salve.

\- No me estoy ahogando – le dije me separe en un movimiento brusco de ella. Las palabras de Fukoashi volvieron a mi mente.

\- Hasta que no te des cuenta… - murmuro ella negando suavemente con la cabeza, me aleje a pasos agigantados del lugar con la cabeza dándome mil vueltas.

\- Nos vemos después – dije sobre mi hombro antes de subirme al auto y arrancar a toda velocidad.

Para cuando llegue a mi casa mi mal humor había escalado niveles.

No tenía humor de más nada así que deje que mi cuerpo se hundiera en la cama y mi mente se dejara llevar por el ritmo del sueño, no había ninguna necesidad de estresarme, no dejaría que llegará a mí.

Fue el continuo toqueteo del timbre lo que me despertó, me levante pesadamente de la cama y mire el reloj de soslayo antes de dirigirme a la puerta, marcaba las 7:30, entrecerré los ojos, tal vez debería de ignorar a la persona la otro lado de la puerta, sea lo que fuera podía esperar, esos pensamientos fueron desechados en el momento en que el timbre fue tocado rápidamente al tono de "We are the champions".

\- Vas a matarlo – dije abriendo la puerta para encontrarme los ojos violáceos de mi vecina, ella sonrió abiertamente.

\- Perdón, no abrías la puerta, sabía que estabas aquí, te vi llegar de hecho venía unos cuantos pasos atrás de ti – pensó algo por unos momentos antes de continuar – No me gusta que me ignoren – dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia su departamento – Tengo lista la cena…

\- Pensé que era hasta las 8 – replique sin moverme del marco de la puerta y retirando mi mano de la de ella, no estaba de humor – Daidouji… - intenté detenerla pero mi cuerpo caminaba por sí solo, me pase la mano por el cabello – Tengo mucha tarea y, la verdad…

\- Es que no quieres ir… lo puedo leer por todo tu rostro – me dijo sin voltear y sin soltarme de la mano.

\- Lo más lógico sería que me dejarás irme a mi departamento – ella se detuvo de repente, tuve que poner una de mis manos en su hombro para no chocar con ella, se dio la vuelta tan de prisa que no me dio tiempo de separarme dejando nuestros rostros demasiado cerca el uno del otro, mis ojos se abrieron por completo y detuve mi respiración al instante, no sé porque.

Con esa vista, aunque ella era más baja que yo pude notar a la perfección las diferentes tonalidades de violeta que bailaban en sus ojos, era hermoso. Cerré mis ojos volteando hacia otro lado y tratando de retraer mi mano del agarre de ella pero me sujeto más fuerte.

\- Sí, sería lo lógico – murmuro por unos segundos – Seguramente quieres estar solo, pero a veces, no es lo que quieres lo que importa, sino lo que necesitas y en este momento necesitas de un amigo.

\- Daidouji…

\- Cuando deseamos estar solos es cuando más necesitamos compañía.

Me resigne en cuanto reanudamos el camino, voltea a ver el departamento para asegurarme que se había cerrado en mi abrupta salida.

Su departamento no era muy diferente que el mío a excepción de la mejor decoración, se notaba que vivían mujeres aquí y la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana debido a la posición del edificio.

\- Siéntete como en tu casa… - me dijo sonriendo aventándome sobre un sillón.

Mire alrededor, aparte de la bonita decoración había una gran cantidad de fotografías en una de las mesas decorativas de la estancia, varias de ella y su compañera, no recuerdo su apellido, unas cuantas con quien parecía ser Sakura de pequeña y varias con su madre, a la cual recuerdo porque sale mucho en la internet y la de unos hombres que no reconozco, supongo que alguno será el prometido.

\- Entonces… - le llamé sin poder resistir la tentación - ¿Quién es el afortunado? – pregunte estirando la mano hacia las fotos.

\- ¡Ah!.. Ninguno de ellos – me dijo sonriendo mientras preparaba la mesa, levante las cejas en señal de sorpresa – ¿Puedes traer las servilletas?

Asentí mientras me levantaba del sillón y caminaba hacia la cocina.

\- Están en el segundo cajón a la derecha del estante – la escuche mientras llegaba ahí.

\- ¿Entonces quiénes son? – pregunte de nuevo cuando ya le había dado las cosas.

\- Te lo diré una vez que terminemos de comer ¿De acuerdo? – no dije más y la miré traer la comida junto con los platos - ¿Quieres tomar Té?

\- Está bien – murmuré – Esperaremos a tu compañera ¿No? – ella negó con la cabeza suavemente a la vez que se sentaba frente a mí y me extendía un tazón de Bukkake Udon, se me hizo agua la boca al instante.

\- Naoko salió con su novio – me contesto – Espero te guste, es una de mis especialidades.

\- Gracias por la comida – dije suavemente esperando que ella tomará el primer bocado antes de comenzar a comer.

El caldo era caliente y lleno de sabor, la carne era tierna y jugosa con mucha sazón, los vegetales tenían unas texturas suaves y marinadas a la perfección. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y un picor fuerte en los ojos, no podía creer que estaba a punto de llorar por comer un caldo.

\- ¿Qué tal? – me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tragueé el bocado que tenía en la boca antes de carraspear y contestar como mejor pude.

\- Esta delicioso… de hecho nunca había probado algo así.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegra que te haya gustado – no podía seguir viendo su sonrisa, es que esta chica no tenía ninguna pena en la vida.

Seguí comiendo en silencio sin darme cuenta hasta que termine mi primer plato mientras Daidouji iba a la mitad del suyo, sin decir nada ella lo tomó para servirme más con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro antes de que pudiera pedirlo, sonreí levemente.

– Dicen que nada es mejor que un poco de caldo caliente para las angustias del corazón – murmuro sobre su tazón, ignore el comentario mientras bebía un poco de té.

\- ¿Sabes que sería bueno? – le pregunte una vez terminé de comer dejando mi vaso a un lado, ella me miró interesada – Un poco de sake – dije muy bajito para que no me escuchará.

\- Tengo vino rojo… - dijo levantándose de repente – El novio de Naoko tiene un club, y nos dio este cuando recién nos mudamos – dijo desde la cocina.

Estábamos en su casa, el alcohol era suyo y yo solamente estaba en el mismo lugar, no corría ningún peligro.

– Creo que no tiene mucho alcohol, pero servirá.

\- No deberías de beber alcohol – me encontré diciendo al tiempo que rejuntaba nuestros platos.

\- Hay muchas cosas que uno no debería de hacer, beber alcohol es uno de mis pecados menores – dijo dejando la botella en la mesa del centro de la estancia junto con dos copas.

Me deje caer en el sofá al frente y ella regreso con un plato lleno de pulpo y camarón seco.

\- A veces tomamos sake mezclado con jugo o té – murmuro suavemente – cuando tenemos muy buenos días o malos – sonrió – pero procuramos mantenerlo fuera del departamento, la madre de Naoko a veces viene sin avisar y no queremos problemas.

\- Muy inteligente de su parte – murmure descorchando el vino y acercando su copa a su mano para servirle – Supongo que la tuya hará lo mismo.

\- Mi madre nunca ha venido, ni vendrá – me dijo con una sonrisa – Es una mujer muy ocupada como para mirar a su hija dos veces – susurró con amargura mirando bailar el líquido rojo en su copa.

\- Teniendo una compañía como esa, me imagino que así es – le conteste no tratando de entrar mucho en el tema – Me llamarón mucho la atención esas fotos – le dije señalando los retratos de ella y su compañera – No son de aquí, ¿Cierto?

\- Naoko y yo nos conocimos en un internado para niñas en Rusia, cuando teníamos 10 años, ya sabes siendo las únicas japonesas dentro de la escuela nos hizo amigas automáticamente, aunque no fuimos compañeras de cuarto hasta ahora.

\- ¿Rusia? – Pregunte impresionado – Debió ser interesante.

\- Lo fue – dijo mirando las fotos – Quisiera decirte que salimos mucho a ver lugares, pero no fue así. El internado tiene dos finalidades, una es mantener a su alumnado dentro de las mejores categorías en estudios, donde entra Naoko. Y la otra es mantener a sus residentes fuera del foco público y relación exterior… ahí es donde entro yo.

La fueron a esconder, en pocas palabras. ¿Habría sido diferente de que mis padres decidieran mandarme a un internado en lugar de Japón con Fukoashi?

\- Aun así, me divertí mucho – dijo ella rápidamente, ¿Cuántas veces se convence ella de lo mismo? A veces necesito decírmelo 5 veces, esas son necesarias.

 _Estoy bien_

Nuestras copas hicieron " _click"_ cuando las chocamos antes de beberlas, el vino no era tan malo, muy dulce, ligero y de buen color pero prefería el sake.

\- Si estas dispuesta… puedo ir por sake a mi departamento – le dije con suavidad mirándola por sobre la copa.

\- Suena tentador, pero mejor será para otra ocasión.

\- Como gustes – tomé un trozo de pulpo y lo puse en mi boca.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado?

\- Bien – mi voz sonó vacía y desinteresada en la conversación. ¿Cuándo será un buen momento para irme? - ¿Y usted Daidouji? – pregunte lo más cordial que pude.

\- Igual que siempre – me contesto con el mismo tono - ¿Y las cosas con su amigo? Escuché que se mudó de su departamento.

\- Por decisión propia – dije antes de que me acusara de algo que no era cierto – Quiso irse, su madre… esta algo indispuesta y decidió ir a cuidarla.

\- ¿Por su madre? – preguntó levemente, su tono de voz me dio a entender que no me creía.

\- Me encontré con Sakura esta mañana, mientras te esperaba – dije desviando el tema.

\- Sí, me lo comentó.

\- No parecen tener una buena relación – confirmé al ver su rostro.

\- Yo no diría eso… - me contesto mientras jugaba con la boca de la copa con uno de sus finos y delgados dedos – No puedo llamar malo a algo que ya no existe – dijo pensativa – No somos las mismas niñas.

\- Sí, todo era más fácil cuando éramos niños – dije suavemente, aunque en realidad era mucho más fácil imaginar un mundo diferente con la mente de un infante – Ella dijo que eran cercanas en la infancia.

\- Nuestras familias no tenían buenos lazos – continuo con una mirada de nostalgia en sus ojos – Su madre y la mía eran primas, hijas únicas y las dos crecieron al cuidado de mi tatarabuelo cuando sus padres murieron. Eran bastante unidas.

\- Entonces un hombre llego a la escena ¿No?, siempre hay un hombre.

\- O una mujer – me dijo suavemente sin dejar de sonreír, lo que también me hizo sonreír a mí recordando mi dilema con mi amigo – Pero tienes razón, si hubo un hombre, el padre de Sakura. Era maestro de ambas…

\- Y las dos se enamoraron de él… esto parece un melodrama – ella rió cubriendo su boca con la palma de la mano, sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse por el vino.

\- No, solo Nadeshko, la madre de Sakura. Pero mi tatarabuelo y mi madre no aprobaron su relación. El Sr. Kinomoto era un maestro sustituto y mayor que ella.

\- Muy fuera de su liga ¿No?..

\- Por lo menos eso es lo que aún piensan mi madre y tatarabuelo… Para hacerla corta, se fugaron, ella quedo embarazada, nació Touya, se casaron, nació Sakura, 6 años después murió de cancer… todo en ese mismo orden.

\- Imagino que no fue algo muy grato para tu familia.

\- Nope, no lo fue. Hasta la fecha todos culpan al Sr. Kinomoto por la muerte de mi tía. Mientras ella vivía pase muchas tardes en su casa, Sakura y yo éramos buenas amigas, tan buenas como cualquiera a esa edad puede ser. 2 años después el Sr. Kinomoto recibió ofertas para excavaciones y Sakura junto con Touya lo siguieron, por más que mi madre insistió que los dejará a su cargo. Cosa que me alegro bastante.

\- ¿Por qué? – la historia era bastante interesante.

\- Mis padres se divorciaron el mismo año, y no encontraron mejor lugar para mí que el internado, de haber estado Touya y Sakura conmigo seguramente los habrían mandado a un lugar parecido. Me dolería bastante que los separaran cuando más necesitaban cariño – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, las palabras salían rápidas de su boca.

\- ¿Y tú? – Pregunte suavemente - ¿Te dolió cuando te separaron cuando más necesitabas cariño? – la miré apuñar la mano y mirar por el ventanal, ¿Tal vez ella estaba igual de perdida en el mundo que yo?

\- ¿Y a ti? – Preguntó en el mismo tono mirándome de reojo - ¿Aún duele?

\- Sí… algunas veces más que otras – la respuesta salió sola de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo – Pero no ahora, no en este momento – dije mirando por la ventana, la noche ya había hecho su presencia y las luces de las calles estaban encendidas.

\- Sí, no ahora, no en este momento – murmuro bajito y una media sonrisa adornaba su blanca cara - ¿Quieres jugar Halo? – me dijo levantándose de repente.

\- ¿Tienes una consola? – pregunté sorprendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo abriendo los compartimientos del closet de entretenimiento, una televisión y varias consolas de videojuegos acomodadas perfectamente en la parte inferior.

\- Muy bien, pero no porque eres una chica te dejaré ganar.

\- No esperaba eso – me dijo sonriendo con suavidad.

Tomé uno de los controles inalámbricos, configure el juego de uno contra uno, en el escenario de una ciudad en el desierto y comenzamos a jugar.

\- Escuché un rumor – me dijo ella mientras miraba la pantalla, su avatar caminaba hacia una pila de escombros.

\- Ya te ví... – murmure concentrado en el juego mientras mi avatar daba una vuelta en una esquina y empecé a disparar al suyo sin atinar ningún tiro - ¿Qué rumor?

\- Al parecer la Profesora Mizuki tiene nuevo novio – dijo al tiempo que tiraba una granada que exploto muy cerca de mi avatar, pero logre escapar dando una vuelta de doble giro - ¿Sabes algo de eso? – me miro de reojo.

\- Ni idea – murmure sin encontrar su mirada, en el momento en que salí de mi escondite, ella me tiro todo su arsenal, terminando con la vida de mi avatar - ¡Demonios! – escuche su risa llenar toda la estancia. – De nuevo, esta vez lo tomaré en serio.

\- Como quiera, de todas maneras le ganaré, soy una maestra en Halo – me dijo sonriendo con confianza.

\- Ya lo veremos – dije comenzando una nueva partida.

Después de 15 partidas, de las cuales solo gané 3 decidí que era demasiada humillación por una noche y era tiempo de regresar a mi departamento, ella me encaminó a la puerta.

\- El sábado tengo una reunión con mis compañeros de clases… - empecé a decir levemente y con hesitación, no sabía de donde había salido la idea o como lo recordé de momento – Si… no tienes nada que hacer - me pase la mano por el cuello para masajearlo – Tal vez, te gustaría…

\- Me encantaría – me interrumpio rápidamente ahorrándome todo lo demás., sonreí pero luego hice una mueca de disgusto.

\- No puedes cancelarme de último minuto – declaré.

\- No lo hare – dijo mientras bufaba.

\- Bueno – señale al final del pasillo, empecé a caminar hacia mi departamento de reversa sin quitarle la mirada de encima – Fue lindo… - dije lo suficientemente alto.

\- ¿Huh?

\- Cenar en compañía – dije dándome la vuelta, mire el techo – Fue lindo… Gracias – finalice más para mí que para ella.

\- Hagámoslo más seguido – dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que sus ojos tomarán la forma de media luna.

\- Sí, sería lindo – le dije levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

Mi día había comenzado horrible y no había mejorado para la mitad de él.

Abrí mi sombrío departamento pero no me pareció tan mal ahora, me deje caer en la cama con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios, como nunca antes había pasado.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que esperaba y pronto me encontraba dentro de la cafetería para recoger mi café de todos los días.

\- Te estaba esperando – me tomaron del hombro y me encontré cara a cara con Shaoran, quien me extendió un termo con café.

\- Hum… gracias – le dije tomándolo - ¿Para qué me necesitas? – el solto aire por la nariz antes de darme un abrazo tomándome desprevenido.

Shaoran nunca era de los que eran muy demostrativos emocionalmente, las únicas veces en las que abrazaba a alguien era porque lo obligaban a excepción de sus hermanas. Me sentí delirante por unos segundos.

¿Cuándo era la última vez que alguien me había abrazado, nada más por qué si?

Le dí unas palmaditas incomodas en la espalda.

\- Te he extrañado bastante – me dijo después de soltarme – Fui a buscarte ayer pero no estabas.

\- ¿Por qué no entraste? - le pregunte sentándome en una de las sillas veraniegas afuera del local.

Lo mire encogerse de hombros antes de seguir mi ejemplo. Yo también sabía la respuesta pero decidí no indagar más.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases? – me preguntó al sentir el silencio.

\- Igual que siempre – le respondí – Entonces, ¿Para qué me necesitas? – pregunte tratando de terminar la conversación lo más rápido posible. Sorbí un poco del café dándome cuenta que era mi favorito.

\- No te necesito para nada, Eriol. Solo quería verte – me dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Bien, ya me viste – dije poniéndome de pie.

Mire como luchaba contra una emoción muy parecida al enfado pero la cambio rápidamente asintiendo con fuerza la cabeza, se puso de pie junto a mí.

\- Habrá una convención de videojuegos al final del mes – me dijo sacando algo de su billetera – Compre los boletos – me dijo dándome los boletos, pude darme cuenta que Daidouji Games Network era uno de los mayores patrocinadores – Esperaba, que fuéramos juntos… - dijo vagamente – si quieres, claro.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dije sin mucho interés encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Muy bien… no hagas planes ¿He? – me dijo antes de darme otro abrazo y salir con una sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño lugar, mire su espalda mientras marchaba.

Tal vez debí decir que no, tal vez debía no haber dicho nada. Me pase la mano por el cuello dándome un leve masaje.

\- Parece que va mejor ¿No? – sin darme cuenta Daidouji se encontraba parada junto a mí. Vistiendo unos Jeans negros con zapatillas blancas y una blusa estilo vestido en cuello V con vuelo al final.

\- La verdad no sé a dónde va – dije viendo de nuevo la ya lejana espalda de Li.

\- Lo importante – dijo levantando un dedo – Es que vaya hacia a un lado… Las cosas siempre deben de estar en constante movimiento – me dijo dándome un pequeño panque – Sino, se quedan estancadas y hacen más daño.

\- ¿Qué tomas para decir esas cosas? – le dije con extrañado – A veces siento que estoy hablando con una mujer con una vida de experiencia.

\- Tal vez así es… ¿Quién dice que no podría serlo? – Me dijo sonriendo – Tal vez soy una vampiresa – se pasó la lengua por los dientes de forma juguetona.

\- Lo dudo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aunque eres blanca, tienes un bonito sonrojo en las mejillas – dije sonriendo de lado – Los vampiros no tienen eso…

\- ¡Oh que coqueto eres! – Dijo golpeando mi hombro con su pequeño puño sin causarme ningún dolor – No soy de las que caen por palabras bonitas.

\- ¿Y por un beso? – le pregunte sonriendo.

\- No lo sabré hasta no intentarlo… - me dijo suavemente.

¿Era eso una invitación?

\- Sigue en pie lo del Sábado ¿Cierto? – pregunté siguiéndola.

\- Claro, no me echare para atrás.

\- Bien, no me gusta que me dejen esperando – le dije sonriendo levemente.

\- Sabes, te ves más guapo cuando sonríes, deberías de hacerlo más seguido – me dijo tocando mi mejilla con uno de sus dedos, yo la mire con una ceja levantada con sorpresa.

\- No soy de los que caen por palabras bonitas – repetí sus palabras.

\- Entonces veremos si con un beso sí – dicho eso se puso de puntillas y me planto un beso suave en la mejilla que antes su dedo toco.

Claro que había recibido muchos besos en mi vida, contando a mi madre, a mi hermana y las miles de chicas a la que alguna vez le di afecto. No debería de sentirme nada emocionado por un simple beso en la mejilla porque muchas me habían dado mucho más, el placer de la carne era algo que conocía muy bien, la pasión de dos cuerpos y la satisfacción del clímax. Sin embargo este en particular, con suaves, carnosos y tibios labios, sentí que no era mi cuerpo el que recibía el afecto, sino que mi corazón encontró un alivio, una caricia que se me había negado durante tanto tiempo, en lugar de mi mejilla, parecía que había besado directamente a mi alma ¿Tenía sentido?

Así de rápido como comenzó, término y cuando volví en si ella ya estaba caminando, alejándose de mí.

 _Alejándose…_

 _-_ Te veo el sábado – dijo mirándome por encima del hombro.

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, y me toque la parte donde sus labios habían estado.

\- Parece que tuvimos una buena mañana – dijo Yurikoo sonriéndome pícaramente sus ojos hicieron una señal hacia mi mejilla.

Voltee a ver el ventanal donde pude ver a la perfección los pequeños labios de mi vecina, me pase la lengua por los míos recordando el momento.

\- Sí, fue… muy buena.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: Sí ha sido un largo tiempo. Escuela, trabajo, vida social, viajes, enfermedades me mantuvieron alejada de este finc durante todo este tiempo. Lamento la demora, y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Recibí muchos reviews donde se quejaban de la forma en que llevo este finc. Algunos hasta dudaron en como visualizo una amistad, otros dijeron que a veces tenía mis buenos momentos y mis malos. Igual agradezco su atención y el tiempo que toman para leerlo. Incluso considere dejarlo y eliminarlo de mi profile, por temor de que me consiguiera más mala publicidad, pero es mejor que ninguna. Como este capítulo ya estaba a la mitad decidí terminarlo, me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba, tal vez sea el último, aun no me decido si termínala historia o no, ya que ahora se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil hacer actualizaciones.**

 **Quiero aclarar dos cosas;**

 **Primero si ustedes han leído mis otros fincs se darán cuenta que es la primera vez que intento esta forma de escritura.**

 **Segundo en el prólogo les dije que estaba basada en una historia real, desafortunadamente yo era un personaje secundario en ella, me enteré de los hechos una vez que ya todo había concluido y no pude hacer nada por ellos. Trato de hacerles justicia recordando a ambos como eran, Eriol en la vida real no le gustaba los conflictos y siempre era muy complaciente, Shaoran por el otro lado mantenía a las personas alejadas y nunca supo cómo comunicarse con los demás al nivel sentimental. Para mí siempre fueron dos personas muy perdidas.**

 **Espero que estén bien, y les moleste tanto con este capítulo como el anterior. Por fortuna no me pagan por esto y a ustedes no se les paga por leer, son nuestros pasatiempos, a veces lo hacemos bien, otras lo hacemos mal. Hay que vivir… Bien, suerte y espero que estén perfectamente.**

 **Dejen review por favor!**

 **Blouson out…**


	11. Corazones de papel

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… de ser así haría una continuación"**_

 _ **No están alucinando, si es un nuevo capítulo.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Corazones de papel.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

\- ¿Lista? – pregunte con una media sonrisa en cuanto mi vecina abrió la puerta.

Desafortunadamente no era la vecina que esperaba sino su compañera de departamento, los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas parecidas a las mías me miraron con curiosidad. Aclare mi garganta antes de hablar pero ella me gano.

\- ¿Hiraguizawa? – preguntó con cierta duda.

\- Sí – conteste nervioso ante su mirada, me acomode la chaqueta - ¿Se encuentra Daidouji? – pregunte mirando por encima de su hombro esperando mirar a la chica de cabellos azulados.

No era posible que me dejara plantado por segunda vez. Además la mirada de Yanagisawa era algo penetrante.

\- Sí, solo que aún no ha terminado de arreglarse – me contesto haciéndose un lado, a lo que tome como una señal para que entrara, hice una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento antes de entrar al lobby y quitarme los zapatos.

Solté un pequeño suspiro antes de sentarme en el mismo sillón de mi última visita. Mi espalda estaba rígida a diferencia de la última vez, la pequeña muchacha de cabello corto no me quitaba la mirada vista de encima, parecía que trataba de descifrar un gran secreto. Restregué mis palmas contra mis rodillas en un intento de mantenerlas en movimiento.

Mis ojos terminaron en la pequeña mesita con los portarretratos.

\- Escuche que estuvieron juntas en Suecia… - dije para llenar el incómodo silencio de la habitación, al ver su curiosidad aclare – Daidouji me conto.

Ella no dijo nada durante varios minutos, tal vez escuchó la pregunta que Daidouji no me pudo contestar… ¿Quiénes eran estas personas, en las fotografías, sino ese tal Kurogane? La boca de Yanagisawa se abrió…

\- Hiraguizawa, perdona por hacerte esperar – escuche la voz de Daidouji por el pasillo mucho antes, sea lo que fuera que me iba a decir la chica murió en su garganta, ambas se miraron por unos segundos antes que el aura de Yanagisawa cambiara totalmente.

\- Tomoyo… - la llamo tomando su brazo, yo me levante del sillón mirándolas con atención, ellas parecían tener una conversación en silencio.

\- Estaré bien – dijo Daidouji con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, Naoko. – Se volvió hacia mí – ¿Nos vamos? – dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta.

\- Sí, un gusto verte Yanagisawa… - dije pasando por su lado dando una pequeña reverencia.

\- Igualmente… - contesto ella sin apartar la mirada de Daidouji.

Caminamos en silencio por todo el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador.

\- Yanagisawa parecía… inquieta – dije a modo de conversación, la mire de reojo mientras se acomodaba su gabardina.

\- Naoko y yo somos muy unidas, no está acostumbrada a que salga con alguien más que no sea ella o Kurogane – me dijo sonando incierta, al parecer había mucho más de lo que me decía pero no era mi lugar de cuestionar nada - ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Mis compañeros tienen una reunión, fiesta o algo parecido… será la primera vez que vaya y…

\- No querías ir solo…

\- Eso, y que me debías una no-cita – dije abriendo la puerta del auto para que ella entrara.

\- Bueno, entonces deberé pagar mi deuda – susurro con una media sonrisa - ¿Algo que deba saber sobre tus compañeros?

La pregunta me tomo de sorpresa porque aunque ya estábamos a punto de graduarme realmente nunca fraternice con nadie dentro de clases o fuera de él. Tal vez debí relacionarme más con ellos, no recuerdo ni la mitad de sus nombres, demonios ni siquiera sus caras. Supongo que consistir mi vida social de Shaoran y Yamazaky no era nada conveniente en estos momentos.

\- Eh, no…

Encendí el auto y pronto nos encontrábamos en la avenida principal siguiendo las instrucciones de mi navegador.

\- ¿No estoy interrumpiendo ninguna cita con tu querido novio? – le pregunte recordando la mención de él anteriormente.

\- Nuestra relación no es… normal… no salimos a citas en sí – su rostro estaba volteado hacia su ventana, pero su voz sonaba perfectamente normal.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes aceptar estar en una relación de ese tipo? – pregunte completamente curioso.

– Estamos juntos… somos buenos amigos y hay afección, pero no amor – dijo mirándome sus ojos estaban en mi pero pude ver que había mucho más de lo que dejaba ver, se encogió de hombros desinteresada.

\- Si lo hablarás con tu madre…

\- Creo que eres demasiado curioso – me dijo cortándome de repente, su voz sonaba suave pero había un tono a peligro y advertencia en ella. Me mordí la lengua para responderle que ella había hecho casi lo mismo con mi situación con Shaoran, pero realmente no quería crear ningún conflicto con la única persona que parecía entenderme actualmente.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar algo antes? Vamos un poco temprano… y he escuchado que es elegante llegar tarde… - mire mi reloj y en efecto íbamos demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

\- Eso es algo que solo escuchas en películas – me dijo sonriendo.

\- Estoy seguro que lo escuche en alguna otra parte… - dije correspondiendo la sonrisa – Una amiga tiene una cafetería por este sector, podríamos pasar por unas bebidas – le dije girando hacia la dirección del negocio de Farren.

Esperaba que estuviera en el local, no habíamos hablado desde aquel día que tuvimos nuestra pequeña discusión en el restaurante, no quise mandarle mensajes porque parecería que le estoy dando la razón pero realmente quería saber que estaba bien.

\- Es un bonito lugar – comento Daidouji mirando el estilo colonial que había implementado Farren esta ocasión.

\- ¿Qué quieres de tomar? – pregunte abriendo la puerta, el lugar estaba parcialmente lleno a excepción de dos mesas al fondo, una de ellas era donde Shaoran y yo pasábamos nuestras tardes cuando estábamos en preparatoria mirando a las chicas salir del instituto femenil a unas cuantas cuadras atrás.

 _\- ¿Cuál? – Dije mirando por la ventana, Shaoran tomo mi rostro y lo giro hacia la dirección de la chica que había mencionado - ¿La frase?_

 _\- Veamos… - saco de un papelito del vaso que usábamos como urna para estos juegos – Ya quisiera semejante bombón derretirse en mi colchón – ambos soltamos la carcajada – Esta la pusiste tú – me golpeo el hombro riendo, si era cierto._

 _Era un juego tonto, de adolescentes que les gustaba estar bromeando de vez en cuando. Escribíamos varias frases tontas, cursis, picaras y las metíamos en una urna, luego escogíamos una y a la chica a la que se la diríamos, esperando el resultado que la mayoría del tiempo era una cachetada o el ofrecimiento de algo más atrevido, realmente no saben cómo funciona el cerebro de las mujeres._

 _\- Eso tigre… - lo anime mientras se levantaba con un suspiro en los labios._

 _-Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo… - murmuro cansadamente._

 _El objetivo se encontraba con varias amigas sentadas en una de las bancas del lugar, para cuando Shaoran llego hacia ellas, todas las miraban con gran atención. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar nada pero podía ver perfectamente todo lo que ocurría, no fue una gran sorpresa cuando le cruzo la cara con la mano derecha en una gran abofeteada. Lo que si sorprendió fue que la chica lo tomara del rostro y le estampara tremendo beso de telenovela, las manos de Shaoran estaban estáticas y su cuerpo rígido._

 _\- Tuvo suerte esta vez ¿no? – dijo Farren a mi lado sonriendo suavemente. De la nada apareció un chico gritando, que hizo que la muchacha soltara a Shaoran, este los miro a los dos sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando_

 _\- eh… creo que se le acabo – dije al entender la situación, Shaoran se echó a correr y pisándole los talones quien me imagino sería el novio del objetivo._

 _\- ¡Eriol! – grito pasando por la ventana. Tanto Farren como yo estábamos ahogados de la risa - ¡Ayúdame!_

 _\- ¡Has de querer que nos peguen a los dos! – grité sosteniéndome de la ventana._

 _\- ¡Fue ella! – Gritó escondiéndose detrás de un árbol tratando de escapar – ¡Ni siquiera el toque! ¡Ella me besó! ¡Eriol!_

 _\- ¡Sigue corriendo! – le grité sin dejar de reír._

 _Media hora después regresó, todo sudado y sucio, visiblemente cansado_

 _\- Debemos de dejar de jugar a eso… - me dijo dejándose caer en la silla, le ofrecí de mi jugo que se tomó en un segundo - ¿Por qué siempre tengo que salir corriendo?_

 _\- Es que se asustan por tu cara – le dije señalándola, me tiro una servilleta – Pero al menos hoy te besaron, galán – le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro – Por tu apariencia asumo que no te alcanzo ¿Cierto?_

 _\- Corrí como si me persiguiera el diablo… - se secó el sudo con una servilleta_

 _\- Estaba preocupado… - dije fingiendo estar ofendido._

 _\- Se nota… - me contesto con sarcasmo tirándome otra servilleta._

 _\- Temía que con esas piernas tan cortitas no pudieras llegar muy lejos – le dije a modo de broma._

 _\- Te golpearía pero estoy muy cansado…._

\- Hiraguizawa… - sentí la mano de Daidouji en mi hombro - ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡Ah sí! ¿Me decías?

\- Recomiéndame una bebida, es la primera vez que vengo aquí… - dijo señalando al gran menú que estaba enfrente de la barra.

\- Mmm veamos… Aquí todo es bueno, pero el juego verde es riquísimo…

\- Entonces beberé eso…

\- Me das dos jugos verdes, por favor – le dije a la cajera - ¿Se encuentra Farren? – pregunte al no verla por ningún lado

\- Salió hace algunos minutos, si gusta tomar asiento mientras los preparamos – señalo a una de las mesas.

\- Pareces conocer muy bien el lugar… - dijo Daidouji mirando con apreciación la decoración.

\- Pertenece a la una de las hermanas de Shaoran – le conteste sonriendo – Shaoran y yo pasamos la mayor parte de nuestra adolescencia aquí y en aquella tienda de videojuegos…

\- Más bien tu ibas por diversión y el por acompañarte ¿Cierto?...

\- Sí, un poco como eso… - dije rascándome el cuello.

\- Parece que tienes muy buenos recuerdos, hay… - se calló de repente poniéndose de pie mientras miraba con atención la ventana, yo mire hacia el mismo lugar solo viendo un auto marcharse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?..

\- Yo… solo… pensé, no, creí ver a alguien que conozco… - dijo con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Y no? – pregunté.

\- No, se supone que no está en la ciudad... – sacudió su cabeza levemente antes de sonreír como si nada – deben de ser alucinaciones mías…

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Farren a pasos rápidos saludando a los comensales, pronto sus ojos terminaron en mi mesa.

\- ¡Eriol! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – Me da gusto verte… ¿Y quién es esta hermosa señorita? – me dijo de forma coqueta mirando a Daidouji.

\- Daidouji Tomoyo, un gusto conocerle… - se puso de pie inmediatamente junto conmigo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Li Farren, igualmente Daidouji – contesto Farren sin dejar de mirarla - ¿Tu novia? – Me dijo sin hablar realmente, a lo que yo negué rápidamente – Deberías, es muy linda... Estas perdiendo el tiempo… - me susurro.

Daidouji miraba por la ventana fingiendo no oír nada y yo sentía arder mis orejas de la vergüenza.

\- No te asustes ¿De acuerdo? A veces pone cara de bull dog pero es porque se ha juntado demasiado con mi hermano... – le dijo sonriendo a Daidouji.

\- Dos jugos verdes… - dijo la mesera poniéndolos en la mesa.

\- Fue un gusto verte Farren, pero tenemos prisa… - dije tomando el recipiente con ambos jugos y la mano de Daidouji en la otra – Nos veremos pronto…

\- ¡No pierdas la oportunidad!.. – Grito sobre mi hombro – No la dejes ir…

¡Ahora entiendo a Shaoran! ¡Qué vergüenza!

\- Yo… - me aclare la garganta – lamento lo de Farren, ella es sobre entusiasta…

\- Este jugo esta delicioso – me dijo sonriendo mientras bebía un poco más – Tenias razón, traeré a Naoko algún día – hizo una curiosa mueca con los labios antes de decir – Es muy diferente a su hermano ¿he?

\- Si conocieras a cada integrante de la familia Li, sabrías que ninguno se parece en carácter.

\- ¿Y cómo siguen las cosas con él? – preguntó casualmente mientras sorbía de su jugo. La miré por unos segundos por el rabillo de mi ojo, ella estaba interesada en saber de mí pero no en que yo supiera de ella, lo cual no me parecía justo.

\- Creo… que eres demasiada curiosa – dije tomando rápidamente del popote, contrario a lo que imagine, solo la escuche soltar una risa suelta y suave.

\- Justicia…. – murmuro sin dejar de sonreír.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino. La casa de Yurikoo no era demasiado grande y se encontraba en la zona residencial estudiantil a unos cuantos kilómetros del campus, como una fraternidad, no sé con cuantos compartiría la renta.

\- ¡Hiraguizawa! – grito uno de ellos, mi cabeza daba vueltas tratando de recordar quien era - ¡Pensamos que ya no ibas a venir! – me puso una mano en el hombro mientras que con la otra, me daba unas fuertes palmadas. Trate de devolvérselas de igual manera pero salieron de una forma más nerviosa y lenta.

Daidouji sonrió a un lado mío al notar mi incomodidad.

\- Eh si…- murmure, aclare mi garganta antes de continuar – Fuji… - dije lentamente, al ver que no me corregiría continúe con más confianza – Fuji, un gusto verte…

\- Daidouji… - saludo la chica a mi lado dando una leve reverencia.

\- Hermosa chica, Hiraguizawa… - me murmuro a mi lado el moreno – Pasen, pasen…

Puse una de mis manos en la espalda de Daidouji para que no se pusiera nerviosa, pero creo que el más nervioso era yo. Ella caminaba con una sonrisa en el rostro saludando a cada uno de mis compañeros con leves inclinamientos de cabeza. Mientras que mi sonrisa era más frágil y nerviosa.

\- Por allá están las bebidas, aquí tenemos refrigerios y siéntense libres de rondar por donde sea… - miro arriba de las escaleras – Allá están las habitaciones… - me guiño el ojo – libres para cualquier uso – me golpeo el hombro y después desapareció por el pasillo.

Me pase una mano por el cuello y aclare mi garganta.

\- Simpático el muchacho… - dijo Daidouji después de unos segundos, por lo que no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué te apetece? – le dije mirando la abundante cantidad de bebidas disponibles en la cocina.

\- Un vaso de jugo de arándano con vodka estaría bien – me señalo, yo asentí mientras preparaba su trago y el mío. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la sala de estar donde varios compañeros estaban jugando smash bros, con un gran proyector.

\- ¡Te voy a patear el trasero! – rugió uno de ellos.

\- ¡Eso si lo encuentras cuatro ojos!

\- ¡Duro, duro, duro! – cantaban los demás golpeando el piso con los pies.

\- Me imagino que en tus reuniones son más normales… - dije sonriendo, era la primera vez que venía a estas fiestas y también estaba algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? Bien podríamos salir corriendo desnudas en el bosque… - me contesto y juro que casi me ahogo con el trago de licor que tenía en la boca.

\- Demasiada información – dije entre tosidos, y ella me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda – Entonces… ¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión? – dije riendo, ganándome un par de golpes en los hombros.

Nos posicionamos detrás de los sillones donde todos estaban reunidos viendo la partida. Volví a poner mi mano detrás de la pequeña espalda de mi acompañante esta vez porque muchos de los chicos le estaban dirigiendo miradas que pasaban de ser más allá de amistad.

\- ¡Fondo, fondo! – empezaron a gritar todos en coro cuando se declaró un perdedor. Este al no poder tomar todo de un solo golpe, tiro un poco alrededor haciendo que todos rieran.

\- ¿Quién sigue? – dijo Yurikoo tomando el control inalámbrico.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – le pregunte a mi acompañante al notar su interés.

\- Primero tú, después yo – dijo sonriendo – Quiero ver como se juega.

\- Tal vez quieres tomar asiento, no voy a perder pronto – le dije con confianza recibiendo el control de uno de mis compañeros.

Una vez que la partida comenzó fue cuestión de unos cuantos combos antes de que mi adversario se encontrará bebiendo al haber perdido. Cuando voltee a ver a Daidouji una gran multitud se había formado detrás de mí, disfrutando del espectáculo.

\- ¡Hiraguizawa! ¡Hiraguizawa! – empezaron a gritar en unísono una vez que vieron que iba ganando, esta era ya mi quinta partida.

\- ¿Quien se atreverá a retar al invencible Hiraguizawa? – grito mi compañero que era el encargado de mantener al público interesado.

\- Yo lo haré… - dijo Daidouji dando un paso al frente y tomando el control.

\- ¿Estas segura? – Le pregunte una vez que se sentó a mi lado – No será igual que la otra vez, voy en serio.

\- Yo también – me contesto mientras seleccionaba su equipo.

\- ¡No te dejes ganar solo porque es mujer! – Grito Fui al fondo, todos hicieron coro - ¡Destrózala! – yo solté una risilla al escuchar lo emocionado que estaba.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – Le dije riendo – Mi orgullo está en juego…

\- Esperemos que no lo necesites mucho – me contesto al comenzar la partida.

Una vez en el juego descubrí que Daidouji realmente sabía muchos combos y que por desgracia yo terminaría sin mi orgullo.

\- ¡Duro, Duro! – empezaron a corear aunque ya no sabía por quién.

\- ¡Hiraguizawa, vamos hombre!

\- "Quiero ver como se juega" – repetí sus palabras con una voz chillona – Tramposa.

\- En la guerra y en el amor… todo se vale, querido – dicho eso mando mi último personaje al infinito y más allá dando por terminada la partida. Se puso de pie y levanto los brazos - ¡Saluden a su nueva reina!

Todos rieron, aplaudieron y vitorearon, mientras yo me quedaba sentado con el control entre las manos y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Esta chica era diferente, sin duda.

\- ¿Qué paso, hombre? – recibí un golpe en la espalda, reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Fuji detrás de mí. Me encogí de hombros casualmente mientras dejaba el control.

\- Perdí… estoy perdiendo – le dije sin parar de sonreír y al verla tomar la botella de cerveza de la manos de Yurikoo, mi sonrisa se agrando.

\- Ahora… fondo – puso la botella en mis manos y me sonrió traviesamente.

\- A tu salud, mi reina – le dije antes de empinármela.

\- ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! – gritaron todos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto una vez termine la botella, agite la cabeza varias veces para aclarar mis pensamientos.

\- Creo que necesitaremos un taxi para regresar a casa – le dije riendo como loco.

\- Buscaremos un poco de café para disminuir los efectos, anda – me dijo tomándome de la mano.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte asi que nos dirigimos al patio, en el camino había unos cuantos borrachos, y otras parejas haciendo cosas exclusivas para la intimidad de un cuarto.

Nos sentamos al final de una maseta, ambos cargando un par de tragos, olvidando por completo el café y prefiriendo un poco más de licor. Ella traía una botella de licor dulce y yo una bolsa de papas fritas.

\- Yanagisawa no se ve del tipo que jugara mucho con consolas… - le comente mientras servía vino en dos copas - ¿Con quién practicabas?

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa y después miro al cielo que ya mostraba un par de estrellas, soltó un suave suspiro y cuando pensé que ya no contestaría, lo hizo.

\- Había un internado para varones, a unos 25 kilómetros del nuestro – me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados – Y nosotros, chicas siendo chicas, salíamos con ellos… por diversión, por rebeldía, por compañía… - se encogió de hombros – Ellos estaban en ese lugar por las mismas razones que nosotras, así que teníamos mucho en común.

\- Debió haber sido toda una aventura…

\- Lo fue, siempre encontrábamos maneras para escapar, brincando la barda o sobornando al guardia – me dijo riendo.

\- ¿Nunca los atraparon? – pregunte con curiosidad, ella soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Por supuesto, muchas veces! – Exclamó – En una ocasión, saldríamos a una fiesta, no recuerdo de quien era, los chicos rentaron un auto con la ayuda del hermano mayor de uno de ellos – dijo riendo – Le habíamos pagado al guardia para que nos abriera la puerta pero lo cambiaron de turno ese mismo día y no tuvo oportunidad de avisarnos así que cuando nos dimos cuenta decidimos salir brincando la reja.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces… ¡Me quede atorada en ella! – Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su risa era pegajosa – Mis amigas trataron de ayudarme pero estaba demasiado alto, para cuando los chicos llegaron no había forma de que pudieran bajarme, si lo hacía a la fuerza mi falda se rompería y…

\- Andarías desnuda por todos lados…

\- Exacto…

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Nada, el perro empezó a ladrar, el guardia llego y cuando menos lo pensé la prefecta estaba junto con nosotros.

\- ¿El castigo?

\- Sin permiso de salida por un mes…- bebió un poco – el permiso, nunca nos detuvo.

\- Parece que tuviste una vida muy interesante… - le dije sonriendo – Me habría gustado estar ahí…

\- No, no te habría gustado… - murmuro por lo bajo con tristeza evidente en la voz, antes de que pudiera preguntar continuo – En fin, los chicos de los portarretratos en mi departamento ¿Los recuerdas?

\- Sí…

\- Ellos eran los chicos con los que salíamos, no habían demasiados asiáticos en esos internados… - sus ojos tomaron una mirada soñadora – Muy buenos amigos… Fy- lo que fuera que iba a decir su celular la corto – Disculpa.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Naoko?... Sí, estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado, volveré pronto. No, no he bebido mucho… ¡Por supuesto que puedo caminar! Exageras… te veo en casa.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunté, ella soltó un suspiro.

\- Sí… Naoko siendo Naoko.

\- Ella parece preocuparse mucho por ti… - quería agregar que sus razones tendría ya que su confesión de hace unos minutos hacia ver que había mucho más de lo que dejaba ver.

\- Sí, a veces no sabe que es mi amiga en lugar de mi madre – se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba el cabello, después sonrió – Pero no la cambiaría por nadie.

\- Entiendo… - murmure sin decir más aunque mis pensamientos se fueron rápidamente hacia mi amigo que ahora parecía más un extraño.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir así? Sino dejas ir todo… simplemente te seguirá consumiendo.

\- No creo que entiendas mi situación – replique suavemente.

\- Si nunca le dices tú situación a nadie, no esperes que ellos entiendan – me dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- ¿Tu dejaste ir todo? – dije suavemente

\- No, pero es más fácil dar el consejo que practicarlo. Al menos… puedo aceptar que lo intento. Y ese es un paso enorme.

Me quite los lentes para tallarme los ojos, la vista la tenía arenosa y los parpados me pesaban.

\- Tendremos que llamar a un conductor designado… - murmure para nadie en particular.

Repase a las personas en mi cabeza rápidamente, no había forma de que llamara a alguno de mis conocidos, Yamazaki estaba fuera de la ecuación porque se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, eso me dejaba solo con los hermanos Li. Gruñí por lo bajo, no quería llamar a ninguno. Lo más probable que es que me bombardeará con muchas preguntas.

\- ¿Crees que Yanagisawa pueda venir por nosotros? – le pregunte a mi acompañante.

\- ¿Naoko?... No, no. Créeme tu no quieres a Naoko detrás de un volante, somos más seguros tu y yo borrachos que ella. ¿Por qué no llamamos a un taxi?

\- Porque no pienso dejar mi auto aquí, cerca de todos estos… – estire mi mano hacia la bola de estudiantes haciendo destrozos alrededor – orangutanes.

\- Momento, momento… - dijo apuntándome con el dedo - déjame decirte que tú no estás en mejor condición que esos… orangutanes.

\- Hasta en los orangutanes hay niveles… - le respondí sin pestañar mientras reías – Aquí están ellos – señale el piso – Allá estoy yo… - puse un dedo apuntando hacia el cielo – Al infinito.

\- En realidad no he bebido tanto como para no poder conducir… - me dijo soltando la copa para ponerlo en el piso.

\- Creo que mejor tomamos un taxi…

\- ¡Oye! – exclamo golpeándome en el hombro repetidas veces mientras reía.

Nos quedamos en un confortable silencio durante vario rato. La fiesta a un estaba en su mayor apogeo, mis compañeros y unos cuantos más invitados cuyos rostros me eran completamente desconocidos se encontraban bailando en medio de la sala.

\- Vayamos a caminar… - me dijo inesperadamente poniéndose de pie.

\- No quiero… - murmure pero ella me extendió la mano así que no tuve otra opción más que tomarla.

Nos encaminamos a la salida del patio por la parte del pasillo donde encontramos a más parejas haciendo mucho más que las anteriores.

\- Consíganse un cuarto… - murmure asqueado.

\- Están todos ocupados… - respondió alguno.

\- Entonces un hotel… - le conteste de regreso.

\- Ya anda, deja de estar peleando – me dijo mi acompañante jalándome con mayor fuerza del brazo.

\- ¡Hiraguizawa no seas envidioso! – esa era sin duda la voz de Fuji.

Salimos de la casa emprendiendo camino hacia ninguna parte en particular. Me preocupaba que no recordara como regresar al lugar, mi cabeza estaba un poco fuera de sí misma, me daba vueltas y el piso se veía un poco lejano, ya veo porque me Shaoran me llamaba Gigantón.

\- ¿Sabes que todos en el edificio piensan que tú y Li son pareja? – conversó de la nada, a lo que yo me detuve inmediatamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclame, estoy seguro que fue más un grito – Tienes que estar bromeando…

\- No, es en serio. – dijo riéndose de mi expresión.

\- ¿Quién te dijo semejante cosa? – le dije entre un mar de emociones, quien haya sido el chistoso que se inventó todo esto sufriría las consecuencias.

\- Por ahí… - se encogió de hombros – La parte divertida son los rumores por los que Li ya no vive contigo.

\- ¿Ah?... – entrecerré los ojos confundido.

\- Unos dicen que le fuiste infiel, que Li se cansó en que no eligieras por un sexo, imagino que eso fue porque todos conocen tus… juntas con la Profesora Mizuki, otros que corriste a Li porque no podía decirle a su padre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación…. Y las historias siguen y siguen.

\- Eso es… hijos de… imposible… - mi boca y mi cerebro no parecían ponerse de acuerdo en que decir primero, tome aire fuertemente – Puedo probarles a todos que me gustan las mujeres…

\- Tranquilo… no es par-

\- Por supuesto que si – exclame levantando ambos brazos al cielo – Ahora ya sé porque la chica del departamento 512 no me paraba bola… - me restregué el cabello fuertemente - ¡Ah! - grité de repente haciendo que mi compañera diera un brinco – Lo siento, me frustre – solté un largo suspiro.

\- ¿Recuerdas a los hombres en los portarretratos? – me dijo sonriendo, yo la mire sorprendido sin entender porque el repentino cambio de tema – Te pareces demasiado a uno de ellos, Watanuki…

\- ¿Watanuki?.. – repetí recordando a ambos hombres en las fotografías, uno de ellos era delgado, ojos azules claros, alto y de tez blanca con el cabello negro y corto. Ese tenía cara de Watanuki, que nombre tan estúpido. El otro era también tenía la tez blanca aunque no tanto como el anterior, ojos azules verdosos, el cabello rubio y largo, ese tenía más cara de extranjero - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Uno muy estúpido… - contesto riendo a lo que yo la seguí.

\- Imagino que era uno de tus amigos en Suiza… - le dije para continuar el hilo de conversación.

\- Si, un muchacho muy particular… así como tú – dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Encantador, Guapo, Carismático, inteligente y muy humilde? – dije levantando una de mis cejas. Ella rio sin despegar su vista de la oscura noche.

\- Exactamente… - dijo con las manos dentro de su suéter aunque no parecía cubrirle mucho, su chamarra se había quedado en el auto, y estábamos algo retirados de el – Especialmente en la parte de humilde… - sonreí levemente.

¿Sería muy malo si la besará? ¿Podría culpar al alcohol el día de mañana si llegamos a más? ¿Estaría bien de mi parte desearla?

\- No, no deberías de hacerlo – dijo de la nada – Es muy peligroso para los dos… - tal vez escucho mis pensamientos, pero ya no quise averiguar más de eso.

\- Toma… - le dije quitándome mi chaleco, lo que un caballero debe de ser.

\- No es necesario, estoy bien.

\- Se nota que estas temblando, acéptala antes de que me arrepienta…

\- Vas a congelarte con solo una playera puesta…

\- Anda, no te hagas la difícil – le puse la playera sobre los hombros pero tal vez perdimos el ritmo de los pasos porque ella se recargo en mi tratando de no caer y yo tuve que sostenerme de la barda que estaba cerca.

Nos quedamos ahí, parados, totalmente quietos, con mis brazos sobre sus hombros y los suyos sosteniendo mis manos, sus ojos me miraban fijamente y de mi boca salía vapor a causa del frío. Tal vez era el alcohol, el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y lo cercano que nos encontrábamos pero mi cabeza no podía parar su camino, instantemente mis ojos se fijaron en sus sonrosados labios.

\- Li… - mi cabeza se hizo para atrás de inmediato al escucharla nombrar el apellido de mi amigo de la infancia.

\- ¿Ah?.. ¿Qué? – pregunté confundido con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Li… Esta justo detrás de ti – dijo mirando sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Shaoran? – dije en un murmuro soltándola con cuidado para girar mi cuerpo para él lado que señalaba, efectivamente Shaoran estaba parado ahí, enfundado en una gran chamarra y una bufanda, cargaba su mochila de lado y en una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa.

\- Eh.. ¿Hola? – dijo levantando su mano libre con incomodidad, pestañe varias veces antes de aclarar mi garganta.

\- Buenas noches Li – saludó Daidouji a mi lado acomodándose mi saco en sus hombros, Shaoran regreso el gesto haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? – pregunté. No sé si sentirme molesto o aliviado de que haya llegado en justo ese momento, ah que confuso.

\- La clínica en la que estoy haciendo servicio está a dos cuadras – señalo la dirección por la que venía.

\- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? – Pregunte rascándome el cuello – Que coincidencia… - murmure.

\- Y… ustedes… - nos señaló a los dos con un dedo - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¡Ah Cierto! – Aplaudí – Tuve una reunión con los chicos de mi clase… y salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- ¿Y Daidouji? – pregunto al ver que yo no continuaba.

Entrecerré los ojos al ver la pequeña sonrisa pícara que se mostraba en su rostro.

\- Es mi acompañante…

\- Ah – dijo arrastrando las palabras - ¡Ah! – Dijo seguidamente con una expresión de sorpresa, nos miró, primero a uno y después al otro mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza – Has… han estado bebiendo ¿cierto?

\- Es una reunión de universitarios Shaoran, por Dios, el alcohol brotaba como pozo…

\- Cierto… pero… Creo que ustedes dos han bebido un poco más de la mitad del pozo…

\- Nah, de ninguna manera – dije poniendo mi espalda recta – Tal vez Daidouji se ahogó un poco, pero yo estoy muy completo – dije con mi voz más clara.

\- Es una suerte que le encontráramos Li– pregunto Daidouji a mi lado, la volteé a ver con la cara sorprendida – Justo estábamos pensando como regresar a casa, como ves, ni Hiraguizawa ni yo estamos en condiciones de conducir – entrecerré los ojos y mi boca se abrió para protestar, pero ella me la tapo con una de sus manos – Y su amigo aquí presente, ama demasiado su coche como para dejarlo y tomar un taxi.

\- Muy Eriol… - murmuro Shaoran del otro lado – Cuidando su auto como si fuera un bebe.

\- Aunque él bebe sea Hiraguizawa mismo.

\- Cierto…

\- Vayamos al grano, necesitamos un conductor designado – levante las manos – Sé que estas ocupado y que probablemente te quede muy lejos de tu casa, así que no hay problema sino…

\- Esta bien…

\- Puedes… ¿Seguro?...

\- Sí, no hay problema..

\- Excelente – aplaudió Daidouji con una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, magnifico… - murmure con cansancio.

Nos subimos al auto, sin despedirnos de nadie, todos estaban demasiado pasados de copas como para recordarlo de todas maneras, así que no importaba. Debería de sentarme en el asiento del copiloto pero ese solo me obligaría a tener conversaciones incomodas con Shaoran, cosa que no quería realmente, así que tome el segundo asiento en la parte de atrás junto a Daidouji.

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde se encuentra Watanuki en estos momentos? – le dije en un susurro mirando por la ventana.

\- No en donde debería de estar – murmuro más para ella que para mí, cuando la mire ya tenía una sonrisa en el rostro – Li, ¿Has visto a Sakura últimamente?

\- Eh, no… - contesto Shaoran un poco nervioso, mirando por el retrovisor.

\- Deberías de invitarla a salir… - continuo sin dejar de sonreír – Realmente pienso que harían una gran pareja.

\- Eh, no creo que sea un buen momento – contesto él con una mueca en los labios.

\- Si sigues esperando por un buen momento, entonces todos se te irán – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Solo tienes el hoy y ahora. Debes de aprovecharlos al máximo.

\- En realidad no creo que me acepte devuelta, con todo lo que paso, no parece justo para ella y… - sus ojos se encontraron con los míos desde el espejo – para nadie.

\- Si es por mí, no debes de detenerte, no soy ningún chiquillo Shaoran, puedo superar estas cosas… - dije con tono molesto.

\- Si le contestas así, realmente pareces un niño – dijo Daidouji a mi lado – Además no te escuchas demasiado convencido.

\- Tonterías, si quieres estar con ella no te lo voy a impedir… no es como si mi presencia lo impidiera antes, no sé porque te importa ahora – dije cruzándome de brazos, lanzando un largo bufido.

Lo miré pasarse una mano por el cabello suspirando, sus hombros estaban tensos y su rostro también.

\- Me importaba antes, realmente – bufé ante el comentario – pero… no lo sé Eriol, lo que siento por ella me pudo más, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Nada hará que te sientas mejor, nada de lo que diga podrá revertir lo que te hice, me comporte estúpidamente, lo sé – hablaba demasiado rápido y apenas podía entender lo que decía, sus ojos estaban escondidos detrás de su cabello – No es solo por lo de Sakura, eso rebaso tu limite, el cual en algún momento pensé que no tenías. Por el incidente de años atrás, por todos esos años en soledad, por todo lo que tome por regalado, lo lamento, realmente lo lamento – soltó un suspiro estrangulado.

El carro se llenó de silencio, de pronto unas cuantas gotas cayeron por la venta, empezaba a llover.

Tal vez este era un impase, un momento en el que debería pensar profundamente en lo que debería de decir.

\- Afuera llueve… - dije sin más. Al parecer mi cerebro y mis emociones no estaban en sintonía.

\- Idiota… - murmuro a mi lado Daidouji negando con la cabeza. Shaoran se estaciono dentro del edificio y ella abrió la puerta rápidamente – Li, espero que puedas reunirte con Sakura pronto – dijo sonriéndole, el asintió levemente, y ella emprendió camino.

Me quede parado justo a un lado del auto, miré de reojo a mi amigo.

\- Deberías de quedarte… - murmure suavemente.

\- No, gracias, tomaré un taxi.

\- No seas tonto, puedes quedarte…

\- Eriol – dijo en tono serio – Sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos, que estoy muy lejos de serlo. También he notado que mis… - suspiro – intentos por… arreglar esto no son de tu agrado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte inseguro.

\- Ya no sé… no sé, si, si… - se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca y miro hacia arriba – Si debería continuar, o rendirme…

\- ¿Rendirte?...

\- Sin embargo este es el caso, no quiero hacerlo, si me rindo, si… renuncio a ti, por más estúpido que suene, simplemente te estaría dejando como… - se mordió el labio, ambos sabíamos cómo terminaría esa oración – Pero no es así, no quiero estar en esa lista. Todos los días me pregunto lo mismo, si te estoy… asfixiando.

Dicho eso dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunte ansioso.

\- No lo sé… ya no lo sé – me contesto sin mirar atrás.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en el asfalto, y yo me quede donde mismo sin moverme ni un centímetro, mi corazón latía errático.

Me fui a la cama ese día con un corazón pesado.

\- ¡Hey, Eriol! – escuche la voz de Fuji mucho antes de que me colocará la mano sobre el hombro, detrás de él venían mis demás compañeros.

\- ¿Qué tal? – saludé sin levantarme del escritorio donde estaba bosquejando

\- Wow. Luce increíble – comento uno de ellos mirando por encima de mi hombro, suspire pesadamente, si había algo que me molestaba era que mirarán uno de mis trabajos sin haber sido terminado.

\- Gracias… - conteste entre dientes, cerré el cuaderno de dibujo para mirarlos a la cara, sonreí levemente - ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Iremos a tomar algo… ¿Quieres venir? – dijo Yurikoo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Ahorita? ¿Ya?

\- Sí anda, vamos a divertirnos,

\- Muy bien, después de clases…

\- No, no, ya. – dijo Izada.

\- Pero, tenemos que entregar el avance del proyecto con el Prof. Hishida y la leccion de arte contemporáneo…

\- Mira, sino quieres ir, está bien – dijo Yurikoo con un tono que no me gusto para nada, retiro con lentitud su mano de mi hombro, los otros dos soltaron un suspiro – Bien, vámonos.

Empezaron a caminar y obtuve una sensación extraña en el pecho, una ansiedad que no parecía tener un significado real.

\- ¡Esperen! – Dije antes de poder pensarlo, los tres voltearon – Sí… iré, iré. – continué no estando muy convencido pero para cuando quise retractarme mis pies ya me habían llevado hasta ellos.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó Fuji emocionado – Sabía que Eriol no podía defraudarnos. – se colgó literalmente de mis hombros – Iremos a adventure, es un nuevo lugar… Tienen unas bebidas preparadas que ni te imaginas. Además las chicas… Ugh… están para morirse.

\- No sé dónde queda eso. – Les dije mientras bajábamos las escaleras – Tal vez deba seguirlos en mi auto…

\- Ah, no. Mejor nos vamos todos juntos contigo – dijo Yurikoo - No hay ningún problema ¿Verdad? – la forma en que me miro, se sintió extraño, los otros dos también miraban expectantes a mi respuesta.

\- No, claro que no – conteste.

Nos subimos a mi auto, llegamos rápido gracias a las instrucciones del más emocionado de todos, Fuji, además el lugar no estaba lejos.

El establecimiento estaba lleno a pesar de ser miércoles. Los chicos parecían ser clientes asiduos ya que el tipo de la puerta nos dejó pasar sin más y dentro nos dieron uno de los asientos VIP.

Yurikoo se apartó del grupo acompañado de varios hombres.

\- ¿Vienen muy seguido? – pregunté por encima de la música, una vez que llevaron varias cubetas llenas de cerveza y hielo.

\- Algo… - contesto Izada que parecía ser el único que me pudo escuchar, me dio una botella – Tienen la mejor cerveza importada del país…

\- Ah – dije tomando un pequeño sorbo, el refrescante sabor me llenó la boca, sintiendo como pequeñas burbujas reventaban en mi boca, era amarga y el calor subió rápidamente por mi cuerpo - ¿No tienen vino, u otra clase de licor?

\- No te gusto – esta vez fue Fuji – Vamos hermano, que es lo mejor del país.

\- La cerveza no es lo mío, no me cae muy bien, tal vez un poco de sake… - continué diciendo.

\- Tonterías, las cosas cuando las pruebas por primera vez a veces no llegan a gustarte, dale otro trago – me dijo empujándome la botella – Verás que te termina de gustar.

Lo hice tal y como me dijo, no sabía nada diferente que el primer trago, pero me termine tomando la botella completa, no sé porque razón, tal vez porque estaba en mi mano y la camarera no parecía interesada en pasar a nuestro cubículo por alguna extraña razón. Sin pensarlo mucho ya tenía una nueva entre mis manos.

Varias chicas desfilaban por el lugar, vistiendo trajes diminutos y pocas inhibiciones. Una de ellas bastante… despampanante, de diminuta minifalda que dejaba ver más de lo que deberíamos, una blusa con gran escote, ojos perdidos, sonrisa juguetona, se acercó a nosotros. Al parecer aquí era también uno de esos lugares donde hay… diferentes clases de servicios.

Sin decir nada más que contonear las caderas se sentó en mi regazo de improviso, por instinto aleje un poco mi cuerpo, de reojo pude ver la cara de decepción de Fuji, realmente esperaba que fuera él, y yo también.

\- Ehh…. ¿Te puedo ayudar? – dije alejando su mano de mi cara y sentándola en el sillón en lugar de sobre mí.

\- Por supuesto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar… más privado? – dijo masajeando mi pierna, que quite inmediatamente, me sentía incómodo.

\- No interesado, gracias – le dije recorriéndome un asiento atrás – Aquí mi compañero – dije poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Fuji – Estará encantado en acompañarte.

\- Pero, estoy interesada en ti muñeco…

Solté un suspiro de molestia, antes de que llegara a más saque mi cartera, le entregue unos cuantos billetes de gran cantidad, sus ojos brillaron.

\- A mi amigo… - dije señalando a Fuji, que me palmeo fuertemente, que casi me saca los pulmones.

\- Men Gracias, eres el mejor… - me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La mujer se guardó el dinero en el sostén, haciendo un puchero que no se veía para nada bonito, tomó la mano de mi amigo.

\- Tú te lo pierdes… - dijo con gesto de indignación antes de llevárselo a los cubículos de bailes.

Yo reí levemente por la escena seguido de un suspiro, ha me había desecho de ella. Tome un corto trago de mi quinta bebida, mi cabeza se sentía ligera.

\- Hiciste bien… - comento Izada que había visto todo con ojos perezoso desde el sofá en el que estaba semiacostado.

\- Sí, Fuji parecía desearlo mucho…

\- No por eso – tomo un sorbo de su botella, antes de sonreír lánguidamente – Ella… solía ser un él… - yo solté una carcajada – Bueno, técnicamente… aún lo es… de la cintura para abajo…

\- No, ¿En serio?.. Hombre, de la que me he salvado – dije riendo esperando ver correr a Fuji de regreso al cubículo. – No se le notaba para nada.

\- Los avances de la ciencia.

Ugh, ese pudo haber sido yo, ninguna ofensa para el género pero que te engañen así de verdad… no tiene perdón. De pronto algo se me ocurrió.

\- Vale… es por pura curiosidad… ¿Cómo es que sabes? Especialmente lo de la cintura para abajo…

\- No te interesa… - me contesto nervioso y evitando mis ojos.

\- Ahh… - dije entendiendo todo, mientras una sonrisa pícara se mostraba en mis labios - tu si llegaste después de la cintura para abajo ¿No?

\- Cállate – dijo tomando tragos enormes de su bebida – Estaba borracho…

\- Si sigues así, te va a volver a llevar la carrucha – le dije sin parar de reír.

\- Ya, que te callaras dije. Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.

\- ¡Oh amigo! Te has ahorcado tu solo.

Un par de minutos pasaron, la gente bailaba en la pista, algunos un poco más intoxicados de lo que deberían y no necesariamente de bebida. Fuji no parecía regresar pronto, al parecer no le importaba mucho que no fuera… completamente mujer.

Izada dormitaba en el sofá, mirando al techo con una nueva botella en la mano.

\- ¿Dónde está Yurikoo? Tengo rato sin verlo.

\- Ni idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Siempre desaparece cuando venimos aquí.

Mire mi reloj, ya iban a ser casi las 3 de la tarde, habíamos llegado ahí como a medio día, y ya había encontrado mi limite en cerveza si quería regresar en mi auto.

\- Bien, creo que ya me retiraré.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto por más educación que por interés, lo pude notar en su voz y porque nunca volteo a verme.

\- ah, sí. Nos vemos mañana – su única reacción fue encogerse y sorber grandes tragos de su bebida.

Deje unos cuantos billetes en la mesa, lo suficiente para cubrir la cuenta y dejar propina. Había sido un error el venir aquí, pero por lo menos… no tengo nada bueno que decir.

Camine entre la multitud, demasiados borrachos como para caminar derechamente o muy ocupados en cuerpos ajenos.

\- ¡Oye! – escuche que alguien grito - ¡Eriol! – gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Yurikoo a escasos metros de distancia, levante la mano a mano de saludo.

\- Nos vemos mañana – dije señalando al puerta, el negó con la cabeza y me hizo una seña para que esperara. Rodeo a las personas hasta llegar a mi lado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Esto acaba de comenzar.

\- Ya estoy aburrido…

\- Te gustan los juegos ¿Cierto?

\- Bueno si, pero…

\- Ven, iremos a jugar.

\- Yo estaba por irme…

\- Nada de eso, hermano… - me rodeó son su brazo haciéndome caminar hacia una sala cerrada, donde el ruido se escuchaba menos, estaba igual de lleno que en la parte de enfrente, pero se notaba un ambiente diferente, más tranquilo y el suave susurro de algún que otro, el barajear de las cartas y el quisquido que hacían las monedas cuando chocaban unas con otras, era una casa de apuestas.

\- Siéntate aquí… - me acomodó en una mesa, no reconocía el juego, parecía ser Black Jack – Estoy perdiendo, ayúdame ¿Quieres? – dijo acercándome unas cuantas monedas.

\- Yo… no sé jugar, no creo que te ayude mucho… - No sabía jugar con gente, pero pasé muchas horas frente al ordenador jugando en línea, simplemente quería irme.

\- Ah, no te preocupes. – se encogió de hombros y sonrió, le quito un par de copas a la camarera, me dio una y me motivo a tomar un sorbo, champagne – Es por diversión al final de cuentas – me palmeo la espalda y luego la mesa, aventó un par de monedas al centro de la mesa – Mi amigo entra.

\- Muy bien, Ya no se aceptan más apuestas – anuncio el crupier barajeando las cartas rápidamente.

\- Solo un juego – le murmure a Yurikoo que estaba a mi lado, aún tenía deberes que hacer.

\- Claro, claro…

Mi primera carta, un 10 de espadas, a los otros dos tipos les había tocado un As y un 8, así que tal vez podría pedir otra, esperaba que fuera otro 10 o 9, así los demás a fuerzas necesitarían un 21. Tapee la mesa para pedir mi segunda carta, los otros hicieron lo mismo.

\- Pueden revelarlas ahora…. – dijo el crupier, y todos lo hicimos, me había tocado un "Joto", hacia una soma total de 21.

\- ¡Woah Eso! – Grito Yurikoo a mi lado, puso ambas manos en mis hombres y empezó a sacudirme – Eres bueno…

\- Pura suerte – aseguré yo, las fichas me fueron entregadas, las hice un lado para ponerlas junto a él – Bien…

\- No, no… uno más – dijo volviendo a poner todo el dinero en el centro de la mesa – Para ver si es suerte…

\- Muy bien chico, aquel tipo estaba ganando casi todas las rondas… - me dijo el crupier guiñándome el ojo a lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

De pronto tenía una nueva copa en mi mano, no sabía en qué momento me había tomado la anterior, un nuevo par de cartas ganadoras y una multitud aplaudiendo a mis espaldas, ya deje de contar cuantas veces he ganado, al parecer me encontraba en una racha.

\- ¡Hombre saliste perfecto para esto!... – exclamó mi compañero completamente emocionado, yo reí junto con él al parecer las bebidas ya me habían llegado, mi cabeza daba un par de vueltas, pero me sentía relajado y confortable en el lugar.

\- ¡Una ronda para todos, yo invito! – exclame recibiendo los vítores y aplausos de los demás. Una dama se me sentó en regazo, no me importo, demasiado pasado en copas, somnoliento y medio mareado como para interesarme.

Jugué un par de veces más, con menos suerte que las anteriores, el ánimo estaba decayendo, al ver la cantidad de dinero que me quedaba decidí retirarme, miré mi reloj y casi eran las 11 de la noche, me había pasado casi todo el día ahí adentro.

\- Yurikoo…

\- Una vez más… - me puso una mano en la espalda haciendo presión, me levante medio molesto de la silla.

\- Basta… dije que ya no… - le entregué las monedas, eran bastantes.

\- Esta bien, bien, bien… - dijo repetidas veces mirando hacia ambos lados con ojos nerviosos – Déjame intercambiar esto y saldremos de aquí.

\- De acuerdo – contesté parándome, le hice una inclinación de cabeza a los otros y me aleje a pasos tambaleantes hacia la salida del casino.

\- ¿Así que, nuevo recluta?... – murmuro un hombre a mi lado, veía un poco borroso asi que no podía distinguir bien su rostro.

\- ¿Disculpe?...

\- Te van a dejar seco muchacho – entrecerré los ojos para mirarlo mejor pero solo pude visualizar su espalda al marcharse.

\- Viejo raro…

\- ¿Listo? – me preguntó Yurikoo llegando a mi lado, él se veía mucho más… sobrio que yo, aunque bebimos casi la misma cantidad de bebidas… ah, tal vez maneja mejor el alcohol.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Daidouji, unas cuantas de Farren y una de Yamazaky, me decepcione un poco al notar que no tenía ninguna de Shaoran, al parecer tomó su palabra en serio y dejará de contactarme. Suspiré, no sabía cómo sentirme ante esto en realidad.

\- Cruzando la calle hay un excelente restaurante de comida Italiana… - Yurikoo siguió hablando excitadamente al lado mío pero ya no le preste mucha atención.

\- No tengo hambre, realmente quiero irme a casa…- me quite los anteojos para tallarme la cara – Un taxi… - murmure suprimiendo un bostezo, demonios estaba mareado – Necesito un taxi…

\- ¿Ah? No hay problema Men, yo puedo llevarte – me dijo pasándome una mano por los hombros y encaminándome hacia mi auto.

\- Tu también has bebido mucho… - dije a modo de protesta, pero tal vez de forma inconsciente ya le estaba entregando las llaves, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrará.

\- La cerveza hombre, no me hace nada – contesto con una sonrisa – Mira – me dijo parándose en cuatro, en realidad ya casi veía un ocho pero no le di importancia.

\- Bien, bien… - dije moviendo mi mano para que dejara de hacerlo, dios, mi cabeza – Vámonos…

\- Sí, si… vámonos – me contesto subiéndose al auto rápidamente.

\- Eriol, hombre me has hecho ganar bastante dinero allá atrás… gracias Men, Sabía que eras bueno en esto…

Tal vez siguió hablando por más tiempo pero el momento en que recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo perdí completamente noción de la realidad.

Pestañe un par de veces reconociendo el brillante techo estrellado de mi habitación, me ardían los ojos, tenía la boca seca y la cabeza me punzaba, estaba seguro que si me levantaba vomitaría lo único que traía en el estómago.

\- ¿Estas despierto? – Escuché que pregunto alguien, gire lentamente mi cabeza para no marearme por completo - ¡Ah sí lo estás! – exclamó.

\- Shshshs… puedes… baja la voz ¿Quieres? – dije aun sin saber quién era, tal vez me habían robado durante la noche, cerré los ojos para levantarme con cuidado, ¡Oh por favor! Que no sea la chica él/ella del bar, por favor, Dios, si me quieres un poco, puse mis codos en las rodillas para cubrirme los ojos con las palmas de las manos, deje salir un suspiro.

\- Supongo que la resaca te ha de estar matando… - levante la cabeza suavemente para ver a Yurikoo parado frente a mí con un vaso en la mano y un par de aspirinas en la otra – Toma, para el dolor – las bebí sin pensar.

\- Espera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunte mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ayer te traje del bar, y luego me dejaste quedarme… ¿Recuerdas? – parpadeé continuamente.

\- Sí, si cierto – murmure poniéndome de pie.

\- Aséate y luego vienes a desayunar. Preparé una sopa realmente picante…

\- Ahora salgo… - dije entrando al lavabo.

Me bañe rápidamente y me uní a él que parecía estar demasiado cómodo estando en casa ajena. Mire alrededor de la sala pero no vi ninguna señal de que hubiese dormido ahí, el lugar estaba igual como lo deje. Sorbí un par de cucharadas sintiendo alivio instantáneo en mi estómago.

\- ¿Dónde dormiste?...

\- En ese cuarto – señalo a la antigua habitación de Shaoran, sentí un nudo en la garganta y una molestia cuestionable dentro de mí - Espero que no te molestes pero también tomé esta ropa de ese closet… La mía estaba realmente sucia y…

\- Esta bien, no hay problema – dije rápidamente tomando un poco de té.

\- ¿Te gusto? – me preguntó señalando al platón enfrente de mí, yo asentí suavemente antes de tomar más en mi cuchara.

De reojo mire la habitación de mi mejor amigo, ex, y la molestia no se quitaba de mi pecho. Me sentía como si lo estuviera engañando de alguna manera, y en cualquier momento caminaría por la puerta demandando respuestas sobre la presencia de Yurikoo en el lugar. Suspiré. Parecía una comedia romántica, una muy mal escrita.

Miré el reloj de la pared. 7:30, si me apuraba podría llevar mi horario escolar sin problemas. Mire a mi compañero del otro lado de la mesa, comer con entusiasmo. De pronto recordé de nuevo a ese otro amigo que también había compartido la misma mesa.

\- Ah… esto está mal… - murmure suavemente.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- No, no… - terminé mi comida.

\- Men, tienes un lindo lugar aquí…

\- Sí, bueno el costo lo vale…

\- Debe de ser una fortuna…

\- No tanto… - le conteste, mire hacia todos lados, ¿Ahora cómo me deshacía de él? – Yurikoo…

\- Hable con Izada, me contó lo que paso con Fuji.

\- ¿En serio? – respondí riendo levemente.

\- Al parecer Fuji no le importó bastante, según Izada salió muy contento de ahí – solté una carcajada.

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté a Shaoran una vez que se sentó en la mesa en la que estábamos en el club. Él tomó su botella de cerveza y bebio grandes sobos de un golpe - ¿Y la muchacha?_

 _\- ¿Muchacha? ¡Era un maldito hombre!... – dijo exasperado, con los ojos bien abiertos._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Esa hermosura es un hombre? – le pregunté sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- Pude sentir su... – hizo una señal con sus manos para mostrar su punto – parecía una serpiente._

 _\- ¡Vaya! Te tomaste el tiempo como para medirlo…. – dije carcajeándome._

 _\- Cierra la boca, imbécil – me dijo con los brazos cruzados – No sé porque me pasan estas cosas a mí._

 _\- Tal vez el destino está tratando de decirte algo…_

 _\- ¿Cómo que te de un golpe? – dijo y seguido golpeo mi cabeza con fuerza moderada._

\- Hiraguizawa…

\- ¿Dime? – dije recordando que estaba aun parado en el mismo lugar que hace 5 minutos, por alguna extraña razón recordé ese acontecimiento hasta el día de hoy y no ayer cuando paso lo de Fuji.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Has estado así bastante tiempo, tal vez necesitas…

\- No, si… perdón, me siento bien. Es solo que estaba pensando en atender clases.

\- ¿En serio? – Me dijo sorprendido - ¿No será mejor que descansaras?

\- No… - me pase una mano por el cuello, andaba algo adolorido – Necesito presentarme, tengo que entregar este boceto y… ¿No lo hiciste?

\- ¿El de Shiwara?... No, pedí prorroga. Pero si insiste iremos. – de alguna manera sentí como que me estaba sintiendo permiso. Solté un suspiro largo – Con ese cuerpo tuyo, pensé que pesarías menos…

\- La altura también añade al peso, ¿Sabes? – comenté buscando por mi maletín, cuando me di la vuelta, me lo dieron en la mano, no me gustaba que alguien más cargara con mis cosas, principalmente con mi libro de dibujo, había muchas cosas ahí que no debían de ser vistas por nadie más.

\- Lo bueno es que tus vecinas me ayudaron, bueno más bien el novio de una de ellas…

\- ¿Quiénes? – pregunté saliendo del lugar, traté de ignorar la forma en que Yurikoo se quedó mirando mi departamento, sus ojos… su expresión.

\- La muchacha de la otra vez, la que llevaste a mi casa… ¿Daidouji? Me vieron batallando contigo en el estacionamiento. Y otra señorita, no recuerdo su nombre pero tenía un trasero que… uff amigo. Tienes que presentármela.

\- Tiene novio… - él rió ante mi comentario.

\- Men, eso nunca nos ha detenido ¿Cierto?... – creo que alguna vez dije un comentario igual, creo que se siente diferente cuando lo dices a escucharlo. No me gustó para nada – ¿Me dirás que no has hecho nada con Daidouji?

\- Somos amigos… - dije entre dientes picando los botones d el elevador con más fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Sabes muy bien que eso no existe, no entre mujeres y hombres… - se encogió de hombros recargándose en el elevador – Está bien si no quieres decirme… Entre menos sepan mejor… de alguna forma puede llegar a los oídos de su novio…

\- Yurikoo – murmure suavemente masajeando mis cienes.

\- No te ofendas men, pero el hombre es un toro… te haría trizas con un solo brazo. O sus guardaespaldas lo harían.

\- ¡Yurikoo! Puedes… callarte, por favor.

Estaba molesto, no sé si porque Daidouji me vio realmente borracho ayer, no que no me hubiese visto antes en la fiesta pero que Yanagisawa lo hiciera, empiezo a pensar que no le agrado, además de que perdí mi oportunidad de conocer a Kurogane. Mi suerte, mi suerte…

\- Esta bien, tampoco te enojes… no sabía que aguantabas tan poco el alcohol.

\- Sino me hubieras puesto tantas copas en la mano…

\- Yo te las puse, más no te las empine. Pero… ¿Te divertiste no? – me paso un brazo sobre los hombros y me zarandeo levemente, yo sonreí levemente – Eso significa que si ¿no? Estabas hecho loco con esa rachita, por un momento pensé que nos echarían del lugar. A ellos no les gusta perder..

\- Sí, fue divertido… una noche de suerte.

\- Vayamos de nuevo, para ver hasta donde puedes llegar.

\- No… - empecé a decir.

\- Anda, por lo menos así podrás devolver algo de lo que ganaste.

\- Dirás tú, juegue con tu dinero. Tú deberías de devolver. – le refute, él suspiro a mis espaldas y me siguió por el pasillo.

\- Bueno, tal vez eso fue lo que te dio suerte, intenta ahora con el tuyo…

\- Tal vez, después…

\- Hoy en la noche, las apuestas estarán 10 contra 1 es una gran oportunidad de hacer mucho dinero…

\- Hoy no…

\- Vamos, un poco de plata nunca le viene mal a nadie.

\- Estoy algo cansado… prefiero… - mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mostrando el ID de Shaoran – Espera… - le dije a mi acompañante, antes de contestar – Bueno… - conteste inseguro.

\- ¿ _Eriol?.., ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-_ Ehh bien… - había niveles de incomodidad, esto estaba escalando.

 _-_ _Un gusto escucharte_ …

 _-_ ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – le pregunté tratando de llegar al asunto de su llamada, desde aquella vez en la que me dijo que no me buscaría esta sería nuestra primera conversación. Me metí al auto.

 _-_ _¿Estás en la escuela?_

 _-_ No, apenas voy saliendo del departamento.

 _-_ _¡Oh!, Escucha… Mi madre quiere invitarte a cenar hoy… -_ hubo un largo silencio en la línea – _No estaré ahí Eriol, trabajaré hasta tarde, pero por favor… por favor –_ me cambie el teléfono de mano porque al parecer empezaría a temblar al igual que su tono de voz – _ve, mi madre, ella… no se siente muy bien y ya… tiene tiempo queriendo que la visites, por favor…. –_ trague saliva pesadamente.

 _-_ Ahí estaré… no te preocupes.

 _-_ _Gracias, muchas gracias._

 _-_ ¿Algo más? – empecé la ingeniería del carro, mirando de reojo a mi acompañante, esperaba que no notará mi nerviosismo. Al otro lado pude escuchar claramente un largo suspiro antes de un poco audible _No –_ Bien, perfecto. Te veré más tarde – sin más colgué – Disculpa.

\- No hay problema – se encogió de hombros antes de sonreí - ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Al casino esta noche?

\- No, gracias. Tengo planes. Algo surgió.

\- ¿Qué? – el tono de su voz, debo de estar imaginando cosas – Bien, será para otra ocasión – dijo mirando por la ventana – ¿Me puedes dejar en la intercesión? – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

\- ¿No irás a clases?

\- Tengo otras cosas que hacer antes – me encogí de hombros y estacione el auto en una esquina, trate de ignorar el cambio en su actitud.

\- Como quieras…

\- Nos vemos… - salió del coche dando un gran golpe al cerrar la puerta.

Lo miré cruzar la calle corriendo mientras el semáforo aún estaba en rojo.

\- Estúpido – murmuré por lo bajo.

Me masaje las cienes tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que había olvidado por completo que aún tenía.

Llegue al campus con tiempo de sobra como para ir por un café y terminar de despertarme. Justo en el momento que iba hacia la cafetería me pusieron un humeante vaso de café latte enfrente de mí, cuando seguí el brazo que lo sostenía me encontré con una bonita sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¡Buenos Días! – dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenos… gracias… ¿Cómo?... Compraste de más para ver si me veías.

\- No, te ví salir de tu departamento, pasé la noche con Tomoyo – me dijo poniendo el caliente vaso en mis manos – Pensé que lo necesitarías al llegar aquí – al notar mi confusión evidente – Ayer, estabas medio muerto.

\- Entonces tú eras quien estaba con Daidouji anoche… - dije en afirmación, yo pensando que era Naoko.

\- Sí, volvíamos de una cena familiar. Habrías terminado con muchos golpes de no ser por Kurogane, tu amigo no parecía sostenerse bien ni él mismo.

\- Recuérdame agradecerle al prometido de Daidouji… - sorbiendo un poco del café.

¿Qué pensaría ese tipo sobre el beso que ella me dio la otra vez? ¿Sería celoso? Si su relación es como la plantea Daidouji, entonces no debería de molestarle ¿Cierto?

Además… solo fue un beso entre… ¿Amigos?... ¿Conocidos? ¿Qué?... ¿Somos realmente ella y yo?... En los días anteriores, incluso los que pasé con ella o esa noche después de la fiesta, traté con todas mis fuerzas de mantener mi mente alejada de ese momento… ¿Estoy creando castillos en el aire?

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – le pregunté, ella me miro sin entender – En la reunión… - ella pareció considerar su respuesta por algunos momentos.

\- Bien – respondió en sus ojos se notaba que quería decirme más pero ya no quise preguntar – Las reuniones de la Familia Daidouji son más como grandes conferencias de negocios, si subieron las ventas, que el área de producción necesita mejor maquinaría…

\- Seguro extrañas más estar con tu padre ¿No?

\- Por supuesto. Habría seguido con él de no ser por Touya que creyó que necesitaba una… educación más norma que clases por internet – se encogió de hombros – En realidad creo que fue más como que sintió que estaría más segura en la misma ciudad que él.

\- Pero… ¿No te sentías sola?...

\- Algunas veces, cuando extrañaba a mama, o a Tomoyo. Pero tenía a mi padre y Touya, eso recompensaba mucho la soledad. Además conocí mucha gente de diferentes países, personas muy interesantes.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunté interesado - ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Mmmm… – ella se pasó una mano en la mejilla – Por ejemplo… en la india estaba este señor. Era el jefe de la tribu con los que nos hospedábamos mientras mi padre hacía documentales – empezó a relatar con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos y una media sonrisa en los labios – Por costumbres de la tribu podía tener cuantas esposas pudiera… Tenía una barba larga, que se enrollaba sobre el cuello para mantenerla fuera del suelo.

\- ¡Woah… que suertudo!...

\- Ni tanto…. Tenía siete, dormía con una cada día de la semana y tenía más hijos de los que pudiera recordar…

\- Que bueno que no acostumbran San Valentín…

\- Esa no era la parte interesante… según él podía hablar con las serpientes, las serpientes eran algo sagrado así que era como hablar con Dios… - tomo un sorbo de su café – Así que se inventa unas historias… Un día una serpiente le "dijo" que yo debería de casarme con su primer hijo, su preferido, claro que lo contó de tal manera que todos los aldeanos lo creyeron pero para su mala suerte mi padre y yo éramos demasiado escépticos en esas cosas…

\- Estaba algo loco ¿No?

\- Mi padre contribuía su don al hecho de que fumaba demasiada marihuana pura desde la mañana hasta la noche…

\- Así hasta yo hablaba con las ranas… - ella rió ante el comentario - ¿Le hablas ya? ¿A Shaoran? – dije mirando desde donde estaba el edificio de la facultad de medicina, ella tomó un suave sorbo de su café antes de contestar.

\- ¿Habría algún problema, si lo hiciera?... – yo me encogí de hombros sin voltear a mirarla aún.

\- No, ninguno. Solo… preguntó por curiosidad. - me acomodé mejor en mi asiento – Me alegro que las cosas estén… - traté de sonreír aunque la noticia no me sentará tan bien, como ellos eran capaces de seguir mientras yo, ahh – funcionando entre ustedes.

\- No, no lo haces – me dijo con voz seria y mirándome fijamente, me pasé la lengua por los labios – Debe de haber un momento en que dejes de estar molesto…

\- No estoy molesto…

\- Sí lo estás, presiento que no es solo con Shaoran, pero es algo que llevas desde mucho tiempo… - me uso la mano en el pecho – Tiene que haber algún momento en que dejes todo eso ir…

\- No sé de qué estás hablando… - dije quitándome de su alcance, ella suspiro pesadamente, y dejó caer los hombros. Inmediatamente me arrepentí de decir esas palabras. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

\- Claro… creo que tengo que irme. – Se levantó acomodándose el vestido – Te veré esta noche…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Espera? ¿Dónde?...

\- Con los Li…

\- Shaoran dijo que no estaría ahí… - conteste rápidamente dejando mi asiento.

\- Así es… pero yo sí. Hasta luego – me beso la mejilla y se marchó a paso ligero.

Me pase ambas manos por la cara y después el cabello.

\- Eriol… - la mano de alguien en mi espalda, reconocí inmediatamente la voz de Kaho a mi lado.

\- Ahora no…

\- ¿Quién era esa? – evidente tono de celos en su voz.

\- Ahora no… - dije sin mirarla y masajeándome el cuello.

\- Necesitamos hablar, no puedes…

\- ¡Con una mierda, ahora no! – Exclame con los dientes apretados - ¿Eres estúpida o te haces?

\- Basta, nos están viendo…

\- Me importa un carajo…

Camine rápidamente sin ningún rumbo en común, solo queriendo alejarme de ella.

 **Shaoran PoV**

\- Sakura ¿Qué ocurre? – conteste el teléfono mientras caminaba sobre los pasillos de la clínica donde estaba haciendo parte de mis prácticas. Hice una pequeña reverencia a una de las doctoras que pasaba rápidamente a mi lado.

\- _Eriol no vino –_ solté un suspiró y miré mi reloj de muñeca, ya eran las 10.

\- Ni modo, sus razones tendrá…

\- _Sí, que no quería verme, o suponía que estaríamos los dos juntos…_

\- No debiste decirle que estarías ahí… - le dije educadamente.

\- _¿Esperabas que llegará a tu casa para verme ahí? Conociendo la forma de pensar de Eriol, creería que me pusiste ahí_ – por los ruidos al fondo pude notar que estaba lavando los platillos – _Como una forma de burlarnos de él._

\- Lo sé – murmure - ¿Cómo esta mama?

\- _Algo decepcionada, pidió que le llamará por teléfono, pensando que algo pudo pasarle sin embargo no contesto ninguno de las veces que lo llamé…_

\- Bien, intentaré comunicarme con él. A la mejor ya tenía planes y no pudo desocuparse de ellos al tiempo – conteste mientras firmaba unas hojas de alta de mis últimos pacientes.

\- No trates de hacer excusas por él… Tiene que haber un momento en que deje de hacerse la victima… - su voz estaba tomando un tono de voz que no me gustaba.

\- Está bien, tengo que irme. Gracias por quedarte con Mama. – al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un gran suspiro para luego ser cortada la llamada.

No era el momento para una discusión. Busque rápidamente el número de Eriol en el teléfono, dudando por unos segundos si llamarle o no. ¿Podría haberle pasado algo? También podría ser que no quería ir, y solo se sintió obligado a aceptar.

¿Debería de rendirme? Mis palabras de aquella noche no eran del todo falsas, uno también se cansa de perseguir a aquellos que no quieren ser alcanzados, Eriol me llevaba millas de ventaja. ¿Qué puedo yo hacer en estos momentos?

Apartarme de él, salirme del departamento, no fue una decisión fácil, cuando cerré la puerta sin sentir el peso de las llaves en mi bolsillo realmente pude sentir el angustioso latir de mi corazón. ¿Debería haberme quedado aun cuando todo se estaba yendo a la mierda? ¿Qué tanto daño, cuanto más, podría haberle causado?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dios! Bien dicen, que no sabes lo que tienes. Fui demasiado estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Me pasé la mano por la cabeza. ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? Dije que encontraría la forma… ¿La hay? ¡Demonios!

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me volvería yo también parte de esa lista que Eriol tiene escondida, de la lista de personas que nunca más quiere ver en su vida. ¿Debo de aceptarlo?

Me rindo… ¿Me rindo?..

¡Ahh! ¡No, no puedo! Entonces si habría fallado por completo, he sido un amigo de mierda pero puedo arreglarlo, sé que puedo arreglarlo.

\- Li… - levanté la mirada, la Doctora Tadaka estaba en el lumbral de la puerta, me guarde el teléfono rápidamente.

\- ¿Si, Doctora? - me puse de pie dando una leve reverencia.

\- Nuestro instrumentista está retrasado y realmente necesitamos empezar la operación ¿Estas ocupado?

\- Claro que no – conteste rápidamente, siguiéndola por el pasillo hasta el quirófano.

 **Eriol PoV**

Las luces eran demasiado brillantes, la música demasiado fuerte, había humo por todo el lugar y el ruido de metal chocando contra sí, risas fingidas de mujeres otras cuantas de hombres complacidos, una mano caliente se posó en mi hombro.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien… - su voz sonaba distorsionada, sabía que era Yurikoo a mis espaldas, la mano ya no me temblaba cuando soltaba el dinero al centro de la mesa, ni siquiera la que sostenía el vino a sabor a cereza que me dejaba la garganta reseca.

\- Tengo que irme… - murmure pero no sé porque, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

\- Una vez más, tienes buena mano… apuesta doble – me dijo palmeándome la espalda.

\- Bien, como quieras…

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba acostado en el sofá de mi casa. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, la boca reseca.

\- Al fin despertaste… - una voz femenina me hizo levantarme de golpe provocando unos mareos y nauseas terribles que fue un suerte que pudiera dar con la taza del baño – Bebe esto, te quitara las náuseas, aunque debería de dejar que te medio maten…

 _\- ¿_ Daidouji? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – pregunte medio desorientado.

 _-_ Más bien, tú esta es mi casa. – me contesto, fue el momento en que me di cuenta de todos los accesorios femeninos en el baño.

 _-_ Entonces… ¿Qué hago en tu casa? - dije recostándome contra el lavabo, la pude ver completa, unas pijamas de hamtaro y pantuflas de hamsters – Linda pijama… - dije sin pensar, riendo levemente.

 _-_ No estás en posición para estar haciendo chistes…

 _-_ Lo siento…- dije sin realmente sentirlo.

 _-_ ¿Qué estás haciendo Eriol? – me dijo una vez que me sirvió de comer. Preferí ignorar que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre

 _-_ Comiendo…

 _-_ No, ¿Por qué sales con ellos?...

 _-_ Solo han sido un par de veces… - conteste de mala gana.

 _-_ Llevas un mes así, ni siquiera te he visto en la universidad… ¿Por qué te auto destruyes? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

 _-_ Son mis amigos, salimos a divertirnos, no hay nada de eso que dices…

 _-_ No te engañes a ti mismo, sabes muy bien que están muy lejos de ser tus amigos…

 _-_ Si, bueno no sería la primera vez… - a como pude encontré las fuerzas para levantar la cuchara y llevar un poco de sopa a mi boca.

 _-_ Pareces un novio despechado… - murmuro por encima de su taza de café, su comentario no me gustó en absoluto -

 _-_ ¿Cuál es tu maldito punto?- tire la cuchara en el plato - ¿No me puedo divertir? ¿Conocer nueva gente? ¿No es eso mismo lo que hace Shaoran?

 _-_ ¿No sigue Shaoran llamándote e invitándote a salir? Eres tú el que se hace el difícil…

 _-_ Vete a la mierda ¿Quieres? – Dije poniéndome de pie bruscamente mientras la miraba fijo - Gracias por la comida…

 _-_ Ese es uno de tus problemas… le huyes a las discusiones – dijo sin inmutarse en mi tono, yo tomé aire pesadamente.

 _-_ No, mi problema es eres tú. No sé qué maldito derecho crees que tienes sobre lo que hago o mi vida… cuál es tu afán por estar de lado de Shaoran, sabes lo que hizo, pero sigues molestando con lo mismo…

 _-_ No, te conozco perfectamente… - dijo siguiéndome en la pequeña sala donde yo levantaba mis pertenencias - puedo leerte Eriol, he conocido personas idénticas a ti… igual de perdidas, de solas… pero sabes, nunca lo han estado simplemente se sumergen en sus mentes que creen que nadie está de su lado…

 _-_ ¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? – Escuché la voz de Yanagisawa proveniente de una de las habitaciones - ¿Tomoyo?

 _-_ Cuantas estupideces dices… - bufé – También te conozco, eres la típica niña rica buscando un proyecto entre los pequeños mortales para salvar y sentirse mejor consigo misma mientras su vida se va a la mierda – sus ojos se abrieron ¿Sorpresa? ¿Rabia? No sé de donde estaba saliendo tanto veneno – Tu madre no te quiere, probablemente tu padre ni siquiera te procura, comprometida a un hombre que ni siquiera amas y quien probablemente se la pasa de cama en cama con otras… - su mano terminó en mi mejilla donde seguro dejo marca y una quemazón fuerte – ¿Las verdades duelen no?

 _-_ Al paso que vas, terminaras realmente solo… pero no porque nadie quiera estar contigo, sino porque tú no les permites llegar a ti – dijo ella con la voz temblándole y su mano aun levantada. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos mostraban las primeras señales del llanto.

 _-_ Mejor para mí… - dije respirando rápidamente.

 _-_ Creo que es mejor que te retires Hiraguizawa – esta vez fue Yanagisawa la que me mostro la salida a la puerta.

Tome mi chamarra sin mirar a ninguna de las dos, antes de tomar la puerta y una vez que me había puesto los zapatos me gire.

¿Sería que siempre mis amistades terminarían así?

\- Antes de tratar de componerla mía, deberías de preocuparte por la tuya… - le dije mirándola fijantemente, Yanagisawa me miraba molesta y estaba seguro que me gritaría que me largara en cualquier momento así que antes de que sucediera salí.

Azoté la puerta de mi departamento, el corazón me retumbaba en los oídos, a lo lejos podía sentir un zumbido, mi respiración era acelerada, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y garganta. Tire la chamarra, mis zapatos.

\- ¡Ah! – grite tratando de quitarme la opresión, era demasiado aire, me estaba ahogando - ¡Ah! ¡Mierda!

 _-_ _No trates de limpiar el agua sucia de tu pasado, muchacho, puedes ahogarte con ella…_

 _\- No eres mi hijo, largo de aquí…_

¡Me estaba ahogando! Las manos me picaban, me quite la camiseta, tenía un calor insoportable, abrí el refrigerador de golpe y saque una caja de jugo de manzana que al primer sorbo termino contra la pared.

\- ¡Demonios!...

\- ¡Woah espera, man! – alguien me sostuvo por los hombros antes de que empezara a golpear la puerta de la alacena.

\- ¡Suéltame!... – me gire para encontrarme de frente con Yurikoo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – me talle la cara por si había llorado no hubiera ningún rastro de lágrimas.

\- Me quede a dormir…

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste con Daidouji?

\- Ella me lo pidió, dijo que cuidaría de ti, y tu estabas muy meloso con ella, así que no vi el problema – se encogió de hombros antes de ladear la cabeza levemente - ¿Problemas en el paraíso, man?

\- Cierra la boca… - dije entre dientes mientras me volvía a poner la playera, me jale los cabellos fuertemente.

\- ¿No tuviste nada de acción anoche?.. Seguro está molesto porque pasas más tiempo con nosotros que con ella, así son las mujeres, man… se le bajará muy pronto…

\- Largo…

\- ¡Hey, tranquilo!...

\- Fuera…

\- Ya tranquilo, mira que… - puso su mano encima de mi hombro

\- Dije…- se calló de golpe mientras me miraba – largo…

\- Muy bien, si así lo quieres…

 _\- Al paso que vas, terminaras realmente solo… pero no porque nadie quiera estar contigo, sino porque tú no les permites llegar a ti_

Apuñe las manos mientras la voz de Daidouji repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Mire a Yurikoo levantar sus pertenencias, aspire profundamente.

\- No, espera… vayamos a tomar a algo…

\- ¿A esta hora? – pregunto algo sorprendido, miro el reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana, pero que importaba necesitaba un trago.

\- Si, ¿No quieres?

\- Bromeas man, siempre quiero… Te llevaré a un mejor lugar, ahí te hacen olvidar todas tus penas, sirven unos excelentes tragos y tiene el vino que te gusta… Tal vez necesitas un revolcón, te puedo conseguir cualquier chica, no importa el precio…

Tome la chamarra mientras mi compañero seguía hablando a mi lado con mucha emoción, mire el departamento al final del pasillo. ¿Dónde estaba el bien si de todas maneras todo salía mal?

Váyanse al infierno, pensé mientras empinaba mi primer trago.

 _Mis padres, mi hermana, mi abuelo, Shaoran, Daidouji, todos… al infierno._

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: ¿Hola? Alguien todavía por acá… espero que sí. Bien este es un capítulo más largo, tiene la duración de dos así que espero con eso compensar el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar. Trabajo y estudio, aquellos que hacen lo mismo sabrán lo difícil que es dedicar tiempo a tu hobby, ahora que estuve de vacaciones me apuré en terminarlo.**

 **Tengo tantas cosas que hacer que bueno, fincs han estado en lo último de mi lista, lo siento, por todos aquellos que siguen preguntándose si lo seguiré, pues sí, pero no actualizare de muy seguido, los tiempos simplemente no se me dan.**

 **¡100 reviews! Muchas gracias, a los malos, buenos, excelentes y críticos reviews, por ellos seguimos aca, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sin más que agregar les dejo esto, espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Dejen review por favor!**

 **Esperando sus comentarios con ansias…**

 **No sé cuando pueda volver a publicar, así que por favor sean pacientes.**

 **Blouson out…**


	12. Extraños, conocidos, amigos y… enemigos

" _ **SCC y sus personajes no son míos… de ser así haría una continuación"**_

 _ **No están alucinando, si es un nuevo capítulo.**_

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Extraños, conocidos, amigos y… enemigos.**

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

En el lugar se escuchaba una canción de moda, para las masas populares, de esas que se escuchan por todas partes al principio y luego quedan en el olvido. Mientras aquellos jóvenes con sonrisas arrogantes, bebidas embriagantes en las manos, hacían lo que ellos llaman bailar, se restriegan los unos a otros, se tocan lascivamente, se besan con extraños, se irán a sus casas con personas que en cuestión de horas se les borrará de la cabeza su cara, su voz.

Vanidad, frialdad, frivolidad… pero todos se encuentran tan endemoniadamente felices.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba lánguido, recostado sobre el mullido sillón. Un cigarro entre mis labios, una bebida en mi mano. Yo no estaba feliz. Sí, de a momentos sentía euforia, adrenalina… a veces hasta contento, pero no estaba feliz. ¿Qué me separaba a mí de todas esas personas que no paraban de reír?

Yurikoo se queja constantemente de su falta de dinero, de su mala suerte lo llama él. Que sus padres exigen más de lo que él quiere dar, que quiere autos, anillos y mujeres. Eso lo hace infeliz. Pero la mayoría del tiempo, mientras ha fumado un poco de hierba, sorbido unos cuantos tragos de alcohol y apueste, siempre ríe, sonríe. Y a muchos les parecería falso, pero lo puedo notar, él realmente cree que es feliz. Se engaña, pero no vive infeliz.

Fuji nunca se quejaba de nada, solo de su cuerpo, si no era demasiado atractivo necesitaba usar dinero para atraer a las chicas, comprarle joyas y las tenía en su cama. Era un mal mujeriego, ellas lo usaban más de lo que él lo hacía, terminaba enamorado de aquellas que solo miraban su billetera. Eso lo hace infeliz. Pero en el momento en que vuelve a clavar sus ojos en otra mujer, hay una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, enorme, y no puede parar de hablar de lo maravillosa que es la vida

Itzada… era en realidad todo un misterio, su cara era impávida sin movimiento, hasta llegué a pensar que no sentía, hasta que lo presencie. Itzada era feliz cuando los demás no lo eran, le gustaba, le causaba alegría la desgracia ajena, pero más le satisfacía ser el causante de ello. No buscaba las peleas venían solas a él. Le gustaba causar dolor. Él no bebía, no fumaba, no consumía drogas más que el ocasional churro de vez en cuando, pero siempre tenía la mirada perdida. De alguna forma me identifico con él, parece esperar… y no sabe qué.

Sin las manos, sorbí fuertemente de lo que ellos llamaban "Un suspiro", una mezcla entre el cigarro y marihuana de diferentes estados de pro cesación. "Toma un suspiro para relajarte" Aquella noche en que mande a todos al diablo, un suspiro… y funcionó. Y lo sigue haciendo.

Un pequeño suspiro a tu favor, Shaoran, Otro a tu salud, padre y madre. Uno más por ti hermana, otro en conmemoración a ti abuelo y por último por tu olvido Daidouji.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola por completo en el respaldo, con el cigarrillo aun en mi boca, consumiéndose lentamente, había sin lugar a dudas una relajación de que ya nada te puede importar en el mundo, la sensación de que todo estaba mal, pero te sentías… bien. Falsos sentimientos que conllevan a felicidades espontáneas… pero como las anhelaba.

Con mis ojos entrecerrados lo pude ver, aun entre todo el humo artificial del antro y con toda la gente alrededor, me enderece lentamente, aún sin creérmelo, estaba ahí… después de tanto tiempo.

Tenía la misma cara, esa maldita sonrisa idiota que siempre se cargaba, y el mismo caminar imprudente. Era el mismo, más alto pero el mismo. Me masajeé el cuello. Contemple mis probabilidades.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me palmeó el hombro.

\- He visto a alguien desagradable, es todo…. – conteste sin dejar de mirar al autor, o bueno a uno de los autores, de una muy mala experiencia.

Yurikoo soltó a su chica de turno y señaló a los otros dos para que se acercarán.

\- Dime quien es… lo quitaremos del panorama… - los miré a los tres, y una sensación de compañerismo y aprecio me lleno el pecho, por un lado podría bien dejarlo ir, seguir ambos con nuestras vidas, el daño ya estaba hecho, por el otro… el daño ya estaba hecho… también quería infringir dolor.

Me pasé la mano por el cabello antes de señalar con la misma mano. Me levanté y supe que ese momento, por más cruel que podría llegar a hacer… el Karma me lo debía.

La maldita vida misma…

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Shaoran POV**

Maldita sea, estaba todo mojado. No había nada de nubes en la mañana cuando deje la casa en la mañana, debí comprar un paraguas y no confiarme.

Me sacudí la chaqueta al entrar al restaurante, desde la recepción pude visualizar la cabellera castaña de Sakura. Seguramente podría estar molesta porque llegue un poco tarde. Espero Tomoyo esté con ella para que no sea tan incómodo.

Después de pensarlo mucho, no había ya razones para mantenerme alejado de Sakura, es decir, Eriol no quería saber de mí, era uno de los motivos principales por los que no podía estar con ella. Sabía que la quería, y aunque me partía el corazón perder la amistad con Eriol definitivamente, Sakura mantenía esa otra parte armada. No podía perderlos a ambos.

No todo era perfecto, nuestra relación empezó mal, pero podíamos componerla, por lo menos podremos darle un nuevo comienzo, uno limpio y sin secretos.

\- Hola… - las saludé a ambas en cuanto me senté en la mesa – ¿Ya ordenaron?

\- Mira como estas… parece que te dieron con un manguera de bomberos directo… - dijo Sakura ayudándome a quitarme la chaqueta, por suerte era demasiado gruesa como para que el agua me mojara la playera.

\- Afuera está horrible…- comenté sacudiéndose el pelo.

\- Podríamos haber pasado por ti… - dijo Tomoyo.

\- No quería que se quedarán esperando, la guardia podría alargarse. – mire el asiento vacío al lado de Tomoyo - ¿Kurogane no viene?

\- Tuvo que salir de la ciudad… negocios. – asentí con la cabeza antes de sonreír.

\- Bueno, tendré a dos hermosas señoritas de compañía esta noche…. ¿Ordenamos? – levanté la mano para llamar al mesero.

Una vez que ordenamos ellas empezaron a platicar. Me daba gusto, en realidad, que de alguna manera sus recuerdos de infancia aunque muy lejanos pudieran construir un puente para reunirse de nuevo y volver a forjar una amistad de a poco.

Me daba gusto… y envidia. Forcé a mis labios a sonreír porque sentía que pronto mis sentimientos se mostrarían en mi rostro.

Eriol y yo… ah, Eriol… y… yo.

\- ¿No crees? – me codeó Sakura, mirándome expectante.

\- ¿Ah?... – fue lo único que logré decir, al estar en desventaja.

\- Lo sentimos Shaoran, parece que nuestra conversación te está aburriendo… - comentó Tomoyo por sobre su copa de vino.

\- No, no… nada de eso. Es solo que la guardia ha sido larga…

\- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó Sakura a mi lado con preocupación, su mano me acarició la cabeza retirando unos cuantos mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

\- No, mejor. Dime ¿Qué es lo que me preguntabas?

Ambas me miraron en silencio por unos minutos.

\- Tomoyo y yo estábamos recordando los veranos en casa del abuelo, cerca de ahí, hay unas hermosas montañas donde salíamos a acampar, pensamos que sería buena idea para la siguientes vacaciones ir.

\- Sí, pero esa semana tendré que asistir a dos cirujanos…

\- ¿No es eso fuera de tu horario? – preguntó Tomoyo esta vez con una sonrisa que me ponía algo nervioso.

\- Bueno, si… - tener buena relación con los cirujanos me daba una gran oportunidad de poder encontrar una plaza en la clínica, no quería que dijeran que todo lo había conseguido gracias a Touya, aunque muchos ya hablaban por ser mi cuñado y eso, obtenía mayores honorarios, lo cual era completamente falso.

\- ¿Ya lo confirmaste?... Tu asistencia

\- Desgraciadamente… sí. – Dije apenado, al mirar sus caras de decepción agregue – Pero porque no van ustedes… ya saben cómo cuando eran pequeñas.

Ellas se miraron entre sí.

\- Sería buena idea – replicó Sakura.

\- Podríamos invitar a Touya y su esposa… - secundo Tomoyo, yo asentí con la cabeza, a la vez que el mesero nos dejaba nuestra comida en la mesa – Pero planearemos otra salida a fin de mes, así que no debes de hacer planes.

\- Perfecto, le avisare a Yamazaky y el resto. – dije sonriendo – Si vamos todos será más divertido.

\- Sería genial ir todos… - miré como Daidouji hacia un lado de su plato los champiñones.

\- ¿No te gustan?

\- La verdad no, creí haberle dicho al mesero que no le pusieran. Seguro se me pasó – se encogió de hombros.

\- A Eriol le encantan, solía quitarme los míos del plato según, cuando yo no me daba cuenta – reír levemente – una muy mala costumbre, siempre terminamos pidiendo raciones extras – negó con la cabeza a la par que tomaba otra rebanada de pizza.

\- Pero antes de ordenar, discutían un poco ¿no? – dijo Sakura a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Oh bueno, es que él negaba tomarlos, no había nadie más que nosotros… Y es muy malo para despistar…

\- Puedo imaginar el alboroto que causaron en cada lugar que fueron…

\- Si supieras Sakura de cuantos lugares nos corrieron… - dije riendo antes de darle una mordida a la pizza – El único lugar que sigue intacto es la cafetería de Farren, pero también ahí terminamos en la calle.

\- Farren es muy paciente… - dijo Sakura.

\- Siempre era un reto fastidiarla… Sino fuera porque Eriol hablaba dulcemente y con ese acento inglés, el cual mi hermana encantaba, te aseguro que nos habría ido muy mal…

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo, levanté la mirada de mi plato para darme cuenta que ella había dejado de comer – ¿Te ha hecho daño la comida? No recuerdo que fueras alérgica a los champiñones…

\- No, no es eso.

\- ¿No te ha gustado? – pregunté esta vez yo, me limpie la boca con la servilleta y las manos antes de agregar – Tal vez tienes indigestión, sería común…

\- Estoy bien, solo… si pediré otra cosa – dijo con una sonrisa que en realidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

\- Claro, ¡Mesero! – llamé al muchacho.

Observe a Tomoyo mientras ordenaba, se miraba incomoda. No me ha dicho porque Ella y Eriol se han distanciado, supongo que tuvo mucho que ver la explosividad de Eriol. Me encantaría preguntarle, porque al igual que Sakura, me estaba muriendo de curiosidad, pero aunque me lo dijera ¿Qué podía hacer yo para remediarlo? Eriol me había expulsado de su vida. Además eso solo la pondría en una situación aún más desfavorable, esperaba que por lo menos hablara con Sakura.

\- Esto está mucho mejor, gracias – dijo una vez el plato llegó a la mesa , una ensalada de legumbres.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Eriol PoV**

Tal vez nunca en mi vida había sido tan satisfactorio como ver la forma en que la sonrisa de este maldito imbécil terminaba en una mueca de terror y miedo.

Había truenos y relámpagos que iluminaban parcialmente el callejón ayudando un poco al foquillo de la pared, las gotas eran gruesas que casi dolían cuando golpeaban contra mi cuerpo, salía vapor de mi boca.

\- Vamos, hombre… levántate – dijo Yurikoo tomándolo de la solapa – No te habrás cansado ya ¿Cierto?

\- No saben con quién se están metiendo – replicó el hombrecillo limpiándose el labio con la mano – Son muy hombres para venir de montoneros ¿No?

\- Oh, pero tu oponente soy yo… - dijo Yurikoo – Mis amigos aquí, están para vitorear nada más.

El hombre trató de golpearlo pero mi compañero era demasiado bueno en la lucha, solo un par de pasos y lo tiró al suelo de nuevo, su cuerpo chocó contra un charco de agua.

\- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – escuché detrás de mí. Eran dos guardias del club, grandes fornidos y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Por fin, Hiramoto, no sé qué tienen estos tipos contra mi… solamente entre a… hacer negocios – dijo él a tropiezos, no me había reconocido, estaba muy poco iluminado el lugar y yo tenía puesto la capucha del suéter.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

Tomé una lenta calada al cigarrillo, que ya estaba casi extinto. Y con premura metí mi mano al bolsillo interno del sueter, sacando las ganancias de las apuestas de ese día, un gran faje de dinero. Pude ver como los ojos del guardia se volvían enormes, saque una gran cantidad y se la puse en las manos.

\- No hay ningún problema – dije repartiendo un monto igual a su compañero - ¿Cierto?

Ambos guardias se miraron entre si antes de asentir.

\- Muy bien Señor, disculpe las molestias – dieron un leve cabeceo antes de retirarse.

\- ¡Oye! – Grito espantado mi pequeña víctima – Hiramoto, espera que le diga a Uzaga, te va ir mal, entiendes imbécil… espera, espera. No te conozco hombre, no sé qué tienes contra mí. Si te debo puedo pagarlo… - le dijo a Yurikoo antes de que este le propinará otro golpe.

\- No, hombre… A quien le debes es a él, él es el de la plata… - contesto Yurikoo apuntándome con su cabeza.

Tomé ese momento para quitarme la capucha, manteniendo el cigarro entre los labios, tal vez fue mi sonrisa, la forma en que lo miré pero su cara pasó de miedo a terror.

\- Hiiii…

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Masao… No te ha tratado bien la vida ¿Verdad?... – dije tirando el cigarrillo a sus pies, el tipo se quedó ahí, mudo y en shock, parecía no comprender muy bien la situación.

\- Escucha… - dijo con voz temblorosa – Trabajo para un hombre muy importante, no debes de hacer esto Hiraguizawa… Puede haber consecuencias que no podrás controlar.

\- Ah, pero Masao. Yo tengo plata… el mundo gira alrededor de ella. Créeme podré salirme de cualquier cosa siempre y cuando la tenga. – dije con sorna dando unos cuantos pasos hacia él, las manos me ardían, me picaban, podía sentir la sangre revoloteando a través de mis venas.

\- Lo estás tomando contra la persona equivocada, Hiraguizawa – me dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás mirándome frenéticamente – Todo fue idea de Li, él lo ideó todo junto con los demás.

\- ¿De qué habla? – Escuché el murmullo de Fuji a lo lejos.

\- Ellos se pusieron de acuerdo, no tenía idea hasta que los detectives llegaron conmigo… - le hice una señal a Yurikoo que entendió de inmediato, le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen – Maldito… hijo de puta. – dijo entre dientes mientras se sostenía el estómago.

\- ¡Con mucho orgullo, pobre diablo! – Dijo Yurikoo sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda – No aguantas nada.

\- Tienes muchos huevos para mentirme en la cara…

\- ¡No son mentiras carajo!…

\- Escúchalo Eriol, el hombrecito puede estar diciendo la verdad… - dijo Fuji con sorna – pero bueno, eso no quitará los golpes que Yurikoo le dio.

\- Está mintiendo, es obvio – dijo Izada poniéndose a un lado de Masao – Se nota que es la clase de hombres que no tienen una pizca de cerebro – acto seguido lo golpeó con la pala en la cabeza – Son pequeñas gallinas con traje de león.

\- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! – Masao intentó golpearlo pero Izada lo esquivo dándole un puntapié que lo mandó al piso de nuevo - ¡Vamos Hiraguizawa! Ya supéralo, han pasado… que… ¿4 años, 5? Te veo demasiado bien – dijo aun tirado en el piso – Deja el pasado donde esta…

\- Parece muy fácil para ti decirlo… - volvía a darle la misma señal a Yurikoo, quien esta vez lo golpeó en la espalda con una patada.

\- Pero hombre, levántate… no es divertido golpearte en el piso. – dijo Yurikoo tiendo divertido.

Me coloque de cuclillas frente a él, y ladeé levemente la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no me golpeas tú? – dijo entre dientes antes de escupir a mis pies.

\- Es simple… - le dije tomándolo del cabello y haciendo que me mirará a los ojos – Eres tan poca cosa que no te lo mereces – tomé aire fuertemente, quería golpear, vaya que si quería, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no – Pero entiendes que quien carga la cartera es quien tiene el poder, ahora el dinero es solo mío Masao, no te metas en mi camino y será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista – dije apretándole la mandíbula con fuerza – Haré de tu vida un infierno – tire de su cabeza hasta que lo deje ir.

\- Ya te descargaste, déjame en paz…

\- No te estoy avisando, es claramente una amenaza… - mire a Yurikoo y este le dio varias patadas, después mirarlo retorcerse en el piso, mi compañero estaba por darle otra cuando levante la mano –Es suficiente… por ahora.

\- Vámonos a cenar… Muero de hambre – gimió Fuji caminando hacia mí poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

\- De acuerdo, vayamos… yo invito.

\- Algún día… No tendrás ni un quinto en tu bolsa y nos veremos la cara, bastardo – me paré en seco al escucharlo, me quite el agua de la cara, la lluvia no disminuía, contemplé un poco mis opciones y al sentir la sangre arder voltee de nuevo a con él.

\- Ignoralo… - me dijo Fuji a mi lado – Cállate el maldito hocico – dijo volteandose a darle un golpe en la cara – Anda hay un lugar genial por la calle central, tienen una pastas riquísimas.

\- Sí, vayámonos…

\- Los cobardes siempre mueren tirados en el suelo – murmuró Yurikoo.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Shaoran PoV**

Llegaron haciendo ruido, con risas y vitoreo, un escándalo realmente. Hizo que todos los comensales incluyendo mi mesa, volteara a la entrada principal.

Lo vi ahí, estaban todos empapados hasta los huesos. Con manchas de lodo en toda la ropa, pero con unas sonrisas de sorna que no cabían en el panorama

\- ¿No es Eriol? – susurro Sakura a mi lado, asentí levemente sin cambiar la dirección de mi vista, Daidouji estaba incomoda podía sentirlo, ya no quería estar ahí.

Estaba más delgado, había ojeras debajo de sus ojos, su piel se notaba más pálida, parecía que no salía a la luz del sol durante mucho tiempo, también llevaba el cabello más largo, pero sonreía aunque era una sonrisa hueca, de esas que das por automático. Tenía 4 meses desde la última vez que hable por teléfono, para que fuera con mi madre, no lo llame para preguntarle, sabía la razón, Eriol ya no quería nada que ver conmigo, tenía que, aunque me doliera y no me gustará lo más mínimo, respetar esa decisión. Pero, no se veía bien.

\- ¡¿Qué no hay servicio aquí?! – grito uno mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas del fondo. Era el tipo bajito y despeinado de siempre, no recuerdo el nombre de ninguno de ellos. Los conozco de lejos, solo de vista – De prisa, no ve que nos estamos muriendo de hambre… - le dijo a una mesera cuando se acercaba a su mesa, todos estallaron en carcajadas – Pronto estaremos en los huesos y será su culpa.

\- Queremos tu máxima atención en esta mesa… - dijo otro el de cabello grisáceo – Te daremos una buena propina…

\- ¿Deberíamos de saludarlo? – preguntó Sakura antes de tomar de su bebida, tomo de mi mano para levantarme, no estaba muy seguro de esa acción.

\- Ah, lo olvidé por completo tengo que ayudar a Naoko con una investigación, debo de retirarme chicos – dijo Tomoyo rápidamente mientras buscaba en su bolso sacando su cartera. La detuve con una mano.

\- Va por mi cuenta, ¿Creí que Sakura se quedaría contigo hoy?

\- También creí lo mismo…. – dijo confundida mi novia – Aun sigue en pie ¿Cierto?

\- Si claro, puedes llegar al departamento después.

\- No, será mejor que se vaya contigo desde ahorita – Dije levantando la mano para llamar al mesero.

\- Si es así, podemos llevarte a tu casa.

\- No hay necesidad, cubriré a otro internista en la clínica hoy, así que me regresaré…

\- Te dejamos ahí – dijo Sakura a mi lado.

Deje el dinero en la mesa, y ayude a las chicas a colocarse los abrigos, la lluvia ya no estaba tan fuerte como cuando llegue así que no tendríamos necesidad de protegernos de la lluvia.

Mire de nuevo la última mesa por unos instantes esperando que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, tratando de ganar tiempo para acercarme y hablarle, pero ni una ni otra cosa paso.

 **Eriol PoV**

\- ¿No es esa la chica que llevaste a la fiesta de Yurikoo? – dijo Fuji una vez nos sentamos, si los había visto, había reconocido incluso el auto de Daidouji en el estacionamiento, haberlo visto varias veces cerca de mi apartamento ayudaba.

\- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó rápidamente Yurikoo, cuando Fuji le apuntó con una mano donde se encontraban chiflo – Ese cabrón de Li, sí que sabe. Dos mujeres para él solo – chasqueo los dientes.

\- Ordenemos – dije ignorando sus comentarios tomando el menú para distraerme. En cuanto confirme que eran ellos, necesite morderme la lengua para no decirles que fueran a otro lugar, yo no era un criminal, no había necesidad de que huyera de ellos. ¿No es así?

– Es mucho, más si son de ese calibre – dijo Fuji – la castaña está preciosa, si le daba duro contra el muro más de una vez.

\- Suficiente… - dije serio, sintiendo como mi enojo estaba floreciendo.

\- Vamos, seguro que se la quitamos a Li. Hiraguizawa, hermano – me palmeó fuertemente la espalda – Espero que por lo menos te hayas cogido a alguna de esas bellezas…

\- Tal vez se cogió a las dos, incluso le sobraba para la Maestra Mizuki – prosiguió Fuji – Todo un semental…

\- ¡Basta! – Dije golpeando la mesa con la palma encendida – Deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dijo Yurikoo levantando las manos en señal de defensa – No deberías de alterarte tanto, no es como si fueran tus amigos o algo… - dijo de lo más casual sonriéndole a otras muchachas en la mesa continúa – ¿Vienen solas? – Dijo sonando, según él, encantador a lo que las mujeres solo rieron - ¿Gustarían un poco de compañía?

Tenía razón, sin embargo, aunque no fueran mis… amigas, no era correcto hablar así de las mujeres, ¿Cierto?

\- Vamos, sonríe, con suerte ambos tendremos una cama caliente esta noche – susurró Yurikoo a mi lado con una sonrisa tiesa en el rostro, las tres mujeres se acercaron a la mesa con los halagos y piropos de Fuji – Ordenen lo que quieran, va por nuestra cuenta.

 _Por la mía quiso decir._

\- Iré al baño… - comenté mientras me levantaba, hizo un leve inclina miento de cabeza antes de salir de la mesa.

\- ¡No tardes! – grito Fuji a mis espaldas, divague unos minutos por entre las mesas, saliendo a la terraza desde ahí tenía una perfecta vista al estacionamiento, tal vez inconscientemente pero mis ojos dieron exactamente con el auto de Daidouji, sabía que ya se habían retirado pero no habían salido del restaurante.

Prendí un cigarrillo dándole una calada larga mientras me recargaba en la baranda con los codos, aún estaba lloviendo levemente podía sentir pequeñas gotas en el cabello.

Los miré platicando, Shaoran tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura mientras que su otra mano hacía señas a Tomoyo, los tres platicaban animadamente sobre alguna cosa trivial. El ya muy bien conocido sentimiento de la endivia inundarme el cuerpo, me mordí los labios antes de volver a inhalar del cigarro, la envidia fue reemplazada calada tras calada por el odio, y no estaba seguro de que fuera por ellos, en realidad no sabía para quién era.

Tiré el casi ya terminado cigarro al piso, necesitaba algo más fuerte, pero aquí no se podía fumar marihuana, era una lástima. Suspiré al tiempo que prendía uno nuevo. Recargue mi cabeza en una de mis manos. Miré como Shaoran tomaba las llaves que Daidouji le entregó y salía corriendo entre los charcos de agua y la lluvia.

Por un momento pensé que bien podrían atropellarlo, pensamiento estúpido. Algo me decía también que yo deberá estar corriendo a su lado, pensamiento estúpido. También se me cruzó que debería de tener mi mano alrededor de Daidouji justo como Shaoran momentos atrás, pensamiento estúpido. Me imagine a su lado sonriendo, charlando tomando su mano, imaginación estúpida. Y era normal ¿No? Desear algo que no podría ser mío, como mis padres, imaginar escenarios imposibles como estos. Era normal, para personas estúpidas como yo.

Lo último que miré fue como Shaoran conducía hacia ellas, decidí regresar con mis compañeros a la mesa, comer algo, probablemente podríamos ir a un bar donde tomaría lo suficiente como para poder conciliar el sueño, demasiada estupidez para una sola noche. Tire el cigarro al piso antes de entrar.

\- ¡Estas de vuelta casanova! Las señoritas estaban preguntando por ti. – dijo Fuji en cuanto me miro llegar.

\- ¿Oh, En serio? Pues aquí estoy – dije arrastrando una silla para sentarme entre ellas- ¿Para que soy bueno? – dije mostrando mi sonrisa más encantadora haciendo reír a las mujeres.

 **Shaoran PoV**

\- ¿Mareos, náuseas, vómito? – Pregunté checando la tabla de diagnóstico de una de las pacientes en la brigada, al recibir una respuesta negativa proseguí – Todo parece normal, si presenta algún dolor o molestia no dude en llamarnos.

Hice una reverencia antes de salir del cuarto. Caminé hacia la estación de enfermeras haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones.

\- Habrá una cirugía pronto, el Dr. Miramoto ha solicitado su asistencia – dijo Kyouske Hana, compañera de la facultad que también hacía sus prácticas en la misma clínica que siempre entraba de ayudante en las cirugías.

\- ¿Qué tipo es y a qué hora? – pregunté sin voltear a verla.

\- Será solo un legrado, dentro de dos horas, creo que estarás fuera de tu turno…Su anestesiólogo le canceló de último momento – dijo riendo al ver mi expresión, esa no era mi rama, pero al parecer al Dr. Miramoto siempre quería que lo asistiera de esa manera.

\- ¿No quieres cubrirme? – le dije en modo de súplica - Anda, no llevas muchas horas dentro de la sala, sería bueno para tu reporte.

\- No he trabajado nunca con ese doctor. Tiene fama de cascarrabias – me dijo dándome el expediente de la siguiente paciente que necesitaba chequeo.

\- Vamos, sabes que no puedo anestesiar muy bien… - le dije con un suspiro – ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que entre por ti a esa cardiovascular para que fueras con tu novio a la boda de su prima? Deje plantada a mi novia por eso…

\- Ah, buena hora para recordármelo – dijo recargándose en la silla, sus ojos azules me miraban divertidos – Tienes suerte de que me agrades… - dijo en un suspiro.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!

\- Pero… pero… deberás de estar listo para una reprimenda de parte de Kinomoto – dijo seriamente recordándome a mi cuñado quien era el director general, mi relación con él y con su hermana eran privadas – Sabes que le gusta que estemos cuando somos requeridos…

\- No te preocupes por él… - le dije, le temía a la ira de Touya pero realmente detestaba anestesiar – En forma de agradecimiento te compraré el almuerzo…

\- ¡Por eso es que me agradas! – dijo levantándose de un golpe.

\- Después de terminar los chequeos – dicho eso le avente con las carpetas de los pacientes faltantes.

\- Debería de saber que siempre pones primero el trabajo… no eres nada divertido – dijo tomando unas cuantas de mala manera.

\- Esa actitud, Kyosuke. Sonríe… - le dije dándole jalándole la mejilla y quitando la mano antes de que me golpeara – Anda, entre más rápido terminemos mejor.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Eriol, me pasé una mano por el cabello mientras sacaba mi celular. ¿Debería llamarlo? Había pasado más de un mes desde que lo vi en el restaurante. ¿Un mensaje? Abrí la sala de chat y escribí rápidamente una felicitación, mi dedo dudo un poco al enviarlo pero al final de cuentas lo hice.

\- ¡Termine! – grito Kyosuke dejando las carpetas enfrente de mí – Ahora sí, estate listo… pediré lo más caro del menú.

\- ¡Es no lo habíamos acordado! – Dije levantándome del escritorio – Apiádate de un pobre estudiante como yo.

\- ¡Si tú eres quien gana más honorarios! – dijo colocándome una mano sobre el hombro, Kyouske era mucho más abierta sobre el contacto entre amigos que el resto de las personas, tal vez estaba en el hecho que parte de su niñez la pasó en América donde todos tenían un poco más de libertad mental y física.

\- Le diré a tu novio que me andas toqueteando… - le dije en broma.

\- A mi amor no le interesa… - me dijo sacándome la lengua para caminar delante de mí sobre el pasillo – Pero… seguro que a Kinomoto no le gustará la imagen de su novio dejándose tocar por otra chica.

\- ¡Oye! – Dije poniéndome a su paso – Está bien, tú ganas. Lo que quieras del menú.

\- ¡Ah, te tiene muy bien agarrado! – dijo riendo como loca.

\- Pero no le vayas a decir a Sakura…

\- Bien, bien…. – dijo moviendo una mano de un lado a otro – ¿Has visto el rol de esta semana? Tu fan número uno estará con tu guardia de mañana en adelante… - dijo con sorna.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, Sabrá Dios que hizo para que le cambiaran el turno… - dije pasándome la mano sobre el rostro.

\- Si fuera tú, le daría una visita a RH para poner una queja, sabes que eso es acoso ¿No?

\- No es tan fácil… - dije bufando cansado – No es como que puedo ir y decirles que una de las enfermeras me está molestando…

\- Claro que puedes, te molesta, acosa y se te ha insinuado indecorosamente… es acoso… por donde quieras mirarlo – me dijo mientras tomábamos asiento en una de las mesas.

\- No quiero hacer un escándalo de esto…

\- Tal vez deberíamos de darle un susto… - dijo colocándose una mano sobre la barbilla - ¿Qué tal si actuó como novia psicópata? – Solté una carcajada – No, es en serio. Tomé un par de clases de actuación en los extracurriculares en preparatoria… seguro que puedo hacerlo.

\- No lo dudo, Hana… pero no creo que me ayude mucho en mi problema.

\- Sí, te aseguro que en un par de días te la quito de encima – dijo chasqueando los dedos.

\- No, hablaré con ella.

\- Con la gente loca no se habla, Shaoran. Actúa, ve a HR y diles. No importa que sea la hija de uno de los socios de la clínica, no es correcto su comportamiento.

\- Lo sé, pero apenas estoy empezando mi carrera Hana, sabes que está clase de cosas pueden cerrarme las puertas a muchas oportunidades…

\- Pero tienes a Kinomoto de tu parte, podemos arreglar un brief, debe de haber una solución… o.. ¿Dejarás que te siga tratando como si le pertenecieras? ¿Hasta cuándo?

\- Una vez terminadas las prácticas pediré un cambio a alguna otra clínica…

\- Si la mujer está tan loca como me lo imagino, te seguirá hasta el infierno mismo… - dijo en suspiro – Piénsalo bien.

\- Lo haré… - le dije sonriendo.

\- Ahora vacía tus bolsillos – golpeó la mesa haciendo que una de las meseras se acercara – Te dejaré limpio…

\- Tranquila, ¿Cuánta comida puede caber en ese pequeño cuerpo?...

\- Oh, amigo. Te sorprenderías…

\- Hoy es cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo…- dije una vez terminamos de ordenar, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo, mientras miraba mi celular, el mensaje que él no había contestado a un.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tienes planes para él?

\- No… - reí sin humor, sería el primer cumpleaños que no lo festejamos juntos, ah, qué triste – Él no quiere saber nada de mi…

\- ¿Oh?

\- Le mande un mensaje de felicitación, y no me ha contestado, demonios, ni siquiera lo ha mirado…

\- Tal vez está ocupado… - ofreció ella con voz suave.

\- No, me está ignorando, lo sé, pero… simplemente tengo está extraña y deprimente sensación en el pecho de que algo no está bien… - le dije masajeandome el lado izquierdo de mis pectorales.

\- Solo son imaginaciones tuyas, los hombres se pelean por cualquier cosa y se reconcilian así de fácil – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, oh cómo quisiera que eso fuera verdad – Seguro que más tarde responde, o bien podrías darte una vuelta por su casa, la visita no le caería mal.

\- Si, tienes razón. Iré a verlo más tarde – dije pensativo, podría llevarle un poco de comida, y algo de vitaminas, para que repusiera ese estado tan pálido que tiene – Es solo que… se ha conseguido unos amigos que no me agradan para nada.

\- Has considerado que tal vez… ¿Estas celoso?

\- ¿Celoso? Eriol no me gusta de esa manera… - dije rápidamente frustrado.

\- No, no… - contestó riendo – Me refiero a que bueno, ustedes se encuentran distanciados y que él tenga otros amigos puede que, no sé, te haga sentir que te ha sustituido…

Eso… podría ser cierto. Si Eriol no se hubiera encontrado esos amigos suyos, tal vez para estas fechas habría conseguido que nos reconciliemos, o estaríamos en el proceso, y no más separados que nunca. Era posible que estas personas, sus amigos, lo aconsejaran en mi contra, porque bueno, Eriol era muy bueno y aunque no lo pareciera mucha gente quería aprovecharse de eso.

\- De todas maneras no me gustan, lo hacen andar de fiesta en fiesta, estoy seguro que falta regularmente a clases y que lo usan de cajero automático.

\- ¿Y tu amigo… sufre de algún retraso mental?

\- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dije curioso mirándola fijamente, me había sentido ofendido.

\- Bueno, sino que más explicaría que se dejase tratar así. – Dijo sonriendo al mesero que venía con nuestras ordenes, espero a que se marchara para continuar – ¿Alguna vez te conté como conocí a mi novio?

\- No… - ladeé la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendido por el cambio de tema, tomé su botella de jugo para abrirla – No creo…

\- Bien, él tuvo ciertos problemas en su adolescencia, viene de una familia bastante humilde y su padre trabajaba demasiado pero no bastaba, así que él junto con algunos de sus… digamosles amigos empezaron a involucrarse en asuntos ilegales, formas fáciles de conseguir dinero, eran jóvenes y estúpidos… al parecer algo salió mal por lo que tuvo que dejar la ciudad y sus estudios. – Tomó un sorbo de su jugo con una mirada triste – Se mudó a Shibuya, donde trabajó como conserje en el Dojo que dirigen mis padres, los demás estudiantes lo trataban mal, y aunque él era de complexión robusta y fuerte no se defendía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me parecía que se estaba auto castigando por algo, nunca me dijo que fue el incidente exactamente pero supongo que si le afecto bastante, por eso vivía miserable y en depresión. Dejando que los demás hicieran con él lo que quisiese, yo comprendí que estaba mal, porque… incluso si daño a alguien, él no debería de desperdiciar su vida de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- ¨Mi novio cambió después de que vino aquí, 3 años atrás más o menos, y en sus palabras me dijo que tuvo la oportunidad de mirar a quien él lastimó. Dijo que estaba bien y que aunque no había conseguido su perdón. Quería presentarse a él con una nueva cara, aprovechando la oportunidad que había robado en el pasado. – dijo sonriendo con ternura - Su actitud cambió, y dejo de malgastar su tiempo, es un boxeador, una profesión que no me agrada mucho pero que lo hace sentir bien consigo mismo – suspiró – Sea lo que sea que tu amigo lleva en su corazón, debe de hacer las paces con eso, si fue el problema contigo o con cualquier cosa, para poder seguir adelante.

\- Vaya… - dije en un susurro – Te importaría hablar con él.

\- Sí, habla tú con él. Pero con tu temperamento dudo que logres de decir más de dos palabras antes de exaltarte – dijo riendo.

\- Ah, sí. Tienes razón.

 **Eriol PoV**

 _Una gran casa, una mansión en un lugar de inglaterra, un día soleado, había risas y niños jugando. El jardín estaba decorado de bonitos globos de colores llamativos, el viento era suave y en la mesa un pequeño pastel con una vela._

 _Yo era pequeño, ¿Cuántos años podría tener? ¿4? No lo sé, tal vez fue mi último cumpleaños ahí, pero estoy seguro que las fechas no coincidían, muy seguro, yo ya no era él, era yo, pero a veces tampoco me podía reconocer. Somos dos personas que no saben existir._

 _Me tomaron de los brazos colocándome frente al pastel, mi madre, oh mi preciosa madre, me sonrió tiernamente, mi hermana estaba a mi costado, con un pequeño sombrerito en la cabeza, una gran sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro._

 _\- ¡Sopla! - dijo emocionada - Y pide un deseo… ¡Sopla! - sople las velas, pero no pedí ningún deseo, no sabía qué era eso, ambas aplaudieron a mi alrededor y me llenaron de besos el rostro, yo reí, reí… reí verdaderamente de alegría._

 _\- Muy bien querido - murmuró mi madre en la coronilla de mi cabeza_

 _A lo lejos pude ver a mi padre y abuela, él me miraba intrigado, confundido. Pero la mirada de ella era severa, cruel._

 _Ese día no pedí un deseo, debí haberlo hecho. tal vez por eso todo se volvió un torbellino de secretos y mentiras, me volví quién soy y no soy, y no sé como dejar de ser._

\- ¡Un hurra por el cumpleañero! – Grito Fuji desde arriba de una de las mesas del club sosteniendo una copa - ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! – la multitud lo siguió en coro - ¡A tu salud, hermano! – dijo levantando la copa en mi dirección, sonreí levemente y lo imité.

Caminé entre la multitud, había tanta gente ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? Me sentía levemente mareado, era muy temprano para estar bebiendo, pero en mi cumpleaños podía hacer la excepción. Tal vez debería de ir por una aspirina, me pase la mano sobre la frente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Yurikoo a mi lado, llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca aun sin encender.

\- Me molesta un poco la cabeza…- dicho esto sacó un pequeño paquetito de su bolsa.

\- ¿Aspirina?.. – No respondió - Gracias… - no sabía si era seguro mezclar medicamentos tan simples como estos con bebidas alcohólicas pero era mejor que seguir sintiendo esa molestia. Ví a Itzada levantarse de repente y caminar hacia nosotros, su expresión no era de buenos amigos

\- No, algo mejor… - dijo riendo, medio de su botella para pasar la pastilla – Te sentirás en las nubes en un segundo… - Itzada le puso una mano en el hombro – No pasa nada hombre, una no es ninguna.

\- Yurikoo… hablemos en privado… - dijo Itzada supuse por su tono que era algo realmente serio.

\- Ahorita no, que no ves que estamos de fiesta – le dio un trago a su bebida – Tranquilízate… - palmeó a Itzada quien lo alejó bruscamente – Bájale… - murmuró suavemente con los ojos entrecerrados – No lo tomes personal… - dicho eso se fue al bar con la mano en la cintura de una rubia.

\- ¿Algún problema? – pregunté preocupado, realmente muy pocas veces había visto a Itzada demostrar tantas emociones, se quedó mirando el camino por donde nuestro compañero se había ido, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de mirarme.

\- Ten cuidado… - murmuró dando la media vuelta.

\- ¿Te vas?

\- Sí, debo estar en otro lugar – dicho esto caminó.

\- ¿Se fue?... oh, ese Itzada, no le hagas caso… ahorita trae en otra parte su cabeza… - dijo Yurikoo llegando a mi lado - ¿Cómo va ese dolor de cabeza?

\- Bueno… ya no está. - dije levemente sorprendido.

\- Bien, muy bien. Pero… toma otra - dijo poniendo la pequeña píldora en mi mano - Por si las dudas.

La miré con curiosidad, pero la guarde en mi bolsillo, tal vez sería más provechosa en el futuro.. por si las dudas.

\- Hiraguizawa, ven acá… - gritó Fuji con una gran sonrisa - Unas lindas señoritas te quieren conocer…

\- Ahorita te alcanzo - dije sacando mi celular, me senté en uno de los sofás cercanos.

Tenía varios mensajes. Abrí el primero que me llego.

 _Farren_

 _¿Dónde está mi pequeño principito Azul? Tengo un pastel de merengue de mango solo para ti, eso sí deberás de venir por él. No te perdono por completo que no me has contactado por las últimas semanas. Pero es tu cumpleaños, así que tienes un pase gratis. Te espero. Feliz Cumpleaños Principito. Besos._

 _Futie_

 _No sé qué estás pensando. Con quién te has peleado es con el estúpido de mi hermano. Te has desterrado por completo de esta familia, Eriol. No está bien, que nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. No quería empezar así este mensaje en fin, Feliz cumpleaños, contactame… pronto._

 _Femei_

 _¡Eriol! ¡Hermosura! Feliz cumpleaños, te extraño, ¿Podrías hablarme de vez en cuando? Para saber como estas, tal vez salir a comer en la semana… Besos, cariño. Cuidate._

 _Shiefa_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Eriol, espero que estes festejando sanamente, tal vez podrías venir a cenar entre semana, prepararé una muy buena comida para ti, muchos besos y abrazos._

 _Shaoran_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños…._

Mantuve una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que llegue al último mensaje. El dolor de cabeza había regresado, sin pensarlo saque la otra píldora y la trague sin alcohol ni agua. Guarde mi teléfono y me encaminé hacia donde estaba Yurikoo.

 _¿Feliz… Cumpleaños… a mi?_

 **Shaoran PoV**

Pasé por Sakura a la universidad, saliendo de la clínica mientras hablaba por teléfono con ella y le comenté que quería ir a ver a Eriol a su departamento, ella también quiso acompañarme, no sabía si era una buena decisión pero no podía decirle que no, esperaba que Eriol estuviera de humor para los dos.

Tal vez sería bueno ir a su facultad, para ver si se encontraba por ahí. Desgraciadamente no me sabía sus horarios y a no conocía a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Levanté la mano para que Sakura pudiera verme desde donde bajaba las escaleras, me sonrió, esa misma sonrisa que lograba que todo el día valiera la pena para poder venir a verla. Sonreí levemente mirando como se escurría entre los demás alumnos. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la jale hacia mí, envolviendo su menudo cuerpo entre mis brazos, una ligera risa vibro en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó besando mi mejilla ligeramente.

\- Mejor ahora, ¿Qué tal tu día? - nuestros rostros estaban separados levemente, recargue mi cuerpo en el auto llevándola conmigo.

\- Ha estado bien, desayuné con Tomoyo y las demás chicas.

\- ¿De casualidad no has visto a Eriol alrededor?

\- No, la verdad tengo algunos días que no lo veo, antes podía encontrarme con él en la cafetería cerca de su edificio pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada como para ir tan temprano por ahí. - me dijo ladeando la cabeza tiernamente - ¿Ya comiste?

\- Sí, en la clínica con Kyouske. ¿Y tú? - pregunté quitando unos mechones de cabello de sus ojos.

\- No, esperaba que comiéramos juntos - dijo en un susurró mirando hacia otro lado, solté un suspiro.

\- Podemos ir por algo, ¿Que se te antoja?- ofrecí sonriendo, tomándola por la cintura.

\- No, está bien. Comeré con Touya más tarde de todas maneras.

\- ¿Estas molesta?

\- No, solo esperaba eso. No me enojaré por algo tan tonto. - me dijo sonriendo, colocando ambas manos en mi mejillas, para besarme con suavidad en los labios. - ¿Deberíamos de llevarle algo? - preguntó separándose de mí, abrí la puerta del auto para que se subiera

\- Ya te me adelante… - le dije una vez estuve dentro del auto, apunté a la parte trasera del auto - Fuí con Farren y ya tenía un pastel listo, el favorito de Eriol, además de un control para PSP, se volverá loco cuando lo vea.

\- Shaoran, te preparaste demasiado…

\- No, bueno, el control lo compre hace unas semanas atrás… Podemos ir a comprar un poco de ese sidra de manzana que el gusta.

\- Muy buena idea, llamaré a Tomoyo para invitarla…

\- Entonces en marcha - le dije encendiendo el auto - Deberías haber visto como me robé el pastel…

\- ¿Lo robaste? - me preguntó sorprendida, sus brillosos ojos verdes mirándome perplejos.

\- Lo tomé sin permiso. Farren ya lo tenía listo pero no quería dármelo, me dijo que le había avisado a Eriol para que fuera por él…

\- Farren es muy linda…

\- Sí, pero no había ningún otro listo, y no quería tardar más tiempo buscando otro, además fue hecho para él… Farren estaba siendo posesiva.

\- ¿Nada más lo tomaste?

\- Me colé por la parte de atrás y persuadí a una de las empleadas, con mis buenos rasgos… y dije que me habían mandado por el - dije con una sonrisa.

\- Farren te va a matar…

\- Oh, si. Lo bueno es que ya no vive conmigo. - le dije dándole mi celular.

 _Farren_

 _¿Te llevaste el pastel? Tu… ¡Grandísimo Idiota!, por lo menos hubieras pagado por él. Espera a que vaya este fin de semana… te voy a sacar el pastel a fuerzas._

 _Dale a Eriol un abrazo de mi parte._

\- ¿Ni siquiera pagaste por él?

\- Compre ese control, y no he tenido tantos honorarios últimamente… Además trabajé muchos veranos ahí gratis, ella me debe a mi.

\- Ah, lo bueno es que de todas maneras es para Eriol… ¡Cierto, le llamaré a Tomoyo!

\- Ya no hay necesidad, ahí viene - le dije señalando una vez llegamos al área de aparcamiento en el edificio, Tomoyo estaba tres hileras arriba de nosotros.

\- Oh, me bajaré. ¡Tomoyo! - gritó emocionada una vez se encontró a fuera del auto, la miré trotar al encuentro de su amiga por el espejo retrovisor.

Salí del auto, tomé el pastel junto con la caja de sidra y el control que le llevaba de regalo.

-Anda, Tomoyo… - alcance a escuchar cuando me acercaba.

\- No creo que sea buena idea… recuerda… - dijo ella por lo bajo deteniéndose cuando me vió cerca - Hola, Shaoran… vienes con las manos llenas.

\- Ah, sí. ¿Nos acompañas? - comencé caminando hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- Entre más mejor… - dijo Sakura de colgaba de su brazo - Seguro a Eriol le gustará.

\- Lo dudo… - la escuché murmurar. Y tal vez fue la fuerza de ternura que Sakura logra irradiar, Tomoyo ya no se resistió el resto del camino.

Una vez en frente del apartamento, Sakura tocó el timbre.

-Es posible que no esté… - murmuro a mi lado Daidouji.

\- ¿Lo viste salir en la mañana? - preguntó mi novia.

\- Tengo días que no lo veo… - contestó desanimada, Sakura volvió a tocar pero no consiguió respuesta.

\- Espero que no haya cambiado la clave - dije más para mi que para ellas - Es probable que se encuentre dormido.. - razoné, coloque la clave de 4 dígitos y la puerta emitió un pitido indicando que daba acceso - Ah, abrió - dije sorprendido mirando a mis acompañantes - Creí que cambiaría la clave después de que me fuí.

\- Eriol te estima mucho… - comentó Daidouji a mi lado - Creo que siempre espera que regreses.

\- No puedes asegurar eso… - conteste entre dientes sin mirarla. No estaba de humor para tocar ese tema.

Había decidido no seguir intentándolo, parecía que las cosas se complicaron más, era mejor dejar que el tiempo decidirá. No forzarlo.

Esperaba que por lo menos estuviera de buen humor como para recibirnos, sería una lastima que terminara en una discusión que nos aleje el uno del otro aún más.

\- No parece haber nadie aquí… desde hace un buen rato - comentó Sakura mirando el lugar, estaba todo sucio, desordenado, había platos sucios alrededor del lugar, como también cajas de comida, tal vez lo más impactante eran las botellas de alcohol y bachas de cigarrillos tirados alrededor, eran demasiados.

Me acerque a la mesa, dejando en el único espacio limpio el pastel, me pase las manos por la cara soltando un leve suspiro. Oh, Eriol… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te estás metiendo?

\- Parece que ha estado de fiesta… Tal vez la armo larga este fin de semana - dijo Sakura sonriendo, tomando un par de cosas y poniéndolas en una bolsa.

\- Es Miércoles, Eriol nunca falta a clases… - dije imitandola empezando a recoger el desastre, que estaba en la cocina, abrí la puerta del refrigerador a excepción de unas cajas de cerveza y una mayonesa que ya estaba caduca, se encontraba vacío - oh hermano… - murmuré por lo bajo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya… - escuché a Daidouji decir levemente, su voz se escuchaba extraña, cuando volteé a mirarla ya no estaba, la puerta aún seguía abierta.

\- ¿Te ha dicho que ha pasado entre ellos? - le pregunté a Sakura quien aún se encontraba en la tarea de seguir limpiando el lugar.

\- No, creí que se llevaban bien, salieron juntos varias veces… para serte sincera realmente pensé que Tomoyo gustaba de Eriol, aún lo creo.

\- ¿Qué crees que fue?..

\- Tomoyo… - la miré morderse el labio mientras pensaba, al parecer se debatía entre hablar o callar - Tal vez, fue por esto… - dijo señalando el lugar - Es probable que discutiesen por sus nuevos amigos.

\- Sí, yo también le daría un sermón por lo mismo - dije entre dientes molesto. Caminé hacia su habitación - No entiendo qué hace con esos idiotas…

\- Comportarse como un idiota el mismo… Mira esto… - dije levantando un par de cajetillas de cigarros - ¿Desde cuando fuma?

\- Tal vez es de sus amigos… Es probable que ni siquiera sean de él.

\- Tu lo viste la otra noche… está acabado… Se le nota en la cara.

\- Es que.. no lo entiendo… no es esto… - le dije mostrando las colillas de lo que seguramente no eran solo cigarillos - Peor de lo que yo le hice… pero ahí está - señala hacia afuera - de… de parrando con esos delincuentes…

\- No puedes expresarte así de ellos - me dijo suavemente pero con una mirada de reproche - No los conoces…

\- ¡Me basta esto!.. - tire las bachas y latas de cerveza con fuerza a la bolsa - No puedes realmente creer que está bien… que ellos… Eriol no era así.

\- La gente cambia, Shaoran. No podemos ser los mismos de siempre… - ambos nos detuvimos en nuestra actividad y nos quedamos viendo fijamente, se metió una parte de cabello detrás de la oreja soltando un leve suspiro - Lo sé. Sé que lo que está haciendo esta mal. Pero no es como que ellos le han puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que se meta toda esa porquería.

\- Pero… están influenciando… Eriol nunca haría algo así sino fuera…

\- Sea cual sea su motivo. Son decisiones que él tomó. Eriol no es un niño, debes de dejar de visualizarlo como tal…

\- Entonces… significa que debo hacerme un lado y ver como se destruye… - dije desesperado levantando la voz

\- No - dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente, colocó sus dos pequeñas manos en mi cara acariciando mis mejillas - Significa que debes de estar listo para cuando se canse… ambos, tu y yo, sé que volverá. Asi que preparemonos para poner las piezas de nuevo en su lugar.

 **Eriol PoV**

Había algo de magia en eso de estar tomando. Te terminabas tu trago y de repente se llenaba solo. ¡Zas! Y había chicas a las que no le importaba que tan roto y desgraciado fueras. Se dejaban tocar, besar y muchas otras cosas más.

¿Cuántas? Mujeres sin nombre, de rostros borrosos han pasado ya. Volví a beber. ¿También estarían rotas, incompletas… vacías?

\- ¡Mamacita! - gritó alguien a lo lejos - Sigue asi… - estaban teniendo sexo en algún lugar.

\- Cariño… - ronroneó una en mi oreja mientras la otra me daba una gelatina recargada… de esa que llevan alcohol y quien sabe que otra cosa, la tomé sin protestar para luego besarla

Era fácil, sencillo y se sentía bien. ¿Se sentirá mejor hacerlo con afecto? La única mujer a la que besé con sentimientos fue Kaho… pero no había nada diferente a estos.. vacíos…

\- ¡Eres el hombre! - escuché vítores y chiflidos a lo lejos.

 _\- Felicidades hombrecito.. - dijo la Señora Li dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

 _Era mi cumpleaños número 12. Y Shaoran me invitó a su casa, no esperaba que me hicieran una pequeña reunión, regalos, globos y pastel. Unos cuantos pequeños obsequios adornaban la mesa. Hacia tiempo… ya no recuerdo cuando fue mi último cumpleaños._

 _\- ¡Muchas felicidades principito! - Gritaron las chicas encantadas dándome besos por toda la cara._

 _No pude evitar reír. Me sentía… ¿Como era la expresión?.. En familia… ese aire de que pertenecías a un lugar. La sensación de que eras necesitado y querido._

 _Era… un hogar… en el cual yo era bienvenido._

 _\- Ahora… apaga las velas y pide un deseo - me dijo la mamá Shaoran mientras me colocaba el pastel, merengue de manzana hecho en casa, mi favorito._

 _La sonrisa se me borro del rostro. Le tenía miedo a los deseos. Daban esperanzas falsas…_

 _\- Pidelo… - murmuró Shaoran a mi lado - Te ayudaré a cumplirlo… - los ojos empezarón a picarme._

 _\- ¿En serio?..._

 _\- Sí. Ahora hazlo antes de que las 4 brujillas te ganen…_

 _\- ¡Oye!... - gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo._

 _\- Bien… - dije tomando aire, aun recuerdo ese deseo._

 _Déjame quedarme donde estoy, donde me quieren, donde me necesitan._

 _\- Muy bien… - dijo la Señora Li, cortando el pastel - El primer pedazo es para el cumpleañero - aclaró al ver las manos extendidas de sus hijas, ellas lanzaron un pequeño quejido._

 _\- Esta bien, pueden tenerlo… - dije sonriendo a lo que ellas se contentaron de inmediato._

 _\- No, siempre el primer pedazo es para el cumpleañero… - repitió Ieran sin dejar de sonreír - Ya lo saben niñas… - dijo poniendo mi pieza en frente de mi, tome un tenedor y les dí un poco a cada una haciéndolas sonreir - Ah, Eriol… eres un niño muy bueno. - dijo besandome la coronilla de la cabeza._

 _\- Usted ha dicho que soy un hombre… - conteste algo confundido._

 _\- Realmente espero que te falte mucho para que te conviertas en hombre… sigue siendo un niño, querido…._

-¡Mordida!..¡Mordida!... - empezaron a gritar todos en unísono.

Le habían embarrado una gran cantidad de pastel en los pechos a la chica que estaba en mi regazo. Ella reía, y yo también. Aunque no me sentía muy bien.

\- Vamos guapo… - me tomó la cara con ambas manos y todos vitoreaban, silbaban y gritaban. Removí la mayor parte con mi boca y lengua. Resistiendo las ganas de vomitar, podía sentir como se me revolvía el estómago. La solté para poder tomar un poco de aire, necesitaba beber algo.

-Toma… te sentirás mejor - Yurikoo me entregó un shot y otra pastilla, si me había sentido mejor con ella, sin dudarlo las bebi. Sintiendo el alivio pronto recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina… y esa felicidad vacía… pero felicidad al final de cuentas.

De pronto el alboroto se calmó y la gente empezó a darle campo a unos 5 sujetos, de complexión alta y robusta.

-¿Quien es Hiragizawa? - habló uno de ellos, haciendo que la música se bajará, tenía la voz fuerte pero en realidad nadie pareció ponerle atención - Busco a Eriol Hiragizawa… - repitió golpeando la mesa para hacer énfasis.

\- Soy yo, hombre…. ¿Para que me buscas? - dije lentamente sintiendo mi boca un poco dormida, quite a la chica de mi regazo y con pereza me puse de pie no sin antes de darle un trago a mi bebida.

\- Tengo entendido que hace unos días tuviste un encuentro con uno de mis empleados… - contestó cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Y usted es? - pregunté tallandome los ojos - No recuerdo a nadie de sus empleados… - dije mirando a los hombres que estaban atrás de él.

\- ¡Masao, ven aquí!... - de pronto el pequeño debilucho se dejó ver, tenía la cara hinchada y un par de cortes en el rostro - ¿Es este? - preguntó apuntandome.

\- Oh por dios, Masao… te lo dije… no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino… - dije entre dientes.

\- Sí, es él. Se me amontonaron con otros tres… - dijo mirando para todos lados - El idiota ese y aquel otro… - me imagino que encontró a los otros dos.

\- Callate, marica. Él único que peleó contigo fui yo… - esa era la voz de Yurikoo a mis espaldas - No tuviste las suficientes agallas para defenderte.

\- Eso no fue lo que nos dijiste…. - replicó de nuevo él quien supongo es su jefe.

\- Bien, si. Masao y yo teníamos unos asuntos que arreglar, Masao tenía una deuda conmigo. Mi amigo… - le puse la mano a Yurikoo en el hombro - Me ayudo un poco… a mi no me gusta pelear... pero realmente sentía que esa deuda debía ser pagada. Ambos pelearon a la par, pero Masao siempre ha sido un cobarde que le gusta escudarse… - le hice un ademan a su persona - en los demás.

\- ¡Mientes! Eso no fue lo que paso… ustedes cuatro vinieron a mi mientras estaba descuidado no tuve oportunidad ni de levantar las manos - dijo agitado tratando de tomarme la camisa pero solamente lo empuje un poco para quitarmelo de encima - ¡Hijo de tu perra madre!...

\- Es por eso que este tipo se mete en problemas… ¡Mira el caracter que tiene! - exclamó Yurikoo riendo - Estamos festejando a mi hermano… y ustedes están acabando con el ambiente…

\- No puedo dejar el asunto así… - dijo el tipo mirando con desaprobación a Masao.

\- ¿Cuanto? - pregunté con un bostezo - ¿Cuanto para que olvides el asunto? El problema es con él - señale al enano - no quiero nada contigo.

El me miró con los ojos entrecerrado, y asintió un par de veces, miró el cigarrillo en mi mano y tal vez el montón de pastillas que estaban regadas en el bar.

\- Veo que disfrutan de mi mercancía…

\- ¿Ah?... ¿Eres Usaga? ¡Tienes un magnifico producto! - dijo Fei quien se había mantenido callado todo el rato - especialmente tus "Suspiros" son lo mejor que he probado, ninguno como ese.

\- Bien, los dejaremos en paz. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecho con Masao ya… - se dio media vuelta.

\- ¡Pero… pero… Usaga… no puedes…!

\- Callate antes de que te haga callar - dijo molesto tomando al enano de la chaqueta.

\- Eso fue… bueno… terminó mejor de lo que esperaba… - murmuró Fei algo extrañado.

\- Te dije que estas cosas nos salvarán la vida… - dijo Yurikoo a mi lado sonriendo - ¡Muy bien, que siga la fiesta! - aplaudió.

\- Ya… ya me voy a casa… - murmuré limpiandome los ojos, no me sentía bien.

\- Tonteras, como se irá el cumpleañero… ven acá… necesitas energizarte un poco… - me dio otra pastilla.

Y todo se volvió de colores, la música y la risa se hicieron un solo sonido… y el malestar como por arte de magia se había ido.

 _\- Mi padre no estará este fin de semana…. - dijo Shaoran a mi lado, regresamos de la escuela con rumbo a la cafetería de Farren. Le quitó la cadena a su bicicleta mientras yo hacía lo mismo - Tal vez podrías quedarte en casa. Dicen que habrá una gran tormenta._

 _\- Sí, lo ví en la noticias esta mañana. ¿Estará bien?_

 _\- Ya le he preguntado a mi Madre, dijo que no había problema. Es posible que al igual que yo no le guste que pases esos días solos._

 _\- Ah… gracias - dije incomodo pasándome una mano por el cuello._

 _\- Toma… - dijo dándome una pequeña caja - Feliz cumpleaños…_

 _\- ¡Pensé que se te olvido! No te hubieras molestado… - dije riendo mientras lo habría - Oh… ¿Donde lo conseguiste? - dije mirando Wing 00 de la serie Gundam Wing, la primera edición de 1985 - Busqué por todos lados…_

 _\- Había un chico… en Europa, lo estaba vendiendo… no fue muy difícil…_

 _\- !Oh! Muchas gracias - dije dándole un abrazo - Con esto completo la colección… en serio… gracias… esto debió costarte una fortuna… Dime cuánto fue y…_

 _\- Ya, no digas estupideces… - dijo subiéndose a su bicicleta - No importa cuánto costó… es mi regalo… no me darás dinero por ello. No me ofendas._

 _\- Eso quiere decir que realmente me amas…_

 _\- ¡Callate! - grito sin voltear a verme._

 _\- ¡Shaoran Li me ama!... - dije pedaleando fuertemente para alcanzarlo._

 _\- ¡Que te calles! - grito tratando de alejarse de mi._

 **Shaoran PoV**

Me puse la bata en cuanto salí del estacionamiento. Saludé al turno nocturno que salí de la clínica con unos cuantos inclina mientos de cabeza y me dirigí a paso veloz al descanso médico para dejar mis cosas y dirigirse a la estación de enfermeras. Eran las 6 de la mañana, había llegado una hora antes porque Kyousuke necesitaba irse temprano. Revisé mi teléfono, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje

Después de terminar de limpiar el departamento, que nos tomo una muy buena cantidad de tiempo, esperamos todavía un poco más para ver si Eriol llegaba, aún después de que le hice como, no sé, miles de llamadas nunca obtuve un respuesta. Nos retiramos a las 9 de la noche, le deje una nota avisando que hoy en la tarde iría de nuevo y que más vale que estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Buenos Días! - saludó una de las enfermeras, cerré los ojos fuertemente, no tan temprano.

\- Buenos días, Wang - saludé sin mirarla, pusé ambas de mis manos en mis bolsillos pegando mis brazos lo más que se pudiera a mi cuerpo así no intentaría tomar de ellos.

\- No es genial que podamos hacer guardia juntos de nuevo - dijo sonriendo tocándome el hombro, no le conteste - Mi padre estaba muy contento cuando le dije que mejor estaría en la guardia matutina, en realidad nunca quise estar en la nocturna.

\- Es un alivio que a usted se le deje escoger… - dije entre dientes.

\- Lo he extrañado mucho Doctor Li. Podemos ir a almorzar juntos…

\- No, lo siento. Ya tengo un compromiso previo… - conteste rápidamente.

\- Ah, ¿En serio? Podría aplazarlo…

\- Disculpame - dije antes de que terminará una vez vía a Kyousuke cerca - ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo estuvo la noche, Doctora?

\- Buen día, relativamente tranquila.

\- Deja que la enfermera de turno me entregue los expedientes, seguro tienes prisa.

\- No, mis planes se cancelaron - dijo con una mueca de disgusto, levante ambas cejas - Una discucion con mi novio, no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Segura? Un punto de vista masculino tal vez pueda ayudar…

\- O empeorar… - negó repetidas veces la cabeza antes de soltar un suspiro - ¿Como te fue con tu amigo ayer?

\- Ah, tampoco quiero hablar de eso…

\- ¿Así de mal?..

\- Y la cosa va a empeorar. Vas a imaginar que la primera persona que me tope hoy fue Wang - le dije recibiendo la carpeta de ingresos nocturno.

\- Me lo esperaba, no ha dejado de darle vueltas a la entrada de personal… parecía hacer guardia. - me puso la mano en el hombro - La que te espera - miró hacia la estación de enfermeras donde el turno nocturno se despedía.

\- Ya ni me lo recuerdes… - suspire cansado caminando al pasillo - ¿Cuántos ingresos?

\- Una mujer por un esguince de tobillo, ya la miró el traumatólogo, se le colocó una férula y se le dió para el dolor. Ya la dí de alta, está por irse. Es probable que regrese más tarde por el medicamento. - me dio el expediente para firmar de entregado - Tendo dos hombres, uno se cortó el dedo, se le realizaron rayos X y el equipo de traumatología está trabajando en la reconstrucción, no ha sido algo muy grande.

\- ¿Cuenta con seguro? ¿Habrá necesidad de comunicarnos con su compañía? - dije mirando las hojas de ingreso.

\- No hay necesidad, un representante lo trajo, se arreglaran entre ellos, solamente mantenlo con suero, le dimos una transfusión mínima de sangre, tenemos que esperar - me dijo caminando hacia el área de camillas - al tercero se le ingresó por una intoxicación que casi pasa por sobredosis, una mezcla grande de alcohol y drogas, lo dejaron a la entrada aquí pero no traía identificación, le realizamos un lavado gástrico y se encuentra estable aunque algo débil

\- ¿Está despierto? ¿Llamaste a las autoridades? - no era muy raro que alguien ingresará con intoxicación de esa clase en una clínica de este estilo pero como todo con dinero se pasa, los riquillos podían venir a limpiarse sin dar aviso.

\- No, aun no sé si darle aviso a la policía. - me encamino a la habitación donde estaba el paciente, tocó pero no obtuvo respuesta, la abrió y ambos ingresamos- Creo que sería mejor esperar a que se despierte.

Levante la mirada del expediente para encontrarme con el demacrado rostro de una persona que me resultaba completamente muy familiar.

\- ¿Eriol?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí, sí, él es el amigo del que te hable - dije exasperado acercándome a él. Revise sus signos vitales, sus ojos, la coloración de su rostro rápidamente - Vaya estás hecho…

\- Una mierda… - dijo la doctora a mi lado - Debiste haberlo visto cuando lo ingresamos… lo aventaron a la entrada, tendrás razón cuando hablas de sus amigos…

\- Malditos hijos de puta… - murmure por lo bajo sintiendo un calor inmenso correr por mi cuerpo.

\- Esto es serio, sabes que debemos de avisarle a la policia de estos casos, principalmente con su estado, venía muy grave, un poco más y habría sido una sobredosis.

\- Escucha Hana, no demos aviso a la policia. Eriol es un hombre de dinero… - dije rápidamente recordando el trago amargo que le hice pasar por cause de lo mismo pero con diferentes circunstancias

\- Esto no se le irá a Kinomoto cuando revise los reportes, al menos que cambiemos los papeles.

\- No será la primera vez que lo hagamos… yo lo haré - le dije firmando unos cuantos - Tu no sabes nada y las enfermeras tampoco. Si se sabe asumo toda la responsabilidad.

\- ¿Sabes en el problema que te meteras por esto?

\- Lo sé, pero es mi amigo y lo vale.

\- No, ese es el problema de él.

\- Te lo pido como favor… es lo último que te pediré, si le damos reporte a la policía vendrán por el.

\- De acuerdo pero sus amigos deben de asumir responsabilidades por esto.

\- No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo - saque mi celular llamando rápidamente - ¿Tomoyo? Necesito un favor, Eriol se encuentra en mi clínica… si, esta bien entre lo que cabe, tienes que venir por él urgentemente, trae a Sakura - colgué y miré a Hana - Te podrás quedar con él un rato más, necesito encargarme de otro asunto

\- No puedes darlo de alta… no sé que planeas pero esta bien, te haré caso, solo espero que te lo agradezca.

\- Eso no importa… - le dije caminando saliendo del lugar a paso apresurado, vi a Wang pero no me detuve, estos malditos idiotas me la iban a pagar, seguramente estaban aún con el carro de Eriol, sería fácil localizarlos.

¡Malditos hijos de perra!

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Boberías de la autora: ¿Qué tal? ¿Como les va? Aquí les traigo otra publicación, no salió casi Tomoyo pero en el siguiente si, ya está tomando más matices la historia y espero que aun esten dispuestos a leerla a hasta el final.**

 **Dejen review me interesa saber sus opinones.**

 **¿Vieron el nuevo OVA de Sakua?**

 **A que el diseño esta bonito, me ha encantado aunque claro esperaba que fueran no sé un poco más fieles a la historia, espero con ansias el estreno del anime, ya estoy leyendo el manga.**

 **Blouson out…**


End file.
